Faces: Finale!
by Davner
Summary: The third and final part of the Faces Cycle! Sylphiel possessed, Zelgadis blackmailed by Shabranigdo, and the break-up of the Flaming Heroes!
1. Monsters and Men

Disclaimer: Slayers is the property of Kadokawa Shoten. I own only the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
And I talk to you like children,  
  
Though I don't know how I feel.  
  
But I know I'll do the right thing,  
  
If the right thing is revealed.  
  
  
  
Staind  
  
"Epiphany"  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe I actually dragged you out again. You used to be just a place to write down new spells I didn't want to forget, but you became more than that. Especially in the times when I've been alone. I guess I'm feeling lonely again… even though I'm surrounded by friends. I can't talk to them. They're all trying to resolve the same feelings I am. The pain, the disbelief… Even Gourry's become preoccupied…As much as a jellyfish brain can, anyway…  
  
  
  
Gourry Gabriev stood with his back against the marble wall of the dim hallway as he listened as the gentle footfalls of the woman he had been following faded around the corner. He listened carefully for another few moments and heard the sound of a door opening and then creaking as it shut again. Making a thoughtful noise audible only to himself, the blonde swordsman settled in to wait for the woman to emerge again…  
  
  
  
Amelia is taking it particularly hard. She's still, in many ways, just a girl, and she had placed a great deal of trust, a great deal of faith in HIM. And in the blink of an eye, she saw that trust and faith betrayed by a man she honestly loved. It's one thing to be rejected by a man you're in love with; it's quite another to watch as that man reveals himself to be a truly horrific person, a monster of a man. I can only hope she's recovering…  
  
  
  
  
  
The young princess of Seyruun cried out as she shot up in bed, panting for breath. Looking over at the clock on the wall, she sighed as she saw that she had only been asleep for an hour. Looking dejectedly down at her sheets, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
  
"He never really cared," she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut. "He never really cared. He never really cared…" Over and over, the mantra was repeated. It was the truth to her, what allowed her to continue on. She wanted to disbelieve it, yet knew she couldn't.  
  
She had to accept it.  
  
Zelgadis was gone.  
  
And he never really cared about ANY of them.  
  
Looking to her right, she saw the small music box he had given her, left to him by his mother, sitting on the nightstand. Amelia bit her lip…then grit her teeth…  
  
Then finally reached out and slapped the instrument away!  
  
The music box hit the floor and tumbled, the catch on the lid coming loose as a result. The box began to play its soft melody, a melody she at one time found comfort in… Now…  
  
"Shut up," she begged quietly, pulling the blankets up over her head. "Just shut up…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sylphiel…Poor Sylphiel won't see anyone, not even me. She stays up in her room, refusing to come out except for short trips to the bathroom and the kitchen, and then only at night. I guess she doesn't want to see or speak to anyone. I've been giving her space; I figured she needed it, but now I'm REALLY beginning to worry. I understand that losing Zelgadis, especially like THAT, is hard, but if she doesn't reach out to someone soon, it's going to scar her forever.  
  
It just seems that she doesn't WANT to reach out…  
  
  
  
  
  
Sylphiel reached out with her hand through the bars of the over-sized birdcage and strained as far as she could. Her magic may not work INSIDE the cage, but perhaps outside…  
  
"Flaaare….ARROW!"  
  
It was about what she expected…  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
"Flaare…ARROW!" She tried again.  
  
Her second attempt was about as successful as the first.  
  
"FLARE ARROW!!!!" she screamed a third time, her hand outstretched so far she thought it would pop from its socket.  
  
With a cry of frustration, the healer-priestess fell back onto the floor of the cage and put her face in her hands as she tried to think up a new idea.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sylphiel laced her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands, her green eyes staring into nothingness as her mind searched desperately for some way out of her plight.  
  
So preoccupied was she that she didn't notice the small pinprick of light until it was right next to her and speaking.  
  
"No," she sighed in response, "It didn't work."  
  
The tiny bit of light dropped half a foot in the air dejectedly and spoke again.  
  
"No! No! No!" Sylphiel replied quickly, waving her hands at it. "It was a good idea! It just didn't work out! You have nothing to be sorry for!"  
  
The light rose half a foot and blinked a question at her.  
  
"Yes, really," she assured it, mustering a smile.  
  
The light returned to its original altitude and blinked again.  
  
Sylphiel sighed. "I really don't know. I'm all out of ideas."  
  
The light blinked another dejected response.  
  
Sylphiel sighed and reached out, holding onto the bars of her cage as she looked out into the blackness of the dark lord's mind.  
  
"Hang on, Zelgadis dear," she whispered. "We're coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
And through it all, I'M feeling an intense sense of dread. It's almost as if some dark, evil, ANNOYING part of my past were about to emerge and cause problems for me…  
  
  
  
  
  
The tail fin of the flying machine was the only recognizable part left, the crash having crushed most of the rest, leaving only a pile of rubble behind.  
  
"Of all the times for you to get a Charlie horse!" the tall, busty brunette complained.  
  
"It's not his fault!" a smaller, petite redhead came to the defense. "You made poor Lord Jeffrey pedal for more than six hours!"  
  
Naga the White Serpent leveled a finger at the young swordsman, who was sitting on the ground, massaging his leg. "I WILL NOT HAVE NAMBY PAMBY BOYS IN MY BAND OF UNBEATABLE HEROES!!!"  
  
"Fighting about it isn't going to solve anything!" Filia Ul Copt chastised the two women.  
  
"Nonsense!" Xellos interjected from beside the blonde. "Fighting is the only solution that ever yields results!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Filia screamed at him.  
  
"Would anyone like some tea?" Amara asked hurriedly, trying to defuse the explosive situation.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
Three seconds later, the situation turned into a shouting match.  
  
Standing off to the side, her back against a tree, Vanya Greysword sighed and asked herself for the fiftieth time if this was really a good idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
What makes me wonder is why? Why would he do it? Zelgadis has always stuck with us through the hardest of times and the deadliest of enemies, so why leave now? Did having true responsibilities for the first time in your life drive you away? It's hard to believe, but I think I'm bothered more by the fact that I don't understand WHY he did it than the fact that he actually DID it! What were you thinking?! What was going through your mind?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lina Inverse slammed the book shut angrily and glared down at it as if it were responsible for everything that had happened to them.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking, Zelgadis Greywords?" she bit out.  
  
  
  
  
  
The ragged sound of their breath was all he could hear as they ran around the corner of the torch-lit dungeon, the labyrinth they had been trapped in and were so close to escaping. As fast as they were running, time seemed to have slowed down. Running hand in hand, clutching at one another like life preservers, they continued to run step after slow, agonizing step…  
  
A breath in…  
  
A breath out…  
  
In…  
  
Out…  
  
Step…  
  
Step…  
  
Step…  
  
They were almost free. They were almost out…  
  
Then he heard it. The sound he had been dreading. Something had phased in behind them from the Astral Plane.  
  
Don't look back! Don't look back! Don't look back!  
  
And he didn't. He looked forward. To the end. To their freedom.  
  
He felt more than saw the flare arrow fly over his shoulder. The fire dart struck the stone wall farther down the hallway. A near miss.  
  
An agonizing second later, a second fire arrow overshot them, striking the other wall.  
  
He actually FELT the next one. The flame dart struck him high in the back of his right leg, forcing him to fall to the floor and lose the grip on his companion's hand.  
  
He hit the ground hard, the breath knocked from his lungs as if a mule had kicked him. Looking up he saw that his companion had stopped and was turning back to see what had happened to him. He opened his mouth to yell to her, to tell her to keep going.  
  
The flare arrow whistled right over his head, through the air and right through his companion's chest.  
  
He watched in horror as his companion's head whipped back and her body crumpled to the ground without a sound. There was no movement from her. The sound of her breath was gone. He looked at her and opened his mouth again.  
  
"SYL…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"…PHIEL!"  
  
Zelgadis Greywords' head snapped straight up, suddenly awake from the sleep he hadn't realized he was taking. The chimera took a deep breath as reality began to return to him.  
  
As his breathing began to return to normal, Zelgadis stared at his tiny campfire and threw a few more pieces of wood on top of it. Wrapping his cloak tightly around himself, he prepared for another sleepless night. He continued to stare at the fire as he contemplated his situation.  
  
How was he going to free her?  
  
He wasn't stupid. He knew Shabranigdo wouldn't let Sylphiel go, no matter what Zelgadis did for him. He needed a plan to…  
  
CRACK!  
  
In a heartbeat Zelgadis' sword was in his hand, the chimera on his feet and braced for battle. His eyes went to the east and peered into the darkness!  
  
North out at the lake!  
  
West into the forest!  
  
Finally, his eyes rested on the south. Peering into the dark forest before him, he strained his senses as much as possible.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Finally, Zelgadis took a breath and began to relax. "Just some animal," he grunted. The chimera sat back down before the fire and began staring again, deep in thought.  
  
So preoccupied with those thoughts was he, that he didn't notice the soft, blue eyes watching him from the trees…  
  
  
  
Faces! Finale!  
  
Chapter One!  
  
Monsters and Men!  
  
  
  
"And there it is," Naga announced, pointing at the city in the distance. Even from so far away, the five points of Seyruun could be seen.  
  
"Great," Filia said. "Now what?"  
  
"Why don't we just go up to the gate and say hi?" Shadow Lina asked.  
  
"It's not as simple as that," Naga told her quietly, rubbing her chin in thought. She smiled a moment later. "Disguises."  
  
"Can I go as a bunny?!" the shadow asked excitedly, raising her hand.  
  
Naga turned on the goody-two-shoes and raised her hand as if to strike her, but stopped as she heard some commotion from down the road. Turning, she saw several people walking up the road toward them, deep in some argument of their own. The White Serpent smiled.  
  
"Quick! Into the bushes!"  
  
"Miss Naga? Why sh…" Filia began, but Xellos pulled her behind a nearby bush just in time.  
  
The group was getting closer. Naga could make out six of them now, all wearing different colored outfits. "Sidekick," she prompted.  
  
"Filia chan and I will take care of this one," Xellos said with a smile.  
  
"Take care of what? What are you talking about?!" Filia hissed as Xellos grabbed her arm again and pulled her away.  
  
  
  
"Ah! Seyruun!" a man wearing all red save for the white feather in his hat. "THE place to pick up some experience points and new items!"  
  
"Not to mention pockets," another one pointed out. He wore a plain brown outfit that clashed with his blue hair.  
  
"You know," a red haired man in all red began. "I bet they have s…"  
  
A man in blue robes and a big yellowish brown hat turned on him, his eyes glowing fire and a ball of blue energy coalescing in his hands. "Finish it…I DARE you!"  
  
"What?!" the red haired man asked. "I was just going to say that I bet they have sushi!"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"And where there's sushi, there's SWORDS!!"  
  
The blue robed man glared at him. "I hate you so very very much…You know that, right?"  
  
Before the conversation could end with the red haired man's death, Xellos popped out of the bushes in front of them. The group stopped cold and blinked in surprise.  
  
Finally, the man with the feather in his hat pointed at him. "HE HAS A MAGIC STAFF OF +2 EVIL! GET HIM!"  
  
Xellos threw his hands out theatrically. "Just a moment!" He reached into the bushes. Someone within squeaked. "She's blonde! She's beautiful! And she's GONNA GET NAKED!!" With that, he gave a sharp tug and Filia stumbled out of the bushes in front of them. The group just stared in shock.  
  
"WHAT THE…"  
  
The blue robed man sniffled and wiped a tear away. "I'm so happy…" A white robed woman behind him frowned and raised a mallet over his head.  
  
Before she could bring it down, however, Naga and the other Flaming heroes jumped from the surrounding bushes, striking the group in the back of their heads with the butt of their weapons.  
  
The man in the blue robe faced off with Xellos, energy collecting in his hands. "On one hand, you beat the crap out of Fighter, so I technically owe you one. On the other, you also knocked out White Mage…and for that there SHALL BE PAIN!!!" He posed theatrically, the yellow, glowing eyes visible beneath the hat and cowl were squeezed shut in rage. "I SHALL CALL DOWN THE NAME OF THE ULTIMATE EVIL!!"  
  
Xellos blinked and shrugged. "David Moo?"  
  
The man growled and held his hands out before when suddenly…  
  
CLANG!  
  
The mage's eyes went wide, and he fell forward with a grunt. Standing over him now was Amara, a dented teakettle in her hand. "I GOT HIM!" she cried triumphantly.  
  
The last of them fell to the floor unconscious. Naga stood over him and clapped her hands off. "Well, that oughtta do it! Now we have disguises!"  
  
  
  
Zelgadis ducked under a spider's web and watched as the arachnid to which it belonged scurried higher for safety from the chimera that appeared before it. Not caring much whether or not the spider feared him, he continued down the overgrown path that led west.  
  
He was still trying to think of some plan that could help Sylphiel, but had run into so many brick walls he was close to giving up for a few hours. Mental and emotional fatigue was beginning to set in despite how energetic his body was. He looked up as a crack of thunder made itself known overhead. It would be raining soon.  
  
Sighing he stopped and set about setting up camp. It would be dark soon, and he wasn't about to try crossing this forest in the rain with no light. He'd just have to wait until morning.  
  
For once, fate seemed to be on his side. He was just sitting down inside his small tent when the rain began. Biting into a hard biscuit he took out his journal and began jotting a few notes. What was once merely a record of his journeys had become a weapon. Any thoughts on how to kill Shabranigdo were written down. Any leads, any ideas, anything no matter how far-fetched were written down.  
  
Any hope at all.  
  
He only wished there was more to write. Slamming the book shut, he tossed the biscuit aside. He didn't feel like eating.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes narrowed.  
  
There it was again. Splashing sounds from outside his tent. His face expressionless, his hand traveled down to his dagger. He didn't have enough space to draw his sword in his tiny tent.  
  
The splashing got closer. It was nearing the tent flap. Zelgadis raised his other hand and prepared a spell, astral energy coalescing in his palm.  
  
There was one last splash, then nothing. He waited.  
  
Suddenly, the tent flap opened. Instead of the berserker, bandit, or Mazoku Zelgadis had expected, a woman with long brown hair stood there. She wore a green outfit with a white diaphanous cape that split off with the ends connecting to buttons on her wrists. A crown of brown and green twigs sat atop her head, and her eyes were almost closed as if she were asleep.  
  
Before he could get a word out, she spoke.  
  
"Ano…"  
  
Then fell and landed face down in the middle of his tent.  
  
Zelgadis stared down at her and blinked. Couldn't anything be easy?  
  
Just once?  
  
  
  
Amelia sighed as she walked through the park near the center of Seyruun. She didn't really care where she was going, she just needed to be out of the palace for a little while. She needed to think.  
  
And she really didn't want to think surrounded by people who would see her and try to make her feel better. She wasn't GOING to feel better, regardless.  
  
What changed him? What could have possibly happened to turn him into that kind of … thing?  
  
Suddenly, she felt cold.  
  
Without thinking she stopped and adopted a defensive posture. Standing before her was a young girl with dark hair and a steel staff. Her pale skin was almost ethereal, and the smile on her face did nothing to comfort the princess.  
  
"Hi there!" the girl greeted with a wave.  
  
"Um…Hello," Amelia replied, unsure of the young woman.  
  
"You're Princess Amelia, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
Amelia waited a heartbeat before saying, "Yes, that's right."  
  
The girl nodded and cleared her throat. Posing, she pointed at the princess. "Do you know the penalty for interfering in the plans of the Greater Beast Metallium?! DEAAAATH!!" The girl threw her arms wide. "You shall reap the great punishment of…"  
  
Amelia blinked.  
  
The girl just stood there in mid-rant, a puzzled look on her face. Suddenly, she turned to the side and started to hurriedly leaf through a small notebook. "Hold on! I have it right here!" She stopped at one page and read. "YES!" Turning back to Amelia, she posed again. "'FOR HE WHO SHEDS BLOOD WITH ME SHALL BE MY BROTHER!'" She stopped, and her eyes went wide again. "Wait, that didn't sound right…"  
  
"Um…You REALLY could've used another rehearsal," Amelia told her gently.  
  
Iffy sighed. "I know."  
  
"So…Is it my turn?"  
  
"Huh?" Iffy asked. "Oh!" she said with a smile. "Sure! Please! Go ahead!"  
  
Amelia cleared her throat and posed, pointing at Iffy. "THREATS AGAINST ONE'S LIFE HAVE NO PLACE IN A JUST SOCIETY! IF YOUR INTENTION IS NOT ONE OF PEACE AND JUSTICE, THEN LET THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE SMITE YOU DOWN!"  
  
Iffy clapped. "That was pretty good!" She raised her staff and grinned. "So…shall we?"  
  
Amelia clenched her fists and growled. It was wrong to use this encounter as an excuse to work out her frustrations about Zelgadis…but since she was here anyway…  
  
She screamed and leapt into the air. Iffy blinked in shock. The Mazoku hadn't expected the girl to attack first.  
  
"FLARE BIT!!"  
  
Iffy cried out and dodged the tiny fireballs as they landed all around her, surrounding her in smoke. Amelia landed nearby and smiled, readying a pose. Suddenly, a beam of dark light lashed out from the smoke cloud, and the princess had to dive to her right to avoid being hit.  
  
Amelia landed hard on her right side, causing her to cry out and hold her right shoulder. Looking up, she saw the girl standing over her, pointing her staff down at Amelia's face. The princess tensed and tried to come up with a new plan, but alone, without Lina to back her up, against a Mazoku…  
  
It was a fight with only one outcome.  
  
The Mazoku stood over her and smiled warmly. "I'm really sorry about this," she said, almost sounding as if she meant it. She pointed her staff down at the princess.  
  
Amelia saw her opening and took it. Hand to hand had only worked on one higher being that she knew of, Erulogos, but it was worth a try now…  
  
As the tip of Iffy's staff began to glow, Amelia's hand shot out and knocked the tip upward. The Mazoku cried out in shock as an energy blast shot out over the princess' head and into a nearby tree, crisping it immediately. She cried out again as Amelia's leg swung around and swept Iffy off her feet.  
  
The Mazoku sat on the ground, rubbing her rump with her hands as Amelia shot to her feet and picked up Iffy's fallen staff. Iffy shrieked as the princess swung the head of the staff around and bashed the Mazoku in the side of the head with it, sending her flying into a nearby fountain with a splash.  
  
Amelia threw the staff down and dusted off her hands before posing theatrically and announcing, "JUSTICE: ONE! EVIL: ZERO!"  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Iffy cried as she rose to her feet, soaked from head to toe.  
  
"JUSTICE WILL NEVER BE QUELLED!" Amelia continued with her rant.  
  
"Why does this have to happen to ME?!" Iffy cried in despair. With a final sigh, she vanished. A second later, the staff at Amelia's feet disappeared as well.  
  
The princess looked down at where the fallen Mazoku weapon had been and smiled.  
  
That…had felt GOOD!  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelgadis nearly dropped his travel biscuit when, after six hours of being asleep, the strange woman suddenly sat up, staring blankly off into space.  
  
"Ano," she began. She turned her head and allowed her heavy-lidded gaze to fall on Zelgadis. "How do you do?" she asked in greeting.  
  
The chimera rested his hand on his sheathed dagger. Until he new more about this woman, he had to treat her as a threat. "Who are you?" he asked straight out.  
  
Standing up, the woman's head bumped the celing of the tent. She threw her hands out wide, nearly knocking over two tent poles. Zelgadis had to leap fast in order to keep the tent from falling over. Through it all, the woman seemed oblivious.  
  
"I AM MUTSUMI!" she cried. "TURTLE QUEEN OF THE FOREST!"  
  
Zelgadis was still steadying the tent poles, and so didn't give much more of a reaction than a grunt. "Turtle Queen, huh?"  
  
She nodded happily.  
  
"And this is your forest, I guess?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
Zelgadis "heh"d and sat back down.  
  
"Ano," the turtle queen began, sitting down across from him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Could you help me find my way through my forest?"  
  
Zelgadis nearly spat up the bite of biscuit he was chewing. Coughing loudly, he was finally able to put a sentence together. "I thought this was YOUR forest!"  
  
"Oh! It is!" she assured him. "But…I'm lost."  
  
"Lost?"  
  
She nodded. "I went out yesterday to gather some firewood and got turned around in the rain. I saw your tent and went to see if you would help me, but I fainted…I do that sometimes," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Hmm." Zelgadis took another bite and thought on it. On one hand, he really didn't need some ditz slowing him down. On the other, if she were to suddenly remember something about the forest, she might be able to guide HIM.  
  
And besides, Sylphiel would kill him if he turned down someone who needed help.  
  
He sighed. "I suppose," he answered.  
  
Mutsumi's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you, Mister Zelgadis!" She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his stone cheek.  
  
So surprised was he by her actions, he didn't even notice that she somehow knew his name…  
  
  
  
He found Iffy sitting on the floor of his chambers, blowing on her knee. Before she even knew he was there, he was railing at her.  
  
"YOU BUMBLING, STUPID, NO-GOOD, INCOMPETENT IDIOT!" he screamed. "I SHOULD…"  
  
"JUST BACK THE FUCK UP!!" Iffy screamed suddenly. Jinnar was stunned into silence. "I'VE BEEN DOING TWO JOBS FOR THE LAST SEVERAL WEEKS, GOT DEFEATED BY A MORTAL, AND I *SKINNED MY FREAKING KNEE!!!*"  
  
Jinnar just stared as Iffy took a few breaths and stood up.  
  
She faced him again and smiled. "Okay, I'm done!"  
  
"Um…Okay…" Jinnar thought for a moment, hesitant to speak, then he remembered who and what he was and straightened again. "Well, our spies have just found Xellos and his companions, and you and I are going to go take care of him once and for all!"  
  
Iffy sighed. "But I have a boo boo on my knee…" she whimpered.  
  
Jinnar took a breath. Iffy flinched in expectation.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
  
"Yes, Master!"  
  
"It's obvious to me that you need help getting this task accomplished. Which is why I'm going with you this time."  
  
"Oh yeah," Iffy replied, deadpan. "That'll make it MUCH easier…"  
  
  
  
Shabranigdo gazed out the window of the bedroom Prince Phil had granted Sylphiel before the demon had possessed her body. The Mazoku king had a wonderful view of Seyruun from this room; a view of every white tower, home and temple.  
  
One day, he was going to have a great deal of fun burning each and every one to the ground.  
  
But that was for another time. Right now, he had to plan. That Zelgadis Greywords would eventually reach Metallium, he had little doubt. The chimera had proven himself more than capable of staving off any threat that might make itself known during his journey. No, he was confident that his imprisonment here was only temporary.  
  
Afterwards, however, was a different story.  
  
There was much to do, and if he acted quickly and maintained his disguise until the very last instant, there was a good chance of being able to destroy several of his enemies in one fell swoop before they were even aware of his existence.  
  
He smiled with Sylphiel's lips as he felt the shrine maiden make another attempt to retake control of her form. Let her hammer away at the inside of her skull. It was futile, and they both knew it.  
  
The smile slipped as he noticed something in the street.  
  
Someone was looking right at her through a telescope.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Gourry dear," he noted with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
This angry hail was accompanied by a slap to the arm, from which Gourry Gabriev recoiled slightly, lowering the telescope.  
  
"Just what the hell are you doing, Gourry?" Lina asked irritably.  
  
"Oh! Lina! I was just…" She saw the telescope in his hands, and since it wasn't night yet…  
  
"YOU PEEPING PERVERT HENTAI!" she screamed. Before the swordsman could blink, Lina's slipper was in her hand. "SLIPPER SLASH!"  
  
CRACK!  
  
A red mark in the shape of a woman's shoe sole was prominent on the left side of Gourry's face. "I…Itai…"  
  
"Serves you right!" Lina chastised him, replacing the shoe in her bag. "So what were you looking at anyway?" she growled.  
  
"Sylphiel…"  
  
CRACK!  
  
"OW!" Gourry cried, rubbing the right side of his face, where a matching red mark was quickly forming.  
  
Lina was growling as she put the shoe back.  
  
"It's not like that!" the mercenary cried, holding his hands up to ward off another attack. "It's just…"  
  
"Just what?" Lina asked, this time quizzically. She remembered the last time she thought she had caught him performing a perverted act, when he had flipped Filia's skirt. If she hadn't believed his story about her having a tail, she might have been even more shocked about what happened the next day.  
  
"Haven't you noticed anything…odd…about her lately?" Gourry whispered, as if the shoppers around them were listening.  
  
Lina blinked and took a sad breath. "Gourry, the man who fathered her child just ran out on her. How is she SUPPOSED to act?"  
  
"I don't mean about that!" Gourry defended. "Well, I mean…yeah, of course she'd feel bad about that…I mean other things…"  
  
"Look, Gourry," she sighed. "Sylphiel's in a bad place right now. We all are. It's going to be a long time before she's anything like her old self again."  
  
"And what about Zelgadis?" Gourry asked. "I thought you'd have us after him by now, but we're still here…"  
  
"FUCK ZELGADIS!"  
  
The cry was so loud and hateful that, this time, people in the street DID stop and stare.  
  
Gourry was no less shocked. "But Lina…"  
  
"The hell with him, Gourry!" Lina growled at him. "If this is the way he wants to act, then he had BETTER stay away. The next time I see him will be the LAST time ANYONE sees him. Got it?"  
  
The mercenary stared down at her, and she thought she actually saw disappointment in his eyes. "You're not being very fair," he whispered.  
  
"'Fair?' 'FAIR?!'" she screamed. "He…He…" The sorceress was so enraged she couldn't form words. "What about him?!" she cried at last. "How was what HE did to Sylphiel fair?! Huh?!"  
  
Gourry adopted one of his pensive looks, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed. "All I know is this: I didn't see Zelgadis leave, but I KNOW Sylphiel is acting strange." He looked down at her. "And there was a time when I was trying to kill YOU, remember?"  
  
She blinked, taken aback. "It's not the same," she hissed back. "You were under Phibrizzo's control. You had no choice."  
  
Gourry stared down at her again, the disappointment still marring his features. "So how do you know Zelgadis DID?" Before she could answer, he turned and walked off down the street.  
  
Lina just stared after him, blinking. After a moment, she growled and pulled at her fiery red hair in consternation. "PUDDING FOR BRAINS!" she shouted after him. He only gave her a little wave without turning to her. "Moron," she breathed a moment later.  
  
Frowning, she turned to look at the window Gourry was staring at.  
  
Then again…  
  
  
  
Filia marched down the road, arrayed in the white robes she had "borrowed" from the luggage of the White Mage from the group they had waylaid a few hours before. Dressed in an almost identical robe, Amara walked beside her. She looked around at the group around her. Jeffrey had taken the red outfit from the Fighter, who had been so dense that even the young swordsman had been able to sneak up on him. Shadow Lina wore the red cape and hat filched from the Red Mage, a white feather sticking out of the brim, which hung low over her head. It was obviously a size too big for her.  
  
Stevanya wore an outfit taken from a Karate Man she had knocked out early in the fight, using his bandana to tie her brown hair back. Naga had SOMEHOW fit into the Thief's tunic, though her chest was threatening to pop out of it. Xellos wore the blue robe and yellow hat he had taken from the Black Mage, wearing both with a jaunty air as they walked.  
  
All in all, they were a pretty pathetic sight.  
  
"So this is what I'm reduced to," she muttered. "Sneaking into towns after stealing the clothes off the backs of innocent people…I'm becoming more and more like Xellos every day."  
  
At that second, Xellos appeared next to her. "My ears are burning, Filia chan!" he said with an unctuous smile.  
  
"If only they would!" she cried haughtily.  
  
"Sidekick!" Naga called out from the front. "Tell me your plan on getting into the palace. It won't be long until we're there…and make sure I have a prominent role in it! I don't want certain redheads to upstage me in this heroic endeavour!"  
  
"Of course not, Miss Naga!" Xellos agreed with a smile. This smile turned evil a second later. "Your role will be the most important…"  
  
"Excellent!" Naga declared, clapping her hands together. "You may proceed."  
  
"The plan is this," Xellos began as the other Flaming Heroes walked a little closer to listen in. "Young Jeffrey and Lina chan will go to the main gate and cause a distraction. Meanwhile, Miss Stevanya will sneak in through the servants' entrance, while Filia chan and I remain in a hotel room, locked in the rapturous embrace of passion's…"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Edit that last part, Namagomi," Filia growled, her mace an inch deep in Xellos' skull.  
  
"Eh…Yes…Quite…" Xellos replied as he recovered.  
  
"And MY part, Sidekick?" Naga asked expectantly.  
  
"Ah! As I said, your part is the most important!" He smiled. "While the others are engaged in their plans, Miss Amara will fly you up high above the palace and hover there. Then you will leap from her back, dive down through the massive cook chimney in the kitchen, and engage the enemy from within!"  
  
The others looked at him in shocked disbelief. Naga merely folded her arms over her chest and nodded. "Excellent! OOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
"You call…THAT…a plan?" Filia asked, her eyebrow twitching.  
  
"I doubt she'd settle for anything LESS flashy," Xellos told her with a shrug. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. He reached out and grabbed Filia, pulling her to him.  
  
"NAMAGOMI! WHAT ARE YOU…"  
  
Before she could finish, they vanished together!  
  
"…DOING?!" she finished when they reappeared high in the air directly above the others.  
  
She gasped in shock a second later when the ground below them exploded in a tremendous fireball.  
  
"Wha…" she gasped. "AMARA!"  
  
They floated downward together, landing in the crater the explosion had created. Filia looked about fearfully and saw a white-gloved hand and a golden tail with a purple bow on it sticking out of the ground a few meters away.  
  
"Amara!" She rushed over to the mound of dirt and quickly dug her sister out. The others were moaning in pain as they dug themselves out and shakily stood up. "Xellos! Wh…" Looking at him, Filia broke off. He was holding his staff out in front of him, searching the smoke-filled sky for something. "Xellos?" she asked.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Miss Naga, this is hardly the time," Shadow Lina moaned as she stood up.  
  
"That wasn't me!" Naga complained, rubbing her head. "My laugh is more cultured! More sophisticated! OOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
"Then who…"  
  
Xellos grimaced and held his staff tighter. A figure appeared through the smoke, holding a staff of his own.  
  
"Ah, Xellos! My old teacher!" Jinnar grinned at him and lazily combed his oily hair.  
  
Xellos, not one to be outmatched, grinned back. "'Teacher?' You do me too much insult. As I recall, I told Beastmaster I'd rather be sent to teach at a preschool before trying to teach YOU anything."  
  
A vein in Jinnar's forehead nearly popped. He recovered a moment later and laughed. "But you HAVE taught me something, Xellos No Name," he taunted. "If I've learned anything from your mistakes, one thing stands out."  
  
Xellos waved lazily. "And what would that be?"  
  
Jinnar grinned. "How to delegate responsibility. IFFY! DESTROY THEM!" To Xellos' surprise, another Mazoku was suddenly leaping out from behind Jinnar's back, swinging a similar looking staff in a wide arc, fire spraying from the end!  
  
Xellos dematerialized just in time to avoid being barbecued, but the other Flaming Heroes were a bit singed as they rushed to get out of the way.  
  
Iffy stood up and looked for a target. She didn't have to look far. Naga was rushing toward her, a ball of darkness in her hand. "DARK…" Iffy turned and waved her staff. Suddenly, the White Serpent was thrown back.  
  
"FIREBALL!" The ball of flame struck Iffy's shield, dematerializing. She turned and smiled at the redhead.  
  
Shadow Lina just blinked at her.  
  
"That won't work," Iffy told her with a smile. A moment later she swung her staff around and hooked the back of Shadow Lina's foot. With a frightened cry, the shadow was pulled off her feet, landing on her back. Iffy swung the staff up over her head and brought it downward…  
  
Only to be blocked by Jeffrey's Razor Blade.  
  
"Lord Jeffrey!" Shadow Lina gasped as the boy stood over her, grunting in effort to keep the Mazoku's staff from coming down on her. Jeffrey began to sweat, his arms and legs shaking from the effort while Iffy just smiled. Suddenly, the pressure was gone as Iffy spun around. No longer straining against the staff, Jeffrey toppled forward!  
  
The Mazoku finished her spin by arcing the staff downward, hooking the boy's ankles and knocking him to the floor. She spun again and swung the staff downward, but again it was blocked, and this time by someone who pressed the attack.  
  
Vanya knocked the staff upward with her katana and continued swinging, forcing Iffy to the defensive. The Mazoku woman felt something grab her ankle and spared a look down.  
  
A black leather bullwhip was coiled around her leg.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
At that second, Amara gave Whip Chan a hard tug, and Iffy fell to the floor. Swinging the staff behind her, the edged head cut through the whip and freed her. She rolled to her right just as Vanya's sword struck the ground where her head had been.  
  
  
  
Jinnar floated above the battle and growled.  
  
"Your lackey doesn't appear to be doing that well," Xellos commented, appearing in the air behind him. He smiled darkly. "Then again, Iffy has always done better on the administrative side of the job."  
  
"Hmm hmm hmm…" Jinnar chuckled, turning to his quarry. "And so here it is. The final battle between us to determine who will rule the Mazoku…"  
  
Xellos arched an eyebrow. "Yareyare…Not even Gaav was THIS deluded…"  
  
Jinnar leveled his staff and grinned at him.  
  
  
  
Filia looked up at the sky and saw the flashes of light that indicated an airborne battle. "Xellos," she breathed.  
  
She cried out a second later as Amara crashed into her. The older dragon was panting for breath, and Whip Chan was about half its usual length.  
  
"I've never fought a Mazoku before," she panted. "What they say about their strength is true."  
  
"Told you so," Filia muttered, removing Mace Chan from her garter. Not far away, Jeffrey and Vanya were double-teaming the Mazoku woman, trying to get on either side of her, but Iffy was having none of it. She swung her staff in a wide arc, sending a blast of lightning from the head of the instrument. Vanya leapt away, but Jeffrey got caught in it and was electrocuted.  
  
"Lord Jeffrey!" Shadow Lina cried. She turned an angry glare at the Mazoku and raised her hands. "BOMB DE WIND!"  
  
Iffy looked up just as the blast of air struck her full in the chest, knocking her backward. She hit the ground and rolled, sitting up on her knees.  
  
"FREEZE ARROW! FREEZE ARROW!"  
  
Iffy suddenly rolled to her right as two ice lances struck the ground where she had been sitting. Naga adjusted her aim…  
  
The Mazoku grunted and threw her staff! The metal rod flew to Naga's right and lashed out with an arc of electricity that struck the sorceress. She cried out in pain as the staff began to circle her, keeping a constant flow of lightning pouring into the woman.  
  
"Miss Naga! I'll save you!" Jeffrey called out, rushing forward. True to his word, Jeffrey leapt out into the staff's path and stopped it with his face…  
  
"Idiot," Vanya, Filia, and Amara commented.  
  
The staff flew back to Iffy's outstretched hand. She pointed it at the Flaming Heroes and waited for the next attack.  
  
  
  
Jinnar dodged another energy blast and rematerialized a few meters away. He was beginning to tire. He hadn't planned on Iffy not being here to help him, and Xellos was turning out to be quite an opponent.  
  
He needed an edge.  
  
Sparing a look down at the battle below, he saw Iffy launch a ball of energy at the two blondes.  
  
"FILIA CHAN!" Xellos suddenly disappeared and reappeared between the dragons and the energy blast, absorbing it with his shield.  
  
Jinnar smiled. "Perfect…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Xellos appeared nearby a moment later. His laugh broke off as he raised his staff to block a swing from Xellos' own. The General-Priest disappeared and reappeared nearby, firing off a pair of green energy blasts at his opponent, who deftly dodged them both. Before Xellos could counterattack, he pointed his staff downward.  
  
Xellos tensed.  
  
A blast of darkness shot from Jinnar's staff and struck the ground below, but instead of detonating in an explosion, the ground erupted in a pitch-black fog. Xellos looked at Jinnar, saw his grin, and suddenly knew what he was planning. Both Mazoku disappeared at the same time.  
  
  
  
Filia looked around quickly, trying to find her way in the dark fog around her. "Miss Naga!? Miss Vanya?!" she called out.  
  
  
  
Xellos appeared in the middle of the fog, searching desperately for his mate. He heard her not far away and vanished again.  
  
  
  
Jinnar used his staff to cut through the fog in front of him. Suddenly, she was there in front of him. The blonde turned quickly toward him and blinked…  
  
  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
Xellos turned quickly, his eyes going wide as the shrill, female scream cut through the fog. "FILIA CHAN!"  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
The Trickster Priest started to rush forward through the smoke.  
  
"BWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jinnar laughed from the same direction. "NOW YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FACE ME ON MY OWN TURF! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
He continued forward and could just make out a flash of gold hair and the tip of Jinnar's staff as it glowed. On reflex, Xellos dematerialized and reappeared above the scene…  
  
Just as the ground exploded beneath him again.  
  
His eyes went wide. Disappearing again, he appeared in the crater and looked around. Naga, Vanya, Jeffrey, and Shadow Lina were lying nearby, unconscious, but groaning in pain. Of Iffy, Jinnar, and Filia, there was no sign.  
  
"Filia chan?" he said softly. "FILIA CHAN!" He looked around desperately, then stopped dead as what had happened sunk in. "Oh, Ruby Eye," he whispered. "I let her be taken from me."  
  
Behind him, out of sight, a pink-bowed tail popped out of the ash like a periscope…  
  
"I let him take her," he whispered in grief. "Oh, Ruby Eye, what kind of Mazoku am I?"  
  
Just behind his back, Filia was crawling out of the pile of ash that had buried her and dusting herself off. Seeing Xellos there, she pulled Mace Chan from her thigh and stalked towards him…  
  
"I…I never even bedded her," he whispered. Suddenly, he was on the ground, Filia standing over him with her mace in her hands.  
  
"Na…ma…GOMI!" she screamed at his prone form. She reached down and rolled him over. She wanted him to SEE the mace coming down on his face. Then, for some reason, she paused.  
  
Xellos was looking up at her, and she thought she could see tears in his eyes.  
  
"Filia chan! You're here!"  
  
"Of course I'm here, idiot namagomi!" she shouted at him. "And just what were you doing, leaving us down here to get blown up!?"  
  
He didn't care. She was here. She was alive. That was all that mattered to him at the moment.  
  
Filia blinked and looked around her in puzzlement. "Um…Where's Amara Oneechan?"  
  
Xellos' eyebrows arched. "Uh…oh…"  
  
  
  
"I don't get it, Lord God General Priest Jinnar Sir," Iffy commented as she followed Jinnar up the stares of the palace of Wolfpack Island. "I mean, weren't we winning? Why do all this?"  
  
Jinnar grunted as he hefted the heavy sack over his shoulder for a better grip. The woman inside the sack continued kicking and screaming to be let out. "It's simple, idiot," he told her. "By taking his mate, I can force Xellos to come here to get her back. Since he's been forbidden from returning here by Her Majesty, the second he sets foot on Wolfpack Island, I can kill him any way I want, and it'll be perfectly LEGAL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"That's brilliant, Sir!" Iffy cried happily.  
  
"Yes, I know," Jinnar replied lazily. They reached the top of the stairs, and Jinnar opened the cast-iron door that led to his personal chambers. Walking inside, he unceremoniously dumped the sack onto the floor. A golden tail adorned with a purple bow was the only part of the dragon woman sticking out of the sack.  
  
He watched as the blonde fought her way out of the sack. Iffy covered her with her staff, just in case. The dragon woman looked about fearfully for a moment before her eyes locked on Jinnar.  
  
"Hmm hmm hmm…" Jinnar chuckled quietly. "Now, my dear, you are all mine…"  
  
Amara blinked at him…Then her eyes went wide as she smiled broadly.  
  
"YOU MEAN IT?!" she cried happily.  
  
Jinnar was taken aback. "Er…Yes, of course! You're mine now, so I suggest you…"  
  
Amara didn't let him finish. Instead, she leapt forward and embraced him. "OH, THAT'S WONDERFUL!!" she cried.  
  
Jinnar cried out in surprise as he toppled backward. Amara continued to gush as she lay atop him. Certain buzzwords registered in Jinnar's mind as bad. Words like, "love," "wedding," and "forever."  
  
The Mazoku General-Priest screamed.  
  
Standing nearby, Iffy smiled. "Isn't young love grand?"  
  
  
  
Filia threw one last article into her bag and buttoned it closed before rising to her feet, a look of pure determination on her face. The others were looking at her from not far away.  
  
"You're being foolish," Naga told her. "One, especially a Golden Dragon, does not simply waltz into Wolfpack Island and say hello."  
  
"Do what you want," Filia told her. "You said I could leave whenever I like, well I'm leaving now." She looked up at them, hoping that at least one of them would step forward to say they were coming with her…  
  
But not one of them did.  
  
She couldn't really blame them. Wolfpack Island was the fortress of the Greater Beast Metallium, one of the three remaining Dark Lords, and one that had been on the rise ever since the death of Hellmaster Phibrizzo and Demon Dragon Gaav.  
  
"Miss Dragon Lady, please reconsider," Shadow Lina begged quietly. "It's not that we don't care, but…what can WE do against Beastmaster? We need help."  
  
Naga nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Once we get to Seyruun, perhaps we can fin…"  
  
"Amara Oneechan could be dead by then!" Filia cried. "Look, it's all right. Really, I understand. But I have to do this." She hoisted the bag over her shoulder and started down the road to the south.  
  
"Filia chan! Wait!" She paused and sighed as Xellos appeared next to her. "You'll need a guide," he told her gently.  
  
She blinked at him. "I thought you were forbidden from going back to Wolfpack Island," she said surprised. "What will Beastmaster do if she catches you there?"  
  
He smiled gamely. "That…is a secret."  
  
She frowned. "You just don't know."  
  
The Mazoku arched an eyebrow. "My, you ARE getting better at this game, aren't you? Either way, you still need someone to get you there."  
  
Filia smiled wanly. "Thank you, Xellos," she whispered.  
  
Together, the two started down the road.  
  
  
  
Zelgadis looked out over the cliff at the forest below. The sun was starting to go down, and he had just finished making camp. The sunset had caught his eye, and he paused to watch it. It reminded him so much of another sunset. The one he and Sylphiel had watched together at New Zarak after the destruction of the island. He sat down and watched as the orange disk of the sun began to sink below the trees.  
  
Behind him, he heard Mutsumi began to sing.  
  
"Once, as my heart remembers,  
  
all the stars were fallen embers.  
  
Once, when night seemed forever  
  
I was with you."  
  
  
  
Sylphiel stared out of her own mind's eye at the sunset. Shabranigdo happened to be facing the window, and she watched as the sun started its descent. Her lips moved, barely whispering.  
  
"Once, in the care of morning  
  
in the air was all belonging.  
  
Once, when that day was dawning  
  
I was with you."  
  
  
  
Amelia rested her elbows on the windowsill and watched as the sun sank beneath the western horizon. Zelgadis' music box was sitting on the nightstand, playing softly. Quietly, she mouthed words to the tune.  
  
"How far we are from morning,  
  
how far we are  
  
and the stars shining through the darkness,  
  
falling in the air."  
  
  
  
Xellos looked up from the campfire at Filia as he heard the golden dragon softly sing. She was facing west, watching as the sun continued to sink downward below the mountains.  
  
"Once, as the night was leaving  
  
into us our dreams were weaving.  
  
Once, all dreams were worth keeping.  
  
I was with you."  
  
  
  
"Once when our hearts were singing,  
  
I was with you."  
  
Gourry looked down at her and blinked as Lina's soft, whispered song ended. "Lina?"  
  
She snuggled closer to him and held him.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Lina held him tighter and fought the sense of dread threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
"It's just nothing."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm pretty rusty, huh? ^_^;;; Well, I'm doing my best to get writing done on a regular basis, so with any luck, this chapter will be followed by others soon.  
  
The Light Warriors are the property of Square Soft, and their participation in this chapter was inspired by the webcomic, 8-Bit Theater, located at www.nuklearpower.com/comic.  
  
The song sung at the end is "Fallen Embers," by Enya. 


	2. Puppets and Masks

LINA: For a thousand years, since the end of the War of the Monster's Fall, and the resealing of the dark lord Shabranigdo; Mazoku…Shinzoku…and Ryuzoku have fought continuously. Sometimes the Shinzoku push back the Mazoku…Sometimes they don't… For a thousand years, a war has been fought, a war humans usually don't see. With the defeat of Shabranigdo, Phibrizzo, and the Demon Dragon Gaav, the war has intensified. Mazoku like Dynast and Zelas Metallium vie for power amongst themselves. Shinzoku like the Fire and Wind Dragon King search for ways to unite the Shinzoku behind them. For the first time in a thousand years, this secret war has become chaotic. It would be the absolute worst time for Shabranigdo to reappear…  
  
Lightning flashed, illuminating the green-eyed woman's features as she stared out the window at the storm on the horizon.  
  
She smiled.  
  
It was almost time…  
  
  
  
Faces: Finale!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Puppets and Masks  
  
  
  
"I just think that maybe we should have gone with her," Shadow Lina said dejectedly, staring down at the dinner she was picking at.  
  
Sitting across from her, Naga drained a cup of ale and slammed the empty vessel down onto the table. "Filia is her own woman and can make her own decisions! But where in the Seven Hells am I supposed to get a new Sidekick of Questionable Worth?!"  
  
"Aren't you worried about them, Miss Naga?!" Jeffrey asked in surprise from his seat next to the shadow.  
  
Naga crossed her arms over her breasts and stuck her nose in the air with a slight smile. "After seeing Deus Ex Machina when she's angry, I'd be more concerned with that slimy Mazoku who took Deus Ex Machina Part Deux." She waved for another waitress. "Besides," she continued, "As much as I LIKE Amara, Xellos, and Filia, we still have another mission."  
  
"You mean your friends, Zelgadis and Sylphiel?" Shadow Lina asked.  
  
The sorceress nodded. "We've gotten a little…sidetracked…I admit, but the danger to them hasn't changed."  
  
"Then why are we helping Miss Vanya?" Jeffrey asked. "Isn't that a distraction too?"  
  
"You're not thinking fourth-dimensionally!" Naga chastised him. Jeffrey and Shadow Lina turned to one another and shrugged in puzzlement. Naga sighed and put her head on the table. "What I mean is this: We can REASONABLY deduce that Stony and Sylphiel are NOT on Wolfpack Island, right? And if they were, we'd be hoping they were already dead, not alive, right?" Jeffrey and Shadow Lina nodded. "Right. But it's within the realm of POSSIBILITY that they could be in or around Seyruun, right?" They nodded again in agreement. "So why couldn't we search for them WHILE we help Vanya? Two birds with one stone, AND we get PAID too!"  
  
"Oooooh!" the two replied in realization.  
  
"Good," Naga commented, seeing their understanding. She turned to the waitress and ordered another of everything on the menu. "Now then, as soon as young Vanya returns from getting her messages, we'll head straight to Seyruun."  
  
  
  
Vanya Greysword kept her hand on the hilt of her Ishi Ryu katana as she walked slowly down the alley. It had taken awhile, but she had the mercenaries she needed to get into Seyruun's palace. All she had to do now was…  
  
She turned quickly as he appeared out of the astral plane, the stone- grey hair and red patch over his eye identified him easily enough.  
  
"Zero," she greeted, taking her hand off her sword.  
  
"You're late," he commented icily.  
  
"Late or not, I got them," she bit back.  
  
Zero smiled tightly. "A pity that Greywords has already left Seyruun."  
  
A ball of ice plunged into her stomach. "I…missed him?" she asked.  
  
"Gandrav and Lord Scarrin are pursuing him now," he told her. "He left me behind because you and I have another task to perform."  
  
"My TASK," she growled, "Is to kill it."  
  
"Your task is to obey Lord Scarrin as you agreed!" Zero replied angrily. "He has been very patient with you…"  
  
"The hell with you both, then," she muttered as she turned.  
  
"Wait." For some reason, she stopped and turned back to him. He spoke more softly now. "There is a reason we must stay," he said sadly.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Zero stared into her eyes. "Because the Mazoku that took your brother has taken another."  
  
  
  
"Sylphiel! Sylphiel! SYLPHIEL!" Lina shouted through the door. "I know you're in there! I can hear you breathing! I'm not going to stop pounding until you let me in!" With that, the redhead began pounding mercilessly on the oak door to her friend's room.  
  
She had had it. If she was right, then Sylphiel was just being depressed. If Gourry was right, then there was something else going on. Either way, she wasn't going to find out what was happening or find a way to solve the problem until she got Sylphiel to come out of her room.  
  
And that's exactly what she aimed to do.  
  
She continued to pound on the door for almost five minutes. Her arm was tired, and her hand hurt, but just as she was about to give up, the door opened, and Sylphiel stood there.  
  
"Miss Lina?! What is it?!" she asked irritably.  
  
"Ha! See!? Told ya!" With that, she elbowed her way inside past the shrine maiden.  
  
  
  
Shabranigdo turned and glared daggers at the redhead. All it would take is a few moments, and he would be rid of Lina Inverse forever. But if he did, his secret would be out.  
  
And it wasn't time for that yet.  
  
  
  
"MISS LINA! MISS LINA!" Sylphiel screamed through the bars of her bird cage. The tiny speck of light that was her only companion floated next to her and blinked rapidly, as if also trying to get the young sorceress' attention.  
  
"She can't hear you. Shut up," Shabranigdo's voice growled from all around her. It was obvious that the dark lord was irritated.  
  
"MISS LINA!" Sylphiel tried again. She was rewarded by the dark lord shaking her cage, causing her to fall.  
  
Sylphiel looked up through the bars. Seeing that Lina was not taking any notice, she sighed and settled into wait and think of a new plan.  
  
  
  
After giving the room a once-over, Lina turned to the shrine maiden and put her hand on her hips. "Sylphiel, you, Gourry, and I are having dinner together tonight, so hurry up and get dressed!" She made shooing motions with her hands as if Sylphiel were supposed to have known all along that she was having dinner with her friends and was now late.  
  
"Miss Lina," Shabranigdo began, trying to sound as much like the shrine maiden as he could, "I'm really not feeling well, and…"  
  
Lina waved the argument aside and rolled her eyes. "Oh, nonsense. It's time that you got out of this funk of yours and started acting cheerful and annoying again! Now come on!"  
  
"But, Miss Lina…"  
  
"I said, 'come on,'" Lina growled, rolling up a sleeve and glaring threateningly.  
  
  
  
"Your friend is very aggressive," Shabranigdo pointed out in amusement. Sylphiel just glared out of her cage in response. "I can't wait to see how aggressive she is after I've peeled the skin from her body and flayed her alive."  
  
Sylphiel stood there and did an impression of Zelgadis, crossing her arms over her chest, looking away, and going, "Ffft!"  
  
Shabranigdo laughed.  
  
  
  
Lina watched the shrine maiden sigh and nod her head. She smiled. "Good! See you in our room in ten minutes, 'kay?!" With that, the redhead bounded out the door.  
  
Shabranigdo closed the door behind her and growled.  
  
  
  
"Amelia chan?" were the words that accompanied the quiet tapping on her door. She looked up to see Gracia poking her head inside. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Gracia Oneechan? Is something wrong?"  
  
"You've missed two meals, Amelia chan," Gracia told her gently. "I'm worried."  
  
"I'm okay," Amelia told her dully.  
  
"No, you're not," Gracia prodded gently. "This whole Zelgadis business has you terribly upset and depressed." She smiled and sat on her bed next to her. "If I agree to show you something secret," she whispered conspiratorially, "Will you come with me and eat something?"  
  
Amelia blinked. "Something secret?" Gracia nodded with a smile. "What?"  
  
  
  
"So where the hell is she?" Naga growled. "I'm TRYING to run a business here."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be along in a moment," Shadow Lina assured the White Serpent as she looked from one side of the street to the other.  
  
Their patience was rewarded a few moments later as they saw Vanya turn the corner. Another man was with them. Shadow Lina squeaked and ducked behind Jeffrey.  
  
Naga grabbed them both and pulled them around the corner into the alley.  
  
  
  
"That's odd. I told them to meet me right here." Vanya searched from one end of the street to the other. "Probably off drinking or eating or something," she growled.  
  
Zero turned a glare on her. "Well, WHEN you find them, bring them to me. I'll fill them in and tell them what they must do."  
  
"Fine," the swordswoman breathed. She didn't turn as Zero phased out into the astral plane. Grumbling, she started down a nearby alley…  
  
Only to be attacked a moment later.  
  
Her back struck the stone wall behind her as whoever it was roughly shoved her up against it and pinned her by the shoulders. She blinked as she saw Naga glaring at her, the owner of the arms that were holding her.  
  
"What the…" she began.  
  
Naga's growl cut her off. "Who are you?" she demanded. "And what were you doing with that wizard? No more bullshit!" Standing a few feet away, Jeffrey and Shadow Lina watched the exchange fearfully.  
  
Vanya wasn't accustomed to being treated like that, and she made it known. She reached up and grabbed Naga by the elbows, then brought her head down against the sorceress' nose.  
  
Naga stumbled back, her hands going to her face. Vanya stepped forward and lashed out with her fist, but Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun wasn't the only princess to have learned a thing about hand to hand combat from her father. Naga caught the swordswoman's wrist in her hand and pivoted, tossing Vanya over her hip onto the ground.  
  
Vanya was on her feet in a second, her hands up in a defensive posture. Naga faced off with her.  
  
Shadow Lina took a step forward to help, but Jeffrey caught her shoulder. "You mustn't," he told her seriously. "It's a fight of honor between two opponents. Very strict rules and codes of conduct going back thousands of…"  
  
Before he could finish, Naga had reached down and tossed a handful of sand into Vanya's eyes. The brunette shrieked and covered her face instinctively. Naga rushed forward and put her in a headlock.  
  
Even without sight, Vanya was dangerous. Even in this hold, she could still fight back. She reached up behind Naga's head and grabbed the sorceress by the hair, pulling back hard. Naga cried out. The swordswoman swung her other arm and struck Naga right in the solar plexus. With a gasp, the sorceress released her.  
  
The two fell to opposite sides of the alley, both taking deep breaths and trying to recover. Vanya blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to expel the sand in them. Through her blurred vision, she could see Naga moving toward her. She raised her hands instinctively to ward off the next blow. The sorceress crashed against her, and soon the two were grappling on the ground, rolling over one another as each tried to gain the upper hand.  
  
"STOP IT!" Shadow Lina screamed at them.  
  
Finally, Naga managed to roll on top of Vanya and pin her to the ground. She struggled to hold the thrashing woman. "Stop it!" she growled. "STOP IT!"  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
"Not until I get some answers," Naga hissed. "The wizard. Who is he? What's your connection?" Vanya continued thrashing. "WHY IS HE AFTER ZELGADIS GREYWORDS!?" she screamed.  
  
Vanya suddenly stopped moving, staring up at the sorceress in shock. "How do YOU know Zelgadis?!"  
  
"He and I are friends," Naga answered gently. She was surprised when Vanya's face contorted in rage and she began to thrash about again. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"  
  
"If you're friends with that Mazoku scum then I…"  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about?!" Naga practically screamed. She started shaking the woman. "Start making sense!"  
  
"LET ME GO! THIS ISN'T YOUR PROBLEM!"  
  
"THE HELL IT IS! HE'S MY FRIEND!"  
  
"HE'S MY BROTHER!"  
  
Naga was stunned into silence. This was a bad thing. A second later, Vanya was rolling over on top of her, her dagger in her hand and at the sorceress' throat!  
  
"MISS NAGA!" Shadow Lina cried. She held her hands up. "SLEEP!"  
  
Vanya blinked for a moment, then slumped forward, snoring loudly.  
  
Naga pushed the unconscious woman off of her and stood up. Her nose was starting to swell up. She looked down at Vanya and screamed.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"  
  
  
  
Shabranigdo picked absently at the plate set in front of him by the waitress. He didn't dare stare at Lina Inverse. He was still cautious of being discovered. The dark lord was willing to play the part of distraught shrine maiden awhile longer.  
  
The redhead and Gourry sat next to one another, directly across from him. The swordsman was staring at him as he picked at his food with the fork. "Something wrong?" he asked in Sylphiel's voice.  
  
Lina must have thought the question was intended for her, because she answered it. "Sylphiel, you have to start taking better care of yourself. Locking yourself in your room all day isn't healthy, especially now with a baby on the way. And the way you're picking at your food, I know you haven't been eating right."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Lina, but I can take care of myself."  
  
"I'm sure you can," the redhead replied. "That's why I'm taking you to see Ritsuko tomorrow."  
  
Shabranigdo went still. "I don't think that's necessary."  
  
"I do."  
  
"It's none of your business," the dark lord growled at her, trying to dissuade her from this course. He wasn't sure if he could keep his identity from a professional healer. They tended to notice fluxes in the astral plane.  
  
Lina glared at her. "You and I both know this is no ordinary child," she whispered. "Ritsuko's the best healer for miles. And you're going to go see her if I have to drag you by the hair kicking and screaming. Got it?"  
  
The dark lord almost upturned the table and blasted them both right there. However, that was not a very Sylphiel-like thing to do. He smiled a moment later as an idea formed. "Very well, Miss Lina. Will you come with me, though? It won't be as scary if you're there."  
  
Seeing that she had won, Lina smiled. "Sure, Sylphiel! Of course."  
  
Gourry continued to merely watch them.  
  
  
  
"Oh, WOW!" Amelia gasped as she stared up at it. "It's so COOL!"  
  
Gracia giggled nearby. "It's Huey's wedding gift to me. I think it's so adorable!"  
  
Amelia nodded in agreement as she admire the golem. It looked just like her big sister. "It's incredible," she admitted. "Is it finished?"  
  
"Almost," Gracia told her. "Huey says there's just a bit more work to do, then he can present it at the wedding."  
  
The Second Princess smiled sadly at her sister. "He's very good to you, isn't he?" she asked.  
  
Gracia smiled in sympathy. "There'll be others, Amelia," she told her kid sister. "There are always others."  
  
Despite this, Amelia felt no better.  
  
  
  
Gourry stared up at the ceiling. Lying next to him, Lina flailed her arms about restlessly. The swordsman had learned that she could be a very rambunctious sleeper. It reflected her personality in the waking world.  
  
He didn't notice tonight. The ceiling was staring back at him as he ran the events of dinner through his mind. Something was sticking out. There was something not right about the whole thing. It was like a splinter in his mind, driving him crazy.  
  
What was it? She had agreed to see the doctor, so what was wrong? He ran the events over in his mind again. Something about the way she looked? No… Her speech? She had seemed a little irritated, but he could expect that. Her body language?  
  
Her body language…  
  
He had it.  
  
Rolling over, he began pushing Lina. "Oi! Lina! Wake up!"  
  
He was met with a fist to the face as Lina sleepily growled. "No wakey. Sleepy."  
  
"LINA!"  
  
Finally, she sputtered awake. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were merely thin slits, but she was sitting up. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I know what's wrong with Sylphiel!" he told her excitedly.  
  
She stared at him. "Uh huh. Tell me tomorrow." The sorceress began to settle into bed again.  
  
"Lina! This is important! I know what it is!"  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"That's NOT Sylphiel!"  
  
  
  
Ritsuko squinted as she continued to write in her journal of the day's activities. She prided herself on keeping meticulous records. Of course, that ate up a good portion of the day, and she often didn't finish until late at night.  
  
The rest of the office was deserted. Her secretary had left for the night. Even the lights were out. She was writing by the light of a lighting spell, one of the few actual spells she knew.  
  
The Healer rested back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She was almost done for the night.  
  
Then the oddest thing happened.  
  
Her lighting spell went out.  
  
She blinked as the room faded into darkness. "LIGHTING." There was no response. Fumbling around in the darkness, she found a candle and a match, and quickly lit both. Walking forward, she covered the candle's tiny flame with her hand, guarding against sudden gusts of air.  
  
Something moved in front of her from one side of the room to the other.  
  
Ritsuko gasped and took a step back. "Who's there!?!"  
  
Her heart fluttered fearfully in her chest. She searched around for a weapon of some kind and found a long, sharp letter opener. Holding it in one hand and the candle in the other, she moved toward the window, hoping to get more light from the moon.  
  
The window was already open.  
  
She looked out past the flapping curtains. Ritsuko never left her windows open.  
  
"Miss Ritsuko?"  
  
The Healer started to turn. "Miss Sylphiel?" Before she could turn completely, she felt a gust of wind hit her, pushing her backwards towards the ledge. She cried out as she fell over the rail, dropping the candle.  
  
As she tumbled, she suddenly felt something grab her ankle, holding her suspended over the street two floors below. Looking up at her savior, she screamed again.  
  
Two glowing red eyes stared down at her as their owner began to pull the Healer up.  
  
"CEPHEID! CEPHEID!" Ritsuko cried in disbelief. She held the letter opener up, a useless weapon, as the eyes pulled her back into her office.  
  
The street was quiet at this time of night. The constables kept vagrants away, and most people had enough sense to be in their warm beds at this hour. Otherwise, someone might have heard the screams.  
  
"CEPHEID! PLEASE NO!"  
  
And perhaps they might have seen the tiny trail of blood dribbling down the brick wall of the office from somewhere on the second floor.  
  
  
  
"Okay," Lina began, slugging back a cup of coffee. "Explain to me why that's not Sylphiel."  
  
Gourry was sitting across from her at the tiny table, already wide awake. "It's just not Sylphiel! Remember dinner tonight?!" he asked, expecting her to make the connection.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You didn't see it?!" he asked incredulously. Usually it was Lina who caught the tiny details.  
  
"See what?!"  
  
"She held the fork in her left hand!"  
  
Lina stared at him. "And?"  
  
Gourry blinked. "What do you mean, 'and?'!?" he asked. "Isn't it obvious?!"  
  
She began pulling at her hair in frustration. "Start making sense, yogurt brain!"  
  
"Sylphiel never holds her fork in her left hand!" he announced proudly, like a detective revealing the identity of a killer.  
  
The redhead stared at him long and hard for a moment, then stood up. "I'm going back to bed," she declared, making for the bedroom.  
  
"Lina!"  
  
"Gourry, so what?" she asked in frustration. "So Sylphiel's ambidextrous. So WHAT?!"  
  
"But she's not! I know she's not! She's right handed!"  
  
"It doesn't make a bit of difference!" she shot back. She started to rub her temples. "Look, I'm taking her to see Ritsuko tomorrow. If…IF…there's something wrong with her, she'll know."  
  
Gourry stared at her in disbelief. "You don't believe me," he whispered in realization.  
  
"What's to believe?!" she asked sharply. "Just because she ate dinner with her left hand, you're thinking she's some kind of pod person! Or a copii or a shadow or WHATEVER! Maybe her right hand hurt! How do you know?!"  
  
The swordsman looked at her sadly, then started walking.  
  
"Gourry," Lina sighed in exasperation. "Where are you going? Let's just go back to bed, and we'll talk more about this in the morning, okay?"  
  
"We'll talk in the morning," he agreed dully, but continued walking.  
  
Lina watched in sad realization as Gourry picked up his sword from where he rested it near the fireplace and walked out the front door.  
  
  
  
Sylphiel sat with her back against the bars of her cage, her legs drawn up to her chest as she hugged herself tightly. Her eyes were wide open in terror, and her breath game in short gasps.  
  
In her whole life she had never seen anything so brutal, so barbaric, and so cruel as what she had seen that night. Even when Rezo had destroyed Sairaag, at least that had been quick. This…this was…  
  
She didn't have words to describe it. She didn't think the proper words existed.  
  
Floating next to her, the tiny light blinked.  
  
Sylphiel shook her head slowly, still unable to speak.  
  
She had begged him. She had begged him to stop, to let Miss Ritsuko go.  
  
After fifteen minutes, she was begging the dark lord to kill her, to end the Healer's suffering, but even then he refused.  
  
It took the blonde two hours to die, and even then, Sylphiel was sure Shabranigdo could have stretched it to two years if he chose.  
  
"How?" she finally whispered. "How does Cepheid allow such cruelty?"  
  
The light blinked at her sympathetically. Unexpectedly, the sorceress received an answer.  
  
"Cepheid has no hold over me, little bird," the eyes told her, appearing in front of her cage.  
  
She just shook her head. "How? How can any living thing be so cruel to another?"  
  
He laughed at her. "I AM cruelty, little bird."  
  
  
  
Lina said nothing as she walked down the street towards Ritsuko's office. She hadn't seen Gourry all morning, instead, she had went straight to Sylphiel's room, collected the shrine maiden, and started right out. If Gourry wanted to be a jerk, that was his decision.  
  
She didn't need him.  
  
She didn't need ANYBODY.  
  
Sylphiel followed just behind her, not looking particularly happy, but at least she wasn't protesting. In a way, Lina was disappointed. A good fight would have done a lot for her right now.  
  
She looked up and further down the street and stopped. There was some kind of commotion down there. At first, she shrugged it off and continued walking. As they approached, she began walking a little faster. There was a crowd forming.  
  
She started to run, pushing her way through the crowd.  
  
"Oh, Cepheid," she whispered, and started pushing urgently. The crowd was outside Ritsuko's office. She pauses as she saw a Seyruun guardsman, his face pale and clammy, talk to another. Straining her ears, she heard him say,  
  
"It's like a slaughterhouse in there…"  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she screamed at the crowd. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She began shoving people out of the way as she rushed towards Ritsuko's door. "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" she screamed madly.  
  
Finally, she was the steps and climbing them two at a time. A guardsman saw her and called after her.  
  
"Wait! You can't go up there!"  
  
She ignored him, rushing past other guardsmen, she pushed her way inside her friend's office.  
  
Her eyes went wide.  
  
She screamed and rushed back out into the hallway, the noises coming from her were impossible to make out as speech. She just screamed.  
  
The redhead ran headlong into someone and hugged them on reflex. She felt Sylphiel's arms wrap around her and heard the woman speak.  
  
"Is it her?"  
  
Lina couldn't speak. She just nodded and started to cry.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. Crossing Stars

Slayers is the property of Kadokawa Shoten.  
  
Faces: Finale! Chapter 3 Crossing Stars  
  
  
  
Zelgadis readjusted his tan cloak and growled as the rain continued to pour down, soaking him. It had been raining for more than three hours, and he was now thoroughly soaked. On the plus side, however, they had managed to find a path that led in the general direction he was going.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
He sighed. "Let me guess...Not familiar?" He turned to the self- proclaimed 'Turtle Queen of the Forest' in annoyance.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Mutsumi answered in chagrin.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" he whispered, starting down the path again.  
  
Mutsumi followed him. "Gomen nasai," she offered apologetically. "I could have sworn I'd know the way by now."  
  
"Never mind," he told her gruffly.  
  
"Perhaps there'll be a sign up the road," she suggested hopefully.  
  
He grunted.  
  
"Or maybe we'll happen along an inn!" she told him.  
  
He stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Uh oh," he whispered. "Chimera sense tingling..."  
  
Mutsumi hadn't noticed his change of stance. "Or maybe that cuddly- looking werewolf up there will give us directions!"  
  
Zelgadis looked up sharply and saw Mutsumi pointing up at a low- hanging branch of a nearby tree. Atop this branch was...  
  
The memory of the fight in the canyon shot through Zelgadis' mind. While he had fought Scarrin, Sylphiel and Amelia had been fighting...  
  
"Ano, Mister Werewolf!" Mutsumi began, clapping her hands together. "Could you help us please! We're in trouble!"  
  
Zelgadis sighed and drew his sword. "Yeah," he agreed, stepping forward. "We're in trouble all right."  
  
Gandrav smiled as his band of berserkers began to emerge from the forest around them.  
  
  
  
"I don't understand why we couldn't just fly there!" Filia bit out as she marched forward. All her possessions were wrapped up in a tablecloth and hung from the end of a stick she held over her shoulder. Xellos followed just behind her. "Wouldn't it have been faster?"  
  
"True," Xellos answered seriously. "But I know Jinnar. He sees the obvious and thinks himself clever for it. He'll expect us to come from the air. It wouldn't surprise me if the skies above Wolfpack Island are watched. Probably the skies around this area as well."  
  
Filia didn't answer right away. Something about Xellos' tone over the past few days had bothered her. She mentally snapped her fingers as she realized what it was.  
  
Xellos hadn't made a joke or played a prank on her in the last few days.  
  
It surprised her.  
  
He was so serious all of a sudden.  
  
"Namagomi, are you all right?" she asked, deliberately using the insult. She wanted a reaction.  
  
"Of course, Filia chan. I'm fine," was the simple reply.  
  
Liar, she thought.  
  
"Well, then let's press on," she demanded, stalking ahead of him. "We have a long way to go."  
  
Xellos watched as she walked on. He blinked and looked down suddenly. Taking his staff in his left hand, he watched his right in frank concern. It continued to shake until he wrapped his fingers around the staff again.  
  
It was getting worse.  
  
"Namagomi! Where are you?!"  
  
"Coming, Filia chan," he muttered before starting down the road again.  
  
  
  
It was a nice, stormy day on Wolfpack Island. The sky was thick with thunderclouds. The sounds of agonized screaming could be clearly heard from the dungeon. It was a beautiful day for sweeping.  
  
Which was what Iffy was doing.  
  
She scowled slightly as one of Her Ladyship's wolves sleepily ambled Over to the area of the courtyard she had just swept and laid down there. It yawned widely then started scratching.  
  
"You're doing that on purpose," Iffy pouted.  
  
The wolf spared her a glance before resting its head on its paws and Going to sleep.  
  
Before Iffy could continue pouting, she heard a scream behind her. This wouldn't be anything new if it weren't for the fact that she recognized the owner of that scream's voice.  
  
"IFFY! HELP!"  
  
She turned just in time to catch General Priest Jinnar as he ducked Into the courtyard.  
  
"Lord God General Priest Jinnar Sir!" she cried in surprise.  
  
Jinnar, his suit wrinkled and his hair mussed, looked about fearfully before ducking behind the sleeping wolf. "Don't let her find me!" he cried. "Do you understand?! Don't let her get me!"  
  
Iffy blinked. "'Her?'" she asked. "Lord God General Priest Jinnar Sir," she began, "Did you offend Her Ladyship or something?"  
  
"No, you idiot!" he screamed at her from behind the wolf. "It's that dragon hussy! She's after me again!"  
  
Iffy could only blink at the sight. Here was the General Priest of the Grand Army of Wolfpack Island...cowering from...  
  
"JINNY CHAN!"  
  
Iffy turned and found Amara Ul Copt laughing happily down the courtyard steps. In her hand was a coiled bullwhip. She searched the courtyard for a few moments before skipping up to Iffy.  
  
"Ms. Iffy," she began with a bow, "Have you seen Jinny chan? He promised he'd take me to the dungeon today!"  
  
Iffy stared at her in disbelief, then smiled. "Yeah! Sure! He's right behind Cerberus here!" She pointed at the giant wolf.  
  
"IFFY! YOU IDIOT!" came Jinnar's scream.  
  
"JINNY CHAN!" Amara cried happily. She ran behind the wolf and squealed happily. Jinnar was screaming obscenities and threats. Iffy just listened happily.  
  
"STOP! I MEAN IT! I'LL ANNIHILATE YOU!"  
  
"Yes, my Mazoku passion god!" Amara cried back. "ANNIHILATE ME!"  
  
"HELP! HELP!"  
  
Iffy frowned in disapproval and shook her head. "Jeez, get a room..."  
  
  
  
Zelgadis brought up his sword and caught the blows of two berserkers on it. Gritting his teeth, he strained against the force they were putting on his sword. Finally, with a cry, he shoved them back. Turning, he just barely parried two swings from a different berserker.  
  
"Yay!" Mutsumi cheered from the sidelines. "Go Zelgadis!"  
  
Zelgadis grunted as his back struck the tree next to the woman. A berserker had the staff of his halberd against the chimera's neck and was pressing, trying to strangle him.  
  
"Mutsumi....help," he croaked.  
  
The Turtle Queen blinked. "How?"  
  
"Knife," Zelgadis gagged out. "Belt..."  
  
Mutsumi reached down to his belt and pulled his dagger. "Now what?"  
  
"Throw it," he croaked.  
  
The woman turned, reached back, and threw the knife into the forest. A dull clang signaled its abrupt contact with a nearby tree.  
  
"I hit it!" Mutsumi cheered, clapping.  
  
Zelgadis growled in frustration and kneed the berserker in the groin. As he continued slashing at the enemies with his sword, he continued asking himself one question.  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
  
  
Filia growled as a branch snagged the hem of her skirt. She readjusted the load of firewood in her arms and tried to free herself without...  
  
*RIIIP!*  
  
"Augh!" she cried in frustration. She threw the wood down and reached down, pulling the branch off her torn skirt. "Can't anything go right for me?" she grumbled.  
  
It was bad enough that her sister was kidnapped. It was bad enough that the namagomi had to come along. But couldn't she do the simple task of bringing firewood back to camp without SOMETHING GOING WRONG?!  
  
And speaking of which, why was SHE getting the firewood?! What about HIM?! Where was HE?! Why wasn't HE helping out?!  
  
She was cold, still wet from the rain, tired, hungry and frustrated as all Hell, and he couldn't lift one damn finger to help her out?  
  
Picking up the firewood again, she pushed her way through the forest. Anger rolled off her like heat from a star.  
  
He claimed he wanted to help her, so where was the help? It was time To find that Mazoku and educate him in the way things were going to be from nowon.  
  
She was just clearing the brush into their campsite, and about to Start yelling, when she saw him.  
  
Xellos was hunched over, clinging to his staff like a lifeline. His shoulders were shaking ever so slightly. She could hear a sound emanating from his throat, as if he were trying to choke down a painful gasp.  
  
She took a step forward and heard a twig snap under her foot.  
  
In less than a second, his eyes were on her.  
  
Like an animal suddenly caught in the gaze of a predator, Filia went Stock still. There was something in his eyes, something she hadn't seen before.  
  
The gaze made her blush, and it was then that she realized her mistake.  
  
She had marched into this campsite feeling rage and bitterness, and for Xellos, that was probably the same as if she had put on a slutty outfit and crooked a finger at him.  
  
The dragon took a step back. "Xellos," she began cautiously. "Are you all right?"  
  
Xellos rose to his feet slowly, still shaking slightly. There was a kind of dark glow around his eyes, eyes that were staring directly at her.  
  
(Oh dear Cepheid,) she thought fearfully. (The Peak finally pushed him over the edge.)  
  
He growled at her.  
  
Filia swallowed nervously and took another step back, keeping the firewood she carried between him and her almost like a shield. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, and something in her mind knew that HE could hear it, was listening to her fear and drawing even more strength and determination from it.  
  
"Xellos," she began calmly, doing her absolute best to calm herself. "Listen to me. You're not yourself. Just...just sit down and try to calm down, okay?"  
  
Another step back.  
  
He barred his teeth at her, and she stopped. She wasn't going to get away from this that easily.  
  
She'd have to turn into a dragon and hope that she could fly fast enough to get away.  
  
Looking down at her chest, she saw the blue orb that allowed her to transform. To get to it, she'd have to drop the firewood, and if she did that, Xellos would KNOW what she was trying to do.  
  
Her pulse roared in her ears. Xellos hadn't taken one step towards her, but was watching her intently, waiting for her to do something.  
  
She dropped the firewood.  
  
Her hands flew to her chest.  
  
Then he was there.  
  
Her back hit the ground hard, knocking the breath from her. She tried to touch the orb on her chest, but found her arms pinned above her. Looking up, she saw him there.  
  
"Xellos," she gasped fearfully. "Don't do this." She struggled a bit, but knew it was futile. Her only hope was to reason with him. She looked into his eyes and saw that was futile too.  
  
There was nothing funny about his eyes now. No humor in them. It was if he wasn't really in control.  
  
She suspected he wasn't.  
  
The dragon flinched as he trailed a finger across her cheek. It didn't hurt. She half expected it to. But it did do something that surprised her. It left a tiny trail of darkness that burned like an ember for a few moments. She felt a warm sensation along her cheek where the darkness burned before it slowly faded.  
  
Filia shook with fear and apprehension. He touched the other side of her face, this time with all five finger tips, and felt the warmth emanating from the contact. She took a breath and found that the fear was beginning to evaporate. It was if she had taken some drug to suppress it, yet she didn't feel groggy or lightheaded. She felt perfectly fine.  
  
His fingers moved down to her neck, and the trail of darkness on her face didn't fade as it had before. She whimpered and closed her eyes as a warm glow suffused her entire being.  
  
(Fight!) her mind screamed at her. (Fight!)  
  
But she didn't want to. She felt calm, at peace.  
  
Passive.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked down to see something odd. Xellos was trailing his fingers up her arm, but now, where the dark light met her skin, a bright white light was emerging from her. It melded with the dark light, dancing with it, blending together.  
  
More light emerged from her and darkness from him, fusing together at several parts.  
  
She heard him growl above her and sighed, reaching up to touch his face. He had released his grip on her hands and seemed to be just floating above her. White light seemed to pool in the air at her fingertips as she brushed his face...  
  
Suddenly, he screamed and flew backward.  
  
The white light faded, and Filia felt herself lying on the ground again. She blinked and sat up.  
  
"Wha..." Her hand went to her head. Looking up, she saw Xellos struggling to his feet not far away. "What...I..." She blushed and turned away, unable to speak.  
  
She watched as Xellos tried to rise to his feet, but fell to one knee again. He was shaking like a cherry blossom caught in a typhoon, desperately trying to hold on in the tempest that was Peak.  
  
He turned his head toward her, and she nearly cried at what she saw. There were very few times when she could remember seeing Xellos looking almost human. And he looked that way now.  
  
A human in intense pain.  
  
The animalistic look in his eyes was gone. There was just the pain.  
  
"Go," he gasped out hoarsely. It was hard to understand him at first. She could only shake her head. "Leave," he begged.  
  
"Xellos, I..."  
  
"GO!" he screamed at her, falling forward. He just barely managed to catch himself. "I...I can't control it anymore, Filia chan," he told her. She could hear the absolute pain in his voice. "I...I can't keep my promise to you...if you stay."  
  
She stared in shock. Only a few moments before, he'd had her. She was at his mercy and they both knew it. And now, here he was, begging her through his pain and anguish to leave before his condition forced him to do something he swore he wouldn't.  
  
Taking her would end his pain. He knew it. She knew it.  
  
But he wouldn't do it because he had promised her.  
  
Amara's words came crashing back to her.  
  
"The well being of the female SUPERCEDES his own! SHE becomes HIS life! A Mazoku male will NEVER leave his mate! He will never put her at risk! He will never ignore her or betray her!"  
  
Filia watched him clutch at his chest. Black tendrils of energy streamed lazily from his body. Energy with nowhere to go. She could just barely hear him between gasps.  
  
"Make it stop, Ruby Eye," he prayed. "Make it stop."  
  
"And if protecting his mate means he has to die, he'll die," Amara's words haunted her.  
  
She took a tentative step forward.  
  
Xellos saw her move and started to backpedal away. "Stay away from me!"  
  
Filia ignored him and knelt next to him. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She was being torn in so many different directions, it actually hurt. Her hand slowly went out to him.  
  
He snagged her wrist in his hand and growled. Filia swallowed fearfully for a moment, but didn't try to move away. Instead, she rested her other hand on his.  
  
That was all he needed to see.  
  
A second later, Filia found herself on her back again, Xellos above her. This time, though, she wasn't as shocked.  
  
"Xellos," she gasped apprehensively. "Please," she begged. "Be gentle. Please. I'm not like you."  
  
Somehow, though, she knew she needn't have worried. He touched her face as he did before, and she felt the warm sensation his fingertips left. She closed her eyes, this time embracing what she was feeling.  
  
Because she opened herself to it, it was different this time. She could feel it. It wasn't light that was emerging from her, or darkness from him. It was their spirits, their very essences, mind and body, heart and soul.  
  
She gasped inwardly as she found herself in his memories. She saw his birth, his "childhood" as a Mazoku, learning the things from Metallium that would keep him alive for ten thousand years.  
  
She suddenly saw it all, knew it all. Everything there was to know about him. Some she knew already, some she was now discovering. It suddenly dawned on her that if she could see his thoughts, then he could see hers.  
  
This made her recoil for a moment, but only a moment. After that, she opened herself to him, letting him see it all. Every thought, every fear, every moment of memory she knew.  
  
She could see light even with her eyes closed. It grew brighter and brighter, then suddenly...  
  
  
  
Zelgadis rested against a nearby tree, his sword clutched tiredly in his hand as he panted.  
  
He looked up in exhaustion as he felt something cool and damp touch his forehead. Mutsumi was standing next to him, patting his head with a wet cloth.  
  
"You were very brave out there, Mister Zelgadis," she told him.  
  
The chimera said nothing. After losing the last of its berserkers, the werewolf had fled, probably to get more. They didn't have time for this. He pushed her hand away and walked forward. It was time to go.  
  
As he moved forward, he noticed a pack on the ground. He wondered if one of the berserker might have dropped it and knelt down to pick it up. He was surprised to find many of his own belongings in it.  
  
He blinked. "Duh, it's your own pack, Zel," he muttered to himself as he threw it over his shoulders.  
  
The chimera almost chuckled. How could he forget something so obvious?  
  
  
  
Filia stared up at the sky in a perfect mixture of shock and contentment. Nearby, their tiny campfire was nothing more than embers giving off a soft, red glow.  
  
She was different. She could feel it. It hadn't been as simple as letting Xellos, "tag her" as Naga had so poetically put it. It wasn't just sex. It wasn't sex at all, really. Not the way she understood sex to be. They were both still dressed as a matter of fact. But the feelings, the thoughts, the emotions that had consumed them both.  
  
It was better than sex.  
  
Or so she had heard, anyway...  
  
Amara had been right. Understanding. Understanding the Mazoku and the Ryuuzoku was what was needed. Now that she had felt Xellos, seen his life, his thoughts. She knew him. And while she hadn't necessarily been wrong about a lot of things about him, she now understood those things a bit more.  
  
She swished her tail lazily back and forth in thought. She could feel Xellos' arms still holding her tightly, possessively. One thing she knew for sure was that there was no taking that step back. She was his mate now, and she knew from his memories what happened to males that attempted to rival Mazoku by courting their mates.  
  
This idea should have frightened her, and yet it didn't. It almost...comforted her.  
  
That's how she knew she was changing. He was linked to her now. The thought of being away from him seemed distant and alien. It was almost as if...  
  
She blinked.  
  
By sharing their thoughts...could he have shared his Peak?  
  
Before she could continue the thought, she felt fingers touch her tail. She blushed and felt the appendage swish back and forth a bit faster. Curious, she decided to try something.  
  
//Can you still hear my thoughts, my mate?//  
  
She chastised herself a moment later for being silly, but was surprised when she heard his voice in her head.  
  
//Of course, Filia chan.//  
  
She felt his fingers drum lightly on her tail and squirmed a bit. //Namagomi! Stop that! You know what that does to me!//  
  
//Indeed,// he thought back at her. She could see his grin in her mind.  
  
//Hmmph!// she mentally sniffed. //At least you're feeling better now...aren't you?//  
  
She felt his lips graze her shoulder, then suddenly squeaked as he bit her.  
  
//Much,// he purred in her mind.  
  
//Well,// she thought as she blushed. //That's good then...// This would definitely take some getting used to, she thought to herself.  
  
//Indeed it is,// he piped in, overhearing her thought. //By the way, you were fantastic. It's hard to believe I'm your first Mazoku...// He poured in just enough innuendo for her to notice it.  
  
//HOW DARE YOU!?// she cried at him, anger welling up in her. She stopped suddenly as she felt pleasure roll through him, and as a result, through her as well. //You did that on purpose,// she accused him.  
  
//Hard to trick you now, isn't it?// he replied.  
  
She squirmed around until she was facing him. //Xellos...you would never...REALLY...hurt me...would you?//  
  
He smiled at her and trailed his lips to her ear. //Just a little...my mate...//  
  
Then he nipped her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelgadis woke up with a start, panting. He closed his eyes again and tried to control his breathing.  
  
It was just a dream. Just a bad dream. Just one more bad memory.  
  
But it was over.  
  
He opened his eyes again as he realized that something was wrong. His pillow was too soft...which was very odd because he didn't HAVE a pillow out here in the wilderness...  
  
Slender fingers gently touched his forehead and trailed down one of his spiky, metallic hairs.  
  
His head was resting in a woman's lap.  
  
"Syl...chan?" he whispered.  
  
Mutsumi smiled down at him. "No," she said quietly. "Mutsumi chan."  
  
  
  
Jinnar peered around the corner of a granite wall and tried to see through the darkness beyond. It had been quiet lately...too quiet.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his astral form when a woman's voice sounded behind him.  
  
"Lord God General Priest Jinnar Sir?"  
  
Turning on his subordinate, Jinnar raised a fist. "BONEHEAD! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE?!"  
  
Iffy saluted smartly. "That when you do it, to finish them off with the first blow, Sir!"  
  
Jinnar grit his teeth and muttered a curse. "Forget it! Have you seen the dragon?"  
  
"You mean Evil Princess Amara?"  
  
Jinnar blinked. "Pardon me?"  
  
Iffy smiled and nodded. "She felt that she should have a more Mazoku-ish name if she was going to be your wife, so we brainstormed and came up with 'Evil Princess Amara.' You like?"  
  
Jinnar's eyes narrowed. "Why are you encouraging her?"  
  
Iffy only blinked in confusion.  
  
"Forget it," he muttered. "Where is she now?"  
  
Iffy smiled. "The throne room."  
  
Jinnar screamed and took off down the hall at mach five. Iffy blinked after him.  
  
"I don't see why he's so upset," she commented, scratching her head. "Evil Princess Amara and Her Ladyship were getting along fine when I introduced them." She smiled. "Oh well! Not my problem!" With that, she disappeared.  
  
  
  
Jinnar was panting by the time he reached the throne room, which is a sign of how distressed he was since Mazoku didn't really need air. What he found when he got there stunned him.  
  
Xelas and Amara were sitting together at a small table, drinking tea and laughing together.  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel so very very cold?" he asked himself.  
  
Xelas must have heard him because she looked up and found him there. "Ah, Jinnar! Great timing! I was just having a conversation with your female here."  
  
"Actua..." he began, but was cut off when Amara leaped out of her chair at him.  
  
"JINNY CHAN!"  
  
"AUUUGH!!!" He hit the ground hard as Amara slammed into him at full force.  
  
Xelas nodded sagely. "I can definitely feel the pain in this relationship," she noted. "You got yourself quite a firecracker there, Jinny boy." She paused a moment later. "But why haven't I seen her around before?"  
  
Amara rose to her feet and bowed graciously. "That's because I'm not a Maz..."  
  
Jinnar hopped up and covered her mouth with his hand. "She's...um...one of Deep Sea Dolphin's maids!" he blurted.  
  
Xelas' lips curled up slightly in disgust. "One of Dolphin's tarts, huh? Well...at least she has better manners than most of them. Still, I'm not sure I approve of one of my Mazoku marrying into THAT family..."  
  
Jinnar started to sweat.  
  
"Still, being a General Priest should have a few perks, so you two have fun. I have stuff to do. Later!" With that, the Mazoku queen disappeared.  
  
Jinnar breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Jinny chan?"  
  
Jinnar growled and turned, preparing to rail against the woman who very nearly got him killed. Before he could open his mouth though, he felt a sharp pain in his chin, accompanied by an even sharper crack.  
  
The general priest took a step back and blinked. Amara grinned and raised the bullwhip again.  
  
"CUT THAT OUT!" he screamed.  
  
*whi-CRACK!*  
  
  
  
Zelgadis hopped to his feet as if suddenly confronted with a snake. "What are you doing?"  
  
Mutsumi looked up at him, still on her knees. "You were sleeping fitfully," she told him with a bemused smile. "I was trying to comfort you."  
  
"Thanks," he said gruffly. "But I don't need comfort."  
  
"Who's Syl chan?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"None of your business," he replied shortly, turning away from her.  
  
"Is she your wife?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah!" Mutsumi cried, clapping her hands together. "An illicit lover!"  
  
Zelgadis blushed crimson. "It's none of your business!" he told her flatly.  
  
"Tell me about her!"  
  
The chimera looked at her incredulously. "Why do you want to know?!"  
  
"Why don't you want me to know?"  
  
Zelgadis started walking away. Mutsumi gamely caught up with him and skipped along beside him.  
  
"You're not ashamed of her, are you?" she joked. "Is she fat?"  
  
"She is not fat," Zelgadis told her evenly.  
  
"Ugly? Does she have warts?"  
  
"No," he growled. "She does not have warts."  
  
Mutsumi blinked at him. "Then what?"  
  
He turned on her suddenly. (She's possessed by one of the seven shards of Ruby Eyed Shabranigdo and is going to die unless I help bring the entire Grand Army of Wolfpack Island down on top of Seyruun!)  
  
Instead he said, "Nuth'n."  
  
"Please, Zelgadis chan!" Mutsumi begged, practically hopping up and down.  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "Fine." He continued walking. "She's about your height. Blue-violet hair. Brown eyes. She's a priestess of Seyruun."  
  
"She sounds very pretty," Mutsumi told him. "I hear priestesses of Seyruun are very skilled."  
  
"She's not a priestess from Seyruun," he corrected her. "She's from Sairaag."  
  
"But you just said a moment ago that she was from Seyruun."  
  
The chimera blinked. "No, I didn't," he told her.  
  
"Yes, you did," Mutsumi assured him. "My height, blue-violet hair, brown eyes..."  
  
"Green eyes," he corrected.  
  
"You said brown."  
  
He stopped in his tracks, looking confused.  
  
"So which is it?" she asked.  
  
She watched as he seemed to think long and hard. Then, "Brown," he told her and continued on.  
  
Mutsumi smiled widely and clapped. "Very pretty!" She chased after him.  
  
  
  
Gandrav growled as he counted his remaining berserkers. He was down to his last three. Scarrin would not be pleased, but it appeared that the werewolf would not be able to capture the chimera with so few men.  
  
He'd have to go back.  
  
Scarrin would not be pleased at all...  
  
He went still suddenly and sniffed the air. His hand went to his sword, but before he could draw it, a knife was at his throat. Someone was standing behind him.  
  
The werewolf remained perfectly still. He could feel the curved edge of the knife pressing against his neck. The chimera must have found him, yet he didn't smell the same scent he associated with Zelgadis. It smelled more feminine.  
  
His assailant reached around with the other hand and showed him a crystal. Staring into it, Gandrav saw Scarrin's face appear.  
  
"Gandrav," his master began, "The woman with the knife at your throat is one of my new hires. I sent three of them to assist you. Knowing how cunning and difficult Greywords could be, and with Vanya still missing in action, I thought you would appreciate the help. They have their own orders, so don't interfere. Just assist them."  
  
Gandrav felt the knife being pulled away and turned quickly. Three women stood there in loose-fitting outfits. Their faces were hidden by cloth masks, almost like veils.  
  
(Kunoichi) he thought fearfully. (Why would Scarrin hire THREE of them?!)  
  
The crystal continued. "Remember, Gandrav. Don't interfere."  
  
The werewolf swallowed nervously.  
  
Scarrin finished. "The last thing you want is to make the Order of the Royal Teardrop upset with you..."  
  
  
  
End Theme: It Is You (I Have Loved) by Dana Glover. The Xellos-Filia love theme.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Time to use my fic to plug some sites! First up are the two sites I helped create. The Two Guys Review Site at http://www.cavdav.dragonsanime.com Also, the Give Sylphiel a Chance Foundation at www.sylphiel.org. This is a site dedicated to our favorite shrine maiden. Now if only Taloon would update... http://www.geocities.com/relinapeace/sylphzel/lone.html This is a site dedicated to Zelgadis and Sylphiel. It's pretty new, so I'm trying to throw some publicity its way.  
  
The next chapter will probably take awhile in coming. My new job takes A LOT of time out of my day, and by the end of it, I'm usually too beat to want to write. I'll give it my best, though. 


	4. Dreams and Nightmares

Slayers is the property of Kadokawa Shoten.  
  
Now that I have my computer back, it's easier to do updates and writing in my spare time, so hopefully new chapters will come with more frequency.  
  
Now it's time to plug some stuff. First off, the Two Guys Fan Fic Review Site at www.cavdav.dragonsanime.com  
  
And of course, this being a Sylphiel fic, The Give Sylphiel A Chance Foundation at www.sylphiel.org  
  
Faces: Finale! Chapter 4 Dreams and Nightmares  
  
  
  
"Sylphiel."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly to find that she was lying on soft grass interspersed with purple flowers. Looking up, she could see familiar trees and a granite wall just beyond them.  
  
She was on Zarak Tor again; on the Holy Mountain.  
  
There was a faint, white haze surrounding everything.  
  
"I'm dreaming," she whispered in realization.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
She turned her head and nearly burst into tears.  
  
Zelgadis, fully human and beautiful, knelt beside her. "This is a dream," he told her softly.  
  
The priestess rose to her knees and wrapped her arms around him desperately. "Oh, Zelgadis dear!" she cried into his tunic, tears wetting the tan fabric. "Zelgadis dear!"  
  
She felt him cup her chin in his hand and gently lift her tear-filled eyes up so that he could look at her.  
  
"You can't give up," he told her softly.  
  
Sylphiel shook her head in despair. "I can't fight him, Zelgadis dear. He's too strong."  
  
"You have to!" he told her more urgently. "HE needs you! HE needs you to protect him from Shabranigdo!" He took her by the arms and rose to his feet. "Stand up, Sylphiel," he ordered. "STAND UP!"  
  
She found herself on her feet, being held by him.  
  
"You HAVE to fight," he told her. His hand traveled down to her belly. "Because if you don't.HE.will never be."  
  
A sob stuck in her throat fought to make itself known. "I miss you so much," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, Sylphiel," he whispered, pulling her into an embrace. The shrine maiden closed her eyes and hugged back. Opening her eyes again a moment later, she found he was gone.  
  
Looking around frantically, she finally caught sight of him walking into the cave's entrance.  
  
"Zelgadis dear!" she cried, chasing after him as the last piece of his tan cloak disappeared into the cave. Entering the cave, she saw his sillouhette at the other end. "Zelgadis dear! Come back!"  
  
From the other end of the cave, he spoke.  
  
"Stand up, Sylphiel," he said as his sillouhette faded away. "It's up to you now."  
  
"ZELGADIS DEAR!"  
  
The white haze swept over her eyes again.  
  
  
  
Sylphiel opened her eyes again only to find the bars of the dark bird cage staring back at her. It had only been a dream.  
  
No, not a dream.  
  
A vision.  
  
A message from Zelgadis dear.  
  
She stood up and glared hatefully through the bars. The small pinprick of light that was her companion floated next to her.  
  
"There's got to be some way," she told it firmly. "And we're going to find it."  
  
  
  
Greysword opened her eyes to find a strange ceiling staring back at her. Reflexively, her hand went to her head to try to ward off the awful headache she was having, but she found that she was paralyzed. Looking up, she found her hands were tied securely to the headboard of the bed she was lying in. Looking down again, she saw Shadow Lina looking at her worriedly.  
  
The swordswoman grit her teeth. "You just fucking killed yourself," she hissed at the redhead.  
  
Shadow Lina squeaked and began to bite her nails in fright. "We.We don't want to hurt you," she tried explaining.  
  
Greysword went back to staring at the ceiling. "So now what?" she asked.  
  
"We just want to know what's going on," Shadow Lina told her. "Why do you want to hurt Miss Naga's friends?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
Shadow Lina puffed herself up..or at least tried to. "We.We have ways of making you talk!" she said, trying to sound as malicious as possible. Greysword nearly laughed. The shadow ignored her. "Isn't that right, MISTRESS DOOM?!"  
  
The door was suddenly kicked open, and a scantily clad woman in a black leather bikini, black cape, and black leather mask entered. She held a whip in one hand and a branding iron in the other.  
  
The bound mercenary didn't bat an eye. "Hi, Naga."  
  
Mistress Doom and Shadow Lina stood there for a moment, taken aback. The shadow turned to Mistress Doom. "How'd she know that was you, Miss Naga?"  
  
Naga sighed and took the mask off. "Just tell us what you have against Stony and the others," she said in exasperation.  
  
Greysword looked straight into Naga's eyes, her own burning in hatred. "None of your fucking business."  
  
"Is Mister Zelgadis really your brother?" Shadow Lina asked.  
  
Greysword said nothing.  
  
Naga nodded. "Fine. We'll ask Stony." With that, she turned and left the room.  
  
  
  
Lina opened her eyes to find a familiar ceiling staring back at her. She was back in her room, lying on her bed. Sniffing experimentally, she smelled frying bacon being cooked not far away. She turned her head.  
  
Gourry, wearing a blue apron, was standing in front of the stove. As if with some sixth sense, he seemed to notice she was awake and turned to her, offering her a gentle smile.  
  
"You're up," he declared. He picked up a plate from the counter and approached her. "I made you some breakfast."  
  
She stared down at the plate, but made no effort to attack it. Instead, she asked a question. "What.what kind of thing could do that to a human being?" she whispered.  
  
Gourry bit his lip in thought. "I don't know," he told her quietly.  
  
The sorcery genius said nothing for a moment. Then, "I'm going to kill it."  
  
She said it in the same tone she might use when announcing what she was having for lunch that day. Matter of factly.  
  
"Lina," Gourry began.  
  
"Gourry," she said softly. "Don't get in my way." She looked into his eyes, and he could see hatred burning in hers. "Don't get in my way," she whispered again.  
  
  
  
Little Stevanya closed one eye in an attempt to get a better view of the eye of the hook she was trying desperately to fit with a fishing line. She growled softly as her latest attempt to string the hook met with failure.  
  
Finally, with a pout, she tossed the fishing rod, hook, line and sinker to the ground. She folded her arms over her chest and 'hmmph'd. "It's stupid, anyway!" she announced.  
  
She heard laughter beside her and turned, ready to retort. "Well it is!" she told him loudly.  
  
"You just need practice," her older brother told her. "Here." He picked up the rod and expertly threaded the hook, tying it in a good knot before handing it back to her.  
  
She stared down at the rod for a few moments, then back up to her brother.  
  
"Zel," she began. "What do you wanna do when you grow up?"  
  
Zelgadis Greywords cast his fishing line into the stream and shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I'll go to Atlas and be a sorcerer."  
  
"That'd be neat!" she told him. "I think I'm.um..I'm gonna." She thought hard for a few moments. "I'll be a sorcerer too!" she announced.  
  
"Ya gotta have a BRAIN first," he teased.  
  
"I'm smarter than YOU, dummy!" she fired back.  
  
Before Zelgadis could reply, someone reached over his shoulder and snagged his fishing pole from his hands. "Hey!"  
  
Darsk Landtree held the pole over the boy's head and laughed. "Hey, wuss. Catch anything?"  
  
"Give it back, Darsk!" Zelgadis demanded. "Or I'll."  
  
"Or you'll what, huh?" Darsk asked, giving him a shove. "Come on, wuss. Or what?"  
  
Zelgadis balled his hands into fists and took a swing at the larger boy. Darsk responded by jumping on him and punching wildly.  
  
"ZEL!" Stevanya started slapping Darsk as hard as she could, but the older boy pushed her away.  
  
Finally, Darsk had his fill and stood up, leaving the bleeding Zelgadis on the ground, holding his stomach.  
  
"See you later, wuss," the bully laughed as he walked off, breaking the fishing pole over his knee as he left.  
  
"Zel!" Stevanya cried, running to her brother. "Are you okay?"  
  
Zelgadis didn't reply. He was muttering something through his tears and pain-clenched teeth.  
  
"Strong," he whispered. "I have to become strong."  
  
  
  
Greysword stared up at the ceiling as the memory came back to her. It was at that moment she had decided. Her brother was a nice guy, but weaker than the other boys.  
  
She had to protect him.  
  
So from that day on, she had tried to keep him out of trouble. She didn't always succeed, but that didn't mean she could stop trying. Now he needed her protection again.  
  
And that meant she had to kill him.  
  
Somewhere inside that stone body, her brother was in agony. If she didn't free him, he'd spend the rest of eternity like that.  
  
She stared up at the ceiling as a lone tear streaked down her face.  
  
"Zel."  
  
  
  
"So now what do we do, Miss Naga?" Jeffrey asked when the three of the remaining Flaming Heroes met in the restaurant in the ground floor of the inn.  
  
"There's more to this than we know," Naga announced quietly. She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned in a cocky manner. "I have no choice now," she said. "I have to go to the palace and find out what's going on."  
  
"Won't that be dangerous, Miss Naga?" Jeffrey asked. Shadow Lina only blinked in awe.  
  
"OOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Naga replied, causing the other diners in the inn to look up in fright. "Have you forgotten who I am, Jeffrey!?" She hopped up onto the table and posed. "Naga the White Serpent! Master of covert operations, communications and bad relations!" She hopped back into her chair and folded her arms over her chest. "I'll be in and out of that palace before the guards even realize I was there!"  
  
"What should we do, then?" Shadow Lina asked, nonplussed by Naga's theatrics after spending months with them.  
  
"You two will stay here and guard Vanya," she told them.  
  
Shadow Lina turned pale. "But.But she said she'd killed us!"  
  
"OOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!! She can't kill you if she's tied up, dear!"  
  
Jeffrey raised a finger. "But.um.won't she eventually have to go to the bathroom?"  
  
Naga waved such problems aside. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Just don't let her escape, understood?"  
  
The two Flaming Heroes nodded.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"We're gonna die," Shadow Lina squeaked quietly.  
  
  
  
Gourry watched as Lina's chest rose and fell with each breath as she slept. She had spent all day in bed, sometimes crying, sometimes sleeping, sometimes a haunting mixture of both as her grief for her friend followed her into her dreams.  
  
It didn't add up for Gourry. That wasn't unusual. Things rarely did for the swordsman. But this was different. When something didn't make sense to him, it usually made sense for Lina. Only this time, it didn't make sense to her either. That meant something was trying really hard not to make sense.  
  
Did that make sense?  
  
Before he could try deciphering this puzzle any further, he paused. His head jerked to the left, towards the door. He heard footsteps rushing off and ran forward, opening the heavy oak door and looking outside.  
  
He saw a familiar shadow starting up the steps to an adjacent tower.  
  
Suddenly, things were starting to make sense again. Picking up his sword from its resting place near the door, Gourry started off in pursuit.  
  
  
  
Naga's Raywing spell allowed her to float right over the heads of the palace guards in the courtyard. Silently, she somersaulted in the air and landed on the windowsill of one of the tall, stately towers that ringed the palace proper.  
  
She stood there for a few minutes, her black cape flapping in the night's wind. It had been more than a decade since she had left Seyruun. In some ways, it hadn't changed at all.  
  
Well.except for the large lake at the west end of town, but aside from that.  
  
She was broken from her reverie by movement from the top of the north tower. Squinting, she could just make out a head full of purple hair.  
  
"Sylphiel," she whispered.  
  
Finally, she'd get some answers.  
  
  
  
Gourry climbed the steps until he reached the door to the tower roof. Sylphiel hadn't passed him in the narrow staircase on the way down, which meant she must have gone through this door. That's what his instincts told him.  
  
He drew his sword.  
  
Among the other things his instincts were telling him.  
  
He braced himself and took a breath.  
  
"Three," he whispered. "Two.One." On one, he kicked the door open and rushed outside.  
  
The wind blew noisily over an empty rooftop. Gourry's eyes tracked along the floor, moonlight aiding his search, even if only in a miniscule way. His eyes came to rest on a purple scarf fluttering near the edge of the roof.  
  
His eyes widened as the worst possible scenario came to mind. The mercenary rushed forward, and looked over the edge.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Behind him, a silent figure floated to rest at the doorway. Reaching behind her, she slammed the door shut.  
  
The noise caused him to turn, and before he could make a sound, the woman raised her hand, and a gust of wind struck him full in the chest.  
  
Gourry cried out as he fell backward over the edge.  
  
  
  
"GOURRY!"  
  
Sylphiel grabbed hold of the bars as she screamed, watching a Diem Win spell from her own hand slam into her friend.  
  
She went pale, but watched as her hand turned upside down, as if beckoning something. Whimpering, she saw Gourry, held aloft by a steady stream of wind, just at the edge of the roof. The mercenary was leaning too far back to correct his fall if the wind suddenly stopped.  
  
"Let him go," she whispered.  
  
"All right!" Shabranigdo agreed suddenly, and Sylphiel realized her mistake.  
  
"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" She covered her face with her hands and fell to her knees, sobbing. Opening her eyes again a moment later, she found Gourry still floating at the ledge.  
  
Shabranigdo laughed at her.  
  
  
  
Gourry growled at Sylphiel, noting for the first time her glowing red eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded. "What did you do to Sylphiel!?"  
  
Shabranigdo, however, wasn't interested in Gourry's questions. "My, my, my.What an interesting sword you have there," he noted in Sylphiel's voice. "Where did you steal it?"  
  
"You killed Lina's friend, didn't you?" Gourry spat back. "She found out about you, didn't she?"  
  
The thing with Sylphiel's face smiled at him. "The best part about it was knowing how much pain it would bring HER." The grin turned evil. "As will killing you."  
  
Gourry grit his teeth.  
  
"Goodbye, Swordsman of Light," it said as it smiled. "See you next fall." With that, Shabranigdo waved Sylphiel's hand, and the wind holding him aloft disappeared.  
  
  
  
Gourry cried out as he fell. Normally when this happened, Lina or Sylphiel would hold him up with a levitation spell, but it seemed that THAT wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  
  
He grunted as someone suddenly caught him in mid-air and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Lina," he began, only to turn and find that Lina had nothing to do with it.  
  
  
  
Shabranigdo turned away from the edge and blew on Sylphiel's well-manicured nails. "All too easy," he noted.  
  
He turned again as Gourry suddenly appeared again, held aloft by.  
  
"I think it's time you and me had a conversation," Naga said dangerously.  
  
  
  
"Miss Naga!" Sylphiel cried in relief. Her companion shone brightly, expressing his own excitement.  
  
  
  
Her friend's eyes were cold as she stared at her. Naga was actually taken aback by the sheer hatred she saw in them.  
  
"You're not Sylphiel," Naga breathed.  
  
"Gracia," Gourry warned. "Go."  
  
Shabranigdo raised a hand to them.  
  
Gourry raised his sword. "GO!"  
  
A beam of black light shot from the shrine maiden's hand, striking the two dead on and exploding.  
  
  
  
Lina bolted upright in bed and looked out the window. The light from the explosion was just starting to dissipate. Grabbing her cloak, she rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
From the cloud of smoke, Naga and Gourry emerged, flying right over Shabranigdo's head. Gourry's sword still glowed from absorbing that much dark energy. Naga wasn't sure why she was still alive, but she was willing to discuss it somewhere else.  
  
She pointed them downward and headed into the city.  
  
  
  
Shabranigdo growled as he watched them fly off. Inside his head, he could hear Sylphiel crying out for joy.  
  
Just as he was about to take off after them, SHE crashed through the door.  
  
"Sylphiel!" Lina cried, bracing for an attack. "What's going on?!"  
  
Shabranigdo let a tear fall and pointed in the direction Naga and Gourry had gone. "Miss Lina!" he cried. "She took Gourry dear!"  
  
  
  
"ACK!" Gourry cried as Naga flew between buildings. "Put me down!"  
  
"Not until I get some answers!" Naga fired back. She wasn't putting ANYONE down until she knew what had happened to Sylphiel.  
  
She cried out a moment later as a flare arrow grazed her cheek and exploded against a wall in front of them.  
  
"The hell?!" she gasped. Looking behind her, she saw two flying women in pursuit.one of them with red hair.  
  
  
  
Lina flew beside Sylphiel after the black apparition. She couldn't make out any features on the sorceress, but it wouldn't matter what she looked like after Lina used a Dragon Slave to melt her face off.  
  
Still, she'd have to be careful about hitting Gourry. She decided to give them a few obstacles to slow them down and pointed ahead of them.  
  
"Freeeze..BRID!"  
  
The ice bolt shot ahead of Gourry and his kidnapper and coalesced into a boulder of ice. The sorceress was diving to avoid it when Sylphiel cast a spell of her own.  
  
"Flaaare.ARROW!"  
  
The fire dart struck the ice block dead on and exploded, showering Gourry and the woman with ice shards. Lina turned on her.  
  
"Sylphiel! What the hell are you doing!? That could've killed him!"  
  
Sylphiel didn't reply.  
  
  
  
Naga started to dive beneath the block of ice, ignoring Gourry's screaming, just as a flare arrow struck it.  
  
She cried out as the ice shards hit her point blank, and screamed as some of them found her eyes.  
  
Blinking rapidly, she tried to expel the debris from her eyes, but even as the pain left, all she could see was a dark blur. Blinking didn't help. She was flying blind!  
  
"UP! UP! UP!" she heard Gourry scream, and reacted, pulling into a steep climb. She felt the wind change in front of her and knew they were climbing up the side of a tall building.  
  
She heard and felt more explosions around her as other flare arrows struck the building around her. The sorceress fell the wind change and started back on her original course. She heard running footsteps and realized that Gourry was running along the rooftop. They must have only been a few feet above it.  
  
The wind beneath her changed again, and she dived.  
  
"LEFT! LEFT!" Gourry screamed.  
  
She banked hard left and scraped her knee on brick and mortar.  
  
"RIGHT! GO RIGHT!"  
  
An explosion rocked them from the right.  
  
"I.um.meant left."  
  
Naga grit her teeth and continued flying.  
  
Shabranigdo let fly two more flare arrows and growled. He wasn't going to catch them this way. Ignoring Lina's shouts to stop, he climbed high until the city was below him.  
  
He could see Naga and Gourry flying erratically through the city. Closing his eyes, he held a hand out before him.  
  
"Xelas." he cried. "BRID!"  
  
A bar of light flashed into his hand.  
  
Lina watched amazed.  
  
"You can't do that," she whispered in bewilderment. "You don't know the Xelas Brid."  
  
Shabranigdo reached back and threw as hard as Sylphiel's lithe frame would let him. The bar flew from his hand and shot, spinning end over end, after its targets.  
  
The Xelas Brid tore through walls, towers and buildings after Gourry and Naga, decimating rooftops and homes in its single-minded pursuit of the target.  
  
Gourry looked behind them and saw the bar of light coming after them.  
  
"UP!!!" he screamed.  
  
Naga flew suddenly up!  
  
The bar passed below them and slammed into a tower. The building began to collapse directly into their path.  
  
"LOW BRIDGE!" he screamed.  
  
Naga dived and could feel the stone and concrete only feet above her as they flew narrowly below it.  
  
"WOOOOOO!!!" Gourry screamed in triumph.  
  
  
  
Shabranigdo watched as they emerged from the city, over the river and out of his reach.  
  
Then he screamed.  
  
Howled, would be a better word.  
  
Lina flew up from below her and grabbed her arm. "Sylphiel! What is your pro."  
  
Shabranigdo backhanded her with the force of a Dragon Slave, sending her flying through the window of a tower and out the other side, landing in a heap on a nearby roof.  
  
Lina, covered in cuts and lacerations, weakly opened her eyes and tried to move. Her left arm felt broken and the blood from a cut on her forehead was dripping into her eye, making it hard to see.  
  
She looked up as Sylphiel, lightning coursing up and down her body, landed right in front of her. Her eyes glowed dark red as she moved toward the sorceress.  
  
Lina began to backpedal away.  
  
"Kill me?" Shabranigdo quoted. "You are going to KILL me?" The woman took another step forward and lashed out, snatching Lina's foot with her hand. "Go on, MISS LINA," she said, cruelly. "I think you were saying something rather funny." With that, she whirled around and threw Lina against a nearby wall.  
  
The redhead cried out as she heard more bones break. Looking up, she saw Sylphiel's fist falling like a hammer on top of her, sending her crashing through the floor into the building below.  
  
  
  
Amelia spooned up a bit of soup and stared at it for several moments. Gracia had meant well by inviting her to have dinner with them, but as she looked at her sister and her fiance, all she could feel was a biting envy and sadness. She wasn't sure she'd ever have that kind of relationship with someone now, not after Zelgadis' betrayal.  
  
The restaurant was nice. Not as grand or opulent as the palace, but well to do enough for her to dress up in a black dress and high heels. She watched as Huey and her sister flirted. Gracia was in a constant state of blushing.  
  
Amelia went back to staring at her soup. All she wanted right now was some sort of distraction. Something that would end this mushy scene before she broke down into tears.  
  
That's when Lina Inverse crashed through the ceiling and through their table.  
  
Amelia's sharp reflexes had her ten feet from the table for the debris from the crash actually hit the ground. Gracia and Huey were frozen in shock in their seats.  
  
"Miss Lina?!" Amelia cried. She saw the sorceress' body covered in blood, her arm bent in a direction Cepheid had never meant for a woman's arm to go. "MISS LINA!" She started forward to help.  
  
Before she could it make it one step, Sylphiel was standing before her, having dropped through the hole Lina had made. Amelia stopped dead in her tracks and blinked. "Miss Sylphiel?!"  
  
  
  
Shabranigdo didn't even register that Amelia was talking. Instead, he grabbed hold of Lina and spun around, throwing the woman against a large fish tank situated near the far wall. Glass shattered as water and sea life flooded the floor of the restaurant.  
  
The demon watched as Lina tried to move and smiled. "And now.young sorcery genius," he said softly. "You will die."  
  
He took a step forward and suddenly found Amelia between him and Lina.  
  
Amelia adopted a combat pose and suddenly wished she weren't wearing high heels. "Gracia! Huey! Get Miss Lina out of here!"  
  
The two hurried forward and pulled Lina from the floor, trying to be careful of her injuries, but also trying very hard to leave as fast as they possibly could.  
  
Once she saw them leave, Amelia turned back to her opponent. "Miss Sylphiel," she began, puzzled but trying to sound friendly. "What's going on?"  
  
Shabranigdo smiled and stepped forward again.  
  
  
  
Shadow Lina sat at the foot of the bed and threw quick glances at Jeffrey, sitting at the head of the bed and reading a copy of "Swords and Swording" he found in the dresser drawer of the inn's bedroom. The shadow was blushing furiously and kept throwing glances at him while she played with the rug with her toe.  
  
Finally, gathering a bit of courage, she sidled over a foot.  
  
"Lord Jeffrey," she began, looking away from him. "Whatcha think'n about?"  
  
Jeffrey turned the page in his magazine. "I can't believe they've found a way to fold the blade two hundred times!"  
  
She slid over another foot.  
  
"I was thinking," the shadow began again. "You know.Miss Naga probably won't be back till late."  
  
"I mean, Jeez!" Jeffrey remarked, looking at the pictures in the magazine. "And that handle is so freaking awesome!"  
  
"And.you know. You're mom kinda said it was okay that we were together." she continued, not paying any mind to what Jeffrey was saying as she slid another foot.  
  
"Hmmmm." Jeffrey remarked. "Graphite whet stones."  
  
"I just.I was wondering.Maybe we could.That is.I.Um." The shadow broke off and fidgeted.  
  
"'Cool things to say while wielding a sword,'" Jeffrey read aloud. "'Number one, 'There can be only one.''"  
  
Shadow Lina slid closer. "Jeffrey.You wanna...snuggle?"  
  
Jeffrey looked at her. "Snuggle?" He cried out suddenly as the shadow tackled him and began a round of aggressive snuggling.  
  
That's when Naga and Gourry crashed through the ceiling.  
  
Gourry stood up and shook the drywall from his hair while Naga slowly got to her feet, blinking her eyes. The swordsman looked at the bed and saw Lina..in the arms of a young man.some scrawny, little, pasty-faced, girlfriend-stealing PUNK!  
  
"Hey!" he cried. "What do you think you're doing with Lina?!"  
  
"Um.Snuggling?" Jeffrey replied.  
  
(Wrong answer,) Gourry thought. Just then, Chibi Sylphiel appeared on his head.  
  
"Now Gourry dear," she began. "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this. Just give him a chance."  
  
"Lina chan! Are you there?!" Naga called out.  
  
"Yes, Miss Lina! I'm here!" Shadow Lina called back, bounding over to the sorceress. "What's wrong?"  
  
Naga continued to blink and tried to bite back the fear she felt. "I can't see," she said simply.  
  
Gourry, meanwhile, was still holding his sword and getting an itch to use it. "And just who do you think you are to be snuggling with Lina, huh?!" he asked, giving Chibi Sylphiel the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend!" Jeffrey shot back.  
  
Gourry and Chibi Sylphiel stared at him. It was the miniature shrine maiden that spoke first.  
  
"Okay," she said, "Frag him."  
  
"Tonight you sleep in Hell!" Gourry quoted from his favorite magazine, lifting his sword.  
  
"There can be only one!" Jeffrey replied, raising Razor Blade.  
  
"You two knock it off!" Naga ordered as Shadow Lina pressed the palms of her hands into the White Serpent's eyes. The hands glowed with a healing spell that mended the woman's cut eyes, but not without some degree of pain.  
  
The two swordsmen stared at her with confused looks. Shadow Lina only nodded in agreement and turned to Gourry. "Yes, you shouldn't antagonize Lord Jeffrey. He could best you in a fight for my honor lickity split!" Her eyes turned starry. "Why, he would rend the heavens themselves for me and slice a raindrop into two neat halves as it fell from the sky and."  
  
"HEY!" Naga screamed. "Eyes now! Fantasy later!"  
  
"Oh! Right!" The redhead continued her work.  
  
"I am so confused right now," Gourry noted.  
  
"Okay, blondie," Naga said. "What's the deal? Why was Sylphiel acting all homicidal?"  
  
"I have no idea!" Gourry replied. "But that's not Sylphiel! She wouldn't do those things!"  
  
"I know!" Naga bit back.  
  
"If you hadn't been there, Gracia, I'd be a pancake right now. Thanks!"  
  
Naga growled. "Naga," she said quietly. "My name's Naga."  
  
Gourry blinked, even more confused now than before. "But you said earlier you were Gracia."  
  
Shadow Lina looked back and forth between them. "Who's Gracia?"  
  
"You know," Gourry told Lina. "Amelia's sister. You met her."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'm confused," Jeffrey admitted, lowering Razor Blade.  
  
Naga sighed. "Gracia is my given name, but I haven't gone by that in ten years. You must have met my shadow."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Naga pointed at Shadow Lina. "Like Lina chan here. She's not the Lina Inverse you know, but a shadow of her, her equal but opposite."  
  
Gourry stared straight ahead. "...............kay."  
  
Naga sighed. "But it does mean we have a problem." Shadow Lina took her hands away, and Naga blinked. Nodding her thanks to the shadow, the sorceress walked into the next room without a word. Curious, the others followed her. Gourry gasped at what he saw.  
  
"You!"  
  
Before Vanya could react, Naga was on her, resting her hands on her shoulders. "Zelgadis," she said firmly. "You're after him. Why?" Vanya was silent. "No more bullshit," Naga hissed.  
  
Seeing Gourry there seemed to tell Vanya that it was over. Defiance left her eyes only to be replaced by sadness. "He's possessed," she said quietly. "By a Mazoku."  
  
Gourry's brow furrowed. "Really? Since when?"  
  
Vanya face faulted. "Whaddya mean, 'since when?!' Since he disappeared almost a decade ago!"  
  
"Zelgadis isn't a Mazoku!" Gourry argued. "Lina always trusted him! And he helped us fight Shabranigdo and Gaav and Dark Star! And I don't think Sylphiel would go out with a demon!"  
  
Vanya shook her head, afraid of what she was hearing. For years she had clung to one particular truth, that to free her brother she had to kill him, now.  
  
"Vanya, listen to me very carefully," Naga told her quietly. "I met your brother a year ago, and we had ourselves a little adventure. I saw him do things that would tear at your heartstrings. I saw him give up something very important to save a lot of people."  
  
"You're lying," she whispered. "Or mistaken."  
  
"I SAW it!" Naga hissed. "Tell me something, Vanya. Let's say you're right, and he's a Mazoku. If so, then I've seen something NO ONE has EVER seen!" She paused. "I've seen a Mazoku FALL IN LOVE!"  
  
Vanya continued to shake her head.  
  
"Who told you he was a Mazoku?" Naga demanded. "Who planted this idea in your head?"  
  
"Scarrin," Vanya whispered. "He told me all about it."  
  
Gourry frowned. "Isn't Scarrin the guy who ambushed us? And what about Zero? He tortured me, remember?"  
  
"That doesn't sound like the kind of things a nice guy does, Vanya," Naga said. "What did he tell you?"  
  
The swordswoman swallowed. "He told me.that."  
  
That's when an explosion rocked the city.  
  
  
  
Lina's eyes opened, but instead of the afterlife, which is what she expected to see, she saw Gracia leaning over her, her eyes closed as she concentrated on a healing spell.  
  
"Gracia?"  
  
The priestess' eyes snapped open. "Miss Lina! You're awake! Thank Cepheid!"  
  
"What's going on?" The redhead rose slowly to her feet. "I.I remember Sylphiel going berserk on me, and then."  
  
"She's back at the restaurant!" Gracia informed her hurriedly. "Amelia chan is holding her at bay!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
That's when an explosion rocked the city.  
  
  
  
Gourry was the first outside. Looking to his right, he could see a column of red flame jutting high into the sky from somewhere within the city of Seyruun.  
  
"Cepheid," he breathed. His jaw set firmly. "Lina!" Like a dart, the swordsman took off towards the city.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Shadow Lina cried, running after him.  
  
"Flaming Heroes away!" Jeffrey called, drawing his sword as he ran.  
  
Naga watched them go. She remembered the last time she had seen astral flame like that. She had been a small child at the time, and in the course of those events, her mother had taught her one final lesson, not with her words, but with her actions. She whispered that lesson now, words she lived by and made sure to always remember.  
  
"The brave," she whispered, "Are always the first to die."  
  
A moment later, she took off after them.  
  
  
  
Lina, Gracia and Huey were panting by the time they turned the corner where the restaurant once stood. Where there was once a beautiful building was now only a flat plain of ash. In the center of this plane were two figures.  
  
Sylphiel, eyes glowing red and lightning running up and down her body, stood there.  
  
And at her feet was Amelia's broken body.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Pretty much said everything necessary in the disclaimer. Hope to have the next chapter out soon. Toodles!  
  
Davner 


	5. Lovers and Enemies

Disclaimer: Slayers is the property of Kadokawa Shoten. I own only the writing..Unless Kadokawa Shoten wishes to SUE me, in which case the writing belongs to Cavis Darktower, and I had nothing at all to do with it.  
  
If Kadokawa Shoten doesn't want to sue me, then it's mine.  
  
Faces: Finale Chapter 5 Lovers and Enemies  
  
Amara Ul Copt took a breath and began.  
  
"I'm really not sure what to make of the situation," she said. "I mean, while it's true I still don't understand ALL Mazoku customs and rituals in courtship, I can't help but get the feeling that Jinny chan is uncertain about our blossoming relationship."  
  
She turned her head to the side and adopted a sad expression. "I want to be a good Mazoku wife. I really do. But it's difficult when he won't open up to me. What does he want? What does he like? What does he desire from me? Those are the questions I need him to answer before I can fulfill my destiny and bring peace to the world."  
  
Turning back to the front, she went on. "I try to be as honest as I can with him. I know that mixed marriages are difficult. I told him up front what I wanted. For him to hold me." She clasped her hands. "Take me." She closed her eyes in rapture. "To use me in delightfully wicked ways until I scream to him, YES! YES! YES!!!!"  
  
She blushed and turned aside again. "But.I tell him these things and I see revulsion in his eyes. But isn't that what Mazoku like? Revulsion? Anger? Bitterness?" She sighed in resignation. "Perhaps I should just go home. Maybe Jinny chan has reconsidered his decision, and REGRETS taking me from Filia and the others." She sniffled. "Maybe it would be better if I left him in peace."  
  
The dragon turned to the front again. "What do you think?"  
  
The audience she faced consisted of thirty or forty Mazoku, including a few of Xelas' wolves, a few field officers, and Iffy. Every single one of them was doing their best to hold back snickers at their General Priest's expense. Not out of respect for Lord Jinnar, mind you, but to keep Evil Princess Amara from leaving the island and denying them the most fun they've had on this island in ten centuries.  
  
Iffy waved the idea aside with a bright smile. "Nah! You're just making too much of it! He likes you! Really! You're doing a great job! Just keep doing exactly what you're doing, and everything will be great!" She grinned broadly. The snickers continued.  
  
"You really think so?" Amara asked.  
  
Iffy's grin was one of evil delight. "Positive."  
  
Filia marched quietly behind Xellos as he led the way to Wolfpack Island. Only a few days had passed since she had first accepted him as her mate, and the relationship still perturbed her.  
  
But not in a BAD way, mind you.  
  
She stared at his back as they walked. Filia had come to the conclusion that the method Mazoku used to mate was some kind of melding of spirits, and that as a result of that melding, their two spirits and minds were in a state of overlapping.  
  
This had rather.uncomfortable.consequences for her.  
  
Consequences that were beginning to manifest themselves again as she walked. She swallowed uncomfortably as she felt her blood pumping a little faster in her ears.  
  
She had come to the inescapable conclusion that, along with everything, Xellos had shared his Peak with her, almost like some kind of disease.  
  
And every disease had symptoms.  
  
Her tail began to swish back and forth a little faster as she walked. She walked a little faster until she was just behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. (Xellos,) she called quietly to his mind.  
  
He stopped and turned his head toward her. (Yes, Filia chan?)  
  
Unused to playing the role of the seductress, the dragon maiden wrapped her arms around him and asked, (Could we stop for awhile?) She pushed a bit of innuendo into the send and waited for him to get the hint.  
  
Xellos smiled eerily and sent back, (There's a town a few hours up the road.) As if that explained everything, and even came close to placating her, he continued on, moving out of her arms.  
  
Filia blinked at his back and, to her half-surprise, growled low in her throat. She ran up and encircled him with her arms again. (Xellos!) she whined mentally. Her tail wrapped around him. (It's not fair. You've had months to get used to being in Peak.)  
  
His smile in her mind suddenly revealed what he was playing at. She looked through his thoughts until she found it and gasped. "You're getting back at me, aren't you?!" she cried out loud.  
  
"It's only a few hours, Filia chan," he told her. He gasped suddenly as Filia sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Pain flowed through him, and he swallowed as his Peak began to reemerge within him.  
  
(Now,) Filia whined in his mind.  
  
Xellos disappeared and reappeared a few yards away. (Now, now, Filia chan) he told her with a wave of his finger. (We can't keep stopping every so often or we'll never get to that town.) He started walking again.  
  
Filia stared at him in annoyance and need. Then, she did a very un-Filia- like thing.  
  
She charged.  
  
Xellos was taken off balance as the dragon woman slammed into him at full force, knocking him to the ground. The road they had been traveling wound around a hill, a hill that they were now rolling down.  
  
The two higher beings finally stopped rolling as they struck a small stream, soaking them both. Xellos jumped to his feet, his breath quickening. Finally! This was more like it! Once a Mazoku woman accepted a mate, it was usually she that instigated mating. He had worried that Filia would be reluctant every time.  
  
Filia stood up, her hair soaked and her dress clinging to her body. Her hat had fallen off during the tussle, revealing her blonde hair in all its glory. She stared at Xellos, her own breath fast and shallow. Realizing how she must appear to him, she let her hand travel to her neck then down to her breasts. Closing her eyes, she sighed in longing.  
  
In a second, she was on the ground again as Xellos tackled her.  
  
  
  
The patrons of the tavern looked up with mild interest as the door opened, spilling the last bit of the day's light into the dark recesses of the bar usually reserved for those who wished to avoid the outside world. Two shadowy figures entered, illuminated by the setting sun outside only for the briefest of moments. They went immediately to the bar and sat down.  
  
The bartender nodded at the two of them. "What'll it be?"  
  
"Can I have some apple juice!?" Mutsumi asked, smiling broadly.  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "Just water."  
  
The bartender served their drinks before going to the other side of the bar to serve real scoundrels.  
  
"Zelgadis chan?" Mutsumi began, turning toward him. "Why are we here again?"  
  
The chimera took a long drink of his water. This wasn't because he was particularly thirsty, it was just that it took him a minute to remember the answer to her question.  
  
"If we're going to go to Wolfpack Island," he said, "We're going to need some help."  
  
"Help?" Mutsumi asked blinking.  
  
"Yes, help," he replied in annoyance. "This bar is exactly the kind of place to hire cut-throats and mercenaries. We're bound to find someone here willing to come with us."  
  
  
  
The auditions did not go well.  
  
"In the name of the Moon."  
  
"NEXT!" Zelgadis called out.  
  
The girl in the fuku threw her scepter to the floor and stormed away from the table with a "Fuck this! I am out of here!"  
  
  
  
"We'd help," the man in the black suit, fedora and sunglasses explained, "But we're on a mission from God."  
  
"Next," Zelgadis announced dully.  
  
  
  
"Well that's the trick, isn't it?" the man in the white shirt and black vest said with a roguish smile. "And it's gonna cost you," he announced.  
  
Zelgadis waited for him to state his price.  
  
"Ten thousand," the man declared. "All in advance."  
  
Mutsumi's eyes widened. "Ten thousand?! We could almost buy our own airship for that!"  
  
"But who's gonna fly it, kid?" the man asked mockingly. "You?"  
  
"You're darn right I could," Mutsumi shot back. "I'm a pretty good."  
  
"Just go!" Zelgadis growled with a wave. The man looked about ready to protest, but Zelgadis beat him to it. "Get out of here!"  
  
The man and his seven-foot tall, brown, furry companion stood up and walked away from their booth with a huff. Zelgadis rested his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zelgadis chan," Mutsumi said sadly. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."  
  
"It's okay, Mutsumi," Zelgadis mumbled into his hands.  
  
  
  
Filia readjusted her hat again as she walked down the road. Her dress was dry again, but disheveled and her hair was still a mess, but she honestly didn't care. She was still basking in the afterglow.  
  
It had been different this time, of that she was sure. It seemed to be different every time they "made love" as Filia preferred to say. The first time they mated, the mixing of their souls was chaotic, like mixing oil and water. It was abrasive in some ways. But as they continued, with each successive mating, the mixing of souls became easier, more comfortable.  
  
She wasn't quite sure what to make of it, and almost sought out her link with Xellos to ask him about it, but paused. He had been acting strangely for the past few hours.  
  
The dragon woman looked left and found the setting sun. A lot had changed for her in the short time she had become Xellos' mate, but one thing hadn't.  
  
(Hang on, Amara,) she thought. (I'm coming.)  
  
She blinked as she felt Xellos' mind flinch and stopped in her tracks.  
  
There was something wrong here. She could feel it.  
  
What was it?  
  
She retraced her steps, mentally and physically.  
  
(Is there something wrong, Filia chan?) Xellos sent to her, but she didn't reply. There was something wrong with the feel of that sending. It was almost as if he were saying something just beneath the surface of the thought, but what?  
  
He was saying something else, something he didn't want her to see.  
  
She closed her eyes and went into his mind, taking the thoughts he sent her and looking past them, behind them, until she found what he was REALLY saying.  
  
(Sore wa himitsu desu.)  
  
Her eyes snapped open with a gasp! She looked to her left.  
  
The sun was going down.  
  
On her left side..  
  
The sun was setting to her left, in the west.  
  
She was facing north.  
  
Wolfpack Island was south.  
  
HE WAS LEADING HER IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!  
  
"You bastard," she whispered out loud at him, not believing what she was feeling. "How could you?"  
  
He stopped in his tracks, his shoulders slumped. "Filia," he began quietly.  
  
She shook her head. "How could you?" she asked again.  
  
"Because you're my mate," he whispered, still not facing her. "And I have to protect you."  
  
"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR PROTECTION!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Filia."  
  
"You had no right!" she cried.  
  
"You're my mate," he said, as if that explained everything.  
  
"I'm your mate, not your whore!" she screamed. She turned and started running back down the road.  
  
"Filia!"  
  
"Stay away from me!" she cried.  
  
Xellos ran after her. In the heat of the moment, both forgot that they had powers that could have sent them miles away with a thought. It was mere instinct that led Filia to run and Xellos to chase her.  
  
The Mazoku caught up with her and grabbed her elbow. Filia tried to wrench free, and the two of them went tumbling down the hill again, but this time in a passion of a different kind.  
  
When they reached the bottom, Filia began struggling again. Her fist lashed out and struck Xellos, knocking him around, when he turned back, a dark energy bolt was in his hand, pointed at her.  
  
It was pure Mazoku instinct. When attacked, counterattack.  
  
Filia gasped and went still.  
  
Xellos caught himself at the last second and steadied himself.  
  
"Go ahead," she whispered. "Go ahead. Shoot me. It's better than being a slave!"  
  
The energy bolt disappeared. Xellos stood up and walked a few steps away. Nearby, a brook was flowing towards the river not far away, providing water for a bed of flowers. He stared down at them.  
  
"Dammit, Xellos!" Filia cried, tears running down her face. "Don't you understand?! Don't you realize that I KNOW the kind of risk I'm taking!? I'm scared too, dammit!"  
  
He didn't say anything, just stared at the flowers.  
  
"Xellos!"  
  
He shook his head as he stared. "I.I wasn't meant to feel these things," he whispered.  
  
Filia stared at him, not comprehending. She opened her mind to him and searched his spirit.  
  
He bent down and picked one of the flowers.  
  
That's when she felt it. It was a familiar feeling, one she had felt many times, but now she felt it from him.  
  
"Xellos," she whispered.  
  
"I can't stand it, Filia," he choked out. "I see this.and I see you.and you're so beautiful." He was having trouble forming words. "You don't know what it's like where I'm from, Filia. Beautiful things..like this." he held up the flower. "Like you.We destroyed them, Filia. Centuries ago. ALL of them! They're gone! All gone!"  
  
He turned to her. "And they'll do the same to you." He fell to his knees before her. "I can't let them do that to you, Filia."  
  
Filia gasped as she saw a tear drop fall from his eye and land on his leg. "Xellos, you're crying."  
  
He reached up and touched his moistened cheek, shaking his head. "That's not possible," he whispered. "I.I can't cry."  
  
She crawled to him and took his hand. "We're becoming the same, Xellos," she whispered. "Both of us."  
  
The Mazoku looked into her eyes. "I can't let you die," he whispered.  
  
"You won't," she assured him. "We can get Amara out of there, Xellos. I know we can. I can't do it alone." She squeezed his hand. "I need your help. Please," she begged. "Whatever we face on that island."  
  
"We face together," he finished for her, picking up on her thoughts again.  
  
She nodded. "Together."  
  
  
  
(Zelgadis dear?)  
  
(Zelgadis dear.)  
  
(Zelgadis dear!)  
  
Zelgadis' eyes snapped open as he picked his head up from the table. He knew that voice. He could swear he did, so why couldn't he put a name to it?  
  
"Zelgadis chan?"  
  
The chimera looked across the table at Turtle Princess and looked a question at her.  
  
"You seem distracted. Is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said quietly. "Nothing."  
  
(Sy.Sylia?) he asked himself. No, that wasn't it.  
  
"You look tired," Mutsumi noted. "Perhaps you should go back to your room and rest."  
  
"No!" Zelgadis said quickly. He didn't want to sleep. Every time he slept he could feel more of it slipping away, that woman's name. They had been at this inn for four days, and every day it seemed he lost a letter of her name, a note from her voice.  
  
He had to stay awake.  
  
Why were they here again?  
  
He closed his eyes and sought the answer.  
  
What was wrong with him? He knew this was important. Why couldn't he remember then?  
  
Why couldn't he remember her name?!  
  
Mutsumi looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Poor Zelgadis chan was sick. She could see it. Reaching out, she took hold of his hand.  
  
(Zelgadis de.) He felt Mutsumi's hand touch his, and the voice faded away.  
  
"You just need to be cheered up!" Mutsumi announced with a smile.  
  
Zelgadis stared at the table and blinked. He had almost had it.  
  
She pulled him out of the booth and towards the dance floor. "Come on!" she implored.  
  
Feeling almost inebriated, Zelgadis followed.  
  
(Sylva?) he asked himself.  
  
The band up on stage began playing a lively tune, and Mutsumi began to lead him in a dance, which, for the Turtle Princess, was more of a series of unorganized and impromptu hops while holding Zelgadis' hands. After the two bumped into a few people, the other dancers gave them a wider berth.  
  
The band, The Coral Reefer Band, by the artwork painted on the drums, played with a joyful enthusiasm one didn't expect to find in such a seedy establishment.  
  
"Is it ignorance, or apathy? I forgot these lessons Taught to me, Some say life isn't fair! Hey! I don't know, I don't care!"  
  
Mutsumi giggled as she swung Zelgadis around.  
  
"Therapy is awfully expensive, Popping bubblewrap is radically cheap, You choose which one helps with your problems, I'm going to get some sleep!"  
  
Zelgadis tried to think over Mutsumi's laughter and the band's playing. His head was swimming. Images, faces he couldn't attach names to danced in front of his eyes, taunting him. A redhead, a brunette, a blonde.  
  
A woman with violet hair.  
  
"If you're looking for a quote from me, I'll be under the mango tree, Just can't say how I'll get there, Hell, I don't know and I don't care, I don't know and I don't care, I don't know and I don't care!"  
  
The song ended, and Mutsumi threw herself in the chimera's arms, laughing giddily. "Oh! That was so much fun!" she gasped out. "Wasn't it, Zelgadis dear?!"  
  
(Zelgadis dear!)  
  
(Zelgadis dear!)  
  
(Zelgadis dear!)  
  
An image of that violet-haired woman popped into his mind.  
  
(ZELGADIS DEAR!)  
  
He pushed himself away from Mutsumi and stared at her. The woman blinked.  
  
"Zelgadis dear?" she asked, taking a step toward him. "What is it?"  
  
Zelgadis stepped away from her. She shouldn't be calling him that. Only one person called him that. For her to say it was.was.WRONG!  
  
"Just stay away from me," he whispered.  
  
She bounded forward again. "I don't understand," she said. "What is it?"  
  
As she got closer, the violet-haired woman's image began to fade, but seemed to fight back, keeping itself firmly planted in his mind. He stepped away again, and the image reasserted itself.  
  
"What are you?" he asked.  
  
Mutsumi blinked, her hand going to her forehead in apology. "I told you," she said, throwing her hands grandly into the air. "I AM MUTSUMI! TURTLE Q."  
  
"Yes! I know that part!" Zelgadis snapped.  
  
"Zelgadis dear," she said worriedly. "I don't know what's wrong, but if you're sick." She snapped her fingers suddenly. "We should see my father! He knows lots of things! He might be able to help you feel better!"  
  
The chimera took another step away from her. On stage, the band was preparing to play another song.  
  
"Now, I'd like to play a little song we haven't done for awhile, but I kinda wanted to play it," the lead singer, Jimmy, said. "It's called 'Tin Cup's Chalice,' a song about seeing that sunsent from Mallory Square for the very first time."  
  
It went right by Zelgadis. "Your father?" he asked, searching for some clue to what this woman was and what she was after.  
  
Mutsumi smiled broadly and bounded toward him again. "He's told me so much about you already!" she said. "He said when you met on that island, you seemed like a very nice young man! And he was right! He told me how nice you were to little sister Achi and he."  
  
Zelgadis stumbled back on his rear end. (Achi?!) he thought. A small girl appeared in his mind as more memories surfaced.  
  
(Shinzoku!) he thought. (But why.) The answer boomed in his head like a thunderclap as an image of one-eyed man pushed its way to the front of his mind.  
  
"Your father is the Wind Dragon King," he whispered.  
  
Mutsumi nodded enthusiastically. "Hai!" She moved toward him again. "Zelgadis dear, I."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he screamed.  
  
Jimmy and the rest of the Coral Reefer Band, along with everyone else on the dance floor stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Why wouldn't I call you that?" Mutsumi asked, smiling in confusion. "You're Zelgadis dear!"  
  
"You.You don't call me that," he said in uncertainty. "She calls me that..She."  
  
"Who?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
He opened his mouth to form words, her name, but no name emerged.  
  
"Zelgadis dear?"  
  
"Stay away from me," he whispered.  
  
"Zelgadis dear."  
  
The chimera backed away until the back of his legs hit the stage, and he tripped, falling into the drum set and knocking snare and kettle drums everywhere. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the back of the stage, past the curtain and out the door.  
  
"Zelgadis dear!" Mutsumi called after him.  
  
The stone man ran. He didn't know what Mutsumi was doing to him, but he knew that proximity was what was causing it. He had to get away from her.  
  
He dashed out the back door and into the forest out back.  
  
  
  
Gandrav watched as the three Femillian shrine maiden ninjas sat around their campfire, sharpening their weapons. Twelve more berserkers had joined his cadre that morning, and although he was sure they would prove useless against the ninja women should they turn on him, he felt a little more comfortable all the same.  
  
Their outfits, while all the same style, were three distinct colors: red, powder blue and light green. Veils, rather than masks, covered their faces, and silk hoods covered their hair, a glimpse of which could be seen through the diaphanous material. It seemed as if the designer of the outfits had gone out of his way to make them feminine, as if to shout out, "YES, THESE ARE WOMEN! GET OVER IT!"  
  
Still, their silence made Gandrav uneasy. They spoke only when directly addressed, and even then replied in curt, one or two-word answers.  
  
The werewolf snorted in derision.  
  
Before he could continue with his worrying, a berserker came up to him and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Where?!" demanded the red-clothed ninja, not even looking up from the fire.  
  
Gandrav blinked in astonishment. The women were at least forty feet away, and the berserker had only whispered to him that Greywords had been sighted. The berserker paused and whispered the answer.  
  
Before Gandrav could react, the ninjas were gone.  
  
  
  
When Zelgadis had gone about a mile, he stopped and put his hands to his head. He had hoped that once he was away from Mutsumi, the effects of being near her would lift, but it seemed to cling to him like rain soaked clothing. He struggled against it, trying to remember names and faces.  
  
The redhead, Lina, he remembered her. She was the violent one.  
  
The blonde, Gourry, the stupid one.  
  
Amelia.he had hurt her somehow.  
  
Blue-violet hair..Green eyes. He could see her.  
  
But he couldn't remember her.  
  
He growled to himself and shut his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
Mutsumi must have been sent by the Wind Dragon King, but why? Revenge? She didn't even seem aware of what she was doing to him.  
  
But if she WAS related to Achi, who had powers over the mind.  
  
His head hurt. His MIND hurt.  
  
He blinked as something appeared out of the corner of his eye. Turning quickly, he saw a person in a powder blue tunic standing fifty feet away.  
  
Just standing.  
  
Zelgadis blinked, then his face fell.  
  
"Awwww..SHIT!" He turned to his right suddenly, just in time to see someone in an identical outfit, except red in color, point her wrist at him. A large but thin net sprang from beneath her sleeve and covered him, entangling him.  
  
The chimera fell to the ground, struggling with the net. He pulled his sword free and slashed upward, cutting the net in two! Leaping to his feet, he faced his attackers. A third one, in green, joined the other two, standing before him as if they didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Zelgadis snorted and prepared a spell.  
  
"Kogatana!" the one in red called out.  
  
As one, three hands went to three belts and pulled three short knives. The ninjas closed their eyes and chanted for a moment. Zelgadis paused, suspecting some new trick.  
  
The ninjas raised the knives above their heads, screamed, and somersaulted forward. At the end of this move, the knives leapt from their hands, blades glowing a pale green, right at the chimera.  
  
Zelgadis' reflexes kicked in. He dodged left, then right, avoiding two of the knives. The third, however, buried itself in his shoulder.  
  
The chimera screamed and fell on his back. He grasped the handle of the knife sticking out of his right shoulder and pulled. The blade glowed brighter, but refused to budge. He screamed in pain again and let go. Growling, he pointed at the three.  
  
"BLAM BLAZER!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He blinked and stared at his hand. "FIREBALL!" he tried again.  
  
Again nothing, except that the dagger in his shoulder glowed a little brighter every time he tried to cast a spell.  
  
The ninjas seemed to expect his weakness and pulled their weapons. The red one pulled two katana, the blue one pulled a pair of sai, and the green one twirled a pair of nunchucks in her right hand.  
  
Zelgadis climbed to his feet, and seeing what was stacked against him, he stood defiantly before them for a moment. He had only one choice now. To use a tactic he'd seen Lina use before, even though he hated the thought of using such a trick, even against an enemy like this.  
  
But he did anyway.  
  
Turning, he ran like hell into the forest.  
  
  
  
Filia splashed the water from the stream onto her face and sighed in relief. The water felt cool against her skin and it helped bring her some relief from the sun.  
  
They had long since turned south and the trip was going smoothly for both of them. Their earlier fight seemed to bring things into the open, forcing them to confront the changes they were both going through. Picking herself up, she headed back to their encampment. As she walked, she regarded the changes she had been seeing in her "mate."  
  
Xellos was almost like a boy going through puberty. She noticed how he looked about him as he walked, taking in the sights and sounds and smells of the world as if through another person's eyes. He seemed to actually take pleasure from it.  
  
She was happy for him.  
  
The dragon was also relieved that, while Xellos seemed to be changing for the better, she was not changing for the worse. Aside from a Peak-induced itch she felt almost every second she wasn't less than three feet from him, there seemed to be no side effects of their mating.  
  
As she was clearing the trees, she stopped and stared.  
  
Xellos was crouched on his knees, holding out a small piece of carrot to a tiny bunny that had wandered into their camp. The bunny hopped forward a bit, then back in uncertainty, then forward again. It sniffed at the carrot and tentatively began chewing. Xellos' white-gloved hand reached out slowly, but paused, as if unsure, then moved forward again and began to pet the animal.  
  
"Awwww!" Filia sighed, her eyes lit up in stars. "He really is changing," she said to herself. "I guess Amara really was right. No wonder she wanted Xellos."  
  
She stopped.  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
Amara.  
  
Wanted Xellos.  
  
Fire leapt into her chest, and a red haze fell over her vision. A throaty growl emerged from her throat, and she stalked forward.  
  
  
  
Xellos watched, fascinated, the tiny creature eating out of his hand. He knew what it was, of course. He had seen people eat the adult versions and make hats out of their skin, but the younger ones seemed to exude an air of innocence he had only felt in Amelia. He was feeling something, and he really couldn't tell what. It was like protectiveness, only different.  
  
The bunny stopped chewing, looked up past him, and took off running in the other direction. Blinking, he turned.  
  
Filia grabbed him by the throat, flipped him over her waist and pinned him to the ground by his neck. In a second, she was straddling him, her other hand grabbing some of his hair. Fire was in her eyes as she hissed at him.  
  
"You're MY mate!" she told him dangerously. "MINE! The only squint-eyed, purple-haired golden dragons I see had better be the ones I give you! If I EVER see you looking at her, or touching her, or smiling at her, I'll KILL you BOTH!"  
  
Xellos arched an eyebrow. "I see." he replied.  
  
Filia blinked suddenly, as if waking from a dream. "Wha.What am I saying?" she whispered.  
  
"I believe you were threatening me with death," he said with a smile.  
  
"She's my sister," she breathed in horror.  
  
"Ah," the demon said in realization. "You're concerned that perhaps I'll find Miss Amara's charms more charming than yours?"  
  
Filia replied by squeezing his throat and growling at him. "Mine, Xellos," she hissed. She blinked again. "What's happening to me?"  
  
"Peak for females is not unlike that for we males," Xellos told her with a grin. "We get fiercely protective of our mates.and jealous of any potential rivals."  
  
She sat up, but didn't get off him. Staring down at him, she asked, "Is Amara in danger?"  
  
The Mazoku thought for a moment. "I don't think so," he said finally. "You're just unused to feeling these things. Just as I am. You'll get used to it."  
  
She swallowed back her fright and fell forward on top of him. The dragon just laid there for several moments, then, "I should've known it was too easy."  
  
Xellos patted the back of her head in a loving but annoyingly patronizing fashion.  
  
"Ano."  
  
The two blinked in surprise and looked up. A woman with brown hair had just cleared the tree line and was waving at them.  
  
"Excuse me," she began, "But have you seen."  
  
Filia squeaked as Xellos threw her off him and turned. Reaching toward the campsite, his staff flew to his hand, the ruby at the head, glowing. He growled.  
  
"Stay back!"  
  
Mutsumi stopped dead in her tracks. "Ano.Gomen nasai, but.I'm looking for a friend that.." She took another step forward.  
  
"I said stay back!" Xellos cried again, holding his staff out in warning. Mutsumi took another step, and, to Filia's surprise, the Mazoku responded by firing a blast of fire at the woman's feet.  
  
Mutsumi took a step back. "Ano.Have we met?"  
  
"Too many times," Xellos growled. "Go back and tell your master that I'm not some mundane to fall for simple mind tricks like yours."  
  
Filia looked from one to the other in puzzlement. Mutsumi put her hand to her head in apology and started back into the forest.  
  
"Gomen," she said, "I'll just be going."  
  
Xellos waited until he was sure she was gone before lowering the staff.  
  
"Xellos?" Filia asked. "Who was that?"  
  
Knowing it would take too long to explain, Xellos opened his memories to her. Filia gasped as a flood of images crashed into her mind. Images of a woman, a little girl, and a war.  
  
"That, Filia chan," Xellos said quietly, "Was the Goddess of Forgetfulness."  
  
  
  
Gandrav waved his hand in front of the crystal ball and waited for his master to appear. It took only a moment before Scarrin's yellow, cat-like eyes were staring at him from across the world.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"The Femillians wounded him," Gandrav reported. "We hope to have him soon."  
  
"Let's hope, for your sake," Scarrin warned him.  
  
"If he proves as difficult now as he has in the past, I may need more men. More berserkers."  
  
"Impossible," Scarrin told him. "Diol needs them for another.project." He smiled.  
  
Gandrav growled at this.  
  
"Besides, the Order should prove more than capable of bringing him in," Scarrin assured him. Gandrav seemed unconvinced.  
  
A berserker walked up to him and interrupted, whispering in his ear.  
  
"My lord, we have him," Gandrav announced.  
  
  
  
The ringing of swords only drew more of them to where he was. Unable to use magic, Zelgadis used his sword with devastating results. Another berserker would go down, adding to the ten already on the ground, and two more would launch themselves at him.  
  
The dagger in his shoulder burned, and he could feel himself weakening. Whatever sorcery had created such a thing, it did more than absorb his magic, or perhaps it had some different effect on him because he was a chimera. He wasn't sure. What he was sure of was that he was getting weaker with each swing of his sword.  
  
He blocked another thrust from a berserker and responded by burying his sword in the reptilian's neck.  
  
Suddenly, he was knocked backward as something pierced his midsection. Looking down, he saw another glowing dagger protruding from his abdomen. The strength in his body seemed to drain away as he struggled to his feet.  
  
The red-clad ninja was standing in the tree line not far away. He watched as the other two appeared next to her.  
  
Zelgadis fell to one knee as his energy was sucked from his body by the enchanted weapons. Staring down at the ground, breathing as if he had just run a marathon, he shut his eyes and said a single word.  
  
"Sylphiel."  
  
A berserker approached him and regretted it a second later when the chimera screamed and bolted to his feet, swing his sword up and slashing the reptile through the chest. Turning to the next one, he deflected two swings from the creature's axe and thrust forward, impaling the berserker on the three foot metal shaft.  
  
He fell to his knee again as another knife embedded itself in his right side. Zelgadis took several deep breaths and screamed again, slicing the legs out from under another berserker, then plunging his sword into the fallen creature's chest.  
  
His back arched spasmodically as a knife pierced it. His eyes squeezed shut in pain. He fell to his knees and opened his eyes again.  
  
He could see her standing not far away, wearing her usual traveling clothes, but rocking a blanketed bundle in her arms. She looked absorbed by it, staring down at it, her lips moving as if speaking softly to it.  
  
Zelgadis let go of the painful breath he had been holding, shuddering with each attempt to draw air.  
  
"Sylphiel." He didn't so much as speak the name as mouth it silently to himself. Merely being able to remember it was enough without having to shout it. "Sylphiel."  
  
He reached out with his hand as if he could touch them both.  
  
A berserker rushed up behind him and broke a metal spearshaft over his head. Two other with war hammers were on him a second later, pounding away at him like a slab of stone in a quarry.  
  
He fell face forward into the dirt and looked up, continuing to reach out to them.  
  
Three more berserkers rushed forward and began slamming the butts of their weapons against his head and body. Even his stone body couldn't protect him for long against such an onslaught.  
  
His hand shook as he reached an inch farther. The woman and baby seemed to pay no attention to him.  
  
"Sylphiel," he mouthed again.  
  
Finally, the woman looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Then he saw no more.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I've finally found a way to get Jimmy Buffett and the Coral Reefer Band into a fic. I'm so proud of myself. Send comments to doscher009@earthlink.net. The brief guest appearances by Sailor Moon, the Blues Brothers, and Han Solo were done using characters that do not belong to me.  
  
Now to pimp some websites.  
  
www.sylphiel.org is the Give Sylphiel a Chance Foundation, a Sylphiel shrine that promotes shrine maideness through the baking of cookies and the destruction of its enemies.  
  
www.cavdav.dragonsanime.com is the Two Guys Fan Fic Review Site.  
  
http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/l/i/lizziechan/ is the site of Liz Berrios, an aritst of no small skill who has agreed to do some art for the Faces Cycle. Some of her other work can be found here. 


	6. Revelations and Transitions

Disclaimer: Slayers belongs to Kadokawa Shoten and is distributed by Central Park Media. I own only this story.  
  
Faces: Finale  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Revelations and Transitions  
  
  
  
Diol, who considered himself one of the few who had come close to taking over the world, smiled as he mixed a green fluid with a vial of red fluid. Nodding to himself, he approached a table where a young elvish boy was strapped down.  
  
"Well, young one," Diol said. "You'll be happy to know that your part of the experiment is proceeding splendidly!"  
  
The elf, weak from days of the old lunatic's torturous experiments, said nothing.  
  
Diol affectionately mussed the boy's hair and went to another table. Beekers of green, blue and red fluid boiled cheerily under bunsen burners. So engrossed with his experimenting was he, that he almost didn't notice Scarrin rushing into the lab.  
  
"They have him!" he announced. "They HAVE HIM!"  
  
The warlord was as giddy as a school boy. Diol grunted. "So they finally got him, huh? Good for them."  
  
"It's better than good," Scarrin told him. "Soon, Diol, SOON!" He closed his eyes in near rapture. "It's almost here."  
  
"So you keep telling me," Diol told him with a snort.  
  
Scarrin shot him an annoyed look and growled. "It's easy for you to be condescending while in your original form."  
  
"So I'm told," Diol replied, going back to his experiment.  
  
The chimera looked out the window of the tower he had taken as his own. "Look at me," he growled. He brought his hand up and stared at it. "Imprisoned in this bag of meat.A warrior, a king, a being of thought and energy.And all I need is one man."  
  
"You need more than that, if Gandrav is right," Diol reminded him, not even facing him.  
  
Scarrin growled again. "I'm still not sure he is."  
  
"Can you take that chance?"  
  
Scarrin looked out at the moon. "No," he said finally. "No, I can't."  
  
  
  
Lightning traveled up and down Sylphiel's body as if searching for a place to rest and not finding one. Lina's hands balled into fists at the sight of Amelia's body at the shrine maiden's feet.  
  
Gracia saw the bloodied form of her sister's body and screamed shrilly.  
  
Sylphiel.or whatever it was.smiled evilly. "If what Miss Sylphiel knows of white magic is correct, and I have no reason to think it's not," she said casually, "Then Miss Amelia has about ten minutes before a resurrection spell will no longer work." She brought her hands up. Black lightning cascaded between them. "If you want her, come and get her!"  
  
Lina grit her teeth. "Gracia," she said quietly, "I'll lure her away. You go for Amelia, got i." She broke off as she turned and found Huey holding the woman, fanning her face.  
  
She had fainted.  
  
Lina sweatdropped. "Okay, new plan," she said just as seriously. "Huey, YOU go for Amelia, then get her and Gracia out of here."  
  
"But.Miss Lina!" Huey began, panic-stricken. "She'll."  
  
Before the artist could finish, Lina leapt forward and flew into the air. "FLARE BIT!" Tiny darts of fire shot from her fingertips, exploding around the woman in Sylphiel's form, causing smoke to billow around her. A gust of wind pushed the smoke cloud away, revealing a very unconcerned Sylphiel.  
  
Lina's feet hit the ground ten feet from her. "What are you?" she growled.  
  
It smiled. "Your death." Sylphiel raised a palm, and a pulse of light knocked Lina on her back. She clutched at her chest and coughed, feeling as if she'd just been kicked by a horse.  
  
Sylphiel walked forward until she was standing over the sorceress, smiling. "Well?" she asked. "What great spell does the Dragon Spooker have now? What technique will she unveil this time?"  
  
Lina coughed again and whispered. "Kikyoass-fu."  
  
Sylphiel blinked "What?"  
  
Suddenly, Lina's foot shot out and connected with Sylphiel's right knee- cap. The woman screamed and fell to her knees. Lina jumped to her feet.  
  
"I said, 'KICK YOUR ASS, FOO!'" she screamed, and kicked Sylphiel right in the face. The violet-haired woman fell onto her back with a grunt.  
  
Lina grabbed and lifted a charred cinder block, a piece of the building Sylphiel had destroyed. She grunted as she lifted it over her head and prepared to bring it down on the fallen woman. Suddenly, Sylphiel looked up at her with fear-filled eyes.  
  
"MISS LINA, PLEASE!" she screamed. "MY BABY!"  
  
The redhead paused, her eyes wide.  
  
"Sucker!" Sylphiel cried, kicking Lina in the stomach. Lina grunted and stumbled backward, dropping the block. Sylphiel was on her feet in a second, grabbing Lina by her red-gold hair and slamming her fist into the sorceress' face, once, twice, again, one more time, and threw her to the ground.  
  
Huey, meanwhile, was dragging Amelia's body towards Gracia's still unconscious form. When the two were lying side by side, the artist knelt over his fiance and began to gently slap her face.  
  
"Gracia," he whispered urgently. "Gracia, wake up!"  
  
The shrine maiden whimpered and opened her eyes. "Mmmm..Huey chan?"  
  
"Gracia!"  
  
"I had a horrible dream," she said. "Amelia was killed by Miss Sylphiel."  
  
"Gracia! It's no dream! You have to wake up!"  
  
The woman shot up to a sitting position. "What?! AMELIA!" She quickly knelt next to her sister and began a spell. "Where are Miss Lina and Miss Sylphiel?!" she asked quickly.  
  
Huey was looking in another direction, as if in a daze. "They're.um.rolling around on the ground, tearing at each other's hair and clothes." he said dreamily.  
  
Gracia hmmph'd and worked on her spell.  
  
  
  
The two women climbed to their feet. Sylphiel brushed a blood-coated wisp of hair from her eyes and growled, her eyes glowing red. "I could kill you with my magic with just a thought," she said. "But I want to kill you with my bare hands."  
  
Lina spit out a tooth and put her hands on her hips. "You killed Ritsuko," she breathed, "You killed Amelia. You tried to kill Gourry." She shook her head. "Bitch, you're gonna be lucky if you JUST die!"  
  
"FLARE ARROW!"  
  
"FREEZE ARROW!"  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
"FREEZE BRID!"  
  
As the spells impacted one another, a cloud of steam erupted between them. Through this cloud, Lina shot forward. Sylphiel shrieked as the redhead slammed into her, knocking her down. She felt the woman's hands around her throat, squeezing hatefully.  
  
Sylphiel reached up and grabbed a hand full of Lina's hair. She pulled sharply until the redhead's ear was an inch from Sylphiel's mouth.  
  
"If.I..go," she gagged out. "Sylphiel.dies..too."  
  
Lina grit her teeth. "She'll thank me!" she hissed back, and squeezed harder.  
  
  
  
Amelia opened her eyes weakly. "Gracia oneechan?" she whispered.  
  
"It's okay, Amelia chan," Gracia said. "You'll be okay."  
  
Amelia blinked as another form appeared just behind her sister. "I'm seeing double," she complained. She arched an eyebrow. "Except.one of the doubles is dressed like a bondage queen."  
  
  
  
"What the hell?" Naga breathed.  
  
"Over there!" Shadow Lina cried, pointing at her own double, strangling another woman.  
  
"We gotta stop her!" Gourry cried, leaping forward. "If she kills it, Sylphiel could die too!"  
  
Naga rushed after him. Just as Shadow Lina began to follow, she spotted three people not far away.  
  
"NAGA CHAN!"  
  
"LINA CHAN!"  
  
"I'm so confused," Jeffrey, Amelia and Huey said all at once, blinking at the sight of the two doubles hugging.  
  
  
  
Gourry grabbed Lina around the waist with both hands and pulled her off Sylphiel. The redhead started kicking and screaming.  
  
"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL IT!"  
  
As the swordsman dragged Lina away, Naga and Jeffrey stepped between them and Sylphiel. The purple-haired woman rose to her feet and faced them.  
  
"What are you?" Naga asked. "A changeling?"  
  
Sylphiel glared. "You," she said, pointing at Naga. "Priestess. Release me."  
  
Naga blinked. "I don't understand."  
  
The demon's eyes flashed red. "One thousand, thirty-three years ago, your ancestor helped imprison me here. Release me! Or I'll use this form to burn your city to the ground."  
  
"Jeffrey," Naga whispered. "Go get the others."  
  
The boy looked at her. "Then what, Miss Naga?"  
  
"RUN!"  
  
With that, the White Serpent took off after Gourry and Lina. The others, seeing their mutual leaders in retreat, quickly followed.  
  
"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, LINA INVERSE!!" Sylphiel screamed. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE AND MAKE YOU BEG FOR DEATH!"  
  
  
  
"LET ME GO, GOURRY! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO KILL IT! LET ME GO!"  
  
Gourry unceremoniously dropped the redhead and started panting for breath.  
  
"What WAS that thing?!" Shadow Lina asked, catching up to them.  
  
Lina took one look at her double and broke out in a sweat. "Nya.nya.nya.nya.."  
  
"Oh! It's you!" Shadow Lina cried, clapping happily. "I always wondered what happened to you!"  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Jeffrey asked.  
  
Lina started shaking.  
  
A few moments later, Huey and Gracia appeared, helping Amelia walk between them.  
  
"Amelia!" Lina cried. She ran up to the girl and took her hand, as if checking to see if it were broken. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine.Miss Lina," Amelia said quietly. "Miss Lina.That's not Sylphiel. It CAN'T be!"  
  
"It's not," Lina growled. "It told me as much. But it IS Sylphiel's body."  
  
"Then what do we do?" Gracia asked. "We can't risk killing Miss Sylphiel!"  
  
Lina said nothing. Gourry spoke up for her. "Right!" he said. "Lina will think of something!"  
  
"Well she'd better think of something quickly!"  
  
Lina turned to the sound of the voice as Naga stepped out of the shadows. "You," she growled.  
  
"Long time, Lina chan," Naga said without humor.  
  
The two stared at each other for a hard moment. The silence might have gone forever if a thunderbolt of fire hadn't slammed into the building next to them.  
  
"I think she's here!" Shadow Lina squeaked, jumping behind Jeffrey.  
  
"Down that alley!" Lina shouted, running into an alleyway between two buildings. The group followed her as she kicked a door in and ran inside the building. They took two flights of stairs down and ran through what seemed like an old warehouse. Running past several large crates, they took two more flights of stairs back up and found themselves at another door, huffing and puffing from exertion.  
  
Lina listened at the door for a moment and turned to the others. "Okay, from here on in it should get pretty normal. Stores, crowds, lots of places to hide until we can figure this out. I count to three, I open the door, we move out! Got it?!"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay! Follow the leader! One.two.THREE!" She threw open the door.  
  
Sylphiel was standing there.  
  
Lina shut the door and locked it again. Taking a breath, she turned to the others. "We may be trapped," she told them.  
  
The door exploded inward, knocking them all back.  
  
They all groaned and coughed dust as they struggled to their feet. Sylphiel walked toward them through the fog. She stopped just before Lina, who was lying on the ground, coughing.  
  
"You can't escape from me," she told the redhead.  
  
"I guess you're right," Lina told her. Her hand closed around some loose sand and rubble. "Then again." She flung the dust into Sylphiel's eyes!  
  
The shrine maiden shrieked and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Lina pointed up at her. "FIRE."  
  
"LINA DON'T!" Gourry shouted.  
  
"BALL!"  
  
People outside the warehouse screamed and ran in terror as the building collapsed. Fiery brands and collapsing mortar fell to earth. Another explosion erupted from the debris, and they ran faster, knowing that this wasn't some accident. Something dreadful was happening.  
  
Impossible as it might seem, a hand pushed its way out of the wreckage, grabbing hold of a piece of mortar, it pulled until a mop of dirty red hair appeared. Lina pulled until most of her body was outside the wreckage. She heard moans to her right and called out. "Gourry? Amelia? Gracia?"  
  
"Miss Lina?" she heard Amelia call out, followed by a cough. "Is that you?"  
  
"Miss Lina?" Jeffrey called. "Which one?"  
  
"Which do you think?" Lina shouted back, coughing.  
  
"I'm over here, Lord Jeffrey!" Shadow Lina called.  
  
"Where's Sylphiel?" Naga asked.  
  
"Is she dead?" she heard Gourry ask quietly. He wasn't far from her. Lina slowly rolled onto her back and looked back at the pile of wreckage. From beneath it, as if beneath a pool of water, a red glow began to brighten and move outward.  
  
"We don't have much time," Lina said deadpan.  
  
They all rose to their feet and quickly checked each other over for injuries. Gracia and Amelia quickly healed those that did as the crimson glow continued to brighten.  
  
"What do we do?!" Gracia wailed.  
  
"It's not Sylphiel," Lina whispered.  
  
"But it's IN Sylphiel's body!" Gourry countered. "If we kill it."  
  
"We might not have a choice!" Lina cut him off.  
  
"Miss Lina." Amelia whispered in shock.  
  
"I could use the Ragna Blade," she told them, turning towards the glow.  
  
Gourry grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around. "That'll cut Sylphiel in half!"  
  
Lina stared him in the eye. "We don't even know if she's still alive."  
  
"Then we shouldn't use such a spell until all other possibilities are tried!" Amelia countered.  
  
"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO DISCUSS THIS IN A COMMITTEE!" Lina shouted.  
  
A red pillar of light shot up from the center of the wreckage and into the sky.  
  
"We've got a problem," Shadow Lina noted.  
  
"We've got a BIG fucking problem," Naga agreed.  
  
"INVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Shadow Lina squeaked and ducked behind Jeffrey at the sound of the wail. Lina watched as Sylphiel, suffused in a bright red glow, climbed from the wreckage and stood up.  
  
"All right, Amelia," Lina said quietly. "Give me an option."  
  
Amelia swallowed and tried to think of something. She racked her brain from a solution, but one wasn't presenting itself.  
  
"There's still one spell we can try."  
  
Amelia turned as Naga walked past her towards Sylphiel. "Gracia oneechan?" she whispered.  
  
Naga didn't turn. She continued forward and drew her rapier. "Lina chan, get the others back," she ordered.  
  
Shadow Lina blinked, then gasped as realization struck her. "MISS NAGA, NO! IT'LL KILL YOU! MISS NAGA!"  
  
"What's she doing?" Amelia asked.  
  
Shadow Lina was shaking. "She's going to use the Elemekia Star."  
  
  
  
Shabranigdo watched through ruby eyes as Naga stepped forward, her sword drawn. "Come, if you dare," he whispered. He felt Sylphiel renew her struggle, trying to intervene before her friend was killed.  
  
"Come," he whispered again.  
  
  
  
Naga chanted as she walked. "Shards of the Great One, aid me in my holy quest."  
  
"GIVE ME INVERSE!" Sylphiel shouted at her.  
  
"Let the last rays of your light destroy the evil before me."  
  
Above her, thunder cracked, and the clouds began to swirl into a nightmarish vortex. From the epicenter of this whirlpool, a continuous bolt of white lightning shot down and took hold of the end of her rapier.  
  
Naga screamed and fell to one knee as the white-hot pain rushed through her body. Rising, she continued chanting.  
  
"In thy great name I pledge myself to the light!"  
  
The lightning renewed in intensity, and Naga's hand began to burn.  
  
"Let all the evil that stands in our way be destroyed!" she screamed over the thunder and pain. "By the power you and I possess!"  
  
Shabranigdo laughed.  
  
Naga rushed forward and screamed, raising her sword. The tip pierced Sylphiel's shoulder and buried itself there. The demon grabbed onto the blade with both hands and looked into Naga's eyes.  
  
"Wh."  
  
"ELEMEKIA STAR!"  
  
  
  
Lina watched as a ball of white energy flew from the vortex along the path of the lightning and strike Naga and Sylphiel. A tremendous explosion sent a cloud of dirt and debris rolling straight at them. They all dived to the ground and covered their heads as the shockwave rolled over them.  
  
Then silence.  
  
Shadow Lina, lying next to her, rose to her feet and stared out at the white fog before them.  
  
"M.Miss Naga?" she whispered. "MISS NAGA!"  
  
Lina could only stare in shock at the image before. Except for a cloud of dust, there was nothing.  
  
"MISS NAGA!" the shadow screamed. Weeping, she turned and grabbed hold of Jeffrey, burying her face in his tunic and crying uncontrollably.  
  
Jeffrey wrapped an arm around her and blinked back tears of his own. Heroes didn't cry. They accepted fate as it was. Even so.  
  
"Miss Naga," he whispered.  
  
"Gracia oneechan?" Amelia asked. "Was that."  
  
Jeffrey took a breath and blinked as he saw something in the cloud.  
  
A tall figure was walking toward them, carrying something in her arms.  
  
"Miss Naga." Jeffrey whispered.  
  
Naga, Sylphiel cradled in her arms, walked forward. Her hair was bleach white and her skin pale, but she was still in one piece. She stumbled forward and lay on top of the shrine maiden.  
  
"Miss Naga!" Jeffrey cried, running forward. Shadow Lina ran after him.  
  
"Y.You're alive!" the shadow gasped.  
  
Naga rolled onto her back and breathed deeply as the others approached her. "Ooo..oo..." She swallowed back the laugh and smiled.  
  
"I knew you could do it!" Jeffrey cried.  
  
"What WAS that?!" Lina asked.  
  
"I thought you said the Elemekia Star was a suicide spell," Shadow Lina told her.  
  
Naga sat up and let Gracia and Amelia look at Sylphiel. "It's not," she explained quietly. "It's a white magic spell.an exorcism spell..and a test of faith." She said this last part in a whisper.  
  
"Is she okay?" Gourry asked, looking down at Sylphiel's unmoving form.  
  
"She's breathing," Amelia said.  
  
"But how can we be sure it worked?" Lina asked.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up," Gracia counseled.  
  
"What do you think, Amelia?" Lina asked.  
  
Amelia wasn't looking at them. She was looking at the cloud. "Miss Lina," she said.  
  
Lina looked at the cloud, and her eyes went wide.  
  
There was a red glow deep within the cloud. "You gotta be fucking kidding me," she said in disbelief. "REZO WAS EASIER TO KILL THAN THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!"  
  
"Sha."  
  
They all turned and looked down at Sylphiel in shock as she continued her whisper.  
  
"Shab..ra..nig.do."  
  
"I think we just upgraded our 'problem' to a 'catastrophe,'" Shadow Lina noted.  
  
Lina turned and faced the glow. "Well?!" she called at it. "What do you want?!"  
  
"Choose," a raspy voice called from everywhere and nowhere.  
  
"Choose?" Lina asked with a blink.  
  
"What does he mean, Lina?" Gourry asked.  
  
Lina's eyes went wide. "Everyone! Clear your minds! Don't think!"  
  
"THE CHOICE IS MADE!"  
  
"WOAH!" Lina cried, turning back to the light. "We didn't choose squat!"  
  
"What's he talking about!?" Jeffrey asked.  
  
"MY MIND WAS EMPTY! AND I GUARANTEE GOURRY'S WAS!" Lina called.  
  
"Yeah!" Gourry agreed!  
  
She turned to the others. "Right?!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but I wasn't thinking of anything," Jeffrey said.  
  
"Me neither!" Shadow Lina squeaked.  
  
"Totally empty!" Gracia told her.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
Except one.  
  
Lina stared at her in shock.  
  
Amelia looked at her shoes.  
  
"Amelia," Lina whispered. "What did you do?"  
  
"I.I couldn't help it," she whispered.  
  
"What did you do, Amelia!?"  
  
"I.I just thought..I mean.Just as you said to clear our minds, I was thinking."  
  
"Thinking what, Amelia chan?" Gracia asked gently.  
  
Before she could answer, there was a roar from down the street. They all turned and watched as a tower collapsed from not far away. They could see a something dark moving between the buildings.  
  
"Is it a dragon?" Gourry asked, puzzled.  
  
Amelia gulped.  
  
Whatever it was turned the corner. The group heaved a collective sweatdrop.  
  
"Ummm.This is beyond comment," Lina said quietly.  
  
"Lina," Gourry asked, "Is this still a problem?"  
  
"I.um.think so," she answered.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Shadow Lina asked before quickly covering her mouth as if to hide the obscenity.  
  
Amelia laughed nervously and gulped. "It's Piko Piko Naga Chan."  
  
The superdeformed golem, a vision of cuteness, looked almost exactly like Gracia except it was squat, wide-eyed and had rosy cheeks. It roared and raises its huge fists in the air and brought them down on the building next to it. The tower crumbled down before them.  
  
"IT'S SO ADORABLE!" Gracia squealed, stars in her eyes.  
  
"You know," Naga said quietly. "They always told me I'd end up destroying Seyruun, but I never really believed them."  
  
Lina shook her head. "Neither did we, Naga. We were just trying to scare you."  
  
"Lina, what do we do?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Pick Sylphiel up," she ordered. She braced herself for an attack. Naga stood next to her and likewise readied an attack.  
  
"Any ideas?" Naga asked her.  
  
Lina bit her lip. "I can't use the Giga Slave and a Ragna Blade didn't work on Gaav, so there's no reason to think it would work here." She chuckled dryly. "Damn, we could sure use Zel right about now."  
  
"Right now I'd settle for a good distraction while we come up with a plan."  
  
"JUSTICE WILL CONQUER ALL!"  
  
The two sorceresses blinked and turned just in time to jump out of the way of a charging white stallion.  
  
"PHIL!?" Lina cried in disbelief.  
  
"Papa?!" Naga echoed.  
  
Prince Phil rode forward and stood up in the saddle. He pointed at Piko Piko Naga Chan. "BEGONE, SPECTER OF THE DARK PAST! THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE SHALL FALL UPON THEE!!" With a mighty roar, Phil leaped into the air and struck the golem dead in the throat, knocking it onto its back with a huge crash.  
  
"Well, he won't last forever, but I'd call that a distraction," Lina said, turning to Naga. "Now we need a plan." Her eyes narrowed. "Naga, can you do that spell of yours again?"  
  
Naga took a breath and thought. "I think so, if I had another conductor. My sword is charcoal. But, Lina, all it did last time was expel the demon! What makes you think it would be any different this time?"  
  
Lina nodded. "I think that spell might work along the same lines as the Giga Slave. The more powerful the conductor, the more powerful the spell. Damn! If only we still had the Sword of Light!"  
  
"What about your sword?"  
  
Lina shook her head. "It's just a plain old.." She turned to the golem. "I wonder.I THINK I'VE GOT IT!"  
  
Just then, Phil flew over their heads. "I SHALL RETURN! GRACIA! AMELIA! AVENGE ME!"  
  
"I think we just ran out of distraction," Naga noted.  
  
Lina grabbed Naga's hand. "This is going to take crackerjack timing," she told her seriously.  
  
Naga smiled. "I'm ready when you are!"  
  
"LEVITATION!"  
  
Hands joined, the two rose into the air towards the golem, which was just beginning to right itself. Its eyes glowed red as it searched for them. The two mages landed on its shoulder. The golem seemed unaware of their presence for the moment.  
  
"Sword of the cold dark void," Lina chanted. "Free yourself from Heaven's bonds." Lina started to glow. "Become one with my power, one with my body."  
  
Naga blinked in confusion. She had never heard THIS spell before.  
  
".And let us walk the path of destruction together.Power that can smash even the souls of the gods!" Black lightning encircled Lina's right hand as she grasped hold of Naga's hand with her left.  
  
"RAGNA BLADE!"  
  
A twelve-foot shaft of darkness the color of burning pitch shot from her hand into the sky. The golem roared as it took notice of them.  
  
Lina grit her teeth as she strugged to keep the spell under control. "NAGA! THE SPELL!"  
  
Naga got over her shock and began to chant. "Shards of the Great One, aid me in my holy quest.LINA!"  
  
This last part came as the golem's hand reached up for them. Lina, concentrating on the spell, could do nothing to stop it. "Damn," she growled.  
  
Before the stone hand could reach them, a bolt of flame shot out and struck it on the wrist, setting its fingers ablaze. The golem roared and reared back. Naga and Lina had to steady themselves quickly to keep from falling.  
  
"What the." Lina cried. Looking out, she gasped in amazement. "Sylphiel!?"  
  
  
  
Standing on the roof of a nearby shop, Sylphiel held her arms out again. "FLAAAARE..ARROW!" Another three meter bolt of flame shot from her hands and struck the golem's midsection. Piko Piko Naga Chan's stomach erupted in fire. Sylphiel readied another spell.  
  
"Zelgadis dear.lend me your strength," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Where ever you are."  
  
  
  
"FINISH IT!" Lina screamed.  
  
"Let the last rays of your light destroy the evil before me." she chanted. The vortex swirled above them, and white lightning shot out to engulf the Ragna Blade. The power was more intense than before. The heat was baking their skin. They both whimpered at the pain of the spells reacting to one another.  
  
"In thy great name I pledge myself to the light!"  
  
"This one's for you, Ritsuko," Lina whispered. "And you too, Zel."  
  
"Let all the evil that stands in our way be destroyed!" she screamed over the thunder and pain. "By the power you and I possess!"  
  
Lina turned the Ragna Blade and screamed as she drove it into the golem's neck.  
  
"ELEMEKIA STAR!" Naga screamed.  
  
  
  
Plaug the goat herder whistled as he got ready for bed. His flock was tended, and it was time for the old shepard to find his sleeping roll. Laying on the soft grass, he rolled over so that he could see the lights of Seyruun twenty miles away. The city lights comforted him, and he liked to imagine what was going on in the big city at night while he slept.  
  
He yawned and smiled.  
  
He blinked suddenly. Why was the sun coming up? And why in the west, over Seyruun?  
  
Sitting up, his mouth dropped open in awe. Seyruun was engulfed in a white light. Nothing of the city could be seen through its brilliance.  
  
"Cepheid!" he gasped. "Cepheid!"  
  
The light began to fade, then nothing but darkness.  
  
  
  
The last time Lina Inverse had visited Seyruun, her Dragon Slave had taken one of the five points of the star that made up the city. Naga, never to be outdone by the redhead, had cast a spell that took the southern half of the city.  
  
Seyruun would never be a star again.  
  
Dawn's light showed that the buildings, those that were left standing, were burnt black and still smoked. Sand, gravel or brick no longer made up the ground, but grey-white ash.  
  
It was through this desert of ash that Gourry crawled, on his hands and knees, searching like a man who had lost his keys in the sand at the beach.  
  
"Lina!" he called as he searched. "Lina!"  
  
Nearby, he heard the others calling Lina or Naga's name as they too searched.  
  
"Oh god," he whispered. "No. Come on, Lina! Where are you?!"  
  
The ash rose above his elbows. He sat up on his knees and looked out at the desert around him.  
  
"I'll never find her in this," he whispered. Gritting his teeth, he reached down again and continued searching. He cried out in pain and pulled his hand back. He had cut it on something sharp under the coat of ash. Leaning back, he reached out with his good hand to steady himself. It disappeared into the ash and hit something.  
  
It felt like.  
  
"LINA!" Turning, he began to dig. He saw white hair, once red, appear and the ash-coated face of Lina Inverse. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled. The unconscious sorceress was heavier than he thought, but soon found the reason as Naga's head appeared as well. The two were still holding hands as if their lives depended on it.  
  
"HELP!" he screamed to the others. "THEY'RE OVER HERE!" He cradled Lina in his arms and moved a few strands of white hair out of her face. Reaching down, he tried to separate Lina and Naga's hands. He heard a sickening sound like a scab being pulled from flesh and grimaced as he realized Naga and Lina's palms were burnt, almost melted together. "Hold on," he whispered. "Just hold on."  
  
He didn't look up as the shadows of the others fell upon him. The swordsman continued to rock Lina gently in his arms.  
  
"It's okay," Gourry whispered. "You got him. It's over." He held her to his chest as the others looked down at him.  
  
"It's over."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
A few tributes in this chapter. One to "Big Trouble In Little China" when Lina opens the door and finds Sylphiel there. I always loved that movie. Another tribute to "Ghostbusters" later on, but don't worry, I managed to refrain from saying, "There is no Sylphiel, only Zuul!"  
  
Now for some plugs. Once again, I shamelessly plug the Give Sylphiel a Chance Foundation at www.sylphiel.org. Taloon runs a great site, and it's important for Sylphiel fans to stick together. I'm also going to plug the Slayers Fan Fiction Archive at www.slayersff.com. It's small right now, but if you've got a Slayers fic, send it in. Fanfiction.net is great, but the individual archives have personalities and communities all their own. 


	7. Risk Takers and Heart Breakers

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. Whoever says otherwise is a lying whore! Slayers belongs to Kadokawa Shoten.  
  
Faces: Finale  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Risk Takers and Heart Breakers  
  
  
  
Filia took a deep breath and savored the salty smell of the sea air. After their long travels, they had finally made it to the southern shore of the continent. Standing on a rocky hill encumbered with short trees and brush, the dragon took in the sight of the blue ocean below. Looking south, she thought she could almost see Wolfpack Island itself.  
  
The sky was blue and clear. Sea gulls cawed in the distance, though none could be immediately seen. She stretched and basked in the sunlight, just listening to the crashing waves.  
  
Turning away from the sight, she started back towards their campsite. Xellos was staring towards the south. Filia considered looking into his mind to see what he was thinking about, but could sense that they were thoughts that he alone could have. Instead, she sent him an encouraging mental smile.  
  
"The final stretch," he said.  
  
She nodded. "What do we do now?"  
  
The rogue Mazoku knelt down and carved a little map in the sand with his finger, creating a sea, a shore and an island out of rocks. "There are three options now," he told her. "We can fly straight to Wolfpack and hope that the way is not watched."  
  
"That's not very likely, though, is it?" she asked.  
  
"No," he muttered. "Even in times of relative peace we usually had SOME kind of watcher present." He drew a half circle in the sand, around the island. "Another option is go to the nearest port, hire a boat and take a long circular route AROUND the island, coming to Wolfpack from the south. That way may be less guarded."  
  
"That would take months!" she cried.  
  
"Yes," he nodded.  
  
"What about the third way?"  
  
"Hmmmm," he intoned. "That might work, but..." He broke off as he looked up. Quickly grabbing Filia, he dragged her under a nearby tree and quickly lay on top of her.  
  
Filia felt her Peak rise again and touched Xellos' face, but the demon pulled her hand away and motioned her to remain quiet. Blinking, she thought a question at him.  
  
//A Watcher,// he thought to her.  
  
Filia looked up out at the ocean. She couldn't see anything except a little white cloud lazily moving in their direction, down the shore from the north.  
  
//I don't see anything,// she thought at him.  
  
//The cloud,// he replied.  
  
She almost laughed out loud. //Xellos, you're being paranoid. Not even a storm cloud, either. Just a wisp in the sky.//  
  
//Then why is it moving against the wind?// he asked her.  
  
Filia blinked and looked up at the cloud. He was right. The wind was blowing out of the south, yet the cloud approached from the north. It was getting closer now.  
  
//Pull your tail into the shade, Filia chan,// he cautioned. //Don't let his shadow touch you.//  
  
Filia did as he told her, pulling the pink bow on her tail out of the light and into the shade, nearer to his leg.  
  
She watched as the cloud's shadow passed within three feet of them. It seemed to stop suddenly and pause, as if waiting for something. Then, changing direction, it moved away again, out to sea.  
  
//What is it?// she thought in a whisper.  
  
//His name is Vispus,// Xellos told her. //They say when the worlds were created, a piece of the Dark Lord, Death Fog, broke away and became trapped in this world. Now he serves as a Watcher for Xelas.//  
  
//A cloud?// she asked in disbelief. //But...what could a cloud do?//  
  
She heard him grunt in her mind. //For one thing, he warned us about your people's attempted attack on Wolfpack Island during the war. How did the golden dragons think I knew to be there? Your people flew right by him without giving him a passing thought.//  
  
Filia mulled on this thought for awhile. //Your people ARE fallible,// she said at last. Xellos sent her a questioning thought. //We...We always feared that somehow..the Mazoku were more clairvoyant..or that just knew what we were thinking..//  
  
//Not really, Filia chan,// he told her. //We just look at things differently.// They watched as the cloud moved farther away. //Regardless, it is as I feared. The Wolves' Channel is being watched.//  
  
"What do we do now?" Filia asked him out loud.  
  
Xellos thought for a moment. "We go south."  
  
  
  
Jinnar looked into the crystal ball and smiled. "Yes, Xellos," he said. "Go south. Go to Dralladan and meet your doom! BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHA! HAHA! HAA..."  
  
The door swung open a second later with a loud creak and in came Amara, her arms overloaded with packages. "Honey! I'm home!" she announced.  
  
Jinnar grit his teeth in rage. Now that Her Majesty had seen his dragon prisoner, he had to keep up the pretense lest someone ask what happened to her after Jinnar brutally murdered her. Even so, some insults were simply insufferable.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" he screamed at her. Amara paid him no mind and carried the packages into the other room. "Look," he growled, "We're stuck with one another for awhile, okay? But don't lose perspective. You're still my prisoner!"  
  
Amara poked her head out of the other room and blushed. "Oh..my..Are we going to play escaped prisoner and the warden's wife?"  
  
"WHERE WOULD YOU EVER GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT?!" he screamed.  
  
"Should I start?" Amara asked, pulling Whip Chan from under her short skirt.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Before the conversation could turn violent, someone cleared their throat. Looking toward the door, Jinnar looked down and found a black and white housecat sitting there.  
  
"Don't let me interrupt," Callisto said.  
  
"No interruption at all!" Jinnar scoffed.  
  
"Good," Callisto went on. "Her Majesty wants an update on where we stand on the Seyruun issue."  
  
Jinnar waved the idea aside. "I have Mazoku working on it."  
  
"Who, Jinnar?" the cat insisted. "So far, we've seen no progress reports from you or these Mazoku you talk about." As he talked, he kept looking at Amara.  
  
"You'll get your reports in due time," Jinnar growled.  
  
Callisto continued to stare at Amara. "I expect so," he warned. Finally he looked at Jinnar. "Where do I know your mate from, Jinnar? She looks familiar to me." He arched a feline eyebrow.  
  
Jinnar started. "Um..She's one of Deep Sea Dolp."  
  
Callisto shook his head. "No, she's not. I know all of Dolphin's maids. She's not one of them." He looked crossly at the General Priest. "What's going on, Jinnar?"  
  
Jinnar puffed out his chest. "Since when does the General Priest of Wolfpack Island answer to other Mazoku?!"  
  
"Since always," Callisto pointed out smugly. "I'm the personal aide to Her Majesty, and I speak with her voice. Now, Lord Jinnar," he said, spitting out the title, "You will tell me what ambitious, sneaky, overly-complicated plan you're playing with right now.Or in HER name AND mine, I'll have your staff."  
  
Jinnar took a breath. "You haven't the authority," he spat back.  
  
"Now, now, Jinny chan," Amara said, stepping between the two, coming to Jinnar's "rescue." Jinnar turned dead white. She turned to Callisto. "Please, Lord Callisto, you mustn't blame him. He's only trying to protect me."  
  
Jinnar started to shake.  
  
"From what?" Callisto asked.  
  
"Well, you see, Jinny chan feels it's not the right time to reveal myself and our wondrous plan to unite my race and his!" She smiled broadly.  
  
Callisto looked at her and blinked. "Your race and his," he repeated. "And that race would be."  
  
Jinnar dived for Amara, but the dragon maiden danced out of the way as she announced. "Why, the Ryuuzoku, of course!"  
  
"I see," Callisto said quietly. He turned to Jinnar, who was standing up after his miscalculated dive. "Lord Jinnar," he began, "Am I correct in thinking that you deliberately brought this dragon here?"  
  
"Um.Something like that?" Jinnar replied.  
  
"Of course," the cat breathed. "I see." He suddenly turned and bolted for the door, screaming the ancient Mazoku alarm. "AWAKE! AWAKE! FEAR! FIRE! FOES! AWAKE!"  
  
Jinnar growled and disappeared, reappearing in the hallway behind Callisto.  
  
"A DRAGON! A DRAGON OF THE SOUTHLANDS HAS COME! AWAKE!"  
  
Jinnar's staff appeared in his hand. With a growl, he lunged forward and brought it down on the back of Callisto's head. The cat fell silent. Looking back and forth over his shoulder, the General Priest picked up the Mazoku and brought him back into his chambers.  
  
Amara gasped at the sight, but Jinnar quickly took control of the situation.  
  
"He would have betrayed our.." He grit his teeth and managed to get the word out. "..love.to the others. I had to..For you." He sniffled and let a tear fall.  
  
Amara's eyes went starry.  
  
"I cannot believe she's actually buying into this," Jinnar muttered to himself. He took Amara's hands and looked into her eyes. "We must move quickly now, understand?"  
  
Amara nodded. "Yes.Yes, of course..my mate."  
  
Jinnar felt his stomach lurch at the words. The thought of mating with this dragon disgusted him to no end. Turning his mind away from it, he called out.  
  
"IFFY! IFFY! GET OVER HERE!"  
  
In a flash of darkness, Iffy appeared. Her normal uniform was replaced by a short plad skirt and a white blouse. She wore a pair of glasses and knee- high stockings with buckled shoes. A folder and two books were in her arms.  
  
"Yes, Lord God General Priest Jinnar Sir?" she asked.  
  
Jinnar and Amara blinked at her outfit. "What are you doing dressed like that?" he asked.  
  
Iffy smiled. "Well, you know the tuition assistance rate for active duty Mazoku just went up to one hundred percent, so I started taking classes in my off duty time!"  
  
Jinnar shook with rage. "Iffy..I would like nothing better right now than to tell you how stupid you are..and how idiotic that idea is..But I can't right now.I have a bigger problem."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Jinnar straightened and put on his imperial air. "Iffy, I want you to take Callisto to the edge of our territory and dump him into the sea!"  
  
Iffy looked at Jinnar..  
  
Then looked at Amara.  
  
Then down at Callisto.  
  
Then back to Jinnar..  
  
Then to Amara.  
  
Then down to Callisto again..  
  
She took a breath and, "Wh."  
  
"JUST DO IT!!!!"  
  
She saluted smartly. "Ten-four, good buddy! I got your back, yo!" With that, she picked up the cat and disappeared with him.  
  
Jinnar growled. One day.one day he was going to kill that girl.  
  
  
  
Rain came on them suddenly, drenching them both before they found shelter under an old stone bridge overrun with vines and undergrowth. Thunder cracked overhead as the rain came down in sheets. Filia shivered and snuggled closer to Xellos. If he were a dragon male, she might have found warmth, but his body had no temperature at all, and she had to make do with the thought of warmth.  
  
A little stream ran under the bridge nearby, swelling with the coming onslaught of the rain storm. She shivered and tried to think of something to keep her mind off the cold.  
  
"Xellos," she began quietly. "What's it like? Wolfpack Island?"  
  
"Cold," he told her simply. "Dark. To the extent where only Mazoku could feel comfortable there."  
  
"Were you born there?"  
  
He nodded, and she sighed. Xellos had become so somber lately, so morose. It was like he knew something she didn't and didn't want to worry her. But that wasn't all that bothered her lately. She had a question on her mind, and it gnawed on her. Maybe he could pick up on it and that was what was bothering him. She put it out of her mind for the moment.  
  
"I wonder how the others are," she said.  
  
He almost chuckled. "I'm sure Miss Naga is taking care of them. She's not really as bad as she likes people to think she is."  
  
She smiled at that. Filia found herself missing the woman. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?" she asked.  
  
Xellos looked down at her but didn't answer.  
  
"I didn't think so," she said.  
  
"Even we can't see the future, Filia chan," he replied.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
He stared at her in shock. "What?"  
  
She wouldn't meet his eyes so she stared at the stream. "Xellos...I..I know what you said, but maybe...I just thought..."  
  
"Filia chan," he whispered.  
  
"Couldn't you just say it?" she choked out in frustration. "I know that Mazoku can't feel it, but..."  
  
He said nothing for a long moment, then, "You'd have me say it and not mean it?"  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"Filia," he said quietly. "I can't feel that...So I can't say it..." Filia felt tears welling up. "But...if I could...I'd want to say it to you. And if I did, I'd mean it."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't even ask."  
  
"I do know this," he said. "I know you've changed me." She looked up at him. "I..I can't take pleasure in your despair...Not anymore."  
  
She reached out to touch his face, but suddenly stopped as she heard something. Splashing footsteps were approaching. They shot to their feet, and Xellos pulled her into the shadows.  
  
"Over here!" they heard a voice call out. "I found shelter!"  
  
Xellos raised his staff and prepared to strike.  
  
A young woman with black hair entered the tunnel. She was dressed as a traveler and carried a short sword on her hip. Filia blinked in surprised as she noted something just on the edge of perception about this woman.  
  
Before she could speak, Xellos struck, reaching out, he wrapped his arms around the girl, his staff pressing into her throat and pulled her back. The girl cried out and began to struggle.  
  
"NO! DON'T!" Filia screamed. "SHE'S A DRAGON!"  
  
Xellos released her in shock. The girl turned and kicked him between the legs. Xellos grunted in surprise and felt no pain from the attack.  
  
"You BUTT!" the girl screamed. Her hand went to her throat and massaged it.  
  
Filia held her hands out, trying to look peaceful. "We're sorry, young one," she said in a soothing tone. "We didn't know if you were a Mazoku or not."  
  
The girl, who appeared no older than seventeen in human years, and looked at them suspiciously. "You're a dragon," she noted, looking at Filia.  
  
"Yes," Filia assured her. "This is my..friend." she finished uneasily, motioning to Xellos. "My name is Filia."  
  
Xellos looked at her and stared in surprise for a moment. Filia turned red under the stare. She had no idea why she just said that, but something compelled her to keep her relationship with him hidden for the moment. As a priestess of a Shinzoku who gave clairvoyance and precognizant thought, she had learned to trust such feelings. Even so, the hurt thoughts from Xellos, quickly hidden though they were, clutched at her.  
  
"And who the fuck are you?" the dragon asked, turning to Xellos. "I can't tell what you are."  
  
"He's.." Filia began, but broke off suddenly. Mentioning the name of Xellos to a dragon would guarantee a quick and bloody fight.  
  
"Zelgadis," Xellos said quickly, with a bow. "I'm a traveling sorcerer, and the young lady here," he motioned to Filia, "Is my...friend."  
  
Filia winced at that last part. "And what's your name?"  
  
The dragon still seemed a little suspicious. "Birdianna Ul Darazzen," she replied.  
  
"You're a black dragon," Xellos remarked.  
  
"No shit," Birdianna bit back, taking a hold of a lock of her raven hair and showing it to him. She turned back to Filia. "Most people just call me Birdy."  
  
"Birdy? Are you okay?" a voice called from the end of the tunnel.  
  
The dragon girl turned and called back. "Yeah! I'm fine! Bring the others!"  
  
"There are more of you?" Xellos asked quickly.  
  
"We're pilgrims," Birdy told him coolly.  
  
Before too long, four other people joined them. Filia knew from the look of them that they were all dragons. One of them approached and stood before them, a black dragon with jet black hair that ran down to her waist. She had a patch over her left eye, and the right one was a cold blue. She wore a light leather jerkin with bare arms and blue trousers. A light sword hung from her hip, the handle dirty and stained with blood and experience. She gave them both a stare for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I'm Mira Ul Rajerra," she said simply. "Who are you and where are you from?"  
  
"I'm Filia Ul Copt," Filia said with a short curtsy, "A golden dragon and friend of Milgazia of Kataart."  
  
"I've never heard of a clan called Ul Copt," Mira said quietly.  
  
"I'm from the south," Filia replied. "From beyond where the Mazoku barrier once stood."  
  
"I see," Mira said. "And you?" she asked, turning to Xellos. "You're a higher being, but different."  
  
"He's a...purple dragon!" Filia interjected.  
  
"Purple dragon?" Xellos asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Also from the south."  
  
"Strange days indeed are upon us to find two dragons from beyond the Mazoku barrier here," Mira said, cracking a smile for the first time. "May I ask what brings you here?"  
  
"First, I would ask you why there are five dragons here," Filia replied.  
  
"You're the strangers here," Mira argued.  
  
"We're a mile from the Wolves' Channel," Filia replied sternly. "We're ALL strangers here."  
  
Mira smiled. "True." She turned and gestured to the other dragons around her. "We're travelling south on a scouting mission."  
  
"So close to Wolfpack Island?" Xellos asked.  
  
"Well...we're not going THAT far south," Mira said with a smile.  
  
"You're going to Dralladan," Xellos said suddenly.  
  
Mira looked at him in surprise. "I wasn't aware that the ancient citadel was known to the dragons beyond the barrier."  
  
"News travels far in times of war," Xellos told her. "And if you are going to Dralladan, I'd caution you against it."  
  
"What's Dralladan?" Filia asked, feeling out of the loop.  
  
Mira eyed them both for a moment before smiling again. "Let's discuss it over something to eat. I don't know about the rest of my people, but I'm starved."  
  
  
  
Jinnar rubbed his temples and swore a sacred oath before Lord Ruby Eye right there and then.  
  
"Lord Ruby Eye," he said quietly, "I hereby swear that before I die and meet you in the great void beyond the end of the world, I will kill, as many times as I possibly can, Amara Ul Copt."  
  
The oath came as one of Evil Princess Amara's pet projects was about to come to pass. The first ever Grand Army of Wolfpack Island spouses' call.  
  
Since taking, totally on her own initiative though it may be, the mantle of mate of the General Priest, Amara had begun to use her influence to make sweeping changes on the island. Jinnar, still stuck between the rock (keep Amara's identity secret) and the hard place (keeping Amara from revealing the fact that Callisto was probably sinking to the bottom of the ocean by now), had no choice but to go along with it for now. Which is how it came to be that close to fifty Mazoku mates of members of his own army were assembled before him in a theater Amara had ordered built by the Wolfpack Army Corp of Astral Engineers.  
  
Standing off to the side of the stage, Amara smiled and gave him a victory sign with her fingers.  
  
"Ugh," Jinnar growled. "Okay!" he announced. "Let's get this over with! Who's first?!"  
  
One Mazoku female, a purple-skinned, fanged creature with snakes for hair raised her hand. She stood up as Iffy approached with a microphone and offered the end to her. "Yes, my name is Eriztis, and I have a complaint about the hours my mate works."  
  
Jinnar frowned and made a rolling motion with his hand as if to say, "Get to the fucking point."  
  
"Well," Eriztis went on, gathering steam, "I don't think he should be forced to work a twenty hour day! And he's been telling me how it's all the fault of the General Priest and that if HE were General Priest, things would be different!"  
  
"I see," Jinnar said with a smile. He held up a pad and pen. "And what is your mate's name?"  
  
"Jadus."  
  
"Well, I'll look right into that!" Jinnar assured her. He made a note on his pad: (HAVE JADUS STRIPPED OF RANK, PUBLICALLY HUMILIATED, AND MURDERED.) Underlining this twice, he smiled. Perhaps the dragon witch was onto something with this. "Next!"  
  
  
  
Though the wood was wet, the group managed to get a small fire going under the bridge. Warming themselves, more introductions were made.  
  
Sitting on Mira's right was a golden dragon woman dressed not unlike Filia. From what she could tell, she was a priestess just like her, but of the Water Dragon King. She introduced herself as Sethra Ul Lavode and the two got along immediately. She had a pleasant personality, but seemed fussy and overprotective when it came to Birdy and the black dragon sitting to her right, Willzaren Ul Zuita.  
  
Most of the group called him Will, except for Sethra who used everyone's full name. It turned out that Will and Birdy were cousins and grew up together, the two only being a year apart in age. Like the others, he wore a short sword and was dressed for a journey. He seemed enthusiastic and excitable given how many questions he was asking Xellos, who sat on his right, about the purple dragons and what it was like in the southlands. Filia smiled and turned back to the man sitting on her own right.  
  
Taloon Ul Reecian was a red dragon, evident by his short, but fiery orange hair. He seemed about Mira's age, perhaps a little younger, and unlike the others, he was dressed more flamboyantly. The red dragons were known for their pomp and circumstance, second perhaps only to the golden dragons. But where the golden dragons wore their pomp and ceremony like a religious robe, the red dragons wore it like a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses, adding a sense of extravagance to it. As such, Taloon wore a bright crimson cape and velvet vest, studded with rhinestones. A jeweled necklace hung around his neck and a long broadsword rested on his hip. His cape fluttered behind him as if in a breeze, yet the wind wasn't blowing. It was this that Filia was asking him about.  
  
Taloon smirked. "It's just a little magic," he explained. "For effect."  
  
Filia sweatdropped. "I see."  
  
They all ate from their own supplies and talked for awhile about meaningless things before Mira finally brought them back to business.  
  
"You still haven't told us what you're doing out here," Mira told Filia, ignoring Xellos for the moment.  
  
"A dragon's business can't be her own?" Filia asked.  
  
Mira paused for a moment before replying. "There's a reason I ask," she said quietly. "Tell me..have you seen any other dragons in this area?"  
  
Filia and Xellos shook their heads. "Just you," Filia told her. "And we're more than surprised at that. So why are YOU out here?"  
  
Mira looked as if she didn't want to say anything, but Birdy took the decision away from her. "We're going to Dralladan," she said seriously.  
  
"I keep hearing that name, but I still don't know what it means!" Filia said in frustration.  
  
"It's a citadel," Xellos said quietly. Filia turned to him and saw him stare into the fire as he spoke. "An ancient dragon city on the shores directly across from Wolfpack Island." He looked up at Mira. "It's a graveyard."  
  
"That's what I told them," Mira said quietly. "When they first asked me to go."  
  
"I don't understand," Filia confessed. "If it's a dragon city."  
  
"Was a dragon city," Mira told her. "It was razed during the war. Nothing lives there now."  
  
"Except for Drazah and the others!" Will interjected.  
  
"Who's Drazah?" Xellos asked.  
  
"Our cousin," Birdy explained. "He and a few of the others went to Dralladan to recolonize it."  
  
"Why in Ruby Eye's name would they do that?" Xellos asked Mira.  
  
Mira shook her head and looked at Birdy and Will. "The younger generation don't understand the kinds of perils we went through, Zelgadis," she said. She looked at him. "You fought in the war, didn't you? I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Xellos, knowing that the best place to hide was in plain sight, only nodded.  
  
"For a thousand years we told our children that the Mazoku were stronger than us, that they couldn't be defeated and that the only thing to do was to leave them be and hope they wouldn't notice us. With the Flare Dragon gone and the Water Dragon King dead, we are diminished. Then, our worst fears in regard to our children came."  
  
"What?" Filia asked quietly. "More Mazoku?"  
  
Mira looked at her, piercing her with her one eye. "Hope, Miss Filia. Lina Inverse killed Gaav and Phibrizzo...Just as our children were growing old enough to question what we were telling them."  
  
"And in their youthful exuberance, they decided that your generation was wrong and their's was right," Xellos concluded for her. "And so, as young often do, they did a stupid thing."  
  
Mira glared at him. "Yes. My nephew took a group of young dragons, and with the promise of the glory of Dralladan restored, they left. We haven't heard from them since."  
  
"And this was all they could spare to rescue them?" Filia asked in astonishment.  
  
"The dragon clans are still wary of a new war with the Mazoku," Mira explained. "As such, they will not mount a real expedition to save them, not so close to Wolfpack Island."  
  
  
  
Night had fallen, replacing the rain, and the group had pitched tents for the night. Filia and Xellos, keeping up the pretense of being friends, erected two different tents to spend the night in. At least for awhile.  
  
Filia turned as he appeared in her tent and leapt on him as soon as he was opaque enough to be physically there.  
  
"Good evening, my FRIEND," Xellos said with a mixture of amusement and sarcasm as he lay beneath the dragon.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Filia exclaimed, clutching him. "I just thought..."  
  
Xellos nodded. "I agree," he said, cutting her off.  
  
Filia blinked in surprise. "You do?"  
  
He nodded and raised a finger as if to make a point. "Cross-marriage isn't something dragons do, is it? Even among other dragons. If we were to tell them even the parts of the truth we can, it would raise too many other questions."  
  
Filia sighed in relief. "Then you're not angry?"  
  
"Aside from being labeled a purple dragon, no, I'm not angry." He arched an eyebrow at her. "But what's with all the looks you were throwing that red dragon?"  
  
Filia felt anger growing in her. "What about the staring at that black dragon?!" she countered. She mimicked Mira's deeper voice and said. "'I can see it your eyes.'" She fluttered her own for effect and went back to staring at him.  
  
Xellos put his arms over his chest and feigned unconcern, something hard to do in a horizontal position with a dragon lying on top of him. "Just talk with someone I can relate to."  
  
"Hmmph! Then why don't you go relate with HER tonight!?" she growled.  
  
He smiled. "Why don't I?"  
  
Filia's blood boiled, and she slapped him across the face. They stared at each other for a hard minute before Filia ended the argument herself.  
  
"Take me."  
  
  
  
It was several hours later when Filia came to. Her eyes fluttered open, and she yawned. It was different this time, like every time. She was lying on her side, the tan canvas of her tent facing her. Rain drops pelted against it and she could see rivulets of water streaming down the side as the moonlight shone through the material.  
  
Yes, it was different this time. She could feel it somehow. She felt content, as if the Peak had abated. It was a warm glow now, not the urgent fire that coursed through her every waking moment.  
  
She decided not to give it another thought. She was happy, and that's all that was necessary, right?  
  
Her thoughts went back to the conversation she had with Xellos under the bridge. Logically, she understood what he had said. Asking him to say he loved her was like asking her to say she wasn't a dragon.  
  
Still, it would be nice to hear him say it.  
  
She decided that it would be better to drop the subject for now and go back to thinking about a quest she COULD accomplish. Saving her sister. She wondered what kind of horrible things she was enduring.  
  
  
  
On Wolfpack Island, some poor soul was screaming in anguish.  
  
"WWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY????!!!" it screamed. "PLEASE!!! I JUST WANT MY LIFE BACK!!!"  
  
Iffy stood outside Lord Jinnar's room, newly redecorated in pink and purple by Evil Princess Amara. "Gee, I haven't heard Lord God General Priest Jinnar Sir so upset in centuries!"  
  
  
  
Rolling over, she found Xellos lying next to her. Mazoku really didn't sleep, she knew. It was more like his attention was diverted inward as he let his strength renew. Which was just a fancy way of saying he was asleep.  
  
She leaned up and rested herself on her elbow, staring down at him with sad eyes. "I love you, you know," she whispered. Xellos made no sign that he had heard. "And I can't even tell you that to your face without weakening you or making you sick."  
  
He didn't budge an inch.  
  
"My father hated your kind," she whispered quietly. "Hated you with a purity I've never even seen in faith. But he was wrong. Or...at least..not completely right about you. I think I realized that when you got sick, when Xelas turned you away..because you wouldn't hurt me... I think I realized that when..you took my hand and mumbled my name in your sleep."  
  
She continued to stare at him.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen," she whispered. "All I know is that I don't want to come that close to losing you ever again." She wiped her eyes quickly. "So...I guess...like you...I'll never say those words to you..But I wish to Cepheid I could."  
  
She leaned down again and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and falling back into a restful slumber. A few moments later, the demon's hand moved up and rested on her head, softly stroking her hair.  
  
"I know," he said. 


	8. Lies and HalfTruths

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers..etcetera, etcetera...Kadokawa Shoten...etcetera etcetera..Sylphiel in a thong...etcetera etcetera etcetera...  
  
Faces: Finale!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lies and Half-Truths  
  
  
  
Lina Inverse had one HELL of a headache.  
  
As she grit her teeth in pain, she mumbled. "I hate dark lords..I fucking HATE them!"  
  
"Lina?"  
  
She opened an eye and waited for it to focus on the source of the voice. "Gourry? What happened?"  
  
Gourry, until that moment sitting in a chair near Lina's bed, was leaning over her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she said, putting her hand to her head. Blinking, she looked closer at it. Her palm was scarred as if she had held it in a forge for a minute. "What happened? Did we get him?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied quietly. "You got him."  
  
"What about the others?" she asked tiredly, sitting up. "They okay?"  
  
At that moment, Amelia came into the room. "Miss Lina! You're okay!" With that, the bouncy sorceress leapt across the room and tackle-hugged the redhead. Lina oomph'd and fell back on the bed. "We were so worried about you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine! Jeez!" Lina finally managed to push the girl off of her. "Where's Naga?"  
  
"In the next room still sleeping," Amelia told her. "We weren't sure you two would pull through. Miss Sylphiel and Gracia oneechan worked on you two for hours!"  
  
Lina blinked. "Sylphiel! Where is she? Is she okay?"  
  
Amelia looked a little sheepish. "Actually, I was hoping you were awake for that reason."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, Daddy's called everyone with white magic abilities into service to help with the aftermath of..um...you and Naga oneechan's...er...solution to the Shabranigdo thing..."  
  
"Well, that's good," Lina said. "Seyruun's full of healers. At least she can help out."  
  
"But she's been at it for three straight days, Miss Lina!"  
  
"What?!" Lina cried in shock. "I've been out for three days?!"  
  
Amelia nodded hurriedly. "And Miss Sylphiel hasn't slept in all that time! She refuses to rest and only stops occasionally to for some water and a bit of bread! Can't you h.."  
  
Lina was already out of bed and pulling on her cape. She gave another look at her disfigured palm and snorted as she walked out. She knew Sylphiel well enough to know what was going through the woman's head right now, and Lina wasn't going to have any of it.  
  
"Take me to her," she ordered.  
  
Amelia led the way out into the hall. They were in some kind of inn Lina hadn't been in before. "The palace is full of the wounded," Amelia explained. "People with lighter injuries are in whatever inns or houses we could find to keep them."  
  
As they passed an open door, Lina saw Naga lying in bed with Shadow Lina and Jeffrey standing vigil. "NAGA!" she snapped at the unconscious woman. "STOP SCREWING AROUND AND GET UP!"  
  
Naga sat bold upright in bed. "Wha?! Who?! OWW!" Her hands went to her head.  
  
As the White Serpent moaned, Lina marched out of the inn.  
  
  
  
"We got another one over here!"  
  
Sylphiel finished her draught of water and turned to the voice, hurrying through the mangled wreckage and ash. Moving swiftly, but being careful of her step, she soon found herself next to two members of the Seyruun army who were working to rescue people from the carnage. Between them lay the ash-coated body of a woman, blood soaking her right arm and leg.  
  
The priestess knelt next to her and placed her hands on the woman's arm. Closing her eyes, she chanted softly and concentrated as a blue-green light suffused her hands and the woman's battered limb. After a few moments, the woman's eyes opened, and she coughed loudly.  
  
"Get her to the inn with the others," Sylphiel told the soldiers. "She should be able to recover on her own now."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
Sylphiel started to rise, but had to put a lot of effort into the task.  
  
"Ma'am, maybe you should rest some," one of the soldiers suggested. "You've been at it for awhile."  
  
"I'm fine," she assured them with a smile.  
  
"Sylphiel!"  
  
She turned and found Lina, Amelia and Gourry marching toward her. "Miss Lina!" Sylphiel exclaimed. "You should still be in bed!"  
  
"So should you," Lina lectured.  
  
"I'm needed here," Sylphiel told her seriously. "I'll rest la."  
  
Lina's slap cut her off in mid-word. The violet-haired woman stood stock still in shock for a moment.  
  
"Do I have your attention yet?" Lina asked her quietly. Sylphiel only nodded, her hand on her face. Not one to give up momentum, Lina reached out and grabbed the taller woman's ear, pulling her down to her height before getting her in a chokehold.  
  
"Um..Miss Lina?" Amelia asked.  
  
Lina pointed Sylphiel's face at the destruction around them and growled. "You see that?" she asked. Sylphiel gulped and nodded. "You didn't do that! Understand me?! This ISN'T your fault! Am I getting through to you?"  
  
Sylphiel whimpered and nodded.  
  
"Good!" With that, she pushed the woman away. Sylphiel went down with an "EEP!" "Now then, there's a nice soft bed right next to mine back at the inn. I say we go, get some rest, have something to eat, and talk for a bit. How does that sound?" She said this last bit while cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Sylphiel agreed, quickly nodding her head and holding her hands out in front of her as if to forestall the red menace.  
  
  
  
So tired was she that she almost fell asleep the second her head touched the pillow. Instead, she yawned and curled up under the covers. To her left, Lina was lying in her own bed, hands behind her head, just staring up at the ceiling. Stretching out, she heard bones pop, and she sighed.  
  
"Hmmph!" Lina snorted. "It's what you get for doing something like that." Sylphiel looked over at her. "I had hoped hanging around Zel would've broke you of that kind of thing."  
  
"What kind of thing?" Sylphiel asked, puzzled.  
  
"Constantly taking everything on yourself!" Lina admonished. "Here you are, barely hours out of the most horrific ordeal of your life, and you're out working yourself to death. You can't do that kind of crap anymore, Sylphiel!"  
  
The shrine maiden looked down at her blanket. "I know," she said quietly. "But I had to do SOMETHING."  
  
Lina snorted again and went back to staring at the ceiling. "So what happened?" she asked. "I can guess some of it, but not all of it."  
  
Taking a breath, Sylphiel began to tell the sorceress about her waking nightmare, of being the living vessel and prisoner of the intellect of Ruby Eyed Shabranigdo. Some elements she couldn't find words for, others she mentioned but never went into detail about. She didn't want to think about it. She couldn't think about it.  
  
Lina didn't push her. She learned enough for her taste. She didn't particularly want to hear the details of Ritsuko's death. She just wanted to know why.  
  
And now she knew.  
  
"Wolfpack Island," she breathed.  
  
Sylphiel nodded quickly. "Miss Lina, what are we going to do? He doesn't know it's over! If he gets to Wolfpack Island and delivers that message, what we've experienced here will mean nothing! They'll come, thinking they can free Shabranigdo, and when they don't find him here.."  
  
Lina nodded. "They'll sack the city."  
  
"And kill Zelgadis dear!" Sylphiel was on the verge of tears now. "Miss Lina, what are we going to do?!"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
The two blinked in shock and turned to the source of the voice. At the end of the room was a privacy curtain. Lina hadn't noticed it before now, but now she stood up and rolled up her sleeves, stalking towards it. "Ya wanna say that again, ya bitch?!" She asked, marching forward.  
  
Throwing open the curtain, Lina stopped in dead shock. Behind her, Sylphiel gasped.  
  
"YOU!" they both cried at the same time.  
  
Just at that moment, Naga entered, yawning. She saw the commotion and walked up to them. Seeing the cause, she grimaced and gave the bed a good kick. "Are you causing trouble again?!" she asked.  
  
Sylphiel pointed at the figure in bed. "You're the one who tried to kill Zelgadis dear!"  
  
Lina cracked her knuckles. "And tortured Gourry. Sylphiel, Naga, take a walk around the building for a few minutes.."  
  
Stevanya Greysword continued to stare up at the ceiling, even as Lina advanced toward her.  
  
"Not so fast, Lina chan!" Naga declared, placing an arm between her and her target. "Vanya might be a little misguided but she is still one of MY Flamin..er..Unbeatable Heroes!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Lina asked darkly.  
  
Naga nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "You might feel the need to viciously strike YOUR employees, but Naga the White Serpent is a more civilized supervisor! OOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOoomph!"  
  
This came as Lina casually punched the taller woman in the stomach. Naga bent over and fell to the floor, coughing. "You know, I've always REALLY hated that laugh," she said quietly. She turned back to Vanya. "Okay, you," she began. "Time for.."  
  
"Wait!" Sylphiel cried. "There are still things I'd like to know. Like why."  
  
"Well?" Lina asked Vanya, giving the bedframe a good kick. "You heard her. Sing!"  
  
The swordswoman said nothing.  
  
Coughing as if hacking up a lung, Naga rose to her feet. "She's...Stony's...Sister..." she managed to choke out.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lina cried.  
  
Naga gave one last cough then laughed. "OOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! To properly explain, I'll have to go to the beginning and start from there! Now gather 'round, all ye little ones and hear the tale of Naga the White Serpent and her Band of Fl..er.dammit..Unbeatable Heroes!"  
  
And so, Naga the White Serpent became Naga the Bard, starting from the time she and Xellos split off from Zelgadis and Sylphiel after their adventure on Zarak Tor she went into detail about their further adventures.  
  
Hours it lasted. Naga insisted on mimicking the voices of every person they had encountered in their travels as she passed along the things they had said. Occasionally, she stood and re-enacted entire scenes and often rushed into a nearby closet to change clothes to "stay in character." About halfway through her re-enactment of the Bango Tango Filia and Xellos had performed, Lina broke.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! FOR THE LOVE OF CEPHEID, FATHER OF ALL CREATURES GREAT AND SMALL, STOP IT!!" She fell to her knees, weeping uncontrollably.  
  
Sylphiel hugged the wailing redhead and made soothing noises. Turning back to Naga, she made a suggestion. "Perhaps, Miss Naga, if you skipped to the part about Greysword being Zelgadis Dear's sister?"  
  
"Oh," Naga said, taking off the blonde wig and tossing aside the stick she was using as Xellos' staff. "Anyway, we caught her talking with that Zero guy and she told us she was his sister. She seems to think that Stony is some kind of Mazoku who took over his body!"  
  
"But that's ridiculous," Sylphiel said, still patting Lina on the back. "Zelgadis dear is no more a Mazoku than I am."  
  
Naga shrugged. "I'm just the messenger. It's her delusion."  
  
Sylphiel turned to Vanya and stood up. "Do you really believe that?" she asked quietly. "Do you really believe that Zelgadis dear...is some kind of monster?"  
  
"Scarrin said..."  
  
"Scarrin?" Sylphiel asked, a note of harshness creeping into her voice. "The one who attacked us and nearly killed Zelgadis dear? He's the real monster!"  
  
Vanya looked at her in disdain. "I'm not going to bother arguing with you." Something in her tone wasn't as sure as it was before.  
  
As Sylphiel looked down at her, she suddenly saw Vanya for what she was. Her mother was dead. Her brother was missing. And all she had left was a task she had sworn to perform.  
  
Lina had been doing some thinking of her own and came to a decision. Pulling her dagger, she moved forward. "Okay, we waste her," she announced. "No offense..."  
  
"Wait, Miss Lina," Sylphiel said softly. "Let her go."  
  
Three heads turned to her. "What?" Lina asked.  
  
"What?" Vanya echoed.  
  
"Don't you see, Miss Lina?" the shrine maiden asked her. "No matter how long we tell her the truth, she'll never believe it unless she learns it for herself. And we can't keep her tied to a cot like this either." She stood straighter and adopted a stern expression. "And I'll have no talk of anyone harming Zelgadis dear's sister."  
  
"Let me see if I understand you correctly," Lina began, fingering her knife casually. "You want to turn the woman who's been stalking us and trying to kill Zelgadis for months free?" Sylphiel nodded. "Despite knowing that if she ever came across Zelgadis again she'd probably murder him in cold blood?" Sylphiel swallowed, but nodded. "Why?"  
  
Sylphiel took Lina's arm and pulled her aside. "Because," she whispered, "There might be hope for her. We can't kill her. We can't keep her locked up. But if we let her go, she might come around. Also, she's tracked Zelgadis dear this far, maybe she can track him FARTHER." She waited for Lina to get it.  
  
"Ahhh!" Lina replied, brightening. "You're getting the hang of this sneaky stuff, aren't you? Maybe Zelagdis' influence HAS rubbed off on you."  
  
Sylphiel frowned. "I'd rather think she'll come around, but right now we can't afford to be bogged down by her and Zero, not if we're going to find Zelgadis dear."  
  
The redhead nodded. "Okay. Ready? Break!"  
  
The two turned back to Naga and Vanya.  
  
"In spite of my better judgement," Lina said. "We're going to do it Sylphiel's way." She put her hands on her hips. "But if you try anything stupid, I'll show you a REAL monster. Got it?"  
  
"You're just going to let me go?" Vanya asked suspiciously. "I don't by it. You fuckers are up to something."  
  
"There is a price," Sylphiel admitted.  
  
"Here we go," Vanya sighed.  
  
"If you do meet Zelgadis dear again," the shrine maiden said, "Talk to him before you do something you'll regret."  
  
Vanya said nothing.  
  
"I'll show you the way out," Lina told her, cutting through the ropes holding her to the bed.  
  
  
  
Lina was willing to let a lot of things slide, but not everything, particularly where Gourry was concerned. So when she said she'd show Vanya the way out, she decided to show her the fastest way out.  
  
Which resulted in Vanya falling two stories out their inn room's window and landing in a briar patch. Blinking in pain, she looked up at the window she had just been tossed from. Lina was looking down at her.  
  
"TO THE MOON, ALICE!" Lina called down, then disappeared, slamming the window behind her.  
  
The swordswoman stood up, grimacing as the brambles cut into her skin with each movement, and picked up her katana. All she had was more questions. She had met the minions of the Mazoku, and yet she was still alive. Scarrin and Zero had always told her they'd kill to protect their overlord. So why would they release her? And why give her back her sword? While she was deadly with just about any weapon, the Ishi Ryu katana made her even more formidable, so why give it back?  
  
She looked up at the window again. This didn't make any sense at all.  
  
Someone was tricking her. Lying to her.  
  
And until she found out who, she couldn't trust anyone.  
  
Turning, she started down the street.  
  
  
  
Lina clapped her hands off and shut the window. "Well, she's safely on her way!"  
  
"Um..Miss Lina?" Sylphiel began. "Maybe...tossing her out the window wasn't the greatest idea?"  
  
The redhead rolled her eyes. "Window, door, what's the difference really? The point is, she's gone."  
  
"Yes, but how are we going to track her?" the shrine maiden asked.  
  
Lina blinked. "D'OH!"  
  
"OOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Naga laughed. "Still the same old Lina! Always jumping in without looking!"  
  
"Oh, get bent," Lina growled.  
  
"What's going on?" Shadow Lina asked, running through the door. "There was a crash and..."  
  
"You know, it really irks me that you hired HER!" Lina growled, pointing at the shadow.  
  
"I'm sorry," the shadow sniffled.  
  
"She's a fine addition!" Naga argued. "And much more pleasant than the original!"  
  
"You are still such a bitch," Lina fumed.  
  
Naga stuck a finger at her. "And you still think you know everything!"  
  
"Witch!"  
  
"Stump!"  
  
Sylphiel wasn't listening. She was looking out the window. The inn was near the main gate of the city and overlooked the traffic moving in and out. Most of that traffic was refugees and healers now. All except one party on horseback.  
  
"Oh no," she breathed.  
  
"Twisted, foul-mouthed, ego-maniacal DWARF!" Naga cried.  
  
Lina smiled cruelly, folded her arms over her chest and said one word in reply.  
  
"Virgin."  
  
Naga gasped in shocked disbelief. "I canNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!!"  
  
Shadow Lina raised a finger to interrupt. "Miss Naga..You're a virgin?"  
  
Naga looked horrified, like a small animal caught in the path of an oncoming carriage. "It's...I...She's...But..."  
  
"But..Weren't you giving Miss Filia advice about sex?" the shadow asked.  
  
"And what about poor Sylphiel?" Lina snickered.  
  
"But it's...I.." She turned to Sylphiel for help, but found the woman staring out the window.  
  
"I can't believe it," Sylphiel whispered as she started for the door. "I can't believe there could be a way for things to be WORSE!"  
  
The three other sorceresses followed her.  
  
  
  
The blonde woman hopped off her horse and looked at the decimated city in shock. Having heard that Seyruun was an abode of just folk, she had been hoping that she might find help here, but it seemed that the kingdom had its own problems.  
  
Removing her light helm drew a few stares, but she was used to it by now. Having lived on the continent for months, they were prepared for what others would say or how they would stare at them. That was the price they paid for being isolated so long. She didn't mind really.  
  
After all, dearest Zelgadis had found her long ears quite fetching, or so Adara Elunsa Kraktowa Amdomiel had always liked to believe.  
  
"Um...Captain?" one of the elves in her company began. "We really shouldn't linger."  
  
"Hush hush hush!" Adara chastised him. "I'm leading this quest, and I say that it couldn't hurt to stop off at Seyruun and see if they know anything!"  
  
The elf soldier sighed. They had been doing this for a month now. They'd travel, stop at a town and ask three questions, only two of which made sense. The third was kind of odd.  
  
Have you seen any elf children?  
  
If so, where are they?  
  
Where might I find Zelgadis Greywords?  
  
Quite frankly, the soldiers were tired and missed home. Pursuing lost children was good and noble, but their captain was driving them insane.  
  
It wasn't Adara's fault, really. She was on a quest, two quests actually. And if she could fulfill one while pursuing the other, who could blame her? She had a dream. A dream of riding into a city like this one, climbing down from her horse, unveiling her elven ears and hearing him call her name.  
  
"Adara?"  
  
"YES, DEAREST ZELGADIS! I'VE COME FOR Y.." She turned and stopped in mid- speech. "Oh, it's you," she finished, her expression drooping.  
  
Sylphiel sighed.  
  
"So much worse.."  
  
  
  
"They made you the captain of New Zarak's militia?!" Naga asked incredulously.  
  
Adara nodded happily as the group sat around the dining room table. "After the island sank, we figured we should have some kind of military, so they looked me up."  
  
"But what are you doing here?" Lina asked, still shocked to be talking with an elf in this world.  
  
"That's obvious," Sylphiel muttered under her breath.  
  
Lina looked at her in amazement. In all the years she had known Sylphiel, she had NEVER heard the priestess be snitty with anyone.  
  
Adara gave her a look, but turned back to Naga. "Some of our children have turned up missing, one came back with tales of blue-green creatures that took them while they were playing near Inverse."  
  
"So you're out looking for them?" Lina asked.  
  
Adara nodded.  
  
"And?" Sylphiel asked.  
  
"And what?" Adara replied, sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"You know 'and what,'" Sylphiel chastised her. "You said it loud and clear on the street for the entire world to hear!"  
  
Adara looked at her crosseyed. "I think I liked you better with the scars."  
  
Sylphiel shot to her feet and tried to speak, but words escaped her. "I don't have to take this," she finally said before storming out of the dining room.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Adara said, "I need some air." With a huff, she too left the table.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lina asked.  
  
"Need you ask?" Naga asked with a grin.  
  
Lina thought for a hard moment. "Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
"He might not look it now, Lina Inverse, but Stony's quite the looker when he's not a piece of statuary." Her grin intensified. "And Sylphiel wasn't the ONLY girl who noticed on Zarak Tor."  
  
Lina buried her face in her hands. "Rivals," she muttered. "Only Zel would have two flakes for rivals." Standing up, she went after Sylphiel.  
  
She found the priestess standing out on the inn's back porch, looking out at a swimming pool, lost in thought.  
  
"Sylphiel? Are you okay?"  
  
The shrine maiden continued staring. "What's wrong with having a normal, quiet life, Miss Lina?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It's boring and you don't make as much money," Lina answered honestly. "I've thought about it too from time to time, but I don't think it's for me."  
  
"I never intended to leave Sairaag," Sylphiel said. "I had a plan for life. Run Father's shrine, marry Gou.er...a nice man, raise a family, and die quietly. I never meant to set foot outside my home town."  
  
Lina said nothing.  
  
"Now I get possessed by dark lords, chased by giant birds and werewolves, destroy cities and to top it off, I have to deal with HER again."  
  
"She does seem like a bit of a handful," Lina agreed. "But you're forgetting something important."  
  
Sylphiel looked at her.  
  
"Zel isn't the kind of guy to go for looks. You already beat her, remember?"  
  
The shrine maiden looked down dejectedly. "We have to find him, Miss Lina. We have to..But how?"  
  
"THAT'S IT!"  
  
Sylphiel looked in shock at the woman. "Miss Lina?"  
  
"Look!" the redhead began, pointing a finger at her. "I don't know exactly where Zel is or what he's doing, but I do know that standing around here crying about it isn't going to bring him back! So tomorrow I'm going out there after him! He's going to WolfPack Island, right? Which means he's going south, right? There's my starting point! I'll just do what I always do and make shit up as I go from there.."  
  
"Miss Lina..."  
  
"So you com'n or not?" Lina asked.  
  
Sylphiel nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Good! Let's tell the others and get our shit together. We leave at sunrise!"  
  
  
  
It seemed darker in the ruins. No city lights illuminated what was left of the alleyways and corridors of this part of Seyruun. It was desolate, medieval.  
  
It was exactly the kind of place he'd show up.  
  
"Glad to see you survived," Zero said, appearing behind her.  
  
Vanya turned and regarded the wizard for a moment. "I manage," she said noncommittally. "The others don't suspect anything. I can move anytime."  
  
"Good! Good!" Zero exclaimed.  
  
"But I have a few questions."  
  
Zero's smile drooped. "Oh?"  
  
Vanya stepped toward him. "There are a few things that don't make sense to me. These people aren't the way you or Scarrin described them. Why is that?"  
  
The red priest look-a-like smiled. "You have to understand, dear Stevanya, that a Mazoku's minions are more than capable of acting however they have to to conceal themselves."  
  
Vanya nodded. "I see. But there's something else. The woman you said is now infected with the Mazoku. She hardly seems to be the victim of a Mazoku rape. Things you're telling me aren't making sense, Zero. Things THEY'RE telling me aren't making sense." She slowly drew her sword. "Which means SOMEONE is lying to me."  
  
Zero looked at her seriously. "You have to understand, Vanya, that Mazoku mating habits are different than ours." He smiled. "They're not like REAL people. They don't care what happens to their mates as long as they get what they want." He smiled. "I'm sure the Mazoku who took your brother told this woman a fairy tale, then took off when he was done with her."  
  
Vanya stared off for a moment, digesting this.  
  
"Are you going to kill me, Stevanya?" he asked, gesturing to her sword. She looked at him, and he offered her his hand. "All these long years, we've been friends. Trust me as you once did?"  
  
Vanya took a breath and bit her lip, transferring the sword to her left hand and taking Zero's with her right, shaking it. "Shit, Zero, I'm sorry," she told him in self-reproach.  
  
"I understand," he said. "You must be very confused."  
  
She continued shaking his hand as she spoke. "Sorry I didn't sniff you out sooner, you lying motherfucker!" She squeezed down in an iron grip with her right hand and brought her sword up with her left. Zero's eyes went wide as she brought the enchanted katana down, slicing through his arm just above the elbow.  
  
The wizard howled in pain and dropped to his knees. He looked up just in time to see the swordswoman swing his severed arm at his head.  
  
  
  
Lina rolled out a VERY long and detailed map. It covered the entire table, which itself was mammoth, at least sixteen feet by eight feet.  
  
Gourry blinked. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"Borrowed it from the Atlas City Library," Lina explained quickly.  
  
Shadow Lina raised a finger. "But the Atlas City Library doesn't loan out their ma.."  
  
"I said I borrowed it from the Atlas City Library!" Lina reasserted.  
  
The shadow squeaked and jumped behind Jeffrey.  
  
"Okay!" Lina announced, thereby beginning the war council. "Knowing the way Zelgadis thinks, we can assume certain things. One: he's going to be moving in secret, probably avoiding the roads and cutting through this forest here." She pointed at a forest south of Seyruun on the map. The words "Turtle's Forest" were scrawled through the middle of it. "We can also assume that he's taking his sweet time getting there, so if we stick to the main road, we'll probably get to the south end of the continent before he does."  
  
"But where would he leave the continent for Wolfpack Island?" Sylphiel asked.  
  
"Here," someone said, pointing at the tip of the continent. The group turned in shock to see the owner of the hand, Adara, standing at the end of the table.  
  
"You're coming too, child?" Naga asked.  
  
Adara threw her hair back and smiled. "Of course I am! I cannot abandon the savior of the Elf Race when he needs my help!"  
  
Sylphiel put her fingers on her temples and rubbed.  
  
Lina arched an eyebrow. "Okay, whatever. Anyway, he wouldn't leave from there."  
  
"Why not?" Adara asked.  
  
"Zel knows just as much about ancient lore and history as I do," Lina explained. "And there's no way in a billion years, Zelgadis would be stupid enough to go there." She pointed at that point on the map again. "No one...NO ONE enters Dralladan and leaves alive."  
  
  
  
Zero woke up in pain. He had expected to be lying down, but not sure he expected to be tied by the throat to the headboard of a steel-frame bed. Well, he knew ways to get out of that.  
  
"Auuughagh phaaaz."  
  
Pain racked his face as he tried to say the words to his astral phase spell. His breath quickened as he panicked upon the realization..  
  
"Looking for this?" Vanya asked from the other side of the room. She held a mason jar up to the light.  
  
Inside the jar was Zero's tongue.  
  
Zero screamed, a primal sound of fear and panic.  
  
"You didn't think I was going to let you use that annoying astral phase thing, did you?" Vanya asked him with a cruel smile. "You lying motherfucker. The way I figure it, after years of using this thing to lie to me, you deserve to lose it." She tossed the jar in the trash and approached him slowly.  
  
Zero, now totally defenseless against the woman, looked at her in fear. The swordswoman put a pad of paper under his left hand and a quill in his fingers.  
  
"I'll make you a deal," she said. "You tell me where my brother is..right now...and I'll let you walk out of here with your life, barely."  
  
The sorcerer didn't move.  
  
Vanya arched an eyebrow. "Not convinced? You're trapped, Zero. I know you lied to me. After traveling with Xellos, Filia and Amara, I know everything you told me about Mazoku was bullshit. It's over. Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you go. Tell me not.." She smiled. "And I'll start cutting off more appendages." She pulled her dagger and placed the blade between his legs. "And if you're really unlucky after that," she whispered. "I'll let you live."  
  
Zero started writing furiously.  
  
  
  
Vanya crouched on the inn's rooftop and contemplated what to do next. She had a location, but couldn't be one hundred percent sure that Zero was telling the truth. Even if he was, the idea of going up against Scarrin's army was a daunting one, even for her.  
  
On the other hand, she couldn't really trust the other group either. She was sick of being lied to, sick of being used. Scarrin used her. Zero used her. Naga used her.  
  
She sighed.  
  
To go alone was certain death, and to trust them put her life in uncertain peril.  
  
Who could she trust?  
  
"Damn," she muttered. She looked down at her sword and fingered the hilt, pulling the sword so that a hint of cold steel could be seen reflecting the moonlight. "What would you do, Aeka?" she asked. The sword didn't reply, but the thought triggered a memory, something her teacher had said to her once. She could almost see her violet-haired mentor's face in the blade.  
  
"Stevanya, no matter what happens in life, a woman can always turn to her sisters."  
  
The swordswoman looked up at the moon and watched a cloud float lazily in front of it.  
  
"Thank you, Aeka," she whispered. She resheathed the sword, then, moving quietly over the rooftop, she started toward another inn.  
  
  
  
She sat with her back to a tree, afraid. She knew she was asleep, and she feared that. Feared being alone with the nightmares she was sure would follow. But she was so tired..  
  
The sound of footsteps was approaching. Forcing her eyes open, she saw a man, dressed in white, but hard to see. It was as if he were a shining star. It hurt her eyes to look at him, and she squinted as he approached.  
  
Finally, the light seemed to abate, and she could make out a face. Strong and angular, young and old all at once. His brown hair was short but wild, and his green eyes seemed to flash in the light. He looked down at her with pity and care.  
  
"Don't fear the night," he said in a soft, melodious tone. He reached out and took her hand. "I will always be here to protect you." He squeezed her hand. "Mot.."  
  
  
  
Sylphiel's eyes shot open. Taking a breath, she closed her eyes again. Why couldn't she have more peaceful dreams like that one?  
  
Rolling over, she suddenly became aware of someone else in the room. She sat bold upright in bed. "Who's there?!" Holding a hand up, she began to chant a lighting spell.  
  
That's when her assailant struck. Before she knew it, she was back down on the bed, a hand over her mouth. The shrine maiden began to struggle.  
  
"Stop it!" a familiar voice hissed. "Listen to me! I'm going after Zelgadis, and you're coming with me, got it?!"  
  
Sylphiel stopped struggling and looked up. A familiar face and striking blue eyes stared back at her.  
  
"I need your help...Sister."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Not too much happening. I'm on a roll here, so I'm going to start the next chapter soon. Remember to patron your local GSACF at www.sylphiel.org. 


	9. Beginnings and Ends

Slayers belongs to Kadokawa Shoten.  
  
Faces: Finale!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Beginnings and Ends  
  
  
  
Filia yawned as the sun peaked through the flaps of her tent. Crawling out the front of the pink tent, she stood up and stretched, yawning again. She took a look around, and finding no one else awake yet, walked to the nearby stream for a drink. Kneeling next to the cold water's flow, she cupped some of the liquid in her hands and drank.  
  
"You're up early."  
  
Turning, she saw the young dragon, Birdy, sitting on a rock not far away. She smiled at the Black Dragon. "So are you."  
  
Birdy shrugged. "Or late. Whatever." She looked down at Filia for a moment. "Um...You never did say why you were out here with that weird Purple Dragon. I don't want to sound harsh or noth'n, but I think it's time you came clean. Where are the two of you going?"  
  
Filia thought for a moment. It was only fair. "WolfPack Island," she said simply.  
  
Birdy looked at her in shock. "Really? Why?"  
  
The Golden Dragon sighed. "The Mazoku kidnapped my sister. I'm going to get her back."  
  
Filia expected many different responses to that, but none of them were the one Birdy offered now.  
  
"Take me with you!"  
  
She blinked in surprise. "What?!"  
  
"You're just the break I've been looking for!" Birdy cried. "A chance to go in there and really stick it to the Mazoku!"  
  
Filia stared at her, just stared. "Why?" she whispered.  
  
"Because someone has to do it!" Birdy replied. "No one back home realizes it! That the only way to keep the Mazoku at bay is to show them we can fight! The old timers say we should hide and not provoke 'em! Even the old vets like Mira! It was all we could do to get this little band to go after my cousin!"  
  
The dragon priestess took a breath. "Birdy, listen to me. You don't want that. I've seen what the Mazoku can do. A thousand years ago, we were strong enough to survive a war with them. It's not like that anymore."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do, huh?!" Birdy shot back. "Hide in caves and hope they don't find us!? What the hell did all those dragons die for then?!"  
  
Filia's eyes flashed angrily. She had seen enough carnage in her life to last two lifetimes, and she hated seeing people seeking it out so eagerly. "You wanna know why?" she asked. "They died so that you would turn around..go home...raise fat dragon babies and live a good long life! THAT is what they died for!"  
  
Birdy sniffed. "You just don't get it."  
  
"And I hope you never do," Filia retorted. She turned and took another drink of water, signaling an end to the discussion.  
  
"Hey, by the way," Birdy began, looking for a less abrasive topic. "What's with your hair?"  
  
Filia looked up at her and blinked. "My hair?"  
  
"Yeah. You dye it or something?"  
  
Flilia only blinked. Turning, she looked down at her reflection in the water. Her hand went to a single lock of her hair on the right side of her head.  
  
It was purple.  
  
  
  
The group continued south that day, though they avoided the ancient dragon highways at Xellos' recommendation. To Filia it almost didn't seem real. With the exception of Mira, the other dragons seemed to treat the march like a camping trip, talking and joking as they walked. Thinking back on her discussion with Birdy, this disturbed Filia. Dragon youth really was naïve to the dangers they would face.  
  
Xellos said very little that day, and it wasn't until the troop stopped for lunch that she had an opportunity to speak to him. She watched him walk away from the campsite, into the trees, and she followed after him.  
  
//Xellos?// she called out to him.  
  
//Over here, Filia chan.//  
  
She followed the feel of the send and found him leaning against a boulder nearby. Directly across from him was the headless remains of a dragon statue, crushed and defaced by time.  
  
"Xellos?" she said quietly. "What's wrong?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Nothing, Filia chan. I'm right as rain."  
  
"No you're not," she said with a soothing smile. "You're troubled. I can feel it." She rested a hand on this shoulder. "Tell me why."  
  
He looked into her eyes, and she tried to read them like she would a piece of scripture. And like a piece of scripture, it was incredibly difficult to decipher. Finally, his eyes gave in.  
  
"I'm feeling something," he told her. "Something I've never felt before." He paused. "It's rather unpleasant."  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "It's nothing I can describe in words."  
  
She reached out and touched his forehead, letting his essence and thoughts flow into her. "Oh, Xellos," she whispered. "It's guilt."  
  
"I see," he said, turning. "Our relationship gets more and more interesting, does it not?"  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly. She new that after a thousand years of doing the bidding of Xelas, for Xellos to suddenly feel guilty about something could turn into severe emotional distress. Though she knew that he had done frighteningly evil things in his life, she also realized that for him, they were perfectly normal. This could be the beginning of a scary transition for him.  
  
"Talk?" he asked. "How will that help?"  
  
"It lets you air things out," she told him weakly. "If you share the burden, there's less for you to shoulder alone."  
  
"It's my burden to bear," he whispered.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
He thought for several moments, then began. "You've heard us talk about Dralladan," he said. "But you've never heard of it."  
  
"No," she confirmed.  
  
"Before the last war, Dralladan was one of the great dragon citadels of the south." He didn't turn to her, just continued with his story. "It was so heavily fortified that to attack it from without was suicide, even for the Mazoku. And it was right across the channel from Wolfpack Island."  
  
"I see," she said.  
  
"Her Majesty was prepared to take the citadel in an all out assault, even knowing how much that would weaken our forces. And with the Flare Dragon still alive and the Water Dragon King united with him, we needed all the Mazoku we could get. It was not a battle she wanted to fight."  
  
"So what happened?" Filia asked.  
  
Xellos actually chuckled. "It was then that a young Mazoku officer, newly created, put forth a plan. Tunnel under the Wolves' Channel and come up into Dralladan from below. Her Majesty approved the plan, but ordered the young Mazoku to lead it. This way if it failed, he'd be killed by his own mistake." He paused. "But...to her surprise...and his own...the plan was an unprecedented success. The dragons were taken completely by surprise." His voice lowered to a whisper. "The slaughter lasted three weeks. After the initial shock wore off, the dragons tried to resist, but all of their defenses faced outward, and they were ill prepared for an attack from within."  
  
Filia swallowed in fear at the thought. What might it have been like to suddenly find hordes of Mazoku running rampant through the Temple of the Fire Dragon King, her own home?  
  
"They tried hiding, but we were thorough. None escaped," he finished. He straightened his shoulders. "Of course, Her Majesty was ecstatic. It was the first major victory Wolfpack Island had won for the war. In gratitude for his overwhelming achievement.." He broke off.  
  
"What?" Filia asked quietly.  
  
"In gratitude," he began again, "Her Majesty appointed the young Mazoku her General Priest."  
  
Filia's breath caught in her throat. "That was a long time ago," she said finally. "It was a different time, and you were a different person."  
  
"It was my proudest moment," he told her, turning to her. "And now, I look inside myself for that pride, and all I feel is this...this.."  
  
"Guilt," she identified.  
  
"Yes," he admitted. "Guilt."  
  
Filia took a breath. "Xellos," she began, "I know I'm young, and that I don't know everything, but I do know something Lina once told me. She said, 'If you're not going to save the world or do SOMETHING, then you might as well lie down and die..But that won't make anything RIGHT!'"  
  
He looked at her as if for the first time.  
  
"It's what you do NOW that makes a difference," she told him. "You chose this route because of that tunnel, didn't you? It's still there, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then there's hope."  
  
"Perhaps," he said. "Even so, the closer we get to Dralladan, the more a shadow has grown over my mind. We may find this route blocked to us."  
  
  
  
Xellos spent most of the next march digesting what Filia had told him, rolling it around in his mind. As a Mazoku, it was difficult for him to conceptualize remorse for things he did under Xelas' command. And yet here he was, feeling it.  
  
So enthralled in the thought, he didn't notice Mira trot up alongside him. "You appear troubled, Mister Zelgadis."  
  
Xellos smiled. "Just thinking to myself."  
  
"Dralladan worries you," she said.  
  
"It should worry you as well," he told her. "You need not go. You shouldn't go."  
  
"It's not that easy," she told him. She looked at him long and hard. "You now why, better than anyone here, I'd imagine."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Do you know how I got this, Mister Zelgadis?" She pointed at her eyepatch. Xellos shook his head. "During the war, the Golden Dragons attacked Wolfpack Island. It was a failure, and we were the closest clan to them that could help." She smiled. "I remember the words of my best friend, Wilca.."  
  
  
  
Mira put her back to the wall and slumped down, holding her human knees to her chest as she continued to pant in fright. That's what the enemy was as much as anything. Fright. And they had more than succeeded in frightening her. Her first engagement with the Mazoku had resulted in six of her friends dying among another hundred she only counted as acquaintances.  
  
But she made it. She survived. Thank Cepheid, she survived.  
  
That thought managed to calm her somewhat.  
  
Until Wilca flew down from her eyrie and took a human form. "Listen up!" she called to the exhausted black dragons. "A Golden Dragon clan to the south just got the wind shredded out from under it near WolfPack Island. They're in full retreat and trying to move their wounded away from there. The Mazoku are advancing."  
  
Mira swallowed. She knew what was coming.  
  
"I know you're all tired, but we need to go and help. Grab what supplies you can. We fly in five minutes." The exhausted dragons, dead on their feet already, began to get ready. As she passed, Mira grabbed Wilca's arm.  
  
"Mira?" she asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
Mira looked at her friend with shattered eyes. "Please..Please don't make me go back out there."  
  
She expected anger or revulsion at her cowardice, but instead, Wilca rested a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with sympathy. "I know you're scared," she said softly. "We all are. But remember why we're doing it." Mira looked at her in puzzlement.  
  
"I'll leave it to you," her friend said and walked off.  
  
The Black Dragon stared at the ground for several minutes, listening as the others made their preparations.  
  
"Those too wounded or exhausted to transform ride on the backs of those who can!" she heard Wilca order. Looking up, she could see Wilca looking at her, offering her a smile. "Let's go!"  
  
The Black Dragons of her clan prepared to go, hustling and bustling around. Mira listened as she heard two healers nearby talk.  
  
"We're never going to see them again, are we?" one healer said.  
  
Instead of the encouragement that was expected, the other healer offered the truth.  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's fly!"  
  
That's when Mira realized it. Grabbing her short sword off the table and grabbing water bag, she ran off after them.  
  
"Wait! Wait for me!"  
  
"You're coming?" Wilca asked.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
"Get on!"  
  
  
  
"Wilca did not survive the rearguard action, and I lost my eye in the fighting," Mira told him. "But I don't regret the decision I made that day." She looked up at Xellos, who said nothing. "When I agreed to come on this expedition, some of the other dragons asked me. 'Why go on a fool's errand, Mira? Why do it? Do you LIKE fighting?' And there was nothing I could say to them. I had nothing to say."  
  
Xellos looked at her in newfound respect.  
  
"They wouldn't understand, Mister Zelgadis. Not what Wilca knew. It's about the people you're with. Not politics or land or religion. It's the bond that holds you and the dragon beside you together. It's about the here and now."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Mira," Xellos said quietly. "Believe it or not, that helps."  
  
"We have to be there for one another, ne?" she asked. "The younger generation doesn't realize what it is they're asking for and wouldn't understand how we feel."  
  
"Do you ever regret the things you've done?"  
  
Mira thought on it for several moments. "Were it anyone else, I'd say yes," she told him honestly. "But they're Mazoku. I feel no pity for them."  
  
"I see."  
  
  
  
Filia sighed and said for the fourth time. "Yes, I dyed it. Do you like it?" It almost came out monotone. Sethra, taken aback by the response, only blinked and said she liked it. It wasn't that Filia were angry, just that Sethra was the fourth person to ask her about the streak of purple in her hair, and she was getting tired of explaining it, even if that explanation was a lie.  
  
As the dragon priestess walked off to talk with Will and Birdy, Filia absently rubbed the lock of purple hair between her fingers. The only person who hadn't seemed to notice it was Xellos. She wondered if it was something that occurred naturally and resolved to ask him about it later.  
  
The group had stopped for a short break. Birdy had pulled a flute from her bag and began to play a fast, happy tune. Filia went down to the river to refill her water bottle. She blinked in surprise when she found Mira there.  
  
"Ah. Miss Filia," the dragon soldier greeted her.  
  
"Miss Mira. I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to be alone."  
  
"No, not at all," Mira replied. "I'd like to talk to you, if I may."  
  
"Of course." Filia stepped closer. The shore of this part of the river was narrow. Trees and growth grew on either side of them, leaving only a ten foot strip of sand and rock for them to get water. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Mister Zelgadis seems like a very nice dragon," Mira told her conversationally.  
  
"Oh. Well, yes, he is, I suppose," Filia answered, unsure as to where the conversation was going.  
  
"There is a lot of pain in his eyes, though," Mira continued. "His life must have been long and hard."  
  
"Indeed," the dragon priestess agreed. It was the truth and couldn't hurt to tell her.  
  
"His wife must be a strong woman, ne?"  
  
Filia paused. "He's not married...yet..." she said lamely.  
  
"Oh," Mira said simply.  
  
Fire leapt into Filia as she realized what it was Mira was trying to get from her. A red haze began to come down over her eyes.  
  
Mira turned and knelt next to the water, washing her face. "It just seems that we have so much in common, he and I, and since you're his friend, I thought you might know whether or not he'd.." She didn't finish. It was at that point that Filia pushed her into the river.  
  
The dragon soldier, taken by surprise, floundered in the stream. As she did, Filia picked up a large rock about the size of her head and lifted it above her, preparing to bring it down on her new rival's skull.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of darkness.  
  
As Mira found her footing and stood up, she saw a rock hit the ground nearby, but nothing else.  
  
  
  
Filia struggled in his grip, trying to tear herself away and finish what she started, even though they were now nearly a mile away.  
  
"Let me go, Xellos!" she hissed. "Let me go! I"ll kill her!"  
  
Xellos, his face expressionless, held her fast as she continued to struggle like a mad woman. Her strength was amazing. It was if she were deranged, and Xellos knew that that was probably part of it.  
  
She screamed and clawed at his eyes. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed in his face. "YOU'RE SEEING THAT DRAGON BITCH BEHIND MY BACK, AREN'T YOU!? AREN'T YOU!? ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!"  
  
He managed to keep her hands from his face and turned her around so that her back was to him. Wrapping one arm around her body to secure her arms, he reached around with the other and began to softly stroke her cheek with his finger.  
  
"Shhhhhh," he cooed. "Shhhhhh."  
  
Filia was still shaking in rage, but the sound of his voice caused her breathing to slow. The fire in her eyes began to fade. She continued breathing deeply for several moments. Then, suddenly, her breaths became sobs.  
  
"Oh, Cepheid," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Xellos."  
  
He released her, and she turned suddenly and embraced him. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's all right," he whispered. "It is."  
  
She looked up at him. "You stopped me," she said. "Why? I thought Mazoku didn't care."  
  
He looked down at her. "Because I won't have you feel what I have been these past few days."  
  
The dragon broke down and began to cry.  
  
"More and more interesting, indeed," he whispered, holding her.  
  
  
  
The wall was nothing short of a mountain that ran sideways. It stretched out forever in either direction and was high enough to reach into the low- floating clouds.  
  
"No sweat!" Will announced. "We'll just fly over!"  
  
Mira seemed to consider this. She hadn't spoken a word to Filia since she and Xellos had returned. Filia had told her she had heard Xellos call her and left and that she must have just tripped and fallen into the water. She could tell, though, that Mira suspected.  
  
"Too high profile," Mira finally said. "There has to be a way to get in without alerting every Mazoku watcher on the continent."  
  
"There is the tunnel on this side of the wall," Xellos explained. "It was made for humans who sometimes traded with the dragons of Dralladan. We just have to find it."  
  
Finding it proved to be easier than they expected. It only took an hour of marching eastward before they came upon the high gates of Dralladan.  
  
"They're still open," Birdy noted. "Let's go!"  
  
"Just a second, young lady," Sethra said, catching the younger dragon by the back of her collar. "Let an adult go first."  
  
Xellos stepped forward, and the jewel of his staff began to glow. The others cast lighting spells of their own and followed. The tunnel was fairly clean, but obviously ancient and in disrepair. It stretched straight onward for a mile. It didn't take long for evidence of their quarry to present itself.  
  
"'Drazah was here,'" Birdy read the graffiti from the wall. Next to the sign was a crudely-drawn picture of a dragon sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Very cosmopolitan!" Xellos remarked with a smile.  
  
Birdy sweatdropped. "Well..um.."  
  
"Let's keep moving," Mira ordered.  
  
Sethra, who was in the back, stopped suddenly and turned around.  
  
"Miss Sethra?" Will asked. "You okay?"  
  
"I...I just thought I heard something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Sethra held her lighting spell out, but the darkness seemed to laugh at it. "Like...Like something scratching the walls."  
  
"Please, Miss Sethra!" Taloon begged. "This place is creepy enough as it is!" His cape fluttered behind him anxiously.  
  
"Let's go," Mira ordered again.  
  
  
  
The group marched through the tunnel for an hour. Xellos led the way with Mira and Filia just behind him.  
  
"Looks like there's a turn up ahead," Mira noted.  
  
Xellos marched forward. "There appears to be a little more light..."  
  
They turned the corner and Filia gasped.  
  
"My friends, the ancient dragon citadel of Dralladan."  
  
"It's beautiful," Filia whispered.  
  
It was indeed beautiful. In the ancient times the dragons took great care with their architecture and their eyries, and Dralladan was considered one of the greatest. The entire city was set in the walls of an inverted bowl dug into the mountains. Above them the sky could be seen through a large hole, the dragon's entrance to Dralladan. Waterfalls fed by mountain streams and springs poured down from five equidistant points around the inside of the bowl, feeding a lake in the center of the city.  
  
They walked around this lake, which must have been nearly three miles across, to the eyries on the other side, mammoth dwellings designed for dragons to live within comfortably.  
  
"Even the Temple of the Fire Dragon King was not this extravagant," Filia whispered, touching some of the stonework. The face on a dragon statue disintegrated beneath her fingers. Suddenly feeling as if she had committed a great sin, Filia pulled away.  
  
"Drazah and the others would have made their camp somewhere around here," Birdy told them.  
  
"Perhaps we should split up," Taloon suggested.  
  
"Perhaps we shouldn't," Mira snapped. Taking a breath, she spoke again. "All right. Sethra, you and Taloon check the east. Birdy, Will and I will check west. Filia and Zelgadis will check the south."  
  
This agreement made, the group split up and went their separate ways. Filia was still looking around in awe of the city. She had heard of the greatness of ancient dragon cities, but would never have believed them to be so true.  
  
Before long, the two found themselves in a tall, ornate building, standing tall against the cliff face. Filia recognized it immediately. She had, after all, grown up in one.  
  
They were in a cathedral.  
  
The ceiling seemed miles above them, and the walls were adorned with artwork featuring a dragon wreathed in flame.  
  
"Cepheid," Filia whispered.  
  
"Yes," Xellos said quietly. "The dragons of Dralladan venerated him directly."  
  
Filia walked toward the front of the cathedral, past several dragon-sized pews and stopped just short of the pulpit.  
  
In the floor directly in front of her, was a large, dark hole.  
  
  
  
Sethra turned her head and blinked as she felt something touch her shoulder. Seeing what it was, she turned quickly and put her hands on her hips, giving the owner of the appendage an acidic look.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing with that tail, Mister?!" she demanded.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sethra," Taloon cooed. "I just thought you could use a little assurance. You know, feel the presence of another dragon to assure you that you're not alone." He grinned.  
  
Sethra's face turned red and her cheeks puffed out. "You, Sir," she began, "Are just trying to take advantage of a serious situation, and I must say, it is HARDLY appropriate!"  
  
"My," Taloon said with a grin, resting his back against a nearby pillar. The two were investigating a wide and open building that appeared to be a government facility of some kind, possibly a treasury given the amount of statuary and artwork devoted to gold. "You Golden Dragons are SO uptight about the littlest things. It's not like having a little fun would be a BAD thing."  
  
"Hmmph!" Sethra replied. "Your jocularity in such a time speaks volumes about your character, young sir," she told him her arms over her chest. "Firstly, I am a priestess of the Water Dragon King, and have NO interest in the kind of vulgar things you are suggesting with your foolishly displayed innuendo. Secondly, I AM a Golden Dragon, and it would HARDLY be appropriate for me to carouse, fling or gallivant with a RED Dragon!" She punctuated this tirade with a "Hmmph!"  
  
Taloon blinked at her. "Do you always do that?" he asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Talk in complete sentences."  
  
"Hmmph!" she replied. "It's no crime to be well read!"  
  
"My point exactly!" Taloon agreed. "So why don't we go into the next room and I'll read you some more..."  
  
"OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOH!" Sethra cried in frustration and turned on her heel, walking away.  
  
"It'll be fun!" Taloon called after her.  
  
No response.  
  
"Prude," Taloon remarked under his breath.  
  
That's when he heard Sethra scream.  
  
Not just scream.  
  
Wail in terror.  
  
Drawing his sword, Taloon rushed after her.  
  
  
  
Filia looked up as she heard it. "That's Miss Sethra!" she cried.  
  
Xellos disappeared in a flash of darkness and homed in on the dragon priestess' astral essence. It wasn't hard to make out as it was very close in nature to Filia's. A second later, he was appearing next to the woman.  
  
Sethra, crying uncontrollably, turned and flung herself into Xellos' arms. Taloon rushed into the room a second later.  
  
"What is it?! What's going on?!" Taloon demanded.  
  
Sethra, still crying, pointed behind her.  
  
Taloon gasped. Xellos just stared.  
  
Suspended by a thick web from the ceiling, were eleven, dragon-sized web sacks. The one closest to them was thinner than the others and showed the decaying face of a golden dragon.  
  
  
  
Mira's knife cut through the sticky substance concealing the face of the dead dragon, and she sighed.  
  
"Aynyan," she whispered. Turning away, she addressed Taloon in a weary voice. "Taloon, cut them down." The Red Dragon drew his broadsword and began cutting the dead reptiles down.  
  
"They're part of Drazah's group, all right," Mira told Xellos in a whisper. The others watched from not far away, wondering why Xellos was getting special attention. Filia's hands were fists as she watched.  
  
"What could do this to a dragon?" Mira asked him. "Nothing I've ever seen."  
  
"Dralladan is being guarded," Xellos told her. "You should leave."  
  
"There are only eleven bodies here," she told him. "Twenty-six set out with Drazah."  
  
"Then either they're dead or they wish they were," Xellos whispered harshly.  
  
As they spoke, Birdy had wandered outside. "Hey! Come take a look at this!"  
  
The others soon joined her and found her pointing up at the sky. "You see it?"  
  
Filia blinked as her eyes caught sight of it. A glint of gold in the sky. "Another dragon?" she asked.  
  
"One way to find out," Birdy said. Her hands went to her chest, and a purple glow surrounded her as she grew into her dragon form. With a flap of her wings, she took off.  
  
Xellos' hand went to his head, and he fell to one knee with a grimace.  
  
"Zelgadis?" Mira asked.  
  
Xellos grit his teeth as the astral scream began to fade in his mind. It had happened just as Birdy transformed...  
  
"Oh no.." he breathed.  
  
  
  
Birdy flapped her wings as she climbed. The glint she had seen was definitely a Golden Dragon. She could see its wings now, yet they weren't flapping. It was just sitting there in the sky just at the point where the walls of Dralladan leveled off, forming the entrance to the citadel.  
  
"Hey! Hey you!" she called out.  
  
The Golden Dragon didn't answer.  
  
"Hey! Are you okay?" she tried again.  
  
She flew closer and gasped as she made out the face on the dragon.  
  
It was dead, its tongue hanging out of its mouth and its eyes sunk back into its head.  
  
"What the..." Just as she was coming parallel to the dead dragon, something jerked her to a stop. "Hey!" She struggled, but found herself becoming more immobilized. Looking to her right, she saw light glinting off a tiny tendril connected to her wings.  
  
She was in a spider's web.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
  
  
"Zelgadis, what is it?!" Filia asked.  
  
Then, several things happened at once.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
They looked up as Birdy's cry came down to them.  
  
"Birdy!" Will cried.  
  
"Taloon, go up there and find out what's going on," Mira ordered. "The rest of you..."  
  
Suddenly there was a shriek, a long, drawn out verbalization of hate and rage to be exact.  
  
All their heads turned toward the source. The tunnel from where they had come into Dralladan was now alive, swarming with black objects that they could barely make out. They moved along the walls, pouring from the entrance.  
  
"We've got a problem," Mira whispered.  
  
"We've got a big damn problem!" Taloon agreed.  
  
"Wha..What are they?" Filia whispered in fear.  
  
Xellos moved to the front and held out his staff. "Watchers," he growled. "Everyone! Start fires with whatever you can find! We've only got a few minutes before they get here!"  
  
Mira turned to the red dragon again. "Get Birdy down!" Taloon nodded and transformed. Once again, Xellos heard the shriek in his thoughts. The watchers knew what a dragon felt like as it transformed through the astral plane.  
  
Filia watched in fear as the dark shapes skittered around the lake towards them. She could make them out more clearly now. They were about the size of a human, only horizontal and had eight legs apiece. They were moving incredibly quick.  
  
"We should transform!" Will suggested quickly.  
  
"No," Xellos remarked, his voice edged. "That's the mistake your friends made. They're too quick and agile for a large, cumbersome dragon such as yourselv..ourselves..to fight."  
  
"So what do we do?!" Will cried.  
  
Xellos didn't answer.  
  
//Xellos,// Filia thought at him. //I'm scared.//  
  
Filia gulped fearfully as she heard Xellos' response in her head.  
  
//Me too.//  
  
  
  
"Taloon! Be careful! There's a web across the chasm!"  
  
Taloon stopped just short of Birdy and looked closely, finding the gossamer strands holding the dragon in place.  
  
"Get me out of this!" Birdy demanded.  
  
"Okay, hang on," he said. "I gotta figure this out."  
  
The spiders were moving closer now, two hundred yards away.  
  
Filia pulled her mace and stood next to Xellos, who held his staff before him. Mira stood on Xellos' left and raised her hands. A bow of golden light started to coalesce in her hands. Will drew his sword and licked his lips.  
  
One hundred yards.  
  
Mira drew her arm back. "Deimos.."  
  
Fifty yards.  
  
The jewel in Xellos' staff began to glow.  
  
Twenty-five yards.  
  
"ARROW!" Mira cried, releasing a shaft of light at the creatures. It landed just in front of the pack and exploded, launching chunks of black legs and gore into the air.  
  
Xellos fired a bolt of black energy, and Sethra, Filia and Will released streams of laser breath. Dark clouds of debris shot into the sky, and the spiders still advanced. One of them shrieked and launched itself at Filia. The golden dragon screamed and swung her mace with two hands, launching the demon beast into orbit.  
  
The others switched to their hand weapons as the spiders crashed into them like a tide. Filia turned and ducked as one of them hissed and spit at her. The stream of venom struck her mace as she flattened it. Looking at her weapon, she saw tendrils of smoke waft into the air. She silently thanked the Fire Dragon King for not letting the liquid touch her.  
  
  
  
Taloon approached the web slowly and licked his lips. He reached out with a finger and touched one strand. Then, pulling back sharply, he hissed. The web was so sticky it had pulled off some of the scales on his finger. He gulped and looked up at Birdy.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
He bit his lip and grabbed hold of the web tendril that ran across her face. "Birdy," he said quietly. "Grit your teeth and hold on. This is going to hurt."  
  
Birdy paled and nodded.  
  
  
  
They heard a scream above them, but couldn't pause to think on it. They were all pressed against the wall of the cathedral now to keep the spiders from sneaking up behind them.  
  
"We can't keep this up," Mira told them, launching another Deimos Arrow.  
  
"Will," Xellos said, "Inside there's a hole. Get down it."  
  
Will nodded and sheathed his sword, running for the entrance. With only fifteen feet to go, a spider jumped in front of him. He skidded to a halt, his arms flailing as he tried to keep his balance.  
  
The spider hissed and shot a spray of venom at him. It struck his right arm, coating it and pinning it to the cathedral wall. Will screamed as the fluid began to melt through his sleeve into his arm.  
  
"Will!" Filia cried. The golden dragon ran forward and flattened the insect before turning and grabbing hold of the younger dragon, pulling him by the shirt to free him from the wall. Will continued to scream. Sethra ran up to them and started pulling as well. "Help!" Filia called.  
  
Xellos turned and saw their plight. "Cover me," he told Mira, who nodded and fired off another arrow. He disappeared and reappeared next to Filia and Will.  
  
"Do something!" she begged him, still pulling. Will screamed as blood began to dribble from the cocoon sheathing his arm. The venom was melting through his skin and muscle.  
  
Xellos, seeing this, acted quickly. He reached down and pulled Will's sword free.  
  
"What are you doing?" Filia whispered.  
  
Without a word, Xellos swung the weapon and cut through Will's upper arm. The boy screamed and fell to the ground. Filia and Sethra looked at him in horror.  
  
"Get him inside!" Xellos ordered.  
  
The dragon priestesses picked the boy up and helped him hobble inside.  
  
  
  
Mira looked up briefly as Taloon, Birdy's unmoving human form in his bloody hands, landed next to her. He quickly transformed again. "What happened to her?" Mira asked.  
  
"She's just out cold from the pain," he told her quickly.  
  
"Get her inside," Mira ordered. As Taloon carried the girl in his arms, Mira fired off two more shots and ran after them.  
  
Xellos was waiting near the door. "Quickly," he hissed. "Go!" As Mira entered, he threw the door shut. The group rushed to the hole in the center of the cathedral as something heavy slammed against the door.  
  
Taloon found the hole and skidded to a stop. "Down there?!" he asked.  
  
Rather than answer him, Mira pushed him into the hole. "Zelgadis?!" she asked.  
  
"Go," he told her, his staff glowing again. As the dragon jumped down the fissure in the floor, Xellos pointed his staff at the ceiling and fired. At that moment, the door caved in and the spiders surged forward. Xellos disappeared just as the ceiling fell in on them.  
  
  
  
Filia tended to the young dragon's wound and was just finishing a healing spell to stop the bleeding when Taloon landed next to her.  
  
"Birdy's hurt!" he said quickly, setting the dragon girl down. Sethra knelt next to her and began to chant a healing spell.  
  
Mira hit the ground next to them a second later. They all heard a horrible rumbling sound just as Xellos appeared next to them.  
  
Then the entire world was thrown into darkness.  
  
  
  
The darkness retreated from the red glow of Xellos' staff, illuminating frightened faces with a harsh red tint. Will was out cold on the ground, the stump of his arm now healed over. Sethra and Filia were now working on Birdy, who was just starting to come around.  
  
"It appears you're now trapped on our road," Xellos told them.  
  
"Road?" Taloon asked.  
  
"Anschad Allium," Xellos told him. "The Trickster's Tunnel."  
  
"Named after Xellos, the General Priest," Mira said quietly, dusting herself off. "The Mazoku who engineered the tunnel."  
  
"We know who he is," Sethra bit out. "Foul creature will rot in Hell for all eternity for what he's done to the Ryuuzoku."  
  
Filia looked quickly to Xellos and saw a flash of pain cross his face. Finally, he simply said, "Yes, I imagine he will." He started down the tunnel. "Be careful," he said. "It would be foolish to assume Xelas didn't place another Watcher down here."  
  
As Taloon picked up Will and carried him, Sethra knelt to help Birdy up. She gasped quietly as she saw the bloody scar running across the girl's face from where the web pulled off skin and scales.  
  
The young dragon slapped her hand away and stood up. "I don't need your help," she spat. "Let's just go."  
  
"How long is this tunnel?" Taloon asked as they walked. Will wasn't a large dragon, but big enough to make the Red Dragon reluctant to carry him too far.  
  
"Two days," Xellos told him. "Don't transform either," he warned. "That's how the Watchers in Dralladan spotted us."  
  
Frightened, hungry and thirsty, they continued on.  
  
  
  
The cavern was wide enough for the group to walk abreast if they chose, and high enough for them to transform if it weren't so dangerous to do so. Every so often, the cavern would open into larger, natural caves, complete with stalactites and stalagmites. Eight hours into their march, they came upon a cavern like this, only water was dripping from the stalactites.  
  
"We must be under the Wolves' Channel," Birdy mentioned.  
  
Sethra blinked as a drop of water landed on her shoulder. She turned to look at it and smiled openly. "Look!" she called. The drop of water on her dress glowed a faint blue. "Cepheid's Water! A good omen!"  
  
"There must be a pool of it in the rocks above us," Birdy deduced. She readied a spell. "Let's open up the ceiling and get some! It'll keep the Mazoku away!"  
  
Filia jumped in front of the girl so fast, Birdy nearly had a heart attack. "No!" the blonde cried quickly.  
  
"Why not?" Birdy asked.  
  
"You'll...You'll bring the ocean down on top of us!" Filia said quickly.  
  
"Filia's right," Mira said. "Set out canteens to collect some if you like, but I don't want to drown here. Not even in Cepheid's Water."  
  
"Oh," Birdy relented, taking out her canteen.  
  
Filia sighed in relief and looked at Xellos. The water would have melted away his astral form if the dragon had flooded the cavern.  
  
Xellos, however, wasn't even paying attention. His gaze was fixed on the tunnel ahead.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" he whispered.  
  
  
  
Their camp was cold and dark, but they slept. Amid the drops and trickles of Cepheid's Water, it was easy to imagine that any noise was a Mazoku Watcher, slowly sneaking up on them. Filia awoke in the middle of this darkness and stood up, unable to sleep. She heard movement nearby and held out her hand.  
  
"Lighting," she whispered. A small ball of light, no bigger than a marble, appeared in her hand, casting a soft glow on their camp.  
  
Everyone was up already.  
  
"Guess y'all can't sleep either, huh?" Birdy asked with a halfhearted chuckle.  
  
"Well, if we're not going to sleep, I guess we should eat," Sethra decided, taking out her pack. "Never know when we'll get another chance."  
  
"I just want out of here," Will complained in a whisper.  
  
"Where's Zelgadis?" Taloon asked.  
  
Filia looked around, but could see no sign of him.  
  
"I think he went ahead to explore," Mira offered.  
  
Filia stood up quietly and walked down the tunnel. She could still hear the voices of the others as she walked, despite their efforts to remain quiet.  
  
"Where's she going?" Taloon asked.  
  
"After Zelgadis, I guess," Will supplied.  
  
"They're fucking," Birdy announced.  
  
"Birdianna!" Sethra snapped. "Language!"  
  
"Well, it's true!" Birdy hissed back.  
  
"I'm willing to bet it is," Mira affirmed.  
  
"Miss Mira!" Sethra lectured. "It's highly inappropriate to spread such rumors without proof!"  
  
Filia heard Mira chuckle. "Let's just say that Miss Filia and I had a little failure to communicate."  
  
  
  
Filia saw a light up ahead and whispered to it. "Xellos?" She waited for a reply but got none. "Are you here?"  
  
"Over here," she heard.  
  
She followed the voice into a cavern. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why are you whispering?" he asked.  
  
She whispered again. "It just feels quiet. Like the kind of place to whisper."  
  
He nodded and gestured out to the cavern before them. His staff grew brighter, illuminating the entire mammoth cave.  
  
Filia gasped at it. It was a giant geode. Stalactites and stalagmites of white crystal were spread out before them, reflecting and refracting the light from Xellos' staff. The flat surfaces reflected light like mirrors, and Filia suddenly found herself surrounded by images of herself and Xellos.  
  
"It's beautiful," she remarked.  
  
He nodded. "I saw it last time I was here, but thought nothing of it."  
  
She sat down next to him and looked out at it. Reaching down, she took his hand in hers. "It's a very nice place," she declared.  
  
Xellos smiled. "Is it?"  
  
"It is," she announced again, throwing some of her old haughty air into it. She giggled. "You always take me to the nicest places."  
  
He laughed openly at this. "Well, I TRIED to take you to the Atlas Museum of Art, but you wouldn't have any of it."  
  
Smiling softly, she shook her head. "I should have gone. Made the effort to get to know you better."  
  
"It wouldn't have made a difference."  
  
"Maybe not." She looked over at him. His face was lined with worry. "You don't think our odds are very good, huh?"  
  
He looked back at her and squeezed her hand. "No matter what happens, Filia chan," he whispered. "I'm getting you out of this cave."  
  
She smiled back at him and took a breath. "I know." Looking back at the geode, she asked, "What shall we do afterwards? After it's all over?"  
  
"I don't know," he said. "Stay out of Metallium's way and find a quiet place to live."  
  
"I guess we really won't be accepted anywhere we go," Filia commented. "There will always be someone to hate us."  
  
"I don't care about them," he told her. "What you think is all that matters."  
  
"Xellos, will you do something for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Xellos paused. "Kiss you?"  
  
She nodded and turned, placing her hands on his chest.  
  
"Er..well..You see, Filia chan..I really haven't ever actually..."  
  
Before he finished, her lips were locked on his and her hands were pushing him backward onto the floor. The thousand pairs of lovers reflected in the crystals around them did likewise, echoing everything but the feelings that went into the act.  
  
Filia released her hold on him for a moment, and Xellos arched an eyebrow at her. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked with a suspicious smile.  
  
The dragon blushed and turned her head.  
  
"I KNEW you were a bad girl at that shrine," he declared.  
  
"It was just one kiss!" Filia defended. "We were young and were just..experimenting a bit," she finished lamely.  
  
"Anyone I should be jealous of?" he asked.  
  
Filia's smile fell a bit. "No," she said quietly. "He was one of the dragons Erulogos and Sirius killed at the Ancient Dragon temple." She felt his fingers brush a few of her own purple hairs from her eyes. "We were just friends."  
  
Xellos continued caressing her hair. "You look good in purple," he whispered, changing the subject.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask," she said. "What does it mean?"  
  
He grinned. "It means I'm corrupting you, Filia chan!"  
  
She huffed and turned her nose up. "You are not!"  
  
Tendrils of darkness emerged from his fingers, caressing her cheek. "Aren't I?"  
  
"No," she whispered, nuzzling her cheek closer to his hand. Light met dark and began to meld. "Not at all."  
  
The light intensified as they began to mate again, reflecting and refracting against the crystals around them, filling the cavern with their own light. Their astral essences merged together and became one...  
  
And farther down the tunnel, something felt this change in the astral plane..  
  
And awoke.  
  
  
  
Filia stretched a bit and yawned as her strength began to return. They couldn't stay here all night. The others would worry.  
  
She snuggled next to Xellos. "Let them worry," she whispered.  
  
Closing her eyes, she concentrated on breathing, a simple task devoid of thought or concern. Perhaps it was because she wasn't concerned with other things at the moment, but it was at that moment that she felt something wake up.  
  
The dragon sat straight up and cried out in surprise. Her head turned from side to side, searching for it. Her gaze turned downward and then inward.  
  
And she felt it.  
  
"Xellos!" she whispered urgently, reaching out and pushing him. "Xellos! Wake up!"  
  
"Yes, Filia chan?" the tired reply came.  
  
She stared inside herself with her mind, watching it. It seemed to raise its awareness a bit, then yawned and went back to sleep.  
  
Her breathing quickened. "Xellos!" she whispered again, afraid of waking it up again. "Xellos! I think.. I mean... I.. Xellos, I... Xellos, it... Xellos, what... XELLOS!"  
  
"Of course you are, Filia chan," he remarked casually. "What did you think this was all about? Fun and games?"  
  
She looked at him in shock. "But... I mean.. I couldn't be.. Already?" she asked in amazement.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Filia chan," he urged. "It'll still be there in the morning."  
  
"But I..HOW CAN YOU BE SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS?!"  
  
He rolled over and smiled at her. "Because now I don't have to worry about it anymore." He yawned. "I was beginning to worry. I was starting to think I'd never knock you up."  
  
"'KNOCK ME UP?!'" she demanded. She grabbed him around the throat and began throttling him, his head knocking against the ground. "THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME, AND YOU'RE REFERRING TO IT AS 'KNOCKING ME UP?!'"  
  
He held his hands up in mock fright and laughed. "Okay! Okay, Filia chan! I'm happy too!"  
  
"Hmmph! You'd better be!" she chastised him.  
  
"Now go back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."  
  
Filia swallowed back her joy and laid back down on the cave floor, but didn't sleep.  
  
  
  
The change in the astral plane that triggered its awakening had subsided, but it knew which direction to go. Like a machine it moved down the tunnel towards the main channel. Nothing was supposed to be down here, which meant that it was either a dragon or a Mazoku from a rival Dark Lord.  
  
Either way, it would never again see the light of day.  
  
  
  
Xellos could feel Filia still brimming with pride and joy next to him, but forced himself to put it out of his mind. He was happy about it, of course, but had been too weak to really show Filia. Their last mating had taken a lot out of him, but it had been worth investing the majority of his strength if it meant conception. Time was running out, and he knew it. He could feel it.  
  
If things worked out well, and everything went right, he might...just might... be able to save one of them or the other.  
  
But not both.  
  
Xelas wasn't stupid. She would have found some way to choke off the Trickster's Tunnel. Not just leave it to those spider creatures. There was a Watcher down here. He'd guarantee it. And even if they got past the Watcher, they would have to make their way through Wolfpack Island. Xelas would almost certainly decide to intervene herself. If she did..  
  
Xelas Metallium wasn't Gaav or even Phibrizzo. She could be more dangerous than both combined, and she had proved it. After all, eliminating both Gaav and Phibrizzo had been her plan, her manipulation. And none of them had ever seen it. The ability to manipulate others so flawlessly was one of the greatest traits she had passed onto him. Her organizational skills, the ability to sift through information, recognize threats and her political savvy all went to Callisto.  
  
And Xellos would not be able to stand against her. He knew that. He wasn't Lina Inverse. He didn't have the backing of the Lord of Nightmares.  
  
But he didn't have to worry so much now.  
  
It was done.  
  
  
  
Filia was practically on cloud nine as she buttoned her cape. She wasn't sure if it was Peak playing with her mind or the simple euphoria that might accompany a young bride's pride in bearing her first child, but she decided to just go with it.  
  
Although she knew it wasn't the "right" way to feel, her euphoria left her feeling a bit guilty. She hadn't felt this proud or giddy when she agreed to take charge of little Val. Then again, she wasn't personally carrying Val, and as much as she loved her adopted egg, he hadn't been the product of her and her mate's..love? Was that the right word to use?  
  
In her case, it was, so she decided once again to just go with it.  
  
She stopped as she heard something.  
  
"Xellos?" she queried.  
  
He was by her side in a second. "I hear it too."  
  
"It sounds like.."  
  
Xellos grabbed her arm and started back towards the cave where the others had encamped. "Like a thousand feet coming this way!" he finished for her.  
  
When they arrived, the dragons were quickly breaking camp.  
  
"No time for that!" Xellos told them. "They'll be here any second!"  
  
"Shit," Birdy hissed, tossing down her pack and drawing her short sword.  
  
They all drew their weapons and faced the tunnel from which the sound was coming. The foot falls were the familiar click-click of the same spider creatures they had encountered in Dralladan. Will was breathing quickly and shallowly, his sword in his left hand, his skin pale. His last encounter with these creatures had cost him too much.  
  
Mira nocked a Deimos Arrow and held it ready. Sethra, carrying no weapons of her own, stood behind them and waited to cast a healing spell on the first person to be injured.  
  
The spiders spewed from the tunnel so quickly, there was no time to attack. They were just suddenly there, on the floor in front of them, on the walls beside them, on the ceiling above them, on the floor behind them..  
  
And continuing down the tunnel...  
  
They weren't attacking. They were running. Running as if their lives depended on it.  
  
"What the hell?" Birdy asked.  
  
"Where are they going?" Sethra asked.  
  
"I'm more concerned about what's chasing them," Mira said quietly.  
  
At that moment, Xellos screamed and fell to one knee, his hands on his ears as if trying to block out a loud roar. But he couldn't block it out. Just like the spiders that were so attuned to changes in the astral plane, Xellos, a creature of the astral plane, could feel it in his very being. A mind-shattering screech that pierced his very essence.  
  
"Xe..Zelgadis?!" Filia asked quickly, kneeling next to him.  
  
The screech faded, and Xellos looked up and down the dark tunnel. Whatever it was, it was there, and it was frightening enough to drive those creatures away in terror.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said, his voice deadpan. In a flash of darkness, he disappeared. The dragons stared at the spot he had been standing in.  
  
"What's going on?" Sethra whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Filia whispered fearfully in return.  
  
  
  
Xellos reappeared on the astral plane on the exact same spot he had been standing on in the real world. The astral plane existed on top of the real world, so locations there coincided with locations on the flat, spinning rock where he spent most of his time. The only difference was the terrain. While he had been standing in a cave the moment before, on the astral plane it was a flat plateau.  
  
And he could see what it was.  
  
He now understood why the spiders had run. Anything that large in the astral plane would practically scream as it moved, disturbing the astral plane around it.  
  
It hissed and barked at him in his own language, a sentry's challenge.  
  
Xellos smiled and raised his staff. He would not be cowed by any Mazoku, no matter how large. He replied to it.  
  
"I am Xellos Ul Copt!" he announced. "Servant of the Lord of Nightmares and mate to the last Fire Dragon!"  
  
The Mazoku laughed at him, a existence-rattling shriek of amusement. It lumbered forward.  
  
  
  
"He's been gone too long," Will announced. "We should bail."  
  
"He'll be back," Filia assured him quickly. "He'll be back."  
  
As if mentioning that were a magic spell, Xellos suddenly appeared and fell to the floor.  
  
"Zelgadis!" Mira cried. The other dragons rushed to him.  
  
Xellos was looking down the tunnel, his eyes haunted. "Ruby Eye be merciful," he whispered. "It's a ShadowGuard."  
  
"A what?" Taloon asked.  
  
Xellos stood up slowly. He could feel it on the edge of perception, recovering from the wounds he had managed to inflict on it. "One of the four bodyguards of the Ruby Eye. Xelas has somehow pushed one into her service."  
  
"What do we do?!" Sethra asked shakily.  
  
He turned to her and addressed the blonde directly. "Miss Sethra," he said softly. "We run as fast as we possibly can."  
  
  
  
It took only moments to tend to the slight wounds the rogue Mazoku had given it. It was enough time, however, for them to start running. It laughed at the attempt. Didn't the Mazoku recognize who he was? Did he not realize that he was one of the Four? One of the Mazoku that had engaged the Water Dragon King during the last battle with Cepheid? One of the Four that had thrown themselves at the Flare Dragon in the last ditch effort to save their master?  
  
Did he not realize that he would NEVER give up?  
  
In the astral world, he smiled. In the real world, he allowed a small part of himself to become physical, taking the shape of a shadow in human form.  
  
If the Mazoku wished to be chased, then he would be chased.  
  
  
  
With only Xellos' light to guide them, the group of dragons ran. The tunnel was not very agreeable, however, and they were often forced to climb over obstacles or crawl through tiny cracks in the stone wall to keep going. The entire time, Xellos urged them on. Filia felt frightened. Anything that could make Xellos scared had to be a threat on the scale of Dark Star or Shabranigdo.  
  
She was so enthralled in her fear, that she didn't see the web until she ran straight into it.  
  
Unlike the web that had snared Birdy, this web wasn't sticky. As a result, Filia just hit it and bounced right off. Standing up again, she stared at it. The tendrils glowed a faint green. She took hold of them and pushed, but the web wouldn't budge.  
  
And it was stretching across their path.  
  
"Zelgadis!" she called back.  
  
Birdy, meanwhile, was hacking at it with her sword, but the tendrils wouldn't be sliced. Xellos pushed himself to the front and examined the obstruction.  
  
"Stand back," he ordered. Channeling power into his staff, he suddenly thrust the red jewel into the center of the web. Lightning crackled throughout the tendrils for several seconds until finally, the web disappeared.  
  
Almost immediately, however, the webbing began to stretch out from the walls and reform the web.  
  
"Go! Go!" Xellos cried, helping the others through the small gap. He managed to leap through just as the webbing reached the center, reforming the web as if nothing had ever happened to it.  
  
"Keep moving!" Mira called out, practically dragging Sethra behind her as she ran.  
  
Xellos, the last to leave, watched as a shadowy figure stepped right through the webbing behind them and move towards them.  
  
"We can't run forever," Mira noted as Xellos caught up with her.  
  
"The exit isn't far ahead," the priest told her.  
  
"Then what?" Mira asked. "That thing chases us across open ground?"  
  
Xellos said nothing.  
  
The tunnel opened into a cavern immersed in a thick fog. Stalagmites jutted out of the ground like tree trunks, and were as big around as any oak Filia had ever seen.  
  
"We're almost there," Xellos told them. "Keep moving forward."  
  
A shriek echoed behind them.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Running through the cavern, Filia soon noticed that the mist wasn't a fog at all, but steam. They must be near a hot spring. Glowing blue water dripped off stalactites, and Xellos deftly avoided coming into contact with it. There must have been a Cepheid's Water spring just above them.  
  
Will, who ran ahead of her, cried out as he fell. The tunnel had suddenly ended in a six-foot depression and then continued onward. The dragons hopped down and ran to the other end of the dip, climbing up over the short cliff.  
  
As they reached the other side of the cavern, the ShadowGuard screamed at them again. They couldn't see it through the mist, but they could tell it was close. Looking backward, Birdy ran into another web and bounced off it.  
  
"Web!" she announced.  
  
"This should be the last one," Xellos told them, preparing his staff. "The exit should be just down this tunnel." With that, he thrust his staff into the web and watched it disintegrate. The others ran forward. Only Filia stood still.  
  
"Xellos," she began, "Will that thing stop chasing us when we're out of the tunnel?"  
  
"Of course not, Filia chan," he said. Then, without another word, he grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her through the opening in the web. Filia squeaked as her butt hit the cave floor. She gasped and jumped up again, rushing back toward Xellos as the green webbing coalesced between them.  
  
"Xellos?" she asked, noticing that he was making no move to get through the web. "XELLOS?!"  
  
Mira, who had started back toward them, stopped in her tracks. "Xellos?" she whispered.  
  
Filia grabbed the webbing with both hands and tore at it. "XELLOS! What are you doing?! Come on!"  
  
Xellos turned to her and put his hand on the webbing, touching her fingers. Then he whispered three words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Filia's heart stopped beating. Before words could come to her, Xellos turned and raised his staff with his left hand. In his right, a ball of energy had formed. He walked slowly into the fog.  
  
"XELLOS! STOP! COME BACK! XELLOS!"  
  
Xellos peered into the fog, searching with his eyes for the ShadowGuard. It had suddenly gone silent. The priest dimmed the light on his staff to avoid being a beacon for it.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow on the stalagmite to his left leapt from the wall and grabbed his staff arm, wrenching the rod from his grasp and throwing it across the cavern. Xellos' right arm snapped up and fired two energy bolts into the Mazoku at point-blank range. The creature shrugged off the shots and wrapped its form around Xellos' shoulders. Picking him up like a rag doll, the shadowy arms slammed Xellos into a stalagmite then again into the far wall. Pulling him back, it pressed him up against another stalagmite and pinned him there.  
  
A trickle of Cepheid's Water flowed down the trunk of the stalagmite. A third arm formed from the ShadowGuard's body and took hold of the back of Xellos' head, pressing his cheek into the blue fluid. Xellos heard a hiss and screamed as a part of his astral essence melted away. He placed his hand against the rock and fired a bolt of darkness into it.  
  
The stalagmite exploded into a million razor-sharp fragments and launched the two demons apart from one another. Xellos, thrown to the floor by the explosion, touched his face and found tendrils of darkness waving lazily where his right cheek used to be.  
  
The ShadowGuard took a humanoid form behind him and reached out with both hands. His hands melted together and formed a long, black lance. As Xellos rose to his feet and turned, the ShadowGuard whipped the dull end around and caught him in the face with it. Turning quickly, he delivered another blow to the chin, knocking Xellos back onto the floor near the depression they had crossed earlier.  
  
The Watcher leapt after him, raising the lance over his head, he brought it down like a club onto the priest. The dark shaft hit his chest like a steel baton three times before the ShadowGuard bent down, grabbed him by the front of the robe and threw him into the depression.  
  
The Watcher was too quick for him. Xellos knew it. He couldn't transport through the astral plane because the majority of the ShadowGuard was there, waiting for him to do exactly that. Either way, he was outclassed. He felt the ShadowGuard hit the ground next to him and reached up, firing several volleys of energy into the fog around him. The shadowy form emerged, and he fired. Energy bolts tore into the Mazoku, knocking away pieces of itself. But those pieces reformed in seconds.  
  
The shadow's arm wrapped around his throat and flung him against the wall of the depression. It then reached out and wrapped around a stalagmite the size of a tree trunk. Tearing out the edifice by the roots was no more difficult for the Watcher than pulling a weed. With a passing thought, it swung the stalagmite at Xellos, knocking him to the other side of the depression. Then, with another swing, Xellos was flying out of the depression. Like the other stalagmite, this one was coated with blue Cepheid's Water, and the place where it had struck Xellos burned like fire.  
  
Xellos crawled on his hands and knees as the ShadowGuard leapt from the depression and started toward him. The priest came to a large stalactite that pointed down into a shallow pool of Cepheid's Water. The point of the rocky cone dripped liquid fire.  
  
Looking down into the pool, Xellos saw his staff. If he could get that, there was still a chance to turn it around. He braced himself and thrust his right hand into the pool.  
  
Fire engulfed his very essence as the water began to eat away at his arm. He screamed, but could feel his fingers wrap around the staff. His little finger disintegrated as the water continued to consume his astral form. Still screaming, the priest pulled the staff from the water and rolled over onto his back. His right arm was black and skeletal-looking, but the staff was undamaged.  
  
The ShadowGuard rushed toward him.  
  
Xellos pointed his staff.  
  
Then the Watcher swung his lance around and sliced through Xellos' decaying arm at the elbow. He screamed and watched as the arm disintegrated and the staff fell to the ground. Before he could reach it with his other hand, the tip of the Watcher's lance buried itself into his chest.  
  
Xellos screamed until there was no more breath left in him. The ShadowGuard looked down at him. Xellos' eyes stared upward at the shadowy figure..and up a little higher.  
  
The stalactite dripped.  
  
Xellos reached up with his left hand. The Watcher ignored him for a moment, then said a single word.  
  
"Weak." It's voice was quiet and gravelly.  
  
Xellos swallowed and channeled the last of his power through his left hand. With a grimace he fired.  
  
The bolt didn't come near hitting the Watcher's head, but it struck the base of the stalactite dead on and exploded. Stone flew everywhere. The Watcher looked up quickly to find ten thousand gallons of Cepheid's Water rushing down at him from the spring above them.  
  
Xellos felt the water strike and engulf him. He heard the Watcher scream. He closed his eyes, but his eyelids soon melted away, revealing the world again for a slight second before his eyes too were gone. He opened his mouth to scream, and the water rushed into his mouth and down his throat, consuming him from the inside out. The water ate him, consumed him like acid. It was like a pack of Xelas' wolves tearing ravenously into him and eating him. The pain soon evaporated, however, as more and more of his essence melted away. There was no longer enough of him to even detect pain, and in seconds there would be no more of him period.  
  
He quickly wondered what his child might look like.  
  
Then the current washed what was left of Xellos Ul Copt away.  
  
  
  
Filia was hysterical as she tried tearing at the web with her bare hands. A Chaotic Disintegrate spell hadn't even fazed it, and she couldn't teleport through it. It was blocking off the route even through the astral plane. Finally, she had sunk her fingers into it and tore at with hysterical madness.  
  
The others tried grabbing her arms, trying to drag her away, but her hold on the web was secure. It would take more than a few dragons to pull Filia away.  
  
It would take a flood.  
  
Which was precisely what hit them a second later as the Cepheid's Water from Xellos' last attack smashed through the web and hit them, carrying them all with the current. Filia struggled to hang onto the web as the water rose above her head, but within moments, flesh, bone and tendon gave out, and the dragon was sucked down the tunnel by the current.  
  
The dragons shot out of the mouth of the tunnel like bullets from a gun, daylight meeting them as they struck the ground and rolled through the mud as they gasped for breath and moaned in pain.  
  
The second Filia hit the ground, she was crawling on her hands and knees back toward the tunnel's entrance. She tried standing, but slipped in the mud and fell on her face. Since she couldn't stand, she crawled. Mud covered every inch of her as she continued on.  
  
"Xellos! XELLOS!"  
  
Birdy, Taloon and Mira grabbed her and pulled, shouting at her to stop, that it was too dangerous, but she didn't even hear them. She could see their lips moving, feel them pulling on her, but it didn't really register. There was only one thing she was painfully aware of.  
  
She couldn't sense him anymore. She couldn't feel him anywhere.  
  
Sethra and Will joined the others a second later, and Filia, screaming in grief and pain, felt herself being pushed into the mud. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping maybe that he would hear her and appear, but he didn't. She reached out with her hands and tried pulling herself toward the cave. Her fingers bled and her muscles ached, but the dragons held her fast.  
  
With one final gasp, her body collapsed, refusing to move another inch no matter how much she protested. She screamed as tears fell from her eyes and mixed with the mud below her.  
  
"Don't leave me," she sobbed quietly. "Don't leave me. Please, Cepheid, don't take him away from me. Please, please, don't take him from me, please.."  
  
Cepheid, however, wasn't taking prayers that day. 


	10. Brave Words, Braver Deeds

Disclaimer: Slayers is the property of Kadokawa Shoten.  
  
Faces: Finale  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Brave Words, Braver Deeds  
  
  
  
Zelgadis couldn't move.  
  
He tried exerting his muscles, coaxing them to move even a hair, but they wouldn't budge. Pain throbbed and echoed throughout his entire stone body, focusing in his head as one sharp, lancing, searing pain. Through this pain, he managed to open his eyes. Despite his weakness, he was moving, though not of his own power or volition. He was face down in the bed of a wooden carriage. Chains connecting to shackles on his arms and legs held him tightly to the bottom of a flatbed wagon. There were no bars or walls on this carriage, so he could turn his head and look around.  
  
He was surrounded by berserkers walking alongside the carriage as it made its way down a hilly path. Zelgadis could see trees below them on his right and surmised that they were moving him through a mountain pass of some sort.  
  
One of the kunoichi, the one in red, appeared alongside him, paying him no mind at all.  
  
"Oi," he called out weakly. "What are you going to do with me?"  
  
He was answered by a furry paw striking the back of his head and slamming his jaw into the bottom of the carriage. "Quiet, freak!" Gandrav growled. The werewolf was standing at the back of the carriage behind him, out of the chimera's sight.  
  
Zelgadis spat blood onto the wood floor in front of him. Before he could retort, the convoy stopped. He felt the carriage shake as Gandrav jumped off it and walked ahead.  
  
Straining to hear, the chimera could just make out voices at the head of the carriage.  
  
"Reinforcements, eh?" Gandrav asked.  
  
"Hunting party." a voice hissed. A berserker. "We have quarry going back to Father, and we're sick of carrying them."  
  
He heard Gandrav grunt. "All right. Toss 'em in the back."  
  
Zelgadis heard movement as several creatures approached. Suddenly, two forms landed roughly on the flatbed in front of him. They appeared to be children no older than twelve. Their hands and feet were tied together, and they were unconscious, but this wasn't what caught Zelgadis' eye.  
  
Beneath their golden hair jutted two pairs of pointed ears.  
  
  
  
Lina adjusted her pack, stood still for a moment, then nodded and unslung it again. "This should do it," she noted.  
  
"You managed to fit all our food in that little pack?" Naga asked in amazement. "I am seriously impressed, Lina chan! OOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
The redhead growled. "If that's what you want to think, go ahead, but it's gonna get awfully hungry on that road if you do."  
  
"Oh, no complaining, Lina chan!" Naga chastised. She opened the redhead's pack and began adding more stuff to it.  
  
"Will you cut that out?!" Lina complained, swiping the pack from Naga's grasp. "I'm not your little shadow, here to do all your work for you!"  
  
The bondage queen of darkness put her hands on her hips and adopted a stern expression. "Hey! I pull my weight! Who's been tracking you down for the last year trying to warn you about Zero?!"  
  
"Yeah and you did a real good job too," Lina spat back.  
  
"Excuse me," Adara interjected, simultaneously checking the tips of her arrows with the palm of her hand. "But how does this help rescue dearest Zelgadis?"  
  
"Miss Adara's right, Miss Lina. I don't know what you and Gracia Oneechan.."  
  
"Naga! My name is NAGA!"  
  
Amelia looked taken aback. "Er..Sorry...I don't know what you and Naga Oneechan have in your past that makes you want to tear each other's throats out, but couldn't it wait until AFTER we find Mister Zelgadis?"  
  
Lina's look was acidic. "Fine. A truce until we find Zel. After that, it's back to the status quo!"  
  
"Fine!" Naga replied, her arms over her chest.  
  
"I wonder what this is all about," Jeffrey whispered to Shadow Lina. "I mean, when I first met them they were kind of hostile to each other, but I've never seen them like THIS."  
  
Shadow Lina shrugged. "I don't know. I guess something must have happened after you left their group."  
  
Lina readjusted her pack again and nodded. "Okay, we're just about ready." She looked out the window of the palace dining room and noted that the sun hadn't even risen yet. They'd make good time today. As soon as Gourry got back from waking Sylphiel, they'd be off.  
  
"Right!" Naga suddenly announced. "Now, to make maximum use of our resources, Group B, that's your little gang of thugs, Lina chan, will circle around the Turtle's Forest to the east in case Stony decided to take the road after all, while my Unbeatable Heroes will make a straight run through the forest to pick up his..."  
  
"Excuse me," Lina said darkly. "Who the hell put you in charge?"  
  
"It's just common sense, Stump," Naga huffed back.  
  
"We decided on the route last night," Lina said darkly. "Don't go fucking with the plan at the last minute!"  
  
"My plan is better!"  
  
At this moment, Gourry appeared in the dining room. "Um...Lina?"  
  
"Yes?" Shadow Lina replied. Gourry ignored her.  
  
"You better be reading this loud and clear, Naga," Lina was growling, her finger an inch from the brunette's nose. "You pull any of this one- upsmanship shit on the road, and I'll.."  
  
"You'll do WHAT?!" Naga demanded.  
  
"Um..Lina?" Gourry tried again.  
  
"Yes?" Shadow Lina replied again.  
  
Gourry ignored her.  
  
"Don't confuse things," Lina hissed. "You helped us take down Shabranigdo, and Phil's grateful, but it doesn't change ANYTHING between us!"  
  
"Of course it doesn't! You always were an ungrateful bitch!"  
  
"You.." Lina's hand went to her dagger.  
  
No one really saw anyone else's hands move, it was just one second everyone was unarmed, and the next everyone had a weapon or a spell ready. Jeffrey had Razor Blade out, but it wasn't really pointed at anyone. Shadow Lina was biting her nails. Amelia's hands glowed with a Vis Farank spell, the glowing letters on her fists spelled out the words, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" to match the puzzled look on her face.  
  
Adara, standing closest to the two, had an arrow pointing at Lina's throat. Gourry's sword, in turn, rested at hers.  
  
The elf didn't seem fazed. "I don't know what she is to you, Miss Lina," she said quietly. "But to us she's one of the saviors of the Zarak people. So I'll thank you to take your hand off your dagger."  
  
Lina continued to stare at Naga, and Naga right back. "Okay," Lina said quietly. "I see how it is. You take your group whatever way you want. Me, Gourry, Amelia and Sylphiel will go by the original plan."  
  
"I think Sylphiel should decide," Naga said. "After all, Stony is her.."  
  
At that second, Adara dropped her bow and covered her elf ears with her hands. She shut her eyes and started screaming, "I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!"  
  
The entire group stared at the elf in complete shock.  
  
"Um.." Lina managed to get out.  
  
"Lina!" Gourry tried for a third time.  
  
"What is it, Gourry?!" both Lina's cried at the same time.  
  
"Oh...Well, it's about Sylphiel," he began.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?!" Lina urged.  
  
"She's..um....gone."  
  
  
  
The grass was soft and warm and made a perfect bed in Sylphiel's opinion. The sun was shining brightly, birds were singing and there wasn't a dark cloud for miles around.  
  
And Zelgadis dear's lips on her neck made it only more perfect. She sighed as she felt them move down her arm and removed her violet glove to caress him with her bare fingers. His lips found her fingers and kissed them.  
  
She sighed again. "Zelgadis dear, you're far too good at that," she remarked quietly.  
  
Her eyes snapped open as she felt his stone hand take her wrist and begin to squeeze. She looked up at him in shock and cried out silently as she felt the bones in her wrist begin to break.  
  
"What's wrong, Little Bird," she heard HIS voice ask. Zelgadis looked at her with glowing red eyes. "I thought you liked it when I did this."  
  
She screamed.  
  
And sat bolt upright in her sleeping roll.  
  
Darkness met her along with the sound of crickets and the distant hint of thunder.  
  
"Trouble sleeping?"  
  
She turned her head toward the voice, but couldn't see the owner, even though she knew she was only a foot or two away. "Yes," she replied meekly, pulling her knees to her chest. She found she couldn't pull them quite all the way. She was beginning to show.  
  
Vanya grunted next to her.  
  
"What about you?" Sylphiel asked. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."  
  
She could almost see the kunoichi shaking her head in the negative. "I wasn't sleeping."  
  
"Oh." Sylphiel tried staring through the inky blackness, but still couldn't see the woman. She could imagine, however, Vanya lying in her sleeping roll with her hands behind her head as she stared up at the dark and cloudy sky. When Vanya had come to her room and told her she was going after Zelgadis, Sylphiel had tried to persuade her to join the group, to go after him in force, but Vanya had refused.  
  
Then the ninja had told her something she couldn't believe. Zero had told her that Zelgadis was captured and being taken to Scarrin's fortress in the northern mountains.  
  
Sylphiel had to make a choice. So she chose to go with Vanya.  
  
She was already surprised by how much like Zelgadis she was. They had similar demeanors. Right down to their mutual gruffness.  
  
The shrine maiden lay back down in her sleeping roll and took a breath, afraid to close her eyes.  
  
"Tell me about him," she asked suddenly.  
  
She could feel Vanya's eyes on her as she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" the ninja asked her.  
  
"You knew a completely different Zelgadis dear than I did," Sylphiel explained. "I just want to know what he was like..as a child."  
  
She heard Vanya grunt again. "He was a nice guy," she said. "You know what they say about nice guys finishing last? Well, Zel fit it to a T. Maybe if he had been more like the other boys, they wouldn't have picked on him so much. All I know is..he was always nice to me."  
  
"I see," Sylphiel replied. "I guess it was hard for him."  
  
"Your turn," Vanya said.  
  
Sylphiel blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I knew him as a kid, but you know him as an adult. All I know about him are the lies Zero and Scarrin told me."  
  
Sylphiel turned in her sleeping roll until she was facing in the kunoichi's direction. "The first time I met him, he was saving our lives." She paused. "I think that says a lot right there."  
  
Another grunt. "I guess he finally got to be a hero."  
  
"But," Sylphiel continued hesitantly. "He was very...guarded. Very abrasive. At first I thought he really was a monster. Or a mercenary. But thinking back on it, I remember now when I first saw him as a man."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sylphiel smiled in the darkness. "During a battle with some rock golems in Sairaag, Lina and I were being attacked. Zelgadis dear and Miss Amelia appeared out of a hole in the astral plane and fell in a heap right in front of us. The first words out of his mouth were, 'Are you okay, Sylphiel?' Then Lina began yelling at him for not asking about her, and he actually blushed." She blushed a bit of her own.  
  
"Caught asking about a cute girl," Vanya remarked. "That actually sounds like something he'd do."  
  
Syphiel blushed brightly enough to be seen in the pitch black night. "I didn't really make anything of the comment at the time. I just assumed he was blushing because Miss Amelia landed on top of him."  
  
"I see," Vanya said. "My brother gets around with the ladies, doesn't he?"  
  
"Not at all!" Sylphiel said quickly in a rush to defend Zelgadis dear's honor. "Well," she amended a moment later, thinking of Adara and Amelia, "Women find him attractive.."  
  
"The sun's coming up," Vanya told her, changing the subject. "We should go."  
  
  
  
The sun was rising, and the elf children still hadn't woken up. The cart rumbled inexorably along the path. The convoy had passed through the mountains in the night and was now moving through forest.  
  
The berserkers that had joined their group were different from the others. They wore red tunics and carried no shields. The other berserkers seemed to shy away from them. Zelgadis wasn't sure what made them different. Perhaps they came from a different tribe. It was hard to tell.  
  
The cart stopped suddenly. Zelgadis craned his neck to the right and saw the red kunoichi running back among the others. She whispered something in Gandrav's ear, and the werewolf nodded.  
  
"WEAPONS!" he shouted.  
  
At that moment, the trees around them exploded. Trolls leapt from the cover of the brush and into the midst of the convoy. Zelgadis watched as a pair of berserkers were squashed as a large blue troll landed on them...  
  
And right in front of the carriage.  
  
The troll raised his hammer over his head and brought it down on the front of the cart. The carriage exploded as if it had been hit by a fireball. The donkeys pulling it brayed in fright and ran. Zelgadis didn't see which way the elf children had flown. All he knew was that he was chained to several pieces of splintered wood and lying on his back in the mud. Able to move more now, he tore at the chains to no avail. Lying on his back, he could feel why. One of the mystic daggers that could sap his chimera strength was still embedded in his shoulder blade.  
  
He watched as, not far away, the blue ninja woman kicked at the back of a troll's leg and forced him to one knee. Another leg sweep from the small woman put the troll on his back, his head landing near the woman's feet. The kunoichi dropped to one knee, flipped her sai downward, and plunged it into the troll's face.  
  
Gandrav was swinging a heavy axe at another troll, snarling ferociously.  
  
And then something landed next to Zelgadis.  
  
Looking up, he froze stock still.  
  
The Avian shook its wings out before folding them behind him and drawing its rapier.  
  
  
  
Lina barged into Sylphiel's room as if she owned it, followed by several shocked men and women and Naga. Realizing they had followed her, she turned on them quickly.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
They all stopped and stood very still.  
  
"No one move," she whispered. "I don't want to disturb anything." She pointed at the blonde in the back. "Gourry, was the door broken into?"  
  
Gourry shook his head. "No. The window was closed and the door was locked."  
  
"Okay, so either she was teleported out or she opened the door, turned and locked it again. Let's hope it was that." She looked around the room. Dresser drawers were open, and Sylphiel's pack was missing. "She left in a hurry," Lina whispered.  
  
The others watched as the redhead walked across the room, examining things. "Okay," she said. "I'm Sylphiel. I wake up in the middle of the night and decide I need to leave in a hurry without telling anyone. Where to? That's a given. After Zel." She turned and looked through the dresser.  
  
"She had time to pack everything she needed," Lina whispered. "But why? We were leaving together in a few hours anyway. Something made her decide she had to leave RIGHT NOW."  
  
"Lina chan, look at this."  
  
Lina turned and found Naga at Sylphiel's bed. "What is it?" she asked, all trace of their earlier conflict was gone. It was back to business.  
  
Naga held up a piece of the blanket from the foot end of the bed. There was a white stain on it. Lina sniffed it.  
  
"Bird droppings?"  
  
"I don't get it," Naga said quietly.  
  
Lina thought for a moment, then suddenly turned and ran to the window. Throwing it open, she looked down at the sill.  
  
Sitting on the window sill was a collection of bird droppings from the pigeons that made their roost in the castle crevices. In the middle was a foot print.  
  
"Sylphiel had a visitor," Lina whispered.  
  
Naga joined her at the window. "But who would.."  
  
They turned to each other in realization.  
  
"GREYSWORD!"  
  
"Miss Lina!"  
  
They turned and found Amelia standing near the desk that sat opposite the bed. Lina and Naga moved toward it and found what had made Amelia excited. There was a note on the desk, obviously written very quickly for there was only one word on it.  
  
North.  
  
  
  
The Avian either hadn't noticed him or didn't care yet because it quickly turned to two of the berserkers that had helped capture Zelgadis and opened its beak. A ball of fire leapt from its mouth and struck one of them, exploding and roasting both reptiles at once.  
  
Zelgadis watched as three more berserkers approached the Avian, these wearing red shirts. The giant eagle fired another fireball, and Zelgadis could only gape in amazement as it struck the berserkers and dissolved.  
  
"Cepheid," he whispered.  
  
The reptiles launched themselves at the stunned bird creature, dragging it down to earth. Swords rose and fell, and golden brown feathers were soon stained red.  
  
Zelgadis climbed unsteadily to his feet. The chains made moving awkward, but he could walk. He watched as the red kunoichi engaged another Avian, cutting one of its wings off with her twin katana before making a horizontal slash that took the creature's head off.  
  
The red ninja turned and saw him. She leapt at him, and Zelgadis didn't hesitate. He swung his arms out, chains, wooden boards and all.  
  
The ninja woman was struck across the face in mid-flight and hurled to the ground. Her veil was ripped from her face by a wood splinter and floated lazily to the ground.  
  
Zelgadis walked cautiously up to her and saw the unconscious face of Greysword looking up at him.  
  
He knelt down and picked up one of the katana. He turned just in time to see one of the green kunoichi's nunchucks swing and connect with his face. The chimera literally flew ten feet and slid another five before coming to rest at the feet of the blue ninja. He looked up and found the ninja staring down at him, her veil likewise torn during the fighting and flapping in the breeze.  
  
Greysword's face.  
  
He looked back at the green ninja, and though her face was still veiled, the same sapphire eyes as Greysword's stared back at him.  
  
"What the.."  
  
At that point, the blue ninja knelt down and punched him in the face with the butt of her sai.  
  
Zelgadis was welcomed once more into darkness.  
  
  
  
The rain had begun early in the morning and three hours later showed no sign of relent. It was hard to see through the grey sheets, but Vanya led the way without pause. Mud squelched beneath her boots. Her brown cloak was saturated with water, making it all but useless in the deluge. She readjusted it anyway.  
  
She stopped and waited for Sylphiel to catch up. A moment later, Sylphiel was standing next to her, breathing raggedly. Vanya turned and studied her face. The shrine maiden looked paler than before. She turned back to the road.  
  
Sylphiel fought down a growing sense of nausea. Since the rain had begun, she had been feeling worse and worse. Looking back on it, she had only herself to blame. She was coming straight out of a horrible ordeal, was pregnant, hadn't eaten right or rested for several days and the weather had suddenly become cold and wet.  
  
She wished she had a warm cup of tea and a fire. What she needed mostly, however, was someplace warm to rest and recuperate. She could use a healing spell, but the effects wouldn't last as long as the conditions making her sick persisted.  
  
"Is it far?" she asked, trying to take her mind off it.  
  
Vanya nodded. "We'll keep going for a few more hours, then look for a place to take shelter."  
  
Sylphiel nodded. "Right. Lead the way."  
  
  
  
Lina rushed forward and knelt next to a depression in the mud. Her green cloak was dripping wet, and she felt soaked to the bone, but despite the weather, she had decided to push on after Sylphiel and Greysword.  
  
She peered into the depression while the others waited for her on the road not far away. Her fingertips moved over the mud while she muttered to herself. Finally, she growled and slapped the mud puddle with her hand.  
  
"Dammit!" she cried in frustration. "This rain is screwing up any track Sylphiel might have made! We'll never find them this way!"  
  
"Then what do we do?" Shadow Lina asked.  
  
Lina thought for several moments. "We find an inn, I guess, and wait for the rain to stop."  
  
"But that will widen their lead," Gourry pointed out.  
  
"Not if they stopped as well," Lina replied. "It's cold, it's miserable, it's wet. Any normal person would stop and wait it out."  
  
"Sylphiel isn't normal. And neither is Vanya," Naga pointed out.  
  
"If we keep going, we could walk right past them and not even notice in this weather," Lina told her.  
  
"But if they're still moving..." Jeffrey began.  
  
"Okay, we'll split the difference!" Naga announced suddenly. "Flaming Heroes with me. We'll keep moving and make signs on which way we've gone. Then you can follow after us later and look for signs that they've holed up. Best of both worlds."  
  
Thunder cracked overhead as Lina thought on this idea. She had been trying not to split the group up. Knowing Scarrin the way she did, she knew there was strength in numbers, but...  
  
"Okay," she said quietly.  
  
Naga nodded in satisfaction. "Let's go, Unbeatable Heroes! OOOOHOHOHOHO!!!" she called. Shadow Lina and Jeffrey quickly ran forward as Naga started down the road.  
  
Adara, oddly enough, stayed.  
  
"Why aren't you going with your friends?" Lina asked her.  
  
"Screw that! It's cold!" Adara complained, her ears shivering quickly. "Besides, I'm after dearest Zelgadis, not your runaway shrine maiden." She hopped up on her horse and turned it. "There was a road not far back," she announced.  
  
Lina turned and stared after Naga and the Unbeatable Heroes.  
  
"Lina?" Gourry asked.  
  
"I feel like such a coward, Gourry," she whispered.  
  
He wrapped a wet arm around her. "Come on, Lina. You're probably right, you know. No one in their right mind would stay out in a flood like this."  
  
"Yeah.. Maybe..."  
  
  
  
The sun was beginning to go down behind the rain clouds, but it was still pouring. Sylphiel was shivering uncontrollably, and it was only going to get worse as the temperature dropped.  
  
She had tried eating some wet travel bread, but couldn't keep it down. The shrine maiden had stopped trying after awhile, seeing it as a waste of food. They hadn't come across any towns or villages, and it was starting to appear that they would have to spend a cold, wet night in the wilderness.  
  
Vanya pointed off the road to their right. "It looks like there's a farm over there." She turned in that direction and started walking. "We'll take shelter there."  
  
Sylphiel nodded, but couldn't say anything through her chattering teeth. She held her wet cloak tightly to herself as the two entered a corn field. Endless rows of corn stalks went in every direction, but Vanya didn't seem turned around at all. She kept moving forward, and Sylphiel followed.  
  
After fifteen minutes of marching through corn stalks, they emerged into a field of mud and grass. Ahead of them, perhaps only a quarter of a mile or less, sat an old farmhouse and a barn. Lights burned brightly from the farmhouse windows, visible even from the road.  
  
The two squelched onward. Lightning lit up the sky as they approached the house, illuminating the man standing in the doorway, a crossbow in his arms.  
  
"Who you be?" he called out.  
  
Vanya turned to Sylphiel whispered, "Stay here. I'll handle it." The shrine maiden nodded and continued shivering. Vanya started up to the man.  
  
"Well?" the man asked. He fit the term, 'old codger' like a glove. He wore working suspenders and a beat up sun hat over his grizzled features and smoky beard.  
  
"We're travelers," Vanya told him. "We got caught in the storm. My sister is sick. We want to shelter in your barn, if it's all right."  
  
The man chewed on this thought as he looked Vanya over. "Maybe," he said at last. "Depends on what I'm getting out of it." The pervert looked over the kunoichi again.  
  
Vanya gave an inward snort of disapproval and turned. "I'll be right back," she said and started down the stairs.  
  
As she walked back to where Sylphiel was waiting for her, she explored her options. She could kill the man, sure, but who knew how many neighbors or relations would track them afterwards looking for payback? That was crap Vanya didn't need right now. And quite frankly, Sylphiel's condition worried her. Who knew where the next inn or farmhouse was?  
  
Sylphiel looked up as Vanya approached. "The old coot says we can use his barn. Go on in and start a fire if there's any wood. Get some rest."  
  
"Where are you going?" Sylphiel asked her.  
  
"Old man has some maps of the area I'm going to look at," the ninja lied. "I'll be back shortly."  
  
Without another word, Vanya turned and walked back to the front porch. Sylphiel watched as the man touched her arm and showed her inside. The door closed, and Sylphiel made her way to the barn.  
  
  
  
It was cold and dark, and Zelgadis still hurt. Only this time, he hurt in an entirely new position. He was lying over the back of a donkey with his hands chained to his ankles under the animal's belly.  
  
"Great," he muttered. "Just great."  
  
He heard footsteps approach and saw Gandrav walking up to him, a wooden bowl in his hands. The werewolf held the bowl out. "Eat."  
  
Zelgadis gave him a "are you fucking kidding me" look and said, "Untie my hands."  
  
Gandrav growled and walked away, Zelgadis assumed for good, until he returned a moment later pulling an elf girl by the hair behind him. The girl's ankles were shackled together, making it impossible for her to walk, but her hands were unfettered. She whimpered as the creature dragged her.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Zelgadis spat.  
  
Gandrav threw the girl down in front of him and thrust the bowl in her hands. "Feed him," he ordered.  
  
The girl hesitantly took the bowl and pulled a piece of meat from it.  
  
"What's on the menu?" Zelgadis quipped, staring hatefully at the wolf.  
  
Gandrav growled and knelt down until his snout was an inch from the chimera's face. "Bird!" The werewolf laughed and walked away. Zelgadis quickly wondered what happened to the Avians that had attacked the convoy and decided he didn't want to know.  
  
The elf girl held a piece of meat up to him, and Zelgadis hesitantly took a bite. For now, he'd assume that Gandrav meant chicken. He needed to eat. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Lara," she whispered. "You're Zelgadis Greywords," she announced.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
She looked from side to side, searching for listeners before continuing quietly. "You're one of the saviors of Zarak," she whispered. "We learn about you in school. The Man of Stone, the White Witch, the White Serpent, and the Demon."  
  
Zelgadis smiled, not quite sure how Sylphiel would like being labeled, "The White Witch." Thinking of Sylphiel forced his face to fall. "How did you get here?"  
  
"My friend, Yana, and I were walking in the woods when those lizard things attacked us."  
  
Zelgadis thought as he chewed another piece of bird meat. There was something wrong here, and he was just now beginning to get the bigger picture. Any of the events he had witnessed alone he could have seen as an aberration, but all of them, the elves, the red-clad berserkers that were immune to magic, the copiis of Greysword and the presence of the Avians all added up to something.  
  
"Scarrin," he whispered. "He's building an army. An army that's immune to magic. He's using chimera vats to fuse elf tissue with berserkers." That part made sense to him. "And the Wind Dragon King is trying to stop him."  
  
Lara's ears twitched at the name. Zelgadis knew that the Wind Dragon King had been an elvish boogieman since the end of the War of the Monster's Fall.  
  
But what about him? How was he connected? Scarrin must have someone knowledgeable of chimeras working for him if he can produce both chimeras and copiis.  
  
He still didn't know.  
  
"I have to get out of here," he told Lara. "Whatever Scarrin wants from me, it's not something that's going to benefit anyone but him. Can you undo these chains?"  
  
Lara licked her lips apprehensively, but looked over the chains quickly before shaking her head. "They're locked."  
  
Zelgadis licked his lips. "Do you think you can get the werewolf's keys?"  
  
Lara shook her head fearfully at the idea.  
  
"Listen to me, Lara," he whispered. "We have to get away. We have to warn someone about all this. I know you're scared, but if you don't get those keys, they're going to use us to create more of those berserkers. You have to help. YOU have to be the savior of Zarak now."  
  
The elf girl swallowed nervously but nodded.  
  
  
  
Vanya plopped down on her sleeping roll and rolled over. Sylphiel had set it out for her and put a soft bed of hay beneath it for padding. The shrine maiden had also managed to get a fire going in the blacksmith's forge at the end of the barn; she had cooked and left some soup for the ninja. Sylphiel herself was resting on her own sleeping roll not far away, seemingly asleep.  
  
The ninja nodded in satisfaction. Hopefully by morning Sylphiel would be feeling well enough to travel again. She curled up in her roll and closed her eyes.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sylphiel suddenly asked quietly.  
  
Vanya blinked in surprise. She hadn't noticed that Sylphiel was still awake. "Do what?" she asked with a yawn.  
  
"Give yourself to him," the priestess elaborated.  
  
Vanya shrugged. "Didn't feel like killing him."  
  
"You didn't have to," Sylphiel told her. "We could have gone on to another town or..." She broke off. "You didn't have to do that for me."  
  
"I didn't do it for you," Vanya replied deadpan. "In case you've forgotten, that's my nephew you've got there."  
  
The shrine maiden said nothing. "You still didn't have to."  
  
"Whatever," Vanya yawned. "Get some sleep. We have a long march tomorrow."  
  
Vanya listened closely for several minutes, making sure that all she heard was the crackle of the fire and Sylphiel's slow breathing. Content that all was well, the kunoichi allowed herself to relax a bit. Despite how scandalized Sylphiel felt about it, Vanya wasn't broken up by having to sleep with the codger. It was something Aeka had broken her of as part of her training.  
  
"A woman's two most valuable assets are her mind and her body," Aeka had taught her. It was actually part of the curriculum for the Order of the Royal Teardrop, and Vanya, committed to learning the skills she would need to get along in the world and find her brother, had taken those lessons to heart.  
  
One of the tests she had to pass was to prove she could use her body effectively. Dressing in rags, Vanya had had herself thrown into a prison cell with a bandit that had encroached on Femille territory. She had cried, telling the man how she had been caught stealing and sentenced to death, told him how frightened she was and how, oh, couldn't the big strong man help her?  
  
The bandit, to his credit, wasn't an ogre, and had hugged her, telling her how he was going to break out and that he'd take her with him if she liked.  
  
Vanya, overjoyed by the promise of rescue, kissed him and allowed her hands to explore him. She caressed him as she had been trained, held him fiercely and whispered all the tender things that the Order had learned tugged at most male heartstrings.  
  
The bandit, being a typical male, took the invitation and made love to her. He had been Vanya's first.  
  
Afterward, as he slept soundly, Vanya reached over, took his head in her hands, and snapped his neck.  
  
Aeka was proud of her for it. She told Vanya that very few kunoichi, herself included, found themselves able to kill their first.  
  
She rolled over and looked at Sylphiel. "How heartless have I become?" she wondered quietly.  
  
Sylphiel couldn't understand. Her first had been a man she was in love with, Vanya's brother. If things went well, the only problems she'd have to face in her life would be how to afford school for Junior or should she can the leftover peaches or make them into a pie. She had never held a knife at someone's throat. Never used her body to get close to a target. Never whispered tender words to a man she would kill an hour later. It was beyond her comprehension.  
  
"Perhaps I'm the real monster after all," she whispered before falling into a gentle slumber.  
  
  
  
Gourry rolled over and opened his eyes to painful candlelight. It was close to midnight, and the rain still pounded ferociously outside. And through it all, alone in their tiny room in the tiny inn they had found, Lina was adjusting her pack and cloak.  
  
"Oi, Lina," he called. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Go back to sleep, Gourry," the redhead replied, not even looking up. "You'll be able to catch up with me later." She turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a second!" the mercenary cried, bounding out of bed. Lina had opened the door, revealing the rain outside, and Gourry pushed it closed and held it before she could walk through it. "What are you doing?" he asked, mystified.  
  
She still wouldn't look at him, her face concealed by her cloak. "I'm going out after him," she said quietly.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" he asked. "It's pouring, it's pitch black outside, and you have no idea where...Wait, did you say 'him?'"  
  
He saw her wipe her nose with her hand and realized for the first time that there were tears hidden beneath her cloak along with her face. "It's my fault," she whispered. "Don't you see? If I had listened to you...I should have listened to you..."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" he cried, latching onto her arms in confused desperation. "What do you mean, if you had listened to me?!"  
  
She looked up at him, tears streaking down her face. "You told me we should go after him! You tried to tell me, and..and I was so mad at him that I.." She reached up and pounded her fists against his bare chest. "You were right. Now he's out there, and who knows what Xelas or Scarrin or Zero is doing to him?!"  
  
"Lina, it's not.."  
  
"And what have I ever done for him?" she whispered. "How many times has he saved my life, or helped me defeat some Mazoku?" Her whisper lowered and became accusatory. "How many times did I help him search for his cure? How many times did I divert us to some local diner or treasure when I should've been helping him?"  
  
He shook her, trying to snap her out of it. "Listen to me!" he hissed. "Remember when you told Sylphiel that Seyruun wasn't her fault? Well it's the same thing now! This isn't YOUR fault! Zelgadis knew what he was doing every step of the way, and he NEVER asked you to do anything he wasn't willing to do himself! We'll find him! Do you hear me?! We'll find him!"  
  
"But what if we don't?" she asked. "Then what? Xelas attacks Seyruun? Scarrin kills Zel? Sylphiel's kid grows up without a father? And if I had only listened..."  
  
"What did I know?!" he asked her with a strained smile. "You know me! Pudding for brains! Every rule in the book said I was wrong! It was just me being my usual stupid self!"  
  
She looked up at him angrily. "You're not stupid," she whispered to him. "I know what I've said in the past, but you're not stupid, do you hear me? Never say that about yourself again!" Gourry looked at her in shock. "I was the stupid one," she finished.  
  
He shook his head and tried smiling again. "You're the smartest person I know!"  
  
"I made too many assumptions," she said. "Jumped to too many conclusions. And I'll never do that again. But first I have to find Zel. And I can't ask you to come with me."  
  
"You don't have to ask," he told her. "I've always been there for you, Lina." He reached out and wiped a tear away with his fingertip. "And I always will be. And so will Amelia and Zel and Sylphiel and Filia and even old Xellos!"  
  
"Gourry..."  
  
"And there is NOTHING in this world that you have to face alone."  
  
The dam broke, and weeping, Lina Inverse collapsed against him. "Gourry!"  
  
"We'll set out tomorrow," he promised her. "After the rain lets up. We'll all go together, right?"  
  
Lina hugged him, but didn't answer.  
  
  
  
Scarrin watched from his tower as the storm to the south raged against Seyruun. He tapped his finger against the windowsill and took a breath. Greywords was on his way. All he lacked now was the last piece of himself. And as soon as Zero got back..  
  
"How long is he overdue now?" Diol asked from the doorway.  
  
"A day," Scarrin growled. "And not a peep from Greysword either."  
  
Diol nodded in understanding. "You know, it's possible that the storm delayed them." He took Scarrin by the elbow and turned him so that he was facing the grizzled old scientist. "They could be dead."  
  
Scarrin smiled. "You don't honestly think that..."  
  
"Lina Inverse is involved," Diol interrupted. "And you would think that young, hot-headed Mazoku would learn to stop underestimating her."  
  
"KEEP YOUR TONGUE BEHIND YOUR TEETH, YOU DODDERING OLD FOOL!" Scarrin snapped, pushing him away. "Don't think for a second that your usefulness will save you from such remarks!"  
  
Diol said nothing for a long moment, then, "My Lord," he said respectfully, "I've gone up against Lina Inverse before, and there's one thing I've learned from it. If you give her the initiative, she'll take it...and ram it down your throat."  
  
Scarrin arched an eyebrow.  
  
"The first major batch is ready," Diol told him. "Are you suggesting we wait?"  
  
The chimera regarded the scientist for a moment. "No," he said. "Send them out."  
  
  
  
Diol smiled as he walked up the steps to the stage he had erected. Years he had waited, and now he had done it. He had created a weapon no nation would be able to stand against. A soldier no sorcery could defeat. Not even the sorcery genius Lina Inverse.  
  
He took his place at the podium and looked out over the two hundred red- shirted berserkers gathered before him. They looked up at their father- creator with respect and awe...as it should be.  
  
"Your Lord Scarrin has given you life!" he pronounced to the berserkers. "He has given you purpose! He has given you power! You have pleased him much already! Now he requires of you a new task! Find the mate of Zelgadis Greywords! Find her! And bring her here."  
  
The berserkers roared their approval of this and beat their swords against their chest plates.  
  
Diol smiled again as he stepped back from the podium. There was just one more small thing to take care of. A more personal matter..  
  
He found the berserker clan leader, a larger reptilian wearing black stripes on his red tunic to signify rank. He took the reptile aside, putting his arm around the beast in a fatherly way. The creature drooled and looked at him in puzzlement.  
  
"Greywords' mate may be traveling in a group," Diol warned. "Among them may be a short, foul-tempered redhead and a tall, large-chested brunette." He waited for the lizard to nod in understanding. "I want these two brought here alive...and undamaged. Kill the others."  
  
"Yes, Father," the berserker hissed.  
  
  
  
"Zelgadis dear?"  
  
The chimera opened his eyes and found himself in a barn. Not just any barn..THE barn. He was lying on the same patch of hay he and Sylphiel had spent the night on on Zarak Tor. The night he first realized he loved her.  
  
"Zelgadis dear?"  
  
He groggily rolled over and reached out, his fingers touching a lock of purple hair. "I love you," he murmured sleepily.  
  
"Give us a kiss, babycakes!"  
  
His eyes snapped to full wakefulness to see someone who was definitely NOT Sylphiel lying there. He was on his feet in a second, swearing like a sailor.  
  
"Damn you," he growled. "You can't even leave me alone in my DREAMS?!"  
  
Xellos smiled up at him from the hay pile. "Oh, come now Mister Zelgadis! After all we've been through together, you can't even admit in your own dreams that you're fond of me?"  
  
"What do you want?" the chimera growled. "Can't you leave me in peace?"  
  
"Peace," Xellos whispered, almost regretfully. "Have we ever known anything like peace in our lifetimes, Mister Zelgadis?"  
  
Zelgadis blinked and looked a little harder at the demon. There was definitely something different about him. "You changed your hair," he accused quietly.  
  
Xellos blinked and smiled, fingering a golden lock on the left side of his head. "I was thinking of making it permanent, but didn't really get the chance."  
  
"What do you want?" Zelgadis asked again. "I really don't have time for your tricks or games."  
  
"I'm just passing through," Xellos told him with a regretful smile. "I won't be bothering you anymore after tonight."  
  
"I may weep openly."  
  
"Of course you will!" Xellos said with a grin. "After all, what is your life going to be like without me?!"  
  
"Adjectives fail me..."  
  
Xellos smiled and looked down at his lap. "You know, Mister Zelgadis, I like to think that given enough time, we might have grown to be friends."  
  
"Will you get to the damn point already?" Zelgadis asked exasperated. "There's always a game with you! Always some scheme or some obtuse angle you're trying to play! Just once, drop it!"  
  
"Everyone dies," Xellos suddenly said. It was so quiet that Zelgadis almost missed it.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You don't see the beauty of it, Mister Zelgadis," Xellos told him. "The elegance of it. There is ONE thing that your world and mine have in common. Our defenses are all based on sorcery."  
  
Zelgadis waited for him to continue.  
  
"Seyruun's army is what? Sixty percent sorcerers? The most powerful people in our worlds are sorcerers or based on elements stemming from the astral plane. It's been a part of all of us so long that it's become our most natural part."  
  
The chimera said nothing.  
  
"Now imagine that it didn't work anymore. Imagine the kind of chaos that would ensue if suddenly, all our great powers were nullified. Not taken away, mind you. Just made irrelevant."  
  
"Zarak Tor," Zelgadis breathed.  
  
"The trees of Zarak Tor were more a threat than you realize, Mister Zelgadis. It wasn't a matter of having an edge over the Shinzoku or they having an edge over us. Their very existence would unravel our worlds as we know it."  
  
"You're talking about those berserkers now, aren't you?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"Imagine what they could do in force, Zelgadis," Xellos told him. "Seyruun would fall in a day. Imagine an enemy that even Lina Inverse, with all the power of the Lord of Nightmares at her disposal, couldn't frighten, or hurt or kill."  
  
"So what does that have to do with me?" Zelgadis asked bitterly.  
  
"Because you have to stop it."  
  
"I'm busy," he hissed. "You may not have heard, but your boss has me running a little errand for you."  
  
"If he knew the peril, he would agree with me."  
  
"Well he doesn't know. So fuck you, I'm going to WolfPack!"  
  
"You'd turn your back on the world?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"For Miss Sylphiel?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And the other millions of people who would die?"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Xellos looked at him, for the first time Zelgadis could remember, with sympathy. "Yes, you do," he whispered. "Say, by some miracle, you get to WolfPack Island," he continued. "Past the Watchers, past Jinnar and Iffy. Then what? Say by some act of the Lord of Nightmares, the Ruby Eye abides by his word and lets Sylphiel go. Then what?"  
  
"I've heard enough," Zelgadis muttered. He turned to go. He was stopped suddenly and turned. Xellos was standing right there, holding his arm.  
  
"Let me tell you 'then what,'" he hissed. "Then Sylphiel gets to share the fate of every other sorcerer, Mazoku and dragon in the world. She gets to huddle under a table somewhere in a dark room, listening, watching and praying to whatever god she believes, in her naivete, will protect her that THEY don't check THAT room."  
  
Zelgadis stared at him.  
  
"But they will," the demon finished. "There will be no hiding place. No sanctuary. No Dragon Slave to protect her. Because all the magical power in the world will be nothing to them."  
  
Finally, Xellos released him, and he turned, heading for the barn door.  
  
"Why are you so hard up on this?!" Zelgadis demanded.  
  
Xellos stopped in his tracks and turned to him. "Because you and I have something else in common, Zelgadis," he said quietly. "Neither of us wants our children to grow up in a world like that."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
"Mister Zelgadis?"  
  
The chimera opened his eyes again, this time to the nightmare he had left when he first fell asleep. Hanging over the side of a donkey, staring at the cold earth.  
  
Lara was sitting there next to him, working at his chains with something. It took him a moment to realize it was a key. She had done it! She had gotten the key off Gandrav.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" she whispered. "They're all asleep except for their outer sentries. Yana is waiting in the brush for us." She continued working the key around in the lock.  
  
His dream came back to him as Lara worked, and suddenly, he reached up with his chained hands and took hers. The elf girl looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Go," he told her. "Go get help. Do you understand? Go to Seyruun. Ask for Lina Inverse."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't understand. It'll just take a minute to unchain you..."  
  
He took the key from her and palmed it.  
  
"I'm not leaving, Lara."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Send C&C to Davner at doscher009@earthlink.net. Thanks for reading. ^_^ 


	11. Kickbacks and Comebacks

Disclaimer: Slayers ain't mine. It belongs to Kadokawa Shoten.  
  
Faces: Finale!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kickbacks and Comebacks  
  
  
  
Consciousness drifted through the life-filled miasma around it, pulling itself inward, protecting itself from the world around it. It had lost control of its environment, and so it drifted, unable to prevent or implement its own destiny. All it could do now was survive. Survive and wait. It was alive for a reason, otherwise it would not be here.  
  
Water had surrounded it. Water and the astral essences of the life forms surrounding it, forming a web of consciousness that stretched across the astral plane. It was across this web, just as he was about to give in, that he heard voices.  
  
The voices were screaming, crying, panting, gasping, and calling out in horror. Something had upset the balance of the astral plane nearby, and it could feel it, hear it, almost touch it..  
  
"I am Xellos Ul Copt!" it heard and blinked to itself in puzzlement. Both names were familiar, but not together..  
  
"Servant of the Lord of Nightmares and mate to the last Fire Dragon!"  
  
The mention of its mother creator made it take more notice as the web brought more information to it. The sounds of battle, the echoes of something large and ancient moving through space, the weeping of a female nearby.  
  
"Weak," it heard as a hiss.  
  
"Xellos! XELLOS!"  
  
Its eyes opened.  
  
Memory came back to it, to him, and he concentrated, disappearing in a flash of darkness. He reappeared an instant later and fell to the sandy beach beneath him, the sounds of the waves of the ocean he had just escaped battering his ears.  
  
Something terrible had happened. Something that had changed all things.  
  
But right then and there, he didn't give a damn. There was one thing on his mind at this moment.  
  
No..Not one. Two.  
  
Duty.  
  
And revenge.  
  
Callisto Metallium raised his feline head and looked into the distance, at the tall towers of Castle WolfPack. He growled.  
  
"You wanted a palace revolt, Jinnar?" he asked in a hiss as he rose to his paws.  
  
"You got one!"  
  
  
  
Amara stared out the window of her tower and searched for something she couldn't name. All she knew was that something awful had happened, but she couldn't say what. Her tail popped out and swayed from side to side in agitation.  
  
She had to find some way of finding out what was going on.  
  
But how?  
  
She could ask Darling Jinnar, but he had already told her...many times..quite emphatically...that she shouldn't ask about his work. As a dutiful Mazoku wife, she had no choice but to obey his decision.  
  
But perhaps...  
  
Just maybe..  
  
"Hmmmmm," she thought to herself. "Maybe Iffy could tell me." She walked to the center of the room and took a deep breath. Reaching up with her hands, she pulled the sides of her eyelids so that they resembled Jinnar's more slanted shape. Taking another deep breath, she cried out in her best impression of Jinnar.  
  
"IFFY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? CAN'T YOU TELL WHEN YOUR OWN MASTER NEEDS YOU!?"  
  
  
  
"And so this was the first duel between Lord Xellos and the dragon Bazaard Ul Copt of the war," the professor was finishing. "They would fight again in three other separate engagements, none of which would result in a clear victor.."  
  
Iffy yawned and removed her glasses, wiping them with her handkerchief before replacing them back on her head. Who knew getting a degree in her off duty time would be so boring? The other Mazoku in the classroom looked just as bored. It was a support group of sorts. They were all bored and they all fed off that boredom.  
  
She crossed her legs and waited patiently for the teacher to finish.  
  
That's when she heard it.  
  
"IFFY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? CAN'T YOU TELL WHEN YOUR OWN MASTER NEEDS YOU!?"  
  
She jumped bolt upright in her desk, knocking the chair back several feet and striking the Mazoku behind her with it.  
  
"OH, CRIPES! LORD GOD GENERAL PRIEST JINNAR SIR NEEDS ME!" As the other students and the professor watched, stunned, Iffy grabbed her books and ran to the center of the classroom, turning to leave through one of the three doors surrounding the room. Flustered by the sudden summons, she realized she had forgotten which door was the exit.  
  
"Miss Iffy!" the professor was demanding.  
  
Iffy paid him no mind. "Excuse me, Mister Professor Sir?" she began politely. "Which door do I leave from?"  
  
The professor gasped in barely contained outrage. "Miss Iffy!" he said again. "This is the University of Evil! And at the University of Evil, we simply... Do. Not. End. Our. Sentences. With. A. PREPOSITION!"  
  
Iffy stared at him, contemplating this. She snapped her fingers and grinned. "Ah!" she announced, and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Mister Professor Sir?" she tried again. "Which door do I leave from, asshole?"  
  
Shaking in rage, the professor pointed at the door to Iffy's right. In a flash, the Mazoku girl was flying through it.  
  
  
  
Filia stared in shocked grief as the waters flowing from the tunnel eased to a trickle and eventually stopped. The other dragons were piled on top of her, keeping her from rushing inside.  
  
(Any second now,) she thought. (Any second now he'll reappear, smiling, and everything will be all right. Any second now...)  
  
She waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
The water soaked into the ground now, leaving only mud and puddles as a sign that anything had happened. Mira, who had a hold around Filia's left shoulder, saw that the dragon priestess was no longer struggling and eased up a little on her hold.  
  
Any second now..  
  
"Filia?" Mira asked quietly. She waved her hand in front of the blonde's face, but Filia's blue eyes didn't stir. They were fixed straight ahead on the cavern. The dragon soldier stood up slowly, and the other dragons, seeing this, stood up as well. Filia remained lying in the mud, staring at the cavern.  
  
"Cepheid," Sethra whispered.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Taloon asked. He had been near the front of the group, and had missed most of the last minutes of the fight.  
  
"She's a Mazoku," Will said quietly.  
  
"That's nonsense, Willzaren!" Sethra argued.  
  
"You heard her!" Will snapped back. "That wasn't any 'purple dragon!' It was Xellos! XELLOS!"  
  
"Shut up!" Mira snapped at them all. "We don't have time for this! This place could be crawling with monsters any second!" She turned pointed at Filia. "Taloon and Birdy, get her on her feet and tie her hands!"  
  
Taloon and Birdy blinked in surprise. "Tie her up?" Birdy asked.  
  
"That's hardly necessary, Mira," Sethra told her.  
  
"The only think I know about what's going on is that I don't know what's going on!" Mira told them all. "And until I do, I'm not taking any chances. Taloon, Birdy, get on it!"  
  
Sethra stepped between the oblivious Filia and the other dragons. "Now wait just one minute!" Sethra began wrathfully. "She's not a criminal! She's one of us!"  
  
"We don't know that!" Will argued.  
  
Taloon and Birdy looked back and forth between the two arguing parties, unsure of what to do.  
  
"She lied to us, Miss Sethra," Mira told her calmly. "We don't know what else she may have lied about. Now get out of the way, we haven't much time. Taloon, Birdy..."  
  
Sethra knelt down next to Filia and pulled her skirt up. With one quick movement, she pulled Mace chan from Filia's garter and rose again, pointing the weapon at Mira.  
  
"Don't you DARE touch her," Sethra hissed.  
  
Will's hand went to his short sword, but Mira did nothing more than step forward, her arms at her sides. She looked at Sethra and spoke quietly.  
  
"Are you going to kill me with that, Miss Sethra?"  
  
The dragon priestess swallowed as she took in her situation. She was a priestess of the Water Dragon King. She could no sooner strike down a living thing than take her own life. They were trapped on WolfPack Island, and by looking in the eyes of the other dragons, she could tell they were all looking to Mira to get them off it.  
  
She slowly lowered the mace.  
  
Taloon and Birdy stepped forward with a length of rope and knelt next to Filia, who was still staring at the cavern with wide eyes.  
  
Any second now...  
  
  
  
Iffy appeared in the center of the room and immediately began cringing. "I'M SORRY I'M LATE, MASTER! PLEASE DON'T SCOLD ME! I PROMISE I'LL BE ON TIME NE..." She opened an eye and found that Jinnar wasn't in the room, only Amara. "Oh," she finished and straightened up. "Evil Princess Amara, what's going on?"  
  
Amara bowed low before her. "Please forgive me, Miss Iffy, but I needed to speak with you urgently, and could think of no other way to get you here."  
  
Iffy smiled. "Aww shucks! That's no problem! What's wrong?"  
  
Amara turned to the window of her tower and began. "My heart is deeply troubled, Miss Iffy. In the past few hours I've felt a great shadow eclipse my spirit and I've heard fell voices on the wind, a portent of severe misfortune. And although I realize WolfPack Island is probably full of such things, I cannot help but feel that something dreadful has happened. My duties as a proper Mazoku wife bar me from approaching my husband with such thoughts, but I had hoped that you might approach him on my behalf and inquire into the events surrounding these evil portents."  
  
Iffy stared at her dumbly. ".....................'kay," she said. "So....basically you want me to get you the 411, right?"  
  
Amara clasped her hands in front of her and smiled excitedly. "Yes, that's it exactly!"  
  
Iffy shrugged. "Yeah, sure! No problem!"  
  
"Thank you, Miss Iffy!"  
  
  
  
Thunder roared above them as they marched, and red lightning jumped from cloud to cloud, illuminating the island for seconds at a time in a harsh red glow before submerging it in darkness again. The further into the island's interior they marched, the less light there was as black storm clouds gathered to block out all sign of the sun. Rotting husks of trees stood like the skeletons of dead sentinels, casting harsh shadows with every lightning strike.  
  
It was the scariest place Mira could ever remember being. She marched at the head of the group with only a tiny lighting spell to guide her. They were trying to move along undetected, and so they marched in darkness. She heard something crunch beneath her foot and looked down, illuminating it with her spell.  
  
The remains of a human skull stared accusingly back at her.  
  
She took a deep breath and pressed forward. Behind her marched Birdy, Taloon and Sethra. Just behind them, Will was marching Filia ahead, her arms tied behind her back.  
  
The Golden Dragon marched ahead, unaware of what was going on. She didn't care that her hands were tied. It didn't matter. Any second Xellos would appear and take her away from this place. All she had to do was wait.  
  
Her foot struck a rock, and she fell forward. Without her hands to stop her fall, she landed on her face on the remains of a dead plant. She lay there uncaring.  
  
"Get up," she heard Will order. She felt him kick her left side, and the air left her lungs, but she didn't move. "I said get up!"  
  
As Will looked down at the priestess, he didn't see Mira come up to him and grab his arm, staring at him angrily. "Don't do that again," she hissed at him before pushing him away.  
  
Sethra rushed back and pulled Filia to her feet. "I'll watch her," she said, glaring at Will.  
  
Mira thought on this for a moment, then nodded her assent.  
  
As this was going on, Birdy was staring ahead of them along their path. Red lightning illuminated the landscape before her. "Hey!" she cried back at them. "I think I see a cave or something up ahead! We can take shelter there!"  
  
Mira walked back up front and looked out at where Birdy was pointing. They were coming up on a cliff face. Lightning crackled again, and threw shadows on a small cave at the base.  
  
"Okay," Mira said. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
Iffy found Jinnar dancing and halfway through a bottle of Mazoku blood wine. "I DID IT! I DID IT! XELLOS NO NAME IS NO MORE! BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HAHA!! HAHA!!! HAHA!!!"  
  
Iffy blinked and smiled. "Really, Lord God General Priest Jinnar Sir?!" she asked. "That's wonderful!"  
  
Jinnar took another swig of the wine and laughed again. "IT'S TRUE!" he cried. "MY EVIL PLAN WAS HIS DOWNFALL!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"A truly great day for you, Master!" Iffy congratulated him.  
  
Jinnar looked at her as if just noticing she was there. "Ah, Iffy! Excellent! There's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Really?" Iffy asked, her purpose for coming suddenly forgotten.  
  
"Yes," Jinnar told her, seating himself on his throne. "You see, Iffy, the times are changing. In the beginning, you were the ideal henchman because...well...you're a retard."  
  
"Ah," Iffy said in mock understanding.  
  
"But now things are different!" Jinnar announced. "Xellos is dead and my position as General-Priest is secure!" He growled a second later. "Now there are NEW threats. There are dragons on the island, and they must have killed some of our sentries, because there are Mazoku who aren't answering my summons."  
  
"So...I'm gonna go blast 'em?" Iffy asked with a smile.  
  
Jinnar smiled unctuously. "No, I don't think so."  
  
Iffy blinked in confusion. "But....Isn't that my job?"  
  
The General-Priest's smile expanded. "Actually, Iffy, I'm making a few personnel changes."  
  
"Changes?"  
  
"Yes. You see, I know longer need a retard. I need someone who can scheme. And that isn't you."  
  
Iffy clutched her staff protectively. "But I can scheme!" she cried. "I can! I can scheme, Lord God General Priest Jinnar Sir! Honest I can!"  
  
Jinnar took a comb out of his pocket and ran it through his oily hair. "I don't think so. Iffy, meet the young Mazoku I'm grooming to replace you." He pointed his comb at the window. "BEHOLD!"  
  
Iffy looked at the window just as lightning cracked outside, illuminating the figure standing there. She was staring out the window, so Iffy couldn't see her face. She was short and looked no older than an eight year old human child. She had long blonde hair that ran down to her waist. A purple leather skirt and jack boots made her look older than she was trying to appear, and a long white feather curved from the left side of her head to the right. A colorful bird with a long tail squawked and landed on her left shoulder.  
  
"Now then," Jinnar began in a statesmanly voice. "I order you to find these dragons and eliminate them."  
  
The girl said nothing, but gave him a thumbs up before disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
  
Iffy only blinked.  
  
"BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
  
  
The cave sheltered them from the wind and lightning well enough, but still left the group feeling horribly exposed and uneasy. It seemed that everything on the island existed to give off a vibe of agitation and fright. As they huddled just inside the cave entrance, Taloon managed to build a small fire, and the others took the opportunity to eat some crumbs left over in their packs.  
  
Sethra knelt next to Filia and produced a small, pink handkerchief. Wetting it with some water from her water bag, the Water Dragon priestess began to wipe the Fire Dragon priestess' face, removing the mud and grime that had caked onto her face and dried when she had fought to reenter the Trickster's Tunnel.  
  
"My, my," Sethra joked uneasily. "You're a mess."  
  
Filia said nothing.  
  
"I'm sure Mira will change her mind," Sethra told her. "Just give it some time." She continued wiping the blonde's face. Filia's eyes were haunted, staring dead ahead but not focused on any one thing. It was if she were looking elsewhere in the universe. "In the meantime, you're a fright," Sethra told her, wiping away some mud from near Filia's eyes. "Your hair's a mess, and I'm afraid I don't know what happened to your hat."  
  
Filia remained silent.  
  
Sethra lowered the handkerchief, now brown and dirty, and looked at Filia sadly. "Miss Filia, you have to snap out of it," she urged. "Please?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Sethra sighed. "At least eat something, okay?" She reached into her pack and found a package of travel bread. She broke off a piece and held it to Filia's mouth. "Go on. Take a bite."  
  
"We.."  
  
Sethra blinked and smiled. "Yes?!" she asked Filia excited. "We should what?! Go on, Filia!"  
  
Filia continued staring straight ahead as she spoke, whispered quietly.  
  
"We should wait for Xellos to return before we eat," she said monotone "It's polite."  
  
Sethra sighed.  
  
  
  
Birdy pointed her lighting spell down the cave and turned to the others. "Hey! There's a passageway down here!"  
  
Mira joined her a second later, adding her own light to Birdy's.  
  
"What do you think, Miss Mira?" Birdy asked.  
  
Mira thought it over for a few moments before nodding. "Let's check it out."  
  
The dragons gathered their things, and Sethra pulled Filia to her feet. A minute later they were moving down the cave, Mira leading the way.  
  
The cave widened suddenly, revealing a large, smooth-walled cavern the size of a coliseum. The dragons were halfway across it when Mira stopped suddenly.  
  
Birdy, following just behind, walked into her. "What is it?"  
  
Mira pointed her lighting spell around them and at a large rock off to the side. Getting a better look at it, she found it wasn't a rock at all, but an inverted tub or stand with a blue star painted on it. Looking to the other side, the left, Mira saw another tub, with a red star, sitting there.  
  
"I got a bad feeling all of a sudden," Will said.  
  
Mira pointed the light upward and saw two trapezes swinging lazily from the ceiling.  
  
She looked down again in puzzled horror. "We're in a circus tent," she concluded.  
  
"EX-ACTLY!"  
  
It was if someone had thrown a light switch. Suddenly, the cavern was flooded with light, illuminating trapezes, stands, three circles in the floor and colorful circus walls. Ahead of them was a pile of multi-colored boxes arranged in a pyramid. The box atop this pyramid exploded open, and someone rose silently from within. The dragons looked on, too shocked to move, as a blond girl in purple leather emerged.  
  
Filia didn't react at all.  
  
"RUN!" Mira shouted at them. The dragons turned to run out the way they had come, but suddenly, the wall above the cave entrance exploded, bringing twenty tonnes of rock down onto the entrance, completely blocking it!  
  
The girl hid a large detonator box behind her legs and pushed it out of view with her foot. "Oh my!" she cried. "Looks like you're all trapped here! So terribly sorry!" The blue-green bird on her shoulder squawked its approval.  
  
Taloon turned back to her. "Who are you?!" he demanded.  
  
The girl fanned herself with a scepter of some kind. Metallic and shaped like a fan, it looked both wicked and delicate at the same time. "Me?!" she asked coquettishly. "Why, I'm the Mazoku Girl Pixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxy MISA!!!!" She finished her intro with a spin and two fingers held out in a "V."  
  
"Pixy...Misa?" Birdy asked with a blink.  
  
Misa nodded sagely and pointed her fan scepter at them. "Lord Jinnar told me to get rid of you, and rid of is where you'll get!"  
  
Mira stepped forward and raised her arms. "DEIMOS ARROW!" A bolt of light flew out and bounced harmlessly off a force field Misa had erected.  
  
"No, no, NO!" Misa chastised, waving her fan. "Bad dragon girl! Bad!" With a flick of her wrist, Misa's fan flew across the cavern and whapped Mira in the nose like a rolled up newspaper striking an errant puppy, only newspaper didn't break the puppy's nose and throw her across the room like Misa's fan did. Mira struck the wall and slid to the ground unconscious.  
  
"MISS MIRA!" Will cried.  
  
The fan returned obediently to Misa's hand, and the Mazoku Girl wiped a tear away. "And here I was, only wanting to entertain you." She fake sniffled. "Don't nasty little dragons LIKE the circus!?"  
  
"You filth!" Sethra shouted at her. "Let us go!"  
  
Misa grinned evilly. "So, another naughty little dragon wants to give me orders? And here in my own little circus too!" The fan began to glow. "I guess you'll all have to be taught manners!" She waved the fan around in several circles. "CALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLING MYSTICS!!!"  
  
A beam of light struck the box next to her. Spotlights came on from somewhere in the ceiling, and music began to play. The box opened, and a spotlight shown on it.  
  
"BITCHES AND GENTLEMEN!" a voice announced. "IT'S SHOWTIME! HURRY! HURRY! STEP RIGHT UP! YOU WOULDN'T WANNA BE ANYWHERE ELSE IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW!"  
  
From inside the box, a clown emerged. It's painted-on smile was dark and sinister, and it's eyes were blood red. It's fingers extended two feet and ended in sharp claws, painted red. Its hair was short and blond. It smiled behind its make up.  
  
Pixy Misa laughed.  
  
  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
Amara looked down at her plate and blinked at the broken fork in her hand.  
  
"Oh my!" she gasped. "Another evil portent!" She looked out the window. "I hope it's just some horrible coincidence..."  
  
  
  
Birdy jumped, startled, as suddenly the Mazoku clown was right in front of her.  
  
"You're 'bout to witness evil in its more purest, most rawest, form flow the most flawless!" the clown sang.  
  
"WAWAWAWAWA!" Misa laughed.  
  
Taloon swung his broadsword at the clown, only to have it caught in the Mazoku's extra long digits. He ripped it from the dragon's hand and swung it by the blade, striking the Red Dragon with the pommel and knocking him back.  
  
As the others prepared a counterattack, the clown noticed Filia and looked at her quizzically as she stared off into space. "Let's get down to business! I don't got no time to play around, what is this?!" He fingered Filia's purple lock of hair. "Must be a circus in town, we'll shut this shit down from these clowns! Can I get a witness!?"  
  
Misa raised her scepter. "Hell, yeah!"  
  
The clown's fingertips glowed and dripped blood as it moved down toward Filia's throat.  
  
Sethra gasped and rushed forward. "NO!" The clown, caught off guard, grunted as the dragon priestess' weight slammed into him at full force, knocking him to the ground.  
  
The clown recovered quickly, and Sethra suddenly found herself lying below him, his left hand wrapped around her throat, and the right poised over her face, his claws bare centimeters from her eyes.  
  
He smiled evilly. "Can I get a witness?" he hissed.  
  
Sethra screamed shrilly as the clown raised his hand to strike.  
  
That's when the cave wall exploded.  
  
Rock, debris and dust rained down on Dragon and Mazoku alike. Pixy Misa blinked and looked to the disturbance in surprise.  
  
"Wha..?! WHAT IS THIS?!"  
  
From the new hole in the wall, shadows leapt. There was a flash of dark light from one of them that struck the clown in the back of the head.  
  
Sethra screamed again as the clown's face exploded outward, covering her in black blood and gore. The clown's body collapsed on her own as she continued shrieking.  
  
The shadows turned toward Misa now and fired. The Mazoku Girl blocked two blasts and raised her scepter to strike back. Another shot, from a smaller shadow knocked her down. She rose quickly and evaluated her odds.  
  
More flashes of light struck the wall near Misa, who hmmph'd in defiance. "Time to strike the tent!" she announced. With a wave of her scepter, she and her bird sidekick disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.  
  
The Dragons just looked on in shock.  
  
Mira began to come around.  
  
Sethra continued to scream.  
  
Filia stared straight ahead as if nothing had happened.  
  
In the darkness, the shadows began to take on more humanoid shape. There were four of them now. One appeared to be no more than a pair of red eyes behind a cloak of black smoke that towered over them. Another was mammoth and looked like it had taken the shape of a large, green troll. A third wore a black helm and armor that bristled with flame. The sword it held was made of white-hot plasma. The fourth, smaller shape, stayed in the shadows.  
  
The troll marched up to them and growled as the other two surrounded them. It looked down at Filia and muttered a question to the others in its own harsh language. "Grish anchak Mazoku?"  
  
They listened over Sethra's screaming as the armored Mazoku hissed in response. "Gesta? Achtwa donchi?"  
  
The troll leaned down and sniffed at Filia, then reached up to finger the purple lock of hair on her head. Filia didn't react at all. Then, the troll looked further down and saw Filia's hands tied behind her and the bedraggled state of her clothes. His head snapped up at the other dragons, and his eyes flashed red.  
  
"RYUUZOKU DANA TWACHADA!"  
  
A second later, the dragons were being knocked to the ground and held there, weapons drawn on them. Birdy gagged as the smoke creature's skeletal hand pinned her to the floor by the throat. She looked up and saw that his other hand had drawn a glowing purple dagger that was now coming down at her.  
  
"Ata," a calm voice called from the shadows. The smoke creature stopped, his dagger an inch from Birdy's throat. The other monsters paused in their murder as well, their dragon captives still held fast.  
  
Birdy watched as the fourth shape walked from the shadows as if it had all the time in the world at its disposal. Her eyes blinked to assure herself that what she was looking at was real and not some kind of illusion.  
  
The fourth shape was a black and white housecat.  
  
The dragons listened again as the troll bowed to the cat. "Callisto Daka, dora dato ach'shdad."  
  
Callisto looked at Filia, then hopped up into the troll's hands to get a better look. The troll held him barely an inch from Filia's nose. The dragon girl made no move at all as Callisto examined her. He sniffed her for a moment, then looked into her eyes. Finally, he nodded to himself, satisfied.  
  
He bowed once to Filia and greeted her in the dragons' language.  
  
"Greetings," he said. "Lady Metallium."  
  
  
  
Sethra huffed as she marched in the darkness. She knew if she tripped, she'd be struck again or worse. Her hands were chained behind her back, and the metal collar around her neck was connected to the collars around her companions, connecting them in a single long chain. The Mazoku had marched them for three hours now without a rest, and the other dragons were feeling it. Especially Will. When the Mazoku realized that he didn't have a second hand to chain to secure him, they had improvised in the Mazoku way.  
  
They had broken his arm.  
  
All the dragons shared this treatment except for Filia, who marched in front, the troll and Callisto on one side of her and the knight Mazoku on the other.  
  
Her contemplation of this must have caused her to slow down, because a second later, she felt the smoke Mazoku's whip on her back. She screamed in pain and marched a little faster. They were in real trouble, and she knew it. Mazoku didn't take prisoners they didn't intend to torture.  
  
Red lightning lit up the sky, illuminating a hole in the side of a large hill nearby. The Mazoku seemed to be marching them toward it. Sethra swallowed back tears. If she thought the trip here was harsh, she knew there'd be no rest at their destination.  
  
Once inside, the Mazoku led them deeper and deeper into the hill through narrow tunnels, finally coming to a room at least a hundred feet down. The monsters secured their collars to bolts in the wall, just high enough so that the dragons had to stand on their toes or risk hanging themselves.  
  
All except for Filia, who stood impassively in the center of the room.  
  
Once the guards were done securing their prisoners, the Mazoku stepped back and left the room. The cat stayed and walked around until he was facing Filia's feet, looking up at her.  
  
"Lady Metallium?" he asked. Filia didn't reply. "Lady Metallium, do you understand me?"  
  
"Leave her alone," Birdy coughed out. "Filia's not home right now. Can't you tell?"  
  
Callisto didn't bother to look at her. "I suggest you don't speak again until it is time to beg for your death, Dragon," he said offhand. He returned to speaking to Filia. "Lady Metallium?" He sighed. "Lady Metallium, I am Callisto, Her Majesty's aide and political advisor. Do you know where you are?"  
  
Filia said nothing.  
  
"What do you want with us?!" Birdy spat at him.  
  
Callisto looked over at her. "Gashta," he called. The door opened, and the troll entered. Callisto nodded his head in Birdy's direction. "Afta yacktavosh ishta."  
  
The troll walked over to Birdy and pulled a slender dagger. Grabbing her chin in one hand, he forced the dragon's mouth open and brought the dagger up. Birdy began to squeal.  
  
"Stop it, please!" Sethra cried. "Whatever it is you want, Filia can't help you! She's been like that since Xellos was killed!"  
  
"ATA!" Callisto cried. The troll suddenly stopped. Callisto rushed up to Sethra and hopped up onto her, climbing up her body like a tree. Sethra whimpered as his claws dug into her in his ascent. Finally, the cat was standing on her shoulder. "Speak," he ordered. "What happened to Xellos?"  
  
Sethra swallowed. "He...He fell..In the Trickster's Tunnel."  
  
Callisto stared at her. "I see," he said softly. "You're certain of this?"  
  
Sethra nodded in Filia's direction as proof.  
  
The cat Mazoku sighed. "Yes, of course." He hopped down and approached Filia again. "Lady Metallium," he began again. "You ARE the mate of Xellos Metallium, are you not?"  
  
At the sound of his name, Filia smiled. "Do you know Xellos?" she asked quietly. "He had to leave for a bit, but I'm certain he'll be along shortly."  
  
"I did indeed," Callisto whispered. He turned to the troll and spoke again in the Mazoku language. "Take Lady Metallium to quarters more befitting her rank, and treat her with full diplomatic courtesy," he ordered. "See to it that she's fed and cleaned up."  
  
The troll shrugged his shoulders and replied tentatively. "Lord Callisto, if it is your will, then we will, of course, comply, but....I have never been near a Dragon close up before. Do I treat her as I would a Mazoku female or.."  
  
Callisto sighed. "Yes, of course," he muttered to himself. He, himself, had never spent time with a Dragon either. What did they eat? Also, in her condition, would she accept a Mazoku attendant?  
  
He turned back to Filia again. "Lady Metallium, which of these Dragons is your attendant?" Filia didn't reply. "Which would you prefer remain with you?"  
  
Filia looked down at him as if looking across a dreamscape. "Miss Sethra is very kind to me," she replied at last.  
  
Callisto turned to the other dragons. "Which of you lizards is Sethra?"  
  
"Me," Sethra coughed out.  
  
He climbed up her again, and again Sethra felt the pain of his claws digging into her until he was sitting on her shoulder. "Congratulations," he told her. "You've just been appointed Lady Metallium's lady-in-waiting. You will keep her happy and comfortable. Otherwise, I'll simply have to have you skinned. Do you understand me?"  
  
Sethra whimpered and nodded.  
  
"Good." He nodded to the troll, who walked over and unlocked her collar. Sethra fell to the floor, coughing uncontrollably. Callisto hopped off her and strolled toward the door. "Show the Lady Metallium and her attendant to their quarters," he ordered. "Don't touch the others for now. I haven't decided how to kill them yet."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Don't hit me.  
  
Pixy Misa is, of course, another cameo from AIC. For those who didn't recognize the Eminem clown, that's him and the song (which I probably butchered) is "Business." Don't hit me. There was just something wickedly appealing about Pixy Misa summoning Eminem. 


	12. Splits and Splinters

Disclaimer: Slayers ain't mine. It belongs to Kadokawa Shoten.  
  
Dedication: This chapter of "Faces: Finale" is dedicated to a reviewer named Banx. Happy birthday.  
  
Faces: Finale!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Splits and Splinters  
  
Vanya opened her eyes and sniffed, detecting the smell of cooking bacon nearby. A rooster crooned from outside, and it took her less than a second to get her bearings. Rising from her sleeping roll, she took a quick look around and found light entering the barn from a window high in the barn wall.  
  
She yawned and looked to her right. Sylphiel was knelt over their small fire, cooking bacon in a small iron pan. As if she sensed the kunoichi's eyes on her, she turned and smiled. "Good morning. Breakfast will be ready in a minute."  
  
Vanya only nodded and stood up, walking to the nearby water barrel and dunking her head in it. She gasped as the cold water shocked her into full wakefulness. "What's on the menu?" she asked.  
  
"Bacon and eggs," Sylphiel called back. "And some bread that wasn't soaked in the rain."  
  
"Any hash?" Vanya inquired.  
  
Sylphiel paused and blinked. "Hash?"  
  
"Corned beef," the ninja elaborated. "Zel and I used to eat it all the time when we were kids. It was his favorite."  
  
The shrine maiden said nothing for a moment. "I didn't know that."  
  
Vanya walked over by the fire and sat down. "He really doesn't talk about himself, does he?" she asked.  
  
Sylphiel smiled wanly. "There's so much in his past that he'd rather not remember, I think," she said, scooping the bacon up and putting it in another pan to eat. "I guess a lot of things he doesn't mind remembering just get lost in the shuffle." She offered the pan to Vanya.  
  
The ninja took it and began to eat. "Yeah, I can see how that could happen," she admitted.  
  
Sylphiel turned and winced as she bent to reach another pan.  
  
"Back pain?" Vanya asked.  
  
"Just a little," Sylphiel confessed. "I'll be okay."  
  
"Turn around," the ninja ordered. Sylphiel blinked but obeyed, turning so that her back faced the kunoichi. She took a quick breath as she felt the woman's fingers press into her middle back. "There, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," the shrine maiden replied. Vanya rubbed her back in slow circles. "How did you...."  
  
"It was the same when Aeka, my teacher, carried her first daughter," Vanya told her as she rubbed. "It'll get worse before it gets better."  
  
"Your teacher?"  
  
Vanya nodded. "She taught me everything I know. She was the greatest warrior in the Order of the Royal Teardrop." She smiled, remembering. "It was so scandalous when she announced her pregnancy. The others couldn't believe it. Lady Aeka, the Violet Lily herself, brought down by a man."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Another nod. "She left the Order for some pirate she happened across in her travels. I was just as shocked as anyone, but she took me aside and told me that it was inevitable, and that we all fell prey to it eventually."  
  
"It?"  
  
"Our 'feminine nature,' as she described it."  
  
"Oh," Sylphiel replied.  
  
"Afterwards, she gave me her katana and wished me luck on my quest to find my brother. I imagine she's happy where ever she decided to go. Aeka would make sure of that." She stopped rubbing. "Better?"  
  
"Much, thank you." The shrine maiden smiled.  
  
"Good. We have a lot of ground to cover today. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Gourry was brushing his teeth in their hotel room when he felt arms wrap around and hold him.  
  
"Mrrm'n, Rinan," he mumbled over the toothpaste and brush in his mouth.  
  
"Good morning, Gourry," Lina said quietly.  
  
Gourry spit the toothpaste into a bowl and rinsed with a cup of water. "So what's next?" he asked, not turning to her.  
  
He heard her sigh and paused.  
  
"Gourry, about last night...."  
  
"Aww, shucks, Lina, you don't have to say anything," he told her with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I do," the redhead replied, gently turning him toward her. She reached up and caressed his face with her hand. "What you said last night was very sweet."  
  
Gourry smiled.  
  
"And I've been thinking about it all night."  
  
He placed his hand on hers.  
  
"And while what you said was very sweet, I still think you're dead wrong."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A second later, a surprised Gourry blacked out to the sight of Lina's fist crashing into his face. Stars exploded in his head, and as the stars winked out one by one, they were replaced by darkness.  
  
He heard music begin to play....  
  
Faces: Finale!  
  
Chapter 12A  
  
Gourry The Great Sword-Slinging Sword Guy!  
  
//Yeah! Yeah! Oh, yeah! What condition my condition was in!//  
  
Gourry, the Great Sword-Slinging Sword Guy, danced down a flight a stairs that seemed to start from nowhere and end at a black marble floor. He paused to snap his fingers and swing his hands in circles before dancing onward.  
  
//I woke up this morning with the sundown shining in,//  
  
//I found my mind in brown paper bag, but then...//  
  
He danced and snapped his fingers up to a counter with a blacksmith's emblem on it. On the wall behind it were hundreds of swords of all shapes and sizes. Gourry's eyes went wide in wonder. The blacksmith behind the counter turned and placed a sword on the counter before him. Gourry didn't even notice the blacksmith looked exactly like Xellos, except with a blond streak in his hair. He picked up the sword..  
  
//I tripped on a cloud and fell eight miles high...//  
  
//I tore my mind on a jagged sky...//  
  
New sword in hand, Gourry danced down the hall...  
  
//I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in!//  
  
//Yeah! Yeah! Oh, yeah! What condition my condition was in!//  
  
As Gourry danced, he waved his new sword in front of him. Zangulus jumped out in front of him, then quickly cowered away. Gaav jumped out from the other side, and Gourry waved his sword in the demon's direction. Gaav quickly turned and danced away.  
  
//I pushed my soul in a deep dark hole and then I followed it in...//  
  
//I watched myself crawling up as I was crawling in...//  
  
He danced a little more as Sylphiel and Amelia, dressed in brown leather armor, emerged from the shadows on either side of him and crossed his path, trailing their hands across his chest as they moved. The two were followed by Vanya and Adara, also dressed in armor, who crossed his path, caressing him as they danced past him.  
  
//I got up so tight, I couldn't unwind...//  
  
//I saw so much, I broke my mind...//  
  
Filia and Naga appeared on either side, planting kisses on his cheeks before allowing him to dance forward on his way.  
  
//I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in!//  
  
//Yeah! Yeah! Oh, yeah! What condition my condition was in!//  
  
The armored women were now in front of him, obscuring his vision of someone beyond them. Suddenly, they parted, revealing Lina on the other side. She wore black leather and held a whip in her hand. She crooked a finger at Gourry and beckoned.  
  
//Someone painted "it goes on" in big black letters on a dead end sign!//  
  
//I had my foot on the gas as I left the road and blew out my mind!//  
  
Gourry held his sword over his head and danced forward until he was next to Lina. He lowered the sword as Lina put her arms over his head, allowing the whip to grab the back of his neck and pull him forward. She reached out and caressed his sword with her fingertips. The other women danced around them, their hands on their waists and their hips moving in unison.  
  
//Eight miles out of Memphis and I got no spare!//  
  
Gourry tossed his sword aside as Lina cast her whip to the ground. The two took each other by the waist and began to move their hips from side to side.  
  
//Eight miles straight up downtown somewhere...//  
  
The other women twirled and stopped.  
  
//I just dropped into see what condition my condition was in!//  
  
Gourry leaned forward for a kiss....  
  
//I said I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in!//  
  
"Mister Gourry?"  
  
Gourry's eyes snapped open. Amelia and Adara were looking down at him curiously.  
  
"What are you doing down there?" the princess asked.  
  
He sat bolt upright and winced as pain echoed throughout his skull. "Where's Lina?" he asked.  
  
"We don't know," Adara replied with a shrug. "It was getting on in the morning so we came to see what was keeping you."  
  
Gourry rubbed his jaw and looked at her strangely. "What time is it?"  
  
"Going on ten o'clock," Amelia told him, pointing at a nearby clock as proof.  
  
"Damn," Gourry muttered, climbing to his feet. "She has a four-hour start."  
  
"What do you mean?" Amelia asked, blinking.  
  
The swordsman sighed and stared out the window. The sun was peeking out from behind a few clouds. "I mean Lina is gone."  
  
* * *  
  
Water splashed around Naga's boot as she ran across the rain-swelled stream. Stopping briefly at the other side, she dropped to one knee and examined what she thought might be a track. With the storm last night, however, it could mean anything.  
  
It was time to face facts.  
  
Naga wasn't going to find Sylphiel like this.  
  
Sighing, she stood up and started back toward their small camp. She actually smelled lunch cooking before the sounds of Shadow Lina and Jeffrey's voices reached her ears. For some reason she couldn't quite name, she stopped short of the camp and listened to their conversation.  
  
"So what do you think this Zelgadis guy is like?" Shadow Lina asked.  
  
She could almost see Jeffrey shrug. "I dunno. He's Miss Naga's friend. I've never met him."  
  
"Hmmmm," the shadow replied. "Jeffrey," she asked, "Are you scared?"  
  
"Ha! I'm never scared! Well, maybe a little..." he replied quickly. "I mean, I never thought I'd ever have to face down Shabranigdo."  
  
"Yeah, and this Scarrin guy sounds scary," Shadow Lina added.  
  
Naga rested her back against a tree and continued to listen as Jeffrey broke in.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to keep going! Miss Naga is counting on us to help her find her friend!"  
  
Shadow Lina sighed. "Lord Jeffrey, you're too noble sometimes."  
  
"I am?"  
  
Naga turned away as the conversation continued. She knew what the shadow wanted to say, was trying to say. But she was too loyal to Naga to actually come out and say it.  
  
And she was right.  
  
What right did Naga have to ask them to go any further? Originally, the Flaming Heroes were just supposed to find Lina and beat her up. Then it became about simply getting word to Zelgadis that Zero was after him. Now...  
  
She looked up at the sun, peeking out from behind the clouds and casting a small ray of light on her.  
  
"What would you do?" she whispered.  
  
Jeffrey and Shadow Lina were brave. They had proved it. Braver than Naga had honestly expected of them. Braver than she had had a right to expect.  
  
The brave were always the first to die.  
  
Turning away, she walked back towards the river.  
  
* * *  
  
Zelgadis endured the bumps and bruises that came with being swung over a donkey as it marched northward with a sense of stalwart stoicism. Bitching and moaning wasn't going to get them to move any slower or convince them to try to avoid the bumps in the road.  
  
Besides, he needed time to think. A group of berserkers had passed by them a few hours before. Originally, Zelgadis thought they were after the escaped elf girls, but there were far too many reptilian warriors for that. There were nearly four dozen of them.  
  
Something was up.  
  
He had tried to listen in when Gandrav spoke to them, but couldn't get more than a few hushed words out of it. Then the werewolf up and left with them, taking the green ninja with him.  
  
The red-clad kunoichi led them now, with the blue one backing her up.  
  
"Oi!" he called out to one of them, the blue one. "I'm thirsty," he stated as she turned to him. "Give me some water."  
  
The ninja walked over to him and punched him in the nose as hard as she could. Zelgadis reeled and blinked sparks out of his eyes. The kunoichi returned her attention to the road.  
  
"So much for a drink," the chimera muttered painfully. He sighed.  
  
The ninjas continued walking.  
  
"Are we there yet?" he asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Gourry knelt next to what might have been footprints in the road and bit his lip. It was still wet and muddy, but he thought he could decipher Lina's trail. He debated with himself for several moments, then stood up and pointed to the northeast.  
  
"She went that way," he announced.  
  
Adara rode up on her horse and looked at the prints. "No she didn't," the elf woman told him matter of factly.  
  
Gourry's face fell. Amelia blinked.  
  
"Just look at the smear her left boot made as she turned," Adara explained. "And see that deep pocket there? It's obvious that she was running from the south and slipped in the mud. She fell to one knee and stayed in that position for several seconds, probably cursing at herself for being so clumsy. And see that other print there? That's where she placed her hand to help herself up. She stood here for several minutes, then took off again to the northwest!"  
  
Gourry and Amelia stared at her.  
  
Adara blinked and grinned. "I WAS a skilled huntress on Zarak Tor for several years, ya know!"  
  
Amelia took a breath and grit her teeth. "Miss Adara," she said softly, but dangerously. "Where was all this great wonderful tracking expertise when Miss Lina was trying to figure out where Miss Sylphiel had gone?"  
  
Adara snorted derisively and threw a haughty nose into the air. "I told you. I'm after dearest Zelgadis, not that dusty little priestess woman. What do I care where she went?"  
  
The princess growled and clenched her fists. Gourry sighed and started running northwest. They didn't have time to worry about it now. When they caught up with Lina, he'd tell her about Adara and let the sorceress deal with her.  
  
Right now, he had to find Lina.  
  
* * *  
  
Jeffrey looked up at the sky for a second, then turned to Shadow Lina. "Miss Naga's been gone an awfully long time," he pointed out.  
  
The shadow looked up from the fire. "You think she's in trouble?"  
  
"Well.....no," Jeffrey admitted. "But maybe she got lost or something and can't find her way back. We oughta look for her."  
  
The two rose to their feet and put out their campfire with an aqua create spell from the young shadow. Making their way down hill towards the river bank, they carefully ducked under branches and around thorn bushes. They managed to avoid being scratched or knocked on the head, but their luck ran out just as they reached the water's edge, and Jeffrey tripped on a rock.  
  
He grumbled as he pushed himself up, but stopped when he saw the faintest hint of movement from across the river. Blinking, he let Shadow Lina help him up.  
  
"Miss Vanya?" he called out over the river. "Is that you? We've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Nothing moved on the far bank, and yet a voice called back.  
  
"You should go back," Vanya told them. "There's nothing for you to gain by coming after us."  
  
"Miss Vanya!" Shadow Lina shouted back. "Come out! We want to help!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Come on, Miss Vanya!" Jeffrey tried again. "You're one of us!"  
  
"'Us?'" Vanya called back. "There was never an 'us,' Jeffrey." The two blinked. "I used you. Don't you get it? I wanted my brother and I used you to get there."  
  
"But that doesn't matter!" Shadow Lina cried. "After everything we've been through together, you're still our friend!"  
  
"Yeah!" Jeffrey added. "We LIKE being used! You think if we didn't, we'd be traveling with Miss Naga?!" Shadow Lina nodded furiously in agreement.  
  
"Please, Miss Vanya? We can find your brother together!" Shadow Lina told her.  
  
"You're a Flaming Hero, Miss Vanya! And that means you're a part of our family! Doesn't that mean anything?!"  
  
Silence met them both for so long, they thought the kunoichi had left. Finally, there was an answer.  
  
"Go home," she told them.  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
They stood silently on the shore of the river for several minutes until finally, Shadow Lina put their thoughts into words.  
  
"Poo!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sylphiel looked up as Vanya walked back into the small glen they had stopped to rest in, arms laden with full water bottles. Without a word, the ninja put them down and sat on a boulder.  
  
"They're right, you know," Sylphiel told her. She looked up into the kunoichi's eyes. "You don't have to do this alone."  
  
"It's not their problem," Vanya replied. "It's my problem. OUR problem."  
  
"We're not the only ones who love Zelgadis dear," the shrine maiden pointed out softly. "Miss Lina and Miss Naga, Gourry and Miss Amelia." Her expression turned cross. "Even Adara.. They all want to help."  
  
Vanya stared back at her but said nothing.  
  
"You're just like your brother!" Sylphiel chastised. "You both have skulls of solid rock!"  
  
"They don't even know him," she hissed.  
  
"No, they know YOU," Sylphiel told her. "And they want to help YOU."  
  
"Come on. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mister Gourry," Amelia said with a sigh. "I think we're lost."  
  
Gourry sighed and hung his head dejectedly. "We're not going to find her, are we?" he asked.  
  
The trio had stopped at the base of a rocky hill covered with trees and fallen branches. They had left the road long ago, but had lost Lina's trail almost an hour ago.  
  
Gourry looked up at the cloudy sky and took a deep breath.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" he screamed. Amelia and Adara looked at him in surprise. Gourry unslung his pack and threw it violently against a nearby tree.  
  
"Well now what?" Adara asked in frustration.  
  
Gourry wasn't listening. He was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands. Some protector he turned out to be. Lina was obviously hurting or just plain insane or both. A time when she truly needed him and he wasn't there.  
  
She was the one who had left, but he was the one who had abandoned her.  
  
It wasn't a very fair assessment, but feelings were hardly ever fair.  
  
"Mister Gourry?" Amelia asked softly. "What should we do?"  
  
Gourry took a deep breath. "Make camp," he said softly. "I'm going for a walk." With that, the mercenary stood up and started up the hill.  
  
Amelia watched him go, sadness in her eyes. She sighed. "I guess now I have to get THEIR relationship back on track too."  
  
Adara, meanwhile, had dismounted and was setting up her small tent. "He gives up too easily," she said. Amelia blinked and turned to her as she continued. "There he goes, sulking." She sniffed. "You'd never see darling Zelgadis just sulk. He'd do something. He'd come up with some kind of plan to turn this setback around."  
  
"I KNOW what Mister Zelgadis would do," Amelia snapped. She was rapidly beginning to see why Sylphiel didn't like this woman.  
  
"Oh?" Adara asked. "And what, pray tell, WOULD darling Zelgadis do at a time like this? Hmm?"  
  
Amelia put her pack on the ground. "Hell if I know," she muttered. She stopped suddenly and blinked as something new caught her eye. "But I'm guessing he'd start with dealing with THEM!"  
  
* * *  
  
Gourry reached the top of the hill and sat down on the nearest boulder for some good old fashioned sulking. Lina was gone. She was going to face Scarrin alone, just like she had had to face Phibrizzo and Shabranigdo alone.  
  
He looked up and took a look around. The hill was was at the base of the northern mountain range that eventually led into the Kataart Mountains. As they spread north, they became a darker more dangerous place, but here they were still serene, peaceful.  
  
"It's funny, isn't it?"  
  
He gasped and turned in a flash. Lina stood ten feet away from him, her cloak draped over her bangs and her pack sitting on the floor at her feet.  
  
She continued. "How that mountains just ignore you. No matter what problems you might have or what's going on in your life. Whether you're laughing or crying, happy or sad... They just sit there.."  
  
"Lina," he breathed. He stood up and took a step toward her. "Lina...Wh...Where...I.."  
  
"I knew you'd follow me," she said seriously, turning to look out at the mountains. "That yogurt brain of yours knows enough to track me by."  
  
"We lost your trail," he whispered. "How are you here?"  
  
She smiled at him and held up the victory sign. "Of course you did! I've been tracking YOU for the past hour and a half!"  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
Her expression turned serious again. "Because I knew you'd follow me. Because I had to make you understand."  
  
He took a step back. "You're not going to hit me again, are you?" he asked.  
  
"Gourry," she began softly. "I know why you're following me, and Cepheid, I love you for it." She stepped forward and took his hands. "But you can't help me this time. No one can. This is something I have to resolve alone." She looked down at her feet as she went on. "I almost lost you to Phibrizzo," she said.  
  
"But you didn't," he told her.  
  
"No, but I should have!" she bit back, fire in her eyes. "By all rights, you shouldn't have survived. Neither of us should have! We defied death! And we did it again with Dark Star! And you know what? I started to take that as the status quo. Death wasn't meant for us. It was like we were in some kind of bubble that separated us from the world, protected us from it. You, me, Zel, Amelia, Sylphiel, Filia...Ritsu.. None of my friends were ever supposed to die."  
  
"Lina."  
  
"But then one did...and she died in a way that brought the point crashing home." Her hands squeezed his tightly. "There are worse things than dying, and we're not immune from it. Just ask Sylphiel. Now it's going to happen to Zel."  
  
"But we can help you!" Gourry whispered. "I can help you."  
  
"And you can die trying too," she told him. "I have to do this, Gourry. I owe it to Zel. And I won't drag you and Amelia with me. Not this time." She squeezed his hands tighter. "You have to understand! And if you can't understand...then just trust me and let me do this!"  
  
She swallowed back tears as he pulled his hands from hers, but was surprised to feel them rest on her shoulders. She looked right into his eyes and found it.  
  
He understood.  
  
"I'd die for you, Lina Inverse," he whispered.  
  
Lina almost smiled. "I know," she told him. "But I'm not going to let you. Not this time." She reached out and embraced him.  
  
She reveled in the feel of his arms surrounding her, the feeling of safety it gave her.  
  
Suddenly, she felt him tense.  
  
"Gourry?"  
  
Without warning, she was suddenly flung behind him. She managed to catch her step and looked back at him in shock. "Gourry?!"  
  
He pulled his sword and looked back at her. That's when she saw it.  
  
Berserkers were marching up the hill. At least a dozen of them.  
  
The sorceress growled and raised her hands. She'd teach them to interfere in a Hallmark moment with her boyfriend. "FIREBALL!"  
  
The ball of explosive plasma shot down the hill and hit the lead berserker dead in the chest.  
  
And dissipated.  
  
"FLARE ARROW!"  
  
Ten arcs of fire flew from her hands and struck ten different reptiles, none of which even appeared uncomfortable by the spell.  
  
"Cepheid," Lina whispered.  
  
"Lina, go."  
  
She looked up at Gourry in shock. "Gourry?"  
  
"I said go!" he barked. "You have your fight, and I have mine."  
  
Suddenly she wanted to take back everything she had said. She rushed up and grabbed his arm. "Gourry! Don't!" she pleaded. "Remember what happened the last time we split up?!"  
  
Gourry's expression was as deadly serious as she'd ever seen it. "It's not going to be like last time," he said dangerously and started down the hill.  
  
"GOURRY!"  
  
He turned back and smiled. "If you can't understand," he said softly. "Then just trust me and let me do this."  
  
Lina swallowed, but nodded slowly. "I love you, Gourry."  
  
And with that, she was racing down the other side of the hill.  
  
Gourry turned back to the berserkers, who had drawn their weapons as they approached him.  
  
* * *  
  
Jeffrey turned and stared up a nearby hill. "Do you hear that?"  
  
Shadow Lina stopped and blinked, straining her ears to catch some hint of sound brought by a breeze coming down from the hill. "It sounds like a battle," she commented. It was then her ears caught something else. "And a bunch of somethings coming this way!"  
  
Jeffrey drew his sword and turned. From the base of that same hill, several red-clad berserkers were coming their way.  
  
"Orcs!" he cried.  
  
Shadow Lina sweatdropped. "Um..Lord Jeffrey.... I think those are berserkers..."  
  
The boy snarled. "Berserkers disguised as orcs! Di-a-BOLICAL!"  
  
More berserkers were coming now from the other side of the hill.  
  
"Lord Jeffrey, could we please just skip to the part where we run like crazy?" the shadow asked fearfully.  
  
"C'mon, Lina!" he said with a smile. "You're an all-powerful sorceress! Why, I bet you could cast a spell and just turn them all to stone or something, right?!"  
  
Shadow Lina put her finger to her lip. "Well..I guess I COULD..." She stepped forward and put her arms up. "BY THE DARK POWERS OF THE GREAT EVIL BUNNY! FIREBALL!"  
  
A ball of superheated plasma flew from her hands and arced toward the lead group of berserkers, striking the first reptile and exploding.  
  
But the berserkers were unmoved by her performance.  
  
"Um," Jeffrey began, "I've been giving your run-like-crazy idea a lot of thought, and..."  
  
"RUN LIKE CRAZY!" Shadow Lina cried, taking off toward the river.  
  
Jeffrey was right behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Gourry cried out and swung his sword again. The heads of two berserkers leapt from their bodies and flew into the air. Panting, he turned and faced off with another one. The reptile swung an oversized axe down toward Gourry's head, and the blond man held his sword up to parry. He grunted as the full force of the berserker's swing was caught on his blade, forcing the honed edge towards his face. Gourry's knee began to bend when suddenly he felt something fly over his shoulder from behind, whistling past his ear.  
  
The berserker's head snapped back, and the force Gourry fought against lessened. When the berserker's face came into view again, there was an arrow sticking out of its right eye.  
  
Gourry fell back on his butt, more out of surprise than anything else. As another berserker rushed him, another arrow flew straight through its torso, and the reptile hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Mister Gourry!"  
  
The swordsman jumped to his feet as Amelia leapt into view between him and the next berserker. As the red-clad warrior swung his spearshaft down, Amelia stepped to one side and grabbed it. Then, using the monster's momentum, she flipped the creature over her shoulder and down the hill.  
  
"Are you okay?!" she cried.  
  
"Where's Adara?!" he asked.  
  
Amelia pointed up, and Gourry followed with his eyes. The elf huntress had positioned herself on a boulder and was using her bow to knock down berserkers as fast as they could present themselves.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Amelia cried. "These things are immune to magic!"  
  
"No!" he shouted back, shoving his sword into the torso of another berserker.  
  
"Mister Gourry!"  
  
"We have to buy time for Lina to get away!" he shouted.  
  
Amelia's eyes went wide at that. Behind her, a berserker raised his warhammer. Amelia turned to him and and knelt down, gathering power in her legs.  
  
"PACIFIST CRUSH!"  
  
* * *  
  
The two Flaming Heroes couldn't hope to get away with the racket they made running through the forest. Every tree branch, thorn and bramble the Lord of Nightmares ever created had seemed to have deliberately jumped in their way, as if the berserkers had paid them off beforehand.  
  
Shadow Lina was in the lead, panting and gasping as she ran. Just behind her, she could hear Jeffrey wheezing as the two put all their energy and hope into escape. They could hear the sound of steel and leather bumping and rubbing together behind them as the berserkers made chase.  
  
Then she heard Jeffrey cry out and something hit the ground. She turned quickly.  
  
"Lord Jeffrey!"  
  
Jeffrey the Bold had tripped.  
  
The sorceress bolted forward and grabbed his arm to help him up, but he wouldn't budge. "Lord Jeffrey! What is it?!"  
  
Jeffrey pulled at his leg, but the boy had somehow managed to get it wedged between two thick roots. "I'm stuck!"  
  
Shadow Lina pulled with him, trying to dislodge him, but the roots, it seemed, were also in the enemy's employ.  
  
"Lina! Go on without me!" Jeffrey cried.  
  
"I can't just leave you!" she argued. "They'll get you!"  
  
"There's no time!" he cried. "Find Miss Naga! It's our only chance! I'll stay here and buy you some time!"  
  
"Lord Jeffrey!" she gasped breathlessly.  
  
"Lina! Go! Now!"  
  
The shadow hesitated another moment, but she knew Jeffrey was right. Without her magic and outnumbered as they were, finding Miss Naga was their only chance for survival. "I'll be back!" she promised and ran off.  
  
Jeffrey climbed to something that resembled a combat poise and raised his sword at the coming onslaught. "All right, you green, scaly Orcs!" he called. "I'm here for you! Come and get me!"  
  
The berserkers approached quickly.  
  
"I may be caught in your foul trap, but I'll never give up! Never surrender! I'll..."  
  
The berserkers ran right past him.  
  
"Hey!" the boy cried, turning and trying to grab them, pull them back to him. "You're doing this all wrong! You're supposed to be fighting the brave hero!" he cried. "You're screwing up my big death scene! Get back here!"  
  
* * *  
  
Wiping tears from her eyes as she ran, Shadow Lina prayed for Jeffrey's safety, but hearing them behind her again, she knew the end was near.  
  
Not expecting any response, she cried out.  
  
"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sylphiel let go of Vanya's arm and fell three feet to the bottom of the gorge. The two were entering more rocky country now, the base of the Singing Valleys. This part of the forest was criss-crossed with shallow, narrow gorges where small animals, including fairly large rattlesnakes, made their home.  
  
Above her, Vanya suddenly stopped and looked back behind them.  
  
"Miss Vanya?" Sylphiel asked.  
  
The kunoichi stared backward for another second, bit her lip and stood up.  
  
"Dammit!" she swore under her breath. Like a shot, she was gone again.  
  
"Miss Vanya!? What is it?!"  
  
* * *  
  
The shadow tripped on a rock at the shore of the river and fell face first into the water. Sputtering, she climbed to her feet and continued to run. When she was halfway to the other side, she looked up and saw a nightmare.  
  
More of those creatures were coming from that direction. She looked back and saw the ones chasing her emerging from the trees.  
  
Shadow Lina did the only she could do.  
  
She started biting her nails.  
  
A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see one of the reptiles had started to cross the river and was almost to her.  
  
The berserker hissed and raises his club as the red head cringed and fell to one knee, closing her eyes. As she knelt, something new came into view..  
  
And flew right over the girl, swinging her katana through his throat.  
  
Shadow Lina heard three distinct splashes. One was the head of the berserker hitting the water. The second was his body. And the third was Vanya landing in the water ahead of her.  
  
"MISS VANYA!"  
  
Vanya didn't answer. She lifted her right foot and pulled something from the hell of her boot. Turning, she flung the steel throwing star at the next berserker, who fell into the water with one of the four points embedded in his skull.  
  
The ninja grabbed the shadow's hand and began dragging her downstream as more berserkers entered the river after them.  
  
* * *  
  
Unless Amelia had seen it herself, she wouldn't have believed it. Despite all the bluster, Adara was simply a marvel shot. Arrows rained down, striking attacking and fleeing berserkers alike, at a pace the princess had never seen before.  
  
She shook herself out of her reverie and locked her arm around a berserker's throat, swinging herself over his body behind him, and jerking her arms to the side until she heard a sickening "snap!" The reptile's body fell limp from her arms. Nearby, Gourry was taking on five more berserkers with little effort. He was determined to keep them off Lina's trail until the sorceress had a chance to get away.  
  
Then something happened, and that hope evaporated.  
  
Amelia turned as she heard it.  
  
A white flame flew into the sky from the direction of the river and exploded.  
  
"Distress flare," she breathed.  
  
Gourry was running past her a second later.  
  
"LINA!"  
  
* * *  
  
Two more berserkers fell face first into the water, blood turning the brown water a sickly black. Without thinking, Vanya turned her attention to the next opponent, parrying two sword thrusts and running her katana through his chest. The creature screamed and grabbed hold of the exposed blade of her sword with both hands to hold her there until his friends arrived. Without an ounce of indecision, in a pattern hammered into her through years of training, Vanya pulled her knife with her left hand and sliced it across the reptile's throat. It gagged and fell backwards into the water with the others.  
  
Three more approached.  
  
Behind her, Shadow Lina finished chanting and sent another white flare into the sky, exploding above them. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect of the one intended.  
  
More berserkers were running their way.  
  
"Forget it! Run!" she screamed at her.  
  
The shadow and the ninja ran downstream a full four steps before another berserker caught up to them. Vanya turned and slashed downwards. The lizard screamed as he fell off his now amputated legs.  
  
They ran another four feet, but this as the four feet to the shore.  
  
Shadow Lina turned and pointed at the water. "FREEZE BRID!"  
  
A blue light shot from her hands and hit the water, turning the entire river for a hundred yards in either direction into ice. The berserkers crossing the river after them suddenly found themselves trapped waist-deep in ice.  
  
But still more were coming.  
  
Vanya twisted past one berserker's thrust and slashed out, snapping the tendons behind it's knees. The creature fell to the ground, and the ninja finished it off by slicing its throat open.  
  
Other reptiles were braving the ice to move towards them. Shadow Lina lashed out with a Diem Wind spell and blew them back to the other shore.  
  
Vanya was a firm believer in Murphy's Law, and seeing them do this well, she really should've known what would happen next.  
  
But she was too busy to see the flash of green in the trees above them.  
  
Too busy to see the drawn knife.  
  
And too busy until the very last second to look up and see the green kunoichi leap down from the trees and slice downward with her hand.  
  
Vanya stood there for a second in shock. A foot in front of her, the green- veiled kunoichi was crouched down, a six inch tanto in her hand, with only a millimeter of the tip sporting any red tinge at all.  
  
"MISS VANYA!"  
  
She looked down and saw her leather arm sliced open from the top of her chest to her thigh in an eighteen inch cut that was starting to bleed down her leg.  
  
As the green kunoichi rose to her feet, Vanya fell to her knees. The veiled-woman turned toward the shadow and stepped forward..  
  
A step that turned into a lurch as Vanya screamed and buried her katana into the back of the woman's thigh.  
  
The green-kunoichi twisted sharply, wrenching the katana out of Vanya's hand and sending it skittering across the ice. She raised her tanto and lashed out, falling forward on her wounded leg and crashing into Vanya.  
  
Vanya felt the knife enter her stomach, but grabbed hold of the other woman with all her strength and turned, sending them both tumbling toward the water. The two hit the ice hard and rose to their feet, knives in their hands.  
  
The green kunoichi took two swipes at her, connect with the second and opening another cut across Vanya's chest. Vanya, however, took the wound in order to grab the ninja's arm. Vanya looked into familiar eyes and her blood ran cold to hear her own voice speak to her.  
  
"What do you have without your sword," the green kunoichi taunted.  
  
Vanya grit her teeth. "Rock skull," she hissed back, and slammed her head into the woman's nose. Then, as the ninja blinked the daze out of her eyes, Vanya lashed out with her foot, snapping the veiled woman's knee.  
  
Before the veiled woman could recover, Vanya grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the ice as hard as she could. Her face met the ice with a sickening crush again and again and again. The ice below them cracked, and blood seeped into the water below.  
  
And the green kunoichi stopped moving.  
  
Vanya gasped and rolled onto her back. Blood covered the ice and most of it was hers.  
  
"Miss Vanya!"  
  
She turned her head and saw Shadow Lina running toward her. The shadow smiled triumphantly...  
  
Right up until a familiar figure grabbed her from behind.  
  
The shadow screamed and turned to her attacker.  
  
Gandrav snarled at her.  
  
Shadow Lina fainted.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too hard," Gandrav noted, tossing the sorceress to a nearby berserker, who promptly tied her hands together and stuffed her into a sack. "Better get going," the werewolf told it. "That's precious cargo."  
  
"Gan..." Vanya began, but quickly ran out of breath. She knew just from the pain and her difficulty breathing that one of the ninja's cuts had punctured her lung.  
  
The berserkers carried Shadow Lina down river as Gandrav strolled over to Vanya and snarled down at her. He hefted his axe as he looked down on her with contempt.  
  
"Lord Scarrin always warned us about the threat of the enemy within our own ranks," the werewolf snarled. He lifted the axe and shook his head. "Funny," he told her. "I never thought it would've been you."  
  
Vanya stared up at him hatefully. She wouldn't meet death with her eyes closed.  
  
Gandrav hefted his axe over his head and suddenly fell over as a blond man slammed his full weight into him.  
  
The werewolf grabbed the swordsman by the throat and snarled ferociously before throwing him into a nearby tree, snapping the trunk. The tree fell over into the river with a loud splash.  
  
Gandrav leapt forward and grabbed the dazed man again, slamming his fist into his face, then bringing his knee up into the man's side. He turned and threw him again, back onto the ice near where he dropped his sword.  
  
The man saw his chance and reached out, grabbing his weapon and rising quickly to his feet before the werewolf could reach him. Gandrav drew his own short sword and charged.  
  
The swordsman parried two thrusts with techniques Vanya knew as familiar, then, with a move that caught Gandrav by surprise, he buried the sword into the werewolf's throat.  
  
Gandrav snarled and stepped forward, impaling himself further on the weapon. He was close enough to the hilt now to read the words decoratively inscribed on the base of the blade.  
  
RAZOR BLADE.  
  
He looked up and saw the fury in Jeffrey's eyes right before the young man pulled the sword out and swung with all his strength.  
  
The werewolf's head hit the ice near Vanya's hand and slid away.  
  
Jeffrey took several deep breaths and put his hand on his side where Gandrav had kneed him. Then, seeming to remember where he was, he stumbled toward Vanya.  
  
"Jeffrey," she gasped. "They..Took....Her.."  
  
"Miss Vanya," he croaked out. "Just hang on, okay?" He looked at her wounds and bit his lip. "Oh Cepheid," he whispered.  
  
"It..." Vanya began. "Happens.."  
  
The boy blinked tears out of his eyes and tried to speak past the lump forming in his throat. "You're going to be okay, Miss Vanya. We'll figure something out. I...I need you to help me rescue Lina."  
  
"Jeffrey," she panted. "You...were..right..." She swallowed painfully. "I'm...sorry.." She took his arm in her own trembling hand. "Aeka...would be...proud..to know..her technique...." She winced. "Passed...to you.."  
  
Jeffrey began hyperventilating. He had heard words like this before. They were in all the plays and books he had read as a child. It was always at this point where he had felt such a thrill. The hero was coming into his own, had surpassed the teacher. But now all he felt was a cold hand squeezing his heart.  
  
Vanya was dying.  
  
All the words all the heroes had ever said in all the books and all the plays he had ever read or seen entered his mind, but all he could come up with to say now was...  
  
"Don't die." He blinked back tears and whispered it again. "Don't die."  
  
Vanya smiled at him. "It would..take a miracle..." she wheezed. "To...save me...now.."  
  
Her vision began to dim. Jeffrey was now enveloped in a black haze. His voice seemed very far away. She could feel the warmth leaving her body.  
  
And then...  
  
There was a light, but it wasn't a tunnel. This threw her for a second because she had always heard that a bright tunnel led you to heaven.  
  
This light was walking right toward her. It cut through the haze, filling her vision. Jeffrey seemed to see it as well and stepped away from her.  
  
The light knelt toward her and reached out, placing its hand on her cheek.  
  
"Oh, sister," a familiar voice said. "What happed to you?"  
  
"Sylphiel," Vanya whispered.  
  
Here, on the precipice of death, Sylphiel's astral aura was like a phosphorescent flare, lighting up the world around her. Vanya heard her chant a few words, and she could see some of that light flow from Sylphiel's hand and into her, swarming toward her wounds. The ninja gasped as she felt strange sensations wash across her body as it knit itself back to normal.  
  
The haze began to lift, and with it the light disappeared, until she could clearly see Sylphiel kneeling over her, a look of frank concern on her face.  
  
The sorceress saw Vanya coming around and smiled. "I knew you wouldn't leave us," she said. "Not until we find Zelgadis Dear."  
  
Vanya nodded and looked past Sylphiel to see Gourry, Amelia and Adara emerge from the trees on the opposite side of the river.  
  
* * *  
  
Gourry panted as he took in the scene. Whatever had happened here, he knew they had missed it. He scanned the river as far as he could and closed his eyes.  
  
"Where are you, Lina?"  
  
* * *  
  
Lina turned back and could still see the hill in the distance. She had managed to evade the red-clad berserkers...  
  
"But so what?!" her mind screamed at her. "You left him! You LEFT him AGAIN!"  
  
For the first time in her life, Lina was genuinely confused. Her words to Gourry had seemed so sure, so certain, and that certainty had evaporated in a second. At that point, it had been HIS faith that she was right that had her leave him and go after Zelgadis alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
It was then that she realized it.  
  
She was alone.  
  
For the first time in four years, there was no one in her party.  
  
Suddenly, the sorceress was feeling very foolish.  
  
She looked to the north. The Singing Valleys were in plain sight, and past them, the Kataart Mountains.  
  
Looking south, she could see the hill where she had left her friends to fight alone. If she went north, she could save Zelgadis. If she went south, she could help her friends fight those strange berserkers who hadn't even flinched at her magic.  
  
"What the hell do I do now?" she asked, falling to the ground. She hadn't been on her own in so long, she couldn't remember the feeling. Now she realized why she had surrounded herself with Amelia, Zelgadis, Sylphiel...Gourry... in the first place.  
  
"What the hell do I do now?" she asked again, closing her eyes. She waited for herself to come up with an answer, and, to her frank surprise, the answer came from somewhere else.  
  
"If you're not going to save the world or do SOMETHING, then you might as well lie down and die," a mental image of Xellos with a blond streak in his hair said somberly. "But that isn't going to make anything RIGHT."  
  
Lina opened her eyes and looked back at the hill, then towards the mountains.  
  
Setting her jaw, she took the first step.  
  
North.  
  
And then she tripped.  
  
"Dammit," she muttered, rubbing her knee. "What the hell did I..." She blinked as the thing she tripped over rose from the ground and yawned.  
  
"No," Lina gasped. "Please...It...It can't be..."  
  
"Well! That was certainly a restful nap!" The obstruction turned and blinked at her. "Lina chan!"  
  
"NaNaNaNaNa...NAGA!!"  
  
Naga put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Tagging along AGAIN, I see! Very well, if you're really so bent on helping me save Stony, I GUESS you can come along! OOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! OOOOOOOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
"Maybe I really should just lie down and die," Lina muttered.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
The dream sequence is a tribute to "The Big Lebowski," a movie with a special place in my heart. The song, "Just Dropped In to See What Condition My Condition Was In," is by Kenny Rogers and the First Edition. 


	13. Wars and Outcasts

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. Slayers is the property of Kadokawa Shoten and Software Sculptors.  
  
Faces: Finale!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Wars and Outcasts  
  
Sethra Ul Lavode heard the bolt in the door lock behind her and nearly cried. Just to the right of her, Filia stood still, staring off into space rather than the dark, dank creepy room the Mazoku had deposited them in. The chamber was small, barely large enough for a bed of old hay and a small circular table with two wooden chairs. A dirty yellow light came from two grease candles burning dirtily from small shelves in the stone wall.  
  
The dragon priestess whimpered. It was better than the last dungeon, but still much worse than where she'd like to be; back in her temple teaching young dragons the glory of the great Water Dragon King.  
  
She nearly jumped when the door behind them shook with two booming knocks. The golden dragon turned to it, her hand on over her heart. Filia hadn't moved an inch.  
  
The door knocked again.  
  
"Um..Yes?" she called.  
  
From the other side of the door, a deep, ugly voice called back. "What you want?"  
  
"Want?" Sethra asked.  
  
"Yes! Want? Things Her Ladyship needs. Things. Want. Tell."  
  
Sethra gathered all the courage and poise to herself that she could. If she was going to be Filia's lady in waiting, she had might as well play the part. Standing a little taller, she called out. "Her Ladyship needs food." Stomach turning at the possibilities, she amended that. "Vegetables, recently prepared."  
  
"And then?"  
  
Sethra thought for a moment. They were both still in their priestly robes, which were covered with mud, blood and filth. "Clothes!" she replied. "The.uh..Lady Filia will require something clean to wear and for her lady in waiting as well."  
  
"And then?"  
  
She bit her lip. "Blankets. And better candles."  
  
"And then?"  
  
Out of ideas for the moment, Sethra shook her head. "No 'and then.'"  
  
"And then?"  
  
"No 'and then,'" she repeated a little louder.  
  
"And then?"  
  
"NO 'AND THEN!'" she screamed.  
  
Whatever it was behind the door paused for a moment. Heavy foot falls told the priestess that whatever it was was stalking away. She took a deep breath and sighed. The tears were beginning to return as her courage bled away.  
  
Filia continued to stare at nothing.  
  
Sethra sniffled.  
  
"Has anyone in the entire history of the world ever been in a WORSE situation?!" she cried at the sky.  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis hit the ground hard, the sorcerous daggers racking his body with pain at the impact. Somehow, through the pain, he managed to keep a hold of the key in his palm. Rough hands grabbed him and pulled him upright. A troll on either side kept his arms, chained as they were, pinned down. Another behind him kept a chain wrapped around his neck and used it to march him whereever they wanted him to go.  
  
He gagged as they pushed him forward again. It had been like this since his convoy of wretchedness had arrived at the black tower deep in the Iron Mountains. Step by step up the massive staircases of the tower, every so often falling hard on the black marble. Then it was up again and up more stairs.  
  
It seemed, however, that his journey was finally at an end. The trolls shoved him into a simple wooden chair and stood back. Zelgadis found himself looking across a black marble desk at Scarrin himself.  
  
The feline chimera was studying a small piece of orihalcon ore, examining it in the dim light provided by the window that overlooked the Iron Mountains behind him.  
  
"Magnificent, isn't it?" Scarrin asked. "It's just like any other 'precious' metal. You can work it, melt it, flatten it, draw it into wire. And yet it has the power to undo even the most powerful of gods or demons."  
  
Zelgadis said nothing.  
  
"And believe it or not," Scarrin added quickly. "It has very little to do with what I need YOU for." He smiled.  
  
The chimera stared hatefully back at him.  
  
"I bet you'd like an explanation," Scarrin said.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Scarrin stood up and began tossing the orihalcon stone up and down in the air. "Some of it I'm sure you can or have figured out."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"We're both children of the same father, Zelgadis," Scarrin continued. "You know, of course, that Lord Rezo turned you into a chimera. What you don't know is that you are only one of nine that he made." He waited for a reply from Zelgadis, but when he didn't get one, continued on. "After exploring white magic to its fullest and finding no way to cure his blindness, Lord Rezo came up with another idea. He hypothesized that, using recent advances in chimera research, he could GROW new eyes." He turned to the window and looked out. "He needed help, of course, and who better to help than the Mazoku?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"So Lord Rezo summoned a few of us. Tiiba, I understand you met already."  
  
Zelgadis said nothing, but silently acknowledged the point. They had encountered the bird demon in Rezo's lab while looking for a way to fight Copii Rezo.  
  
"He had another use for me," Scarrin told him quietly. "He found that by using some of the astral essence of a Mazoku, a chimera can hold its shape over incredibly long periods. You see, normally, a chimera's cells begin to break down after a year or two as the individual parts begin to succeed in rejecting one another. Our essence negates that."  
  
Zelgadis stared at him.  
  
"So he experimented. The first chimera occupied this body." He gestured at himself. "But Lord Rezo used almost half of my astral essence as the glue. After a few years, I was able to..resurface." He turned to Zelgadis and smiled. "So I began to look for my fellow chimeras. You see, I cannot return to what I once was until I have found all the pieces of myself. Over the years, I managed to hunt down and capture seven of our siblings. You are the last." He gestured to the chimera and smiled. "Congratulations."  
  
Zelgadis stared at him for several seconds, then, in a deadpan voice said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Scarrin's smile turned harsh. He nodded to one of the ogres standing behind Zelgadis and watched in satisfaction as it slammed its spear shaft against the back of the chimera's head.  
  
Zelgadis growled in pain, but wouldn't cry out. "So what do you plan on doing?" he hissed between clenched teeth. "You're not just trying to get back home, not with this berserker army you're building!"  
  
Scarrin leaned forward on the desk and smiled again. "Very astute, Zelgadis," he said quietly. "You're right. I'm not going home to reclaim my place as a middle-management Mazoku. I'm going home to conquer it."  
  
A plump man with wide eyes and frizzled gray hair appeared from the shadows. Silently, he made his way to Zelgadis, a pair of pliers in his hand.  
  
"Don't mind, Professor Diol," Scarrin said. "He asked for a sample of your hair. As his other products turned out so well, I couldn't refuse him."  
  
Diol found a piece of Zelgadis' hair and clipped off an inch of one strand. "There we go!" Diol rasped. "Yes, this will be a lot of fun."  
  
Zelgadis looked up at Scarrin and evaluated his plan with a "Che!"  
  
The Mazoku-chimera arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Your plan might honestly have had a chance of working if you hadn't done one thing," Zelgadis said. "And that was involving Lina Inverse in it. Do you honestly think she's going to sit on her rump and wait for something to happen? Or do you honestly think she's not observant enough to know what's going on?" He looked Scarrin in the eye. "I've seen Lina stand up to better Mazoku than you, Scarrin, overcome greater odds, and accomplish better miracles. She'll hunt you down. Find you. And kill you. As a matter of fact," he smiled ruefully. "It wouldn't surprise me if she were already in the building."  
  
Scarrin's smile became an amused grin. "Once again, very well thought out, Zelgadis. Coincidentally, you're absolutely right."  
  
The door opened and a red-clad berserker entered the room with a sack over his shoulder. On Scarrin's command the monster up-ended the sack, and a squealing red head fell out, striking the marble floor with a grunt.  
  
Zelgadis leaned forward and banged his head against the desk. "Why do I bother?" he whispered to himself.  
  
Shadow Lina looked up and found herself surrounded by scary people. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked at them nervously.  
  
"Well, well, WELL!" Diol began with a wide grin, his hands behind his back. "I've waited for this day for a LONG time, Lina Inverse!" Shadow Lina's teeth began to clack together in her skull. "Yes, you will pay for crossing the great Diol!" He leaned forward. "I'm going to..." He stopped and blinked, staring at the girl.  
  
Shadow Lina continued to quiver.  
  
"Wait a second," Diol said quietly. "You're not Lina Inverse!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Scarrin demanded. "I've seen the girl myself. That's her!"  
  
"It's not!" Diol declared. "Watch!" He turned quickly back to the girl and raised his hands in the air. "BOO!"  
  
Shadow Lina screamed and covered her eyes with one arm while swiping blindly with the other.  
  
Scarrin and Zelgadis just stared. "Okay, that's not her," Scarrin admitted. "So who the hell is she?! One of your damn copiis?"  
  
"Hardly," Diol snorted. "This certainly isn't MY work."  
  
Zelgadis chuckled quietly in amusement. "Maybe you just have her demoralized," he suggested.  
  
Scarrin growled. "Take them to the dungeon until I'm ready," he told the ogres. He gave Zelgadis one last smile. "And when I am ready, I'm going to rip your very soul out of your body and take my part of it."  
  
***  
  
Sethra answered the door and found two female-looking Mazoku on the other side. Female-looking because despite their slender forms and long hair, it was impossible to know for sure if they truly were Mazoku women. One had maroon skin and deep red, slanted eyes that ran up and down rather than left to right. Her long, blue hair shared a shade of color with the claws on the end of her fingers. The other was reptilian green with spots on her skin. Her hair swayed back and forth seemingly of its own volition, a hypothesis confirmed a moment later when one of the thick strands hissed and snapped at the dragon maiden. Both Mazoku carried boxes in their hands.  
  
"Um...Yes?" Sethra asked nervously.  
  
They answered by pushing their way inside. Filia was standing near the table, oblivious.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sethra asked them.  
  
"Bash'natara," the red-skinned demon told her in a deep voice. Sethra blinked and turned to the other one.  
  
"Seamstresses," the reptilian one translated.  
  
"Oh!" the dragon replied with a clap. "Good! As you can see, our traveling clothes were..EEP!!" She finished her statement when one of the snakes on the reptilian Mazoku's hair hissed and wrapped around her throat. "Wha...What are you doing?" she stammered, afraid had somehow provoked the demon into killing her.  
  
The snake withdrew a moment later and formed a circle in front of the demon's eye, between the two women. The Mazoku nodded and began looking through the box. "Size seven," she hissed.  
  
Sethra blinked and grit her teeth in anger. "I HAVE BEEN A SIZE SIX ALL MY LIFE!!" She squeaked and jumped back as the snake thing that had measured her neck snapped at her. "Well..I have been eating a lot lately.." she conceded.  
  
The other demon had been measuring Filia's neck, bust and waist. Sethra reached into the box they had brought, and her eyes lit up as she pulled a white-gold fabric from inside. It was a delicate and ornate material that felt only a little like silk, and yet very familiar at the same time.  
  
"What is this?" she asked. "I've never felt fabric quite like it."  
  
"Ryu'danka," the red Mazoku replied.  
  
"'Ryu'danka?'" Sethra repeated. She turned to the other Mazoku. "Does that mean 'silk' in your language?"  
  
The reptilian looked up at her. "'Ryu:' 'Dragon,'" she replied. "'Danka:' 'hair.'"  
  
Sethra's blood ran cold as she looked down at the fabric again. She fought down nausea as she realized she HAD felt fabric like this before..every morning when she brushed her hair.  
  
She dropped it back into the box and retreated into a far corner to let the monsters work.  
  
***  
  
Filia didn't notice the Mazoku fitting her for a new dress, or the shade of green Sethra was turning. She didn't notice much of anything.  
  
She was inside.  
  
Inside of what, she wasn't quite sure. It LOOKED like the crystal cave in Anschad Allium where she and Xellos had last made love, yet the part of her mind that still clung to reality, small as that was, acknowledged that it couldn't be.  
  
Yet it was here she waited among the spires of white, mirror crystal for Xellos to return to her. She knew they both knew this place and how to find it. If he could find her anywhere, it was here.  
  
She was staring at the tunnel entrance, waiting, eyes fixed on that one spot, searching for a shred of purple from his hair or a hint of shadowy darkness that signified the robes he wore.  
  
Waiting.  
  
It was taking forever. Filia didn't like that. She wanted her mate to be there NOW. Yet she knew he was very busy. Secret business had taken him away. That was it. He was off on some errand he couldn't tell her about. He'd be back soon. He had to be.  
  
Waiting.  
  
Here in this citadel of crystal thoughts, she was safe. She would be safe until he came back. Here they could be alone together, forever and a day.  
  
She was all alone.  
  
Yet..  
  
It saw her, watched her from behind one of the crystal shards. Its blue astral body was hard pressed to understand everything it was seeing, and yet there was a deep-rooted instinctive recognition.  
  
It slithered from behind the crystal. Filia never turned to face it, oblivious to everything but the door.  
  
Had the dragon turned, she might have seen it; a pale blue fog that created flashes of energy as it moved, like a miniature thundercloud caught in a warm breeze. It floated slowly up to her.  
  
Filia still didn't move, didn't acknowledge it. Its presence changed the temperature around her, making it warmer in the cave, but she didn't feel it.  
  
It was right behind her now, staring at her as she stared at the door.  
  
It flashed at her, thinking that perhaps changing its environment, she would notice it.  
  
Filia didn't move.  
  
It flashed again, brighter this time.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Frustration took the form of a low rumble of thunder. It waved tendrils of its cloudy form in the air as it flashed.  
  
Nothing.  
  
It thundered again and looked down. Filia's tail was lying limply on the cold floor, swishing lazily back and forth.  
  
The cloud reached down and brought the tail up, examining it. Finally, two parts of the cloud parted, one up, one down. Spires of itself jutted from each half. It moved forward until the tail was between the two parts, and then...  
  
*CRUNCH!*  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Filia screamed.  
  
She turned and fell backward at the same time. "ITAI! ITAI! ITAI!!!" she cried, fanning her bitten tail.  
  
The cloud floated lazily in front her. Jarred from her vigil, Filia looked up at it fearfully. "Who are you?!" she asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Filia's voice asked in return from within the cloud.  
  
The dragon stared up at it, uncomprehending. "My name is Filia," she said warily.  
  
"My name is Filia," the cloud repeated.  
  
"No, no," Filia said, waving her hands in front of her.  
  
"No, no," the cloud repeated, waving two wispy strands of itself in front of Filia.  
  
Filia pointed at herself. "Filia." She pointed at her vaporous companion.  
  
The cloud said nothing.  
  
"Do you have a name?" she asked.  
  
"Name?" the cloud inquired.  
  
"Yes," the dragon said, slowly rising to her feet. "My name is Filia. I am Filia. Who are you?"  
  
"No name," the cloud told her.  
  
Filia bit her lip. "Okay...WHAT are you, then?"  
  
"'What?'"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No name," the cloud told her.  
  
"I..I know," Filia told it. "I mean..." She pointed at herself again. "I am Filia. That's my name. But I am a Golden Dragon. That's what I AM."  
  
The cloud thought on this.  
  
"I want to be a Golden Dragon too," it suddenly declared, and to Filia's surprise, the mist turned in on itself and compressed, reshaping itself into a roughly humanoid shape with a tail protruding from her back.  
  
Filia blinked in wonder as she stared at the cloud-dragon. Only the shape was the same, though. She could still see blue vapor swirling through the cloud woman's form and little lightning flashes from inside her.  
  
"Oh boy," Filia remarked. "Let's try something simpler. Are you a girl or a boy?"  
  
"Difference?"  
  
Filia reddened a bit. "Um..Quite a few actually.."  
  
"Which are you?" the cloud asked.  
  
"Well, I'm a girl."  
  
The cloud dragon thought on this. Suddenly, its form began to shift again, her chest protruding outward more and hair as long as Filia's own reached down her back. "I want to be a girl too!" she announced.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
***  
  
Shackled, the two were marched downstairs again, past the bottom floor and below ground. Counting steps as he went, Zelgadis soon realized the tower was actually deeper than it was high. The deeper they went, the more it stank. Screams echoed up the stairs, and soon the last bit of sunlight that managed to creep down through the stairwell was dimming a farewell to them, replaced with an ugly yellow light emanating from torches.  
  
Shadow Lina trembled and latched onto Zelgadis' back, crying into his cape. Zelgadis sighed and let her piggy-back on him.  
  
They finally reached the last stair, which opened up into a high-ceilinged cave. The ogres marched them forward, Shadow Lina's face still buried in the chimera's cloak, but Zelgadis was looking around with keen eyes. One side of the wall held glass tubes three meters high and two meters wide. He had seen them before, of course.  
  
Chimera vats.  
  
"So this is how you're creating your berserkers," he said.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Zelgadis," Diol's voice replied from behind them. The old man appeared and gestured to the machinery along the wall. "Quite brilliant, don't you think?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Oh, come on, Mr. Zelgadis," Diol pleaded with a grin. "Even you must admit that crossing berserkers with the blood of Zarak Elves is quite original."  
  
"How?" Zelgadis asked. "The Elves found a way to do the same thing just by changing their diet. For you it takes chimera vats. And you can only keep creating them as long as you have fresh captives." Diol's smile turned into a dark storm cloud of a frown. "You just copied them in a messy, inefficient way." Zelgadis emphasized each word, letting the truth hurt.  
  
Diol smiled again. "You'll know firsthand when your time comes," he said with near glee. "We'll use the same technology." He pointed at a vat. "First, we lock you in one of those," he whispered. "Then we fill it with astral-rich solution that will draw out the Mazoku part of you. As it leaves, the rest of you will melt away like an ice-cream cone in the summer sun. Until you're nothing but a puddle of stone and fleshy goo."  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe that a two-bit hack like yourself came up with this?" Zelgadis asked with a scornful smile. "If you ask me, I think you just found a copy of 'Amelia Bedelia Makes a Chimera,' struggled through the big words, and built an overgrown aquarium."  
  
Diol sputtered in rage. "I should lock you in one of those vats right now and reduce you to blue gobbledeegook!"  
  
"So why don't you?" Zelgadis smiled. "Scarrin's been after me for months. Now he has me. What are you waiting for?"  
  
The scientist's smile returned. "Can't you guess?" When the chimera didn't answer, he went on. "We need you alive. After all, you catch bigger fish with live bait."  
  
Zelgadis lunged at the man, but the ogres held him back. Diol laughed and waved them away. The chimera watched him walk away hatefully.  
  
"What do you think he meant?" Shadow Lina, still latched to his back, whispered into his ear.  
  
Zelgadis answered back in a low whisper. "He's waiting for Lina and the others to come rescue me." He snorted. "He's in for a long wait."  
  
***  
  
Filia smiled as her misty friend grew a little taller. "That's perfect! Right there!" The mist compressed again and changed color, mimicking Filia's creamy skin. The mist, no, the WOMAN before her was slightly taller than Filia, but not so tall as to seem a beanpole.  
  
The mist, with Filia's help, was adjusting its appearance bit by bit. Originally, it had wanted to copy Filia's form, but the dragon had managed to convince it that it would be better to look more original. It looked at her now, partly flesh, partly astral mist. Its eyes sparkled with blue lightning. That gave Filia her next target.  
  
"Now, where I come from, glowing eyes bring nothing but trouble," she noted. "What's your favorite color?"  
  
"I like your eyes," the mist replied.  
  
Filia thought on it, but shook her head. "I don't think blue would work for you. Lots of people have blue eyes. You can pick any color you want! Pick something exotic!"  
  
"But I like your eyes," the mist complained.  
  
The dragon relented. "Well, if that's what you WANT."  
  
The mist's eyes reshaped, forming irises and pupils. The irises were blue alright, but still held that misty, storm cloud quality. Despite what Filia said earlier, she thought it looked good on her.  
  
"Now what about hair?"  
  
The mist blinked her new eyes. "Blue isn't good?"  
  
Filia stepped forward with a smile. "No. Blue draws attention." She reached out to touch the mist woman's hair, and was surprised when it turned colors at the contact. She swallowed down a lump in her throat as the blue fog of hair turned into a mane of familiar purple.  
  
The mist woman looked at it and smiled. "I like it! Can I have it this color?!"  
  
Filia bit her lip and swallowed back tears. "S..Sure."  
  
"Are you sick?" the mist asked.  
  
"N.No," Filia replied. She turned back to the cave entrance. "I'm just waiting for someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My mate," she declared in a voice that was daring the mist to make an issue out of it.  
  
"Mate? What's a mate?"  
  
"A mate is..." Filia broke off. She found herself trying to find a way to explain it as she would to a child. "A mate is someone who you love and loves you."  
  
"What's love?"  
  
"Love is when you care for someone so deeply," she whispered, "That you can't bear to be without them."  
  
The mist seemed to digest this. "You cannot bear to be without your mate?"  
  
"No," Filia sobbed out, still staring at the entrance.  
  
"Then...why is your mate not here?"  
  
"He's on an errand!" Filia snapped at her. She went back to staring at the door.  
  
Any second now...Any second..  
  
The mist couldn't understand why her new friend was so emotional about this. "What's an errand?" she asked innocently.  
  
Filia felt tears run down her cheeks. "An errand is..." She stopped in mid-sentence, but didn't turn. She could feel the mist woman's eyes looking at her with all the innocence in the world. "An errand is..."  
  
Short! An errand is short! Her mind screamed at her.  
  
"An errand is..." She sobbed and turned to the mist, her heart unwilling to accept the lie anymore. "An errand is...when someone leaves....and they don't come back!"  
  
With that, the dam broke, and the dragon fell to her knees, her chest heaving with sobs and tears running down her face.  
  
"Oh," the mist woman said simply.  
  
Filia's sobs were more like low howls of pain now, her face buried in her hands. "I...I wanted to say so much! I wanted to do so much! I ...I.."  
  
The mist woman knelt in front of her. "If you're in pain because your mate is gone, why don't you go to him?" she asked.  
  
Filia's hands clenched into fists as she gave the idea honest thought. Why DIDN'T she follow Xellos? Death had to be better than this..  
  
"I could go to him," she whispered. "I could go to him, to the other side."  
  
The mist woman looked at her ignorantly.  
  
"Then we could be together!" Filia cried. "We could all be together! The three of.." She stopped in mid-sentence, her hand going to her stomach. "Three of us," she whispered.  
  
It hit her.  
  
Xellos hadn't saved just her in Anschad Allium. He had saved their child too. Filia had no illusions about ending her own life. But it wasn't just her life.  
  
"My children," she wept, her eyes closing painfully. "My babies. My little Val! And my little girl! How could I think of doing something like that!?"  
  
Through the pain and agony, she realized what she had said.  
  
"My little girl."  
  
She looked up at the mist woman, who was still looking at her uncomprehendingly.  
  
"Xerra," she whispered to the mist woman. "Your name is 'Xerra.'"  
  
Xerra smiled. "Now I have a name too!"  
  
Filia smiled through her tears. "Yes, baby. Now you have a name too."  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis heard the door of his cell clang shut and sighed. Turning to his left, he could see Shadow Lina through the bars in the cell next to him. She was sitting on her knees, hugging herself in fright. The chimera gave his cell a long, hard look, taking in his surroundings like a caged rat.  
  
Rusty iron bars enclosed him on three sides while a stone wall made up the fourth side directly across from the door to his cell. A wooden bench sat along the wall along with a simple metal bucket in one corner.  
  
Things didn't look good.  
  
Opening his hand, he took the key he had managed to keep hidden all this time and unlocked his chains. Tossing them to one side, he put his hands on his hips in frustration. The cell was so old and dilapidated, that if it weren't for the daggers in his stone flesh sapping his strength, he could escape easily.  
  
Growling, he turned toward the redhead in the next cell. "So what's your story?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Shadow Lina looked up in mild fear, then looked back down at the floor. "Nuth'n," she muttered.  
  
"Che," Zelgadis replied. "They thought you were the real Lina Inverse," he noted. "You're not her, and you're not a copii...not mean or destructive enough..so what are you?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Do you think they'll let us go?" she asked meekly.  
  
"No," he told her simply.  
  
Shadow Lina blinked back a tear.  
  
Zelgadis went to the cell door and tested it. It didn't budge. "So?" he asked. "What are you?"  
  
"I'm a shadow, okay?!" Shadow Lina cried back with a short sob. "Why do people keep asking me that?!"  
  
It took Zelgadis a moment to place the term, then nodded. "From the Shadow Reflector," he commented.  
  
"You've heard of it?" the redhead asked.  
  
He nodded. "Rezo was looking for it for awhile. Then he heard some sorcerer group destroyed it."  
  
Shadow Lina nodded. "That was Miss Lina and Miss Naga," she said. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.  
  
Zelgadis growled at the display. He really didn't have time to mollycoddle this girl, but he could practically hear Sylphiel lecturing him in his mind. If she were here, she'd probably be hugging the sorceress and feeding her cookies.  
  
"It...um...will be okay..or something," he said gruffly.  
  
Shadow Lina nodded. "I hope the others are okay."  
  
"Others?" he asked. "More shadows?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I mean Lord Jeffrey and Miss Vanya and Miss Naga..."  
  
"Naga?!" he interrupted in surprise.  
  
She nodded again. "Yeah, we were all trying to catch up to Miss Sylphiel and Miss Vanya because they had.."  
  
"Just a second!" he cried, grabbing onto the bars separating him from the girl. "Sylphiel?!"  
  
Yet another nod. "Yeah. We were really worried about her because she was still kind of out of it after that whole Shabranigdo possession thing, but..."  
  
He fell to his knees in shock. "Then...she's...okay?"  
  
More nodding. "Yeah. Miss Lina and Miss Naga freed her with Miss Naga's Elemekia Star. It was all very very scary."  
  
Zelgadis made a noise that might have been a laugh. "She's free," he whispered. He looked up at the redhead. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."  
  
***  
  
It was like trying to swim to the surface of an icy black ocean, but the more she swam, the more light she could see. Xerra had waved and said goodbye when Filia left, but she knew that it wouldn't be too long before she'd get to see her again. Right now, the Golden Dragon had another responsibility: securing her daughter's future.  
  
And she couldn't do that trapped in a dungeon of her own despair.  
  
She swam.  
  
There was light ahead. She could see it getting brighter with every passing second. Through the dense fluid of her thoughts and emotions, she could hear voices, some familiar, some not.  
  
The light was close enough to touch now, surrounding her, encompassing her. In her thoughts, she could hear the warm voice she loved most in the world speak to her.  
  
"Welcome back, Little Dragon."  
  
***  
  
Sethra stood nearby, arrayed in her new dress and wishing very much that she could change back into her filthy clothes. The dress itself was beautiful, but dark. Black and red silk hugged her body in a parody of the white stately dresses women in royal courts wore. Her hair was too short to be worn up, so they hadn't touched that, but she was wearing more make- up on her face at that moment than at any time in her entire life. Black gloves covered her arms up past her elbow, almost to her shoulder, and the collar of her dress was so high she couldn't look down. The dress opened a bit at her chest, showing more cleavage than the priestess found acceptable, but hadn't argued.  
  
If Sethra thought her dress was overly complex, Filia's was even more so. Black and white silk intermingled throughout the long skirt and bodice as if a visual representation of the war between light and dark. She wore no gloves, but the sleeves of her dress came down to the very edge of her wrist where silk lace puffed out at the end, concealing her hands. Also unlike the other priestess' dress, Filia's showed none of her chest. When Sethra asked about that, the seamstresses told her it was because Filia was already mated and didn't need to attract attention, whereas Sethra needed a little more help.  
  
The Water Dragon priestess had bristled at that.  
  
Filia's hair had been put up and held in place in several elegant curls by silver pins and onyx circlet had been placed on her head.  
  
The green seamstress looked at her work and nodded in satisfaction. She turned to apply make-up to Filia's face, but Sethra held a hand up.  
  
"Excuse me," she chirped. "But while I simply ADORE the way you've made ME look like a clown, Miss Filia will certainly take it poorly if you do the same to her. Why don't you leave her face as it is?"  
  
"Why don't I pull your spine out through your mouth, dragon?" the seamstress hissed. "I am in charge here." She turned back to Filia and raised her brush to the dragon's face.  
  
Without warning, Filia's hand shot up and took the Mazoku's by the wrist. Sethra and the two seamstresses jumped in shock.  
  
Filia turned her stern expression on the Mazoku's eyes. "Who's in charge here?" she asked.  
  
"She is!" the Mazoku cried, pointing at Sethra.  
  
Filia released the demon, and the two Mazoku fell to their knees in front of her. Callisto had ordered every diplomatic courtesy, and the look on the blonde's face showed them that she was hardly pleased.  
  
"Miss Filia!" Sethra cried.  
  
Filia gave her a smile, then sweatdropped. "Um..Miss Sethra..Why do you look like a clown?"  
  
Sethra threw a seething look to the Mazoku who had done her make up.  
  
"Now, I..." Filia took a step and stopped, looking down at herself. "What the hell am I wearing?" she asked. Coming out of her trance was like waking from a dream. Even as she asked the question, the memories her subconscious mind had of the dragons' experiences were coming back. "Sethra, where are the others?"  
  
"Down the hall," the dragon told her.  
  
"Come on," she ordered, stepping off the stool and starting to the door.  
  
The reptilian seamstress stepped in her way. "Milady," she began, her head bowed, "Lord Callisto ordered.."  
  
"I do not take orders from 'Lord Callisto!'" Filia snapped, shocking the seamstress and Sethra both. "Now get out of my way before I become irritated!"  
  
The seamstress practically ran from Filia's path.  
  
Like an unstoppable force of nature, Filia walked out the door, Sethra right on her heels.  
  
"Miss Filia, that..."  
  
"Quiet!" Filia hissed at her. "If we're lucky we'll be able to bluff our way out of here, but that's only if we play the parts they want us to play. I am a Mazoku noblewoman and you are my lady-in-waiting, so act like it!"  
  
Sethra nodded and walked behind her "mistress," her head bowed to show her submission. As they walked down the stone corridor, Mazoku who saw them stared at Filia in awe, but moved out of her path. Despite their apparent success, there was an urgency in Filia's step. If they were lucky, extremely lucky, they might just walk out the door before someone alerted Callisto. As obedient and subservient as these Mazoku were, Filia had no illusions that her mate's "brother" would be so easily cowed.  
  
There was a green, ogre-like Mazoku blocking the door to the room that held the other dragons. She stood in front of him and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
//I am Filia Metallium, mate to the General Priest of Wolfpack Island and this man is my subject,// she told herself, bracing herself to play the role of her life.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"Well what?" the ogre asked in a confused tone.  
  
"I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE, IDIOT!" Filia screamed at him.  
  
"Yes, Milady!" the ogre replied, coming to attention.  
  
"Stand aside!" she demanded.  
  
The ogre's face was that of a man who knew he was about to step in something unpleasant. "Milady, I..."  
  
"Do you know who I am?" she asked.  
  
The ogre bit his lip. "Yes, Milady?"  
  
Filia threw her nose in the air. "I am the Lady Filia Metallium, wife and mate to Lord Xellos Metallium! You will stand aside in his name and mine, or so help me I'll have you cleaning chamber pots with your tongue until you can't taste the difference BETWEEN MANURE AND CHICKEN WINGS! MOVE ASIDE!"  
  
The ogre jumped to the side and stood at attention. Filia stared at the iron door for a second before sighing and hanging her head. "Well, open it!" she ordered the ogre in a tone that said she was exasperated by his idiocy.  
  
The door opened, and they all stepped inside. The other dragons, still standing on their tiptoes, moved their eyes to look at her.  
  
"Filia," Mira croaked. It was obvious they hadn't been given water or food in quite some time.  
  
Filia shook with rage. "CUT THEM DOWN..THIS...INSTANT!!!" she screamed.  
  
The ogre practically fell over himself to unlock them. One by one, they fell to the floor, their muscles unwilling to hold them up anymore. She and Sethra moved among them, casting healing spells. As she finished a spell on Taloon, she whispered to him, a hint of her true self coming through.  
  
"Can you walk?" she whispered.  
  
"I'll damned well walk out of HERE!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Good, help the others, we're..." She stood and turned to see a new shadow in the doorway.  
  
"Lady Metallium," Callisto said with a short bow of his feline head. He stepped forward into the cell and sat down at her feet, looking up at her. "I'm so glad to see you feeling better."  
  
Filia felt ice fall into the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Join me for tea?" the cat invited.  
  
***  
  
"The end!" Shadow Lina said, ending her four-hour account of everything that had happened from the time Naga had hired her as her "Goody Two-Shoes Sorceress" to being dumped out of her sack at Scarrin's feet.  
  
Zelgadis nodded as he digested all of it. There was a lot for him to think about, but he put that aside. Right now, they needed a way out of here. Sylphiel was safe, and that was the important thing, but that didn't do much for his own problem.  
  
"We need to get out of here," he told her simply. "If I remember what Rezo told me about the Shadow Reflector, that means you have all the knowledge, experience and powers of the original up to the moment you were created, is that right?" At Shadow Lina's nod, he went on. "Then that means you can cast the Dragon Slave, right?"  
  
"That's a very mean spell, Mister Zelgadis," she said. "I don't like to use it. It makes me feel icky and wrong on the inside."  
  
Remember the relish and joy he had seen on Lina's face every time she cast that spell, Zelgadis had to nod to himself. "Equal but opposite," he muttered. "What about a fireball?" he asked instead.  
  
"Oh yeah! I can do those!"  
  
The chimera swallowed back a bitter comment and motioned to the door of their cell. "Then why don't you use it to get us out of here?"  
  
"Oh," she simply. "Okey dokey!" She stood up and faced the cell door. Raising her hands in the air, she concentrated and began to chant. "Black fire of the infinite, by the power of the Great Evil Bunny.."  
  
A trapdoor in the ceiling opened above her..  
  
"FIRE..."  
  
Suddenly she was swamped by several brown, white and gray creatures that fell from the ceiling, covering her. They were animals of some kind, but there were so many, they covered Shadow Lina like an avalanche of snow.  
  
"Lina!" Zelgadis cried.  
  
Suddenly, Shadow Lina's head popped out of the strange debris. She was holding several of the things in her arms and smiling brightly.  
  
"BUNNIES!" she screamed, giggling like a school girl.  
  
Zelgadis looked down and sweatdropped as two of the cute, fuzzy creatures hopped into his cell through the bars and looked up at him.  
  
"OH! OH! THEY'RE SO ADORABLE! CUTE, CUDDLY BUNNY WUNNIES!"  
  
Zelgadis grit his teeth in annoyance and pointed at the cell door. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! JUST BLAST THE DOOR!!"  
  
Shadow Lina looked at him and blinked, the bunnies in her arms trying to make a getaway. "But..Mister Zelgadis...if I cast that spell in this enclosed space, some of the bunnies might get hurt..."  
  
Zelgadis banged his head on the bars of his cell. He growled and leaned against the bars, mentally and physically weary. "I guess Diol isn't all talk after all," he said. In the other cell, Shadow Lina was still hugging bunnies, making sure not a single one went away without being snuggled. "As a matter of fact," the chimera went on, "He may very well be a genius."  
  
***  
  
Filia sat down at the small table opposite of Callisto and tried to maintain her haughty air as a Mazoku poured tea for them both. Callisto sat on the table, sniffing the tea's herbal aroma with relish.  
  
"It's my greatest regret, I think," he said, sniffing the tea, "That there was never a formal end to the hostilities between our two peoples. If there had been a treaty or some other official peace, trade might have normalized. As a result, it's so very difficult to get Ryuuzoku tea from the south continents." He lapped up some tea and sat down again, looking at her.  
  
Filia just stared right back.  
  
"You've made a rather sizeable impression on my Mazoku here," he noted. "I half expected one of your seamstresses to cut your throat..but they cowered before you." He arched an eyebrow and took another sip of tea. "I guess that proves my theory."  
  
"What theory?" Filia asked quietly.  
  
Callisto sat back down, trying to think of the best way to word things. "There's more going on here than you know," he told her. "How much you learn will depend on how satisfied I am that I can control you."  
  
"Why control me? Why not kill me?" she asked.  
  
"Because," he said as if addressing a child, "You are a Ruby-Eye damned legend. And it's very difficult to kill legends."  
  
"I don't understand," she told him.  
  
"Do you think Her Ladyship makes grand announcements explaining all of her decisions?" he asked her. Filia said nothing and took a sip of tea. To her surprise, she found it to be excellent and drank more. "Do you think when Xellos betrayed her, she got up to the podium in the Grand Throne Room and announced it to the world?"  
  
Filia found herself shaking her head.  
  
"She said, precisely, exactly..nothing." Callisto stood up and paced the table, his tail moving back and forth in agitation. "I would have preferred she had, I counseled her to, as a matter of fact, but she considers it embarrassing. As a result, her silence and certain...other factors...have contributed to a series of rumors surrounding YOU."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You have to understand," he said, stopping and facing her. "Xellos was EXTREMELY popular as General Priest. Not since the first Mazoku war has Wolfpack Island had a wartime leader to match him. His bluster could be backed up by results. He was feared by the Mazoku servants of other Dark Lords. Dragons feared the whisper of his name. Most importantly, he understood that charisma was needed to maintain the support of his Mazoku." He paced to the other end of the table. "He looked out for other Mazoku. There's even a saying about him. 'Every female's husband, every male's wife.'"  
  
"I still don't understand..."  
  
"For a thousand years, his loyalty to Her Ladyship was second to none. Then you came along. Suddenly, without explanation to the masses, Her Ladyship disowns him and placed a third generation imbecile in his place." He huffed. "Speculation ran rampant. Rumors grew. Whispers in the dark spoke of a Golden Dragon so powerful, she bent the General Priest to her will, and the only way Her Ladyship could survive was by destroying him."  
  
Filia's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"But he didn't die," Callisto went on. "The rumors became more urgent, more afraid. Whoever this woman was, she had managed to not only turn Xellos to her side, but also made Her orders irrelevant. She had unmade what Her Ladyship had decreed, something most Mazoku cannot even grasp."  
  
He paced to the other side of the table.  
  
"The imbecile, meanwhile, flaunted his new power with none of the stature, dignity or grace that Xellos had used. He blundered, stumbling along and alienating his Mazoku further. The rumors continued to spread. And then he did something stupid, and I, without realizing it, made it worse."  
  
"What was that?" Filia asked.  
  
"He bragged about Xellos' death," he told her darkly. "He made sure that every Mazoku on Wolfpack Island heard of it. But for the rumors, that did not answer their greatest fear. For Xellos was one of them, Xellos had always looked after them. They didn't fear Xellos. They feared the Golden Dragon who turned him..The Golden Dragon Jinnar made no mention of..The Golden Dragon..who escaped Anschad Allium..and made it onto our holy soil."  
  
"Me," she whispered.  
  
"And when they came to me and asked, 'Is it true?' I told them it was."  
  
Filia stared down into her tea. "But it's not true," she told him. "None of it! I didn't turn Xellos away from Xelas!"  
  
"You know that, and I know that. But THEY believe it. And there may be a way for me to use that."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I'm tearing Jinnar down from his throne," Callisto said with malice. "He is a threat to Her Ladyship and her government."  
  
"That's why you're here," she said in realization. "YOU'RE IN REBELLION!"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But I thought Mazoku couldn't rebel against their overlords," she said in confusion.  
  
"We're not rebelling against Her Ladyship. From our perspective, she's in danger from traitorous elements within her government. As loyal subjects, it is our duty to eradicate those traitors. Unfortunately, from there it gets into pure opinion. Jinnar has many loyalists and we only have a few. Most are unsure of what to do and, given a choice, will stay on the sidelines..Unless they have a reason to rally."  
  
Filia swallowed.  
  
Callisto sat down and regarded her carefully. "With your help, I can overthrow Jinnar."  
  
"Why should I help you?" Filia asked, doubting her own words.  
  
Callisto was blunt. "Because if you don't, I'm going to kill you and all of your friends. Make no mistake, the Mazoku outside that door believe you're a prophet or a reincarnation of the Flare Dragon....I know that to be false."  
  
"I see." Filia thought for several minutes. Finally, she spoke. "There are conditions."  
  
"Name them."  
  
"I want my sister back, alive and unharmed," she said.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Safe passage off Wolfpack Island for me, my sister and my companions."  
  
"Done."  
  
Filia bit her lip and hesitated a moment. "A personal guarantee that my children will not be harmed in the future."  
  
"You ask too much," Callisto spat. "ValGaav is a threat to us."  
  
"ValGaav is an EGG," Filia retorted.  
  
"No deal."  
  
"It's a small price to pay for your kingdom, isn't it?" she asked hotly.  
  
Callisto thought for a moment. Finally he nodded. "You're right. It IS a small enough price." He eyed her. "Unless the order comes from Her Ladyship herself..I will block all other attempts to harm your children."  
  
Filia knew that was the best she was going to get. "Deal."  
  
"I have conditions as well."  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Once you leave here," he said, eyeing her. "You must be mindful of your position. You are not to foment rebellion or discord among the Mazoku yourself. You must not criticize Her Ladyship or her decisions. Be perfectly clear on this, Lady Metallium. The only way either of us are going to live through this is if every Mazoku on this island BELIEVES that you are as loyal to Her Ladyship as Xellos once was. They have to believe it enough to fight, believe it enough to die. Or else you and I and everyone here are going to be killed in the most spectacular fashion possible."  
  
Filia took a breath and nodded. "I understand."  
  
Callisto held out a paw. Filia shook it.  
  
"Very well," he said. "Then this war will be known as the War of Outcasts."  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Special thanks go out to my prereaders, Kim and Will. If you're in the neighborhood and want to check out some review sites, why don't you check out www.cavdav.dragonsanime.com and see what we're doing.  
  
This week I move into my new apartment. I'm going to be living pretty slim until I get settled. I won't even have a place to put my computer, let alone be able to write. It may be awhile before the next chapter comes out. But I have every intention of finishing this fic series. Not only finish, but write more in the same universe, sequels, and side fics. I've never had more fun writing than I have writing this fic.  
  
And now for an omake!  
  
Azure Cloud Productions presents.  
  
The Making of Slayers: Faces  
  
SYLPHIEL: (In costume, in a studio chair) I think it really all started when Mr. Mollidon came to a set for another fic I was working on. And he came up to me after my scene was done, and introduced himself. I had never heard of him before. I'm not a Tenchi Muyo or Love Hina fan really, and he told me he was writing his first Slayers fic, and that it was vitally important that I agree to be in it. (Smiles) So, thinking, "paid work is paid work," I said "why not?" and asked to see scripts of the scenes I'd be doing. He gave me this..novel..and said he'd see me Monday..  
  
(Cut to..)  
  
ZELGADIS: (In costume, no make-up, in a studio chair with his sword in his lap) I was just finishing up a performance of Hamlet in New York when I was approached by this scruffy looking man in a grey trench coat who said he had a fic he wanted me to be in. I asked him what it was about, and he told me with this..incredibly serious expression on his face.. "It's a Zelgadis, Sylphiel love story." So I laughed at him.  
  
(Cut to.)  
  
LINA: (In a diner booth with empty plates all around her) I had heard of Davner Mollidon, but I had never met him. I'm a big Ryoko fan, and I loved some of his earlier works. So when he approached me in Seyruun and said he wanted me to be in a fic, I was jazzed! Then he told me that I'd only have one or two pages of dialogue.. (Face droops) Well..you know..I'm a professional...I didn't faze me really...  
  
(Cut to.)  
  
GOURRY: She was PISSED. As a matter of fact, you can thank Lina for the other two books, because she all but threatened the man's family until he agreed to give her more screen time.  
  
(Cut to Zarak Tor, next to the Wheel of Justice)  
  
MILGAZIA: (Leaning on the Wheel) Since the author's been suspended from updating on fanfiction.net, and he was a few days early with this latest chapter of "Faces: Finale!" we present to you this omake, "The Making of Slayers: Faces." "Faces," the first Slayers fanfic produced by Azure Cloud Productions, is, when you break it down, a love story that 99 percent of Slayers fans, the author included, know has no chance of happening in the real anime. Fan fiction, however, being itself a outlet for hopeless romantics and the literary insane, would prove to be a perfect medium for this most unlikely of romances.  
  
(Cut to footage.)  
  
"It's not just new spells, it's *all* spells. *No* magic exists there. Not even...not even chimeras."  
  
Zelgadis looked at her. "What you are saying," he began slowly, "Is that my curse wouldn't exist on this island? That it would what? Fade away?"  
  
"It might," she told him.  
  
He looked down at the map before him, staring at it for several minutes. Sylphiel watched him, observing his internal debate. Finally, he spoke. "Sylphiel, I need to use your map."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Zelgadis."  
  
"Sylphiel...thank you."  
  
She smiled. "You mustn't thank me...Not until we find it."  
  
Zelgadis blinked. "We?"  
  
"Of course," she told him. "It is I who have set you upon this course. It's only right that I see it through as well."  
  
(Cut to Davner on the set of Finale 13)  
  
DAVNER: I first got the idea for Faces while, as usual, arguing with fellow fic writer Cavis Darktower. I had just left Tenchi fan fiction and was trying to come up with a new project to work on. I hadn't even seen all of Slayers Try yet. Cav and I were discussing our character impressions, and I told him how much I liked the Sylphiel character, and how I'd like to see her center stage somewhere, but he and I both agreed that Zelgadis had to be in this too. I think I made some joke about how the two should get together, and we laughed about it.. But the more I thought on it..  
  
(Cut to Sylphiel)  
  
SYLPHIEL: At first, I was a little hesitant about this project. The concept was a little...stupid. But the more I read of the script, the more I thought to myself, "What the heck?"  
  
(Cut to Zelgadis)  
  
ZELGADIS: What drew me the most, I think, was the lack of Lina, Gourry and Amelia, and this was because Lina simply dominates any fic she's in. It's not conscious, really, it's just the way her character is, and the idea of a totally new Slayers gang forming around the nucleus of Zelgadis and Sylphiel was intriguing.  
  
(Cut to footage)  
  
As Naga was trying to rough Xellos up, Sylphiel suddenly realized another part of what he had said. "Mr. Xellos, does this mean you'll be traveling with us?"  
  
"Why I would love to!" Xellos told her as if accepting a grand invitation to a royal ball.  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "Here we go again," he muttered.  
  
"Well, are we going to stay here all day, or are we going to get this quest underway?!" Naga asked, walking towards the tunnel.  
  
"Miss Naga?" Sylphiel asked.  
  
"Well, you *did* pay me, so I suppose it would be rude to back out now. OOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
Sylphiel smiled and turned to Zelgadis. He was grinding his teeth. She continued to smile at him until his expression softened.  
  
"Okay," he said. He showed a slight smile of his own. "Let's go."  
  
(Cut to Naga, on the set of Finale 14)  
  
NAGA: The idea of Naga being in a situation where she's not playing second fiddle to Lina Inverse, I thought, was neat. You get to see Naga as a real player and not Lina's sidekick. As a result, you really get to see more of her character besides her trying to one-up Lina.  
  
(Cut to Davner)  
  
DAVNER: What I really wanted to do here was take the more minor characters in Slayers and put them in the forefront. In the series, you have the big 4: Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis. Sylphiel, while playing a major part in the plot, gets little screen time. You don't see Naga in the TV series at all. I wanted them to get the spotlight for awhile. And, at the same time, play around with some of my own characters..  
  
(Cut to Achi Ze'tal on the shore of Zarak Tor)  
  
ACHI: I was excited to get the call. I figured the only way I'd be in another fic is if someone did a sequel to Destiny's Balance, and that never really panned out. I knew from the start this would be a good fic. I had worked with Dav before, and I knew that despite him being a pervert, a freak and a moron, at the very least, this fic would be fun to do.  
  
(Cut to footage.)  
  
"I would've thought better of a servant of the Wind Dragon King," Xellos told her. Achi growled and began searching the ground. "Then again, Achi, subtlety was never your strong..."  
  
*THA-WHACK!*  
  
Xellos cried out and rubbed the back of his head. A fist sized rock fell and hit the ground near him. Achi stood not far away, her hands on her hips.  
  
"How's that for subtle, Xellos?!" She cried.  
  
Xellos growled.  
  
"Is this why you brought me out here?" she asked. "You wanna have it out?! Fine!" She adopted a combat pose, her magical energy began flowing around her.  
  
Xellos raised his staff, his own energy amassing to himself. "It's not nice to play with people's emotions, Achi chan," he said with more good humor than he actually felt. "Especially with this group. Trust me, they take it personally."  
  
"Hmmph!" she sniffed. Her combat aura disappeared.  
  
Xellos' eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well?" she asked. "Go ahead. Blast me," she told him. "But just remember this, you, yourself, don't have the power over mental magic to get what you want out of them. You have to do it the old fashioned way and follow them, and if you show back up at that camp, and I'm not with you, how likely is it do you think they'll let you tag along?"  
  
Xellos paused.  
  
"It's obvious the chimera doesn't trust you, and 'Oneechan' seems to think I'm the cutest thing since Piko Piko Lina Chan. Face it, you're stuck."  
  
(Cut to Xellos sitting in Filia's tea shop)  
  
XELLOS: Achi and Xellos have a...history..you could say. She's a contradiction. A powerful, one of the more powerful, I should say, Shinzoku in service of the Wind Dragon King, but she lives in the body of a child to make people think she's harmless. Both of them fought in the War of the Monster's Fall, so there's a lot of bad blood there.  
  
(Cut to Sylphiel)  
  
SYLPHIEL: Achi is just too adorable and an absolute joy to work with. We really bonded during the production. I think it's because we have the same hair style. And if it wasn't for Achi's support, I never would have done..THAT..scene.  
  
INTERVIEWER: What scene?  
  
SYLPHIEL: (Turns red.) I don't want to talk about it.  
  
(Cut to Achi)  
  
ACHI: Oneechan's a prude, pure and simple. And Mr. Zelgadis is..well..you know how gruff and forbidding he can be. So when Dav mentioned the big kiss scene...Well, you can just imagine how THAT went.  
  
(Cut to Naga)  
  
NAGA: She fainted.  
  
(Cut to Zelgadis)  
  
ZELGADIS: Hit the ground like a falling tree.  
  
(Cut to Davner)  
  
DAVNER: TIMBER!  
  
(Cut to Sylphiel)  
  
SYLPHIEL: I was a TOTAL professional! I just wasn't feeling well that day..  
  
(Cut to Achi)  
  
ACHI: She says she wasn't feeling well that day, but everyone on the set knew what a big freaking lie it was. I mean, let's face it, how many fics does Sylphiel get any action? And how many of those fics is it someone other than Gourry?  
  
(Cut to footage)  
  
"Zelgadis dear?" she whispered.  
  
"Would you have let me kiss you back in the garden?" he asked her.  
  
She stared up at him, unsure for a moment. Finally, "Yes," she whispered.  
  
He paused for a moment, then leaned forward slowly. He found himself afraid. The man who had faced down two Rezo's, Phibrizzo, Gaav, ValGaav, Lina Inverse...was afraid.  
  
She had shut her eyes, her breath quickening. For half a second, he considered pulling back, but found himself inexorably pulled forward, his lips brushing gently against hers.  
  
It was as if a dam had burst. What had once seemed so frightening now seemed so natural. Their arms slowly wrapped around one another and held each other close. The rest of the world seemed to vanish.  
  
Their lips parted momentarily, and Sylphiel, her eyes still closed, whispered, "Is this love?"  
  
(Cut to Achi)  
  
ACHI: I think I might puke..  
  
(Cut to Davner)  
  
DAVNER: Now, I admit, we DID have some difficulty getting this scene off the ground. There was some debate about whether or not Zelgadis should just kiss her or if we should take a step further and turn it into a love scene, and the general consensus was, both on the set and in some polls we did on message boards, that both Zelgadis and Sylphiel are kind of old fashioned and prudish and wouldn't just jump into bed together. So in the end, we had them just kiss and saved the actual love scene to an off-camera thing later on.  
  
(Cut to Sylphiel)  
  
SYLPHIEL: (Bright red) Well...it was...you know...  
  
(Cut to Zelgadis)  
  
ZELGADIS: I thought she'd turn and run any second. I will say, though, that after doing all those romance fics with Lina and Amelia, it was nice to kiss a girl without having to hunch over..  
  
INTERVIEWER: And?  
  
ZELGADIS: And what?  
  
INTERVIEWER: How was it?  
  
ZELGADIS: (Turning red) None of your damn business!  
  
(Cut to Davner)  
  
DAVNER: The biggest problem with the romance part of this fic was giving the two of them common ground to work on. Sylphiel's scarring was the key to that. You have an absolutely beautiful woman hiding what she really looks like and a cursed man trying to do the same, and suddenly it's all reversed. Sylphiel sees things the way Zelgadis saw them, and Zelgadis can see how she looked at him. And that let them share something that no one else in Slayers could.  
  
(Cut to footage.)  
  
He laughed and screamed at the sky. "YES!" he screamed. "I'M *HUMAN*!! DO YOU HEAR THAT, REZO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!? HUMAN!!"  
  
He laughed again, and for the first time, remembered that he didn't know where he was. He took another look around, enjoying the feel of the sun tanning his face. He saw his sword lying not far away. He apparently had had enough sense to keep his hold on it. He quickly sheathed it and continued to examine the beach.  
  
He heard something and turned, his hand going to his sword. It was a sob. He blinked when his eyes locked on the source.  
  
Sylphiel was kneeling next to the water, her back to him, her face in her hands as she wept. Her tears fell from between her fingers, striking the water and disturbing the reflection there.  
  
It didn't strike him that she was crying. He was too preoccupied with his own situation. "Sylphiel!" he cried, starting towards her. "Sylphiel! Look! Look! It worked!"  
  
She refused to turn to him.  
  
"Sylphiel! Look at me! Please!" he begged. "This...This is the greatest day of my life! And it's because of you!"  
  
She said nothing. She kept her face hidden and shook her head frantically.  
  
"Sylphiel," he whispered, kneeling next to her. "Look at me..."  
  
He reached out and took her shoulder.  
  
"Sylphiel,"  
  
Slowly, Sylphiel lowered her hands and turned to him, tears in her eyes.  
  
Zelgadis gasped in shock and actually took a step back in surprise. "Sylphiel?" he breathed, a lump forming in his throat.  
  
She looked up at him, her expression one of pure horror. The entire left side of her face was scarred, as if it had been burned beyond recognition, but healed years ago.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head in disbelief. It *was* a nightmare. It had to be.  
  
Sylphiel saw the revulsion in his eyes, and fresh tears welled up in her own. Without a word to him, she dashed off, covering the left side of her face with her hand.  
  
(Cut to Zelgadis)  
  
ZELGADIS: I think I actually liked the fact that Zelgadis didn't get to keep his cure in the end. I think if he had, the ending would have been too fantastical, less real, and less emotional.  
  
(Cut to Sylphiel)  
  
SYLPHIEL: In the end, you have Zelgadis showing his TRUE face, breaking down and letting his grief show, and the only person he can share that with who will understand is Sylphiel.  
  
(Cut to footage)  
  
"I'll be okay, Sylphiel."  
  
He felt her place a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked up at her emerald eyes. "Remember who you're talking to?" she asked. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't bottle it up. That won't make it hurt less, just torture you more."  
  
He didn't say anything, just stared.  
  
"Please," she whispered. "I'm here, Zelgadis dear. I'm here."  
  
Unbidden, his breath caught in his throat, a lump forming there. He fought to drive it back down as he had done so many times before, but this time it was simply too much for him to bear. Moisture formed in his eyes, and he was forced to take another breath; a breath that came in the form of a sob.  
  
Sylphiel reached out and took his head in her hands, pulling him to her as he started to cry in earnest. "Shhhh," she cooed, holding him to her breast and rocking him like she would a baby. "It's okay," she whispered.  
  
His arms, shaking from distress, anger, frustration, and despair, wrapped around the shrine maiden, holding onto her like a lifeline as he wept. Sylphiel continued to hold him and rock him gently, eyes closed as she wept for him.  
  
"Everything will be all right," she whispered to him. "I promise." She shut her eyes and held him closely. She had been raised from birth to be a white priestess, a healer, trained to ease the suffering of others, and now she seemed incapable of easing the suffering of the one closest to her. She would have done anything to end his suffering, to take that pain and make it her own. She could only hope that sharing that pain might help a little.  
  
For now, it was all she could do.  
  
(Cut to Davner)  
  
DAVNER: I wanted it to be a happy ending because of what Sylphiel and Zelgadis find in each other, rather than a "mission accomplished" kind of satisfaction. I wanted them to be happy because they had found each other. One of the biggest complaints I get about this fic is that Zelgadis should have been able to keep his cure, but if I did that, what would be left to look forward to?  
  
(Cut to Naga)  
  
NAGA: I think this fic begged for a sequel. Just the way it left things open for it. But I think most of all it was the desire to make sure that everything with Stony and Sylphiel turned out okay. Of course, (Gestures to the set around her), it's not okay YET! OOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!!!  
  
(Cut to Zelgadis)  
  
ZELGADIS: I think it showed a side to Zelgadis you don't usually see. You get to see him caring about more than his cure and more about the problem at hand.  
  
(Cut to Sylphiel)  
  
SYLPHIEL: You get to see Sylphiel take center stage. She gets the guy! She gets to blow stuff up! The only thing she doesn't get to do is slap the crap out of her rival! (Laughs)  
  
(Cut to Davner)  
  
INTERVIEWER: When does it end?  
  
DAVNER: (Thinks) I don't think it will. The world Kadokawa Shoten brought to the screen is just too vast, too wonderful. There's always going to be some other quest or adventure, some problem facing the world for Zelgadis, Sylphiel, Naga, Lina and Gourry to take on. And if not them...their children can take on the mantle. I'd like to think that the little piece of the Slayers world that is Faces will keep going.  
  
(Cut to Milgazia by the Wheel of Justice)  
  
MILGAZIA: With two sequels that dwarf the original in both size and scope, "Slayers: Faces" continues on, but when broken down to its basic elements, it remains an unlikely love story...that I apparently wasn't good enough to be cast in.. (fumes)  
  
(Cut to footage)  
  
Lina ran after the princess. "Amelia! Wait up!"  
  
"Hey, Lina! Wait for me!" Gourry cried, following after the sorceress.  
  
Zelgadis and Sylphiel watched them go and turned to one another. "What do you think?" he asked her.  
  
Sylphiel giggled. "I think it sounds like a wonderful adventure!"  
  
The chimera smiled and took her hand. "Then come on!" Sylphiel squeaked as Zelgadis pulled her out the door and after the trio.  
  
The shrine maiden laughed as she ran, holding Zelgadis' hand tighter. The moon, bright and full shined down on them as they started out on the next adventure, the next of many for them.  
  
"Hey, everyone! Wait for us!"  
  
Brought to you by Azure Cloud Productions 


	14. Insurgents and Counterinsurgents

Disclaimer: Slayers belongs to Kadokawa Shoten.  
  
I know, I haven't updated in a long time. I deployed in support of Operation Enduring Freedom, and have spent the two months since my return reconnecting with my family and friends. But I'm back now, and I hope to update more often.  
  
Faces: Finale!  
  
Insurgents and Counterinsurgents  
  
Gravity was a fairly new concept.  
  
Despite the obviousness of its existence, the people on the continent, enclosed by the Mazoku barrier for a thousand years, did not truly comprehend what it was. As there was no communication with the outer world, the news of its discovery and classification never reached the ears of the sorcerers of Seyruun or the priests of Sairaag. On that continent, things fell to the ground because they had nowhere else to fall.  
  
Yet it was gravity, a mysterious and unknown force, that caused Jeffrey to crash against the ground and mash his nose against a rock.  
  
It didn't even faze him. He was up again less than a second later and running. Looking over his shoulder, he sighed and stopped, turning and waving his hands in the air. "Come on!" he cried in frustration. "We have to hurry!"  
  
About a hundred meters behind him, the rest of the group walked, not ran, in the same direction. Adara was ahead of them, her white horse, Arod, stepped carefully over branches and rocks as he carried his mistress up the hill. Behind the beast walked the others, Gourry and Stevanya in front, the others bringing up the rear.  
  
Jeffrey bit his lip and waited impatiently. "They're going to get away!" he finally cried.  
  
"Jeffrey, they've GOTTEN away," Vanya told him, gruffly.  
  
Jeffrey's face fell. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. In the adventures, the heroes always caught up to the kidnappers....  
  
Well, except for that one trilogy by that one guy....  
  
But this was different!  
  
The minstrels, he was learning, had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
Vanya, seeing his crestfallen expression, marched up to him. "Look," she said quietly, so only he could hear. "We're in bad shape. Only one of us has a horse, one of us is pregnant, and we're ALL tired. What would you have them do? Run all the way to Scarrin's castle through rough terrain and then fight at the end of it?"  
  
The young man thought on this, then shook his head.  
  
"We approach quietly, in stealth," she told him. "You want to get your Lina back, that's the way to do it. Understand?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
Vanya smiled faintly and took his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. You'll get to rescue her and be her hero."  
  
"I don't want to be a hero," he replied quietly. "I just want her back."  
  
Her smile vanished as she stared at him. "I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."  
  
"How will we even know where they went?" Amelia asked, taking the pause as an excuse to rest against a boulder.  
  
"Vanya knows where they're going," Sylphiel piped in. She gave the kunoichi a look. "You...um.....DO know where they're going right?"  
  
"Scarrin has a castle in the Iron Mountains, north of the Singing Vale. That's where Zero said he's holing up."  
  
"Zero?" Gourry suddenly asked. "When did you see him?"  
  
"Just before my sister and I left Seyruun. He was a little tongue tied at first, but I loosened it for him."  
  
Gourry stepped up to her. "What do you think?"  
  
Vanya looked up at him. "Honestly? Without the others able to use magic, I think we're fucked."  
  
"What were those things?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him and shook her head. "How the hell am I supposed to know?!" she replied. "Whatever they are, he didn't tell me about them. Just like he didn't tell me about my copii."  
  
Gourry looked down at her in concern. "Look, I know we got off to a rocky start, but...."  
  
"Let's not confuse things, Blondie," she interrupted in a whisper. "I'm not sorry for what I did. I did it because I wanted to free Zelgadis from a monster. Now I'm going to do it again, and I won't be sorry for anything I do then. Understand?"  
  
Gourry scratched his head. Suddenly he smiled. "No problem!"  
  
Vanya blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm not worried! Zel always says stuff like that, but when we really need him, he always show up, does a cool pose, and jumps into the fight! You're his sister, so I guess...."  
  
She turned from him. "Yeah? Don't count on it." She walked away and kneeled next to Sylphiel, who was sitting on a rock not far away. "Back pain again?"  
  
"Just a little," Sylphiel told her, stretching. "I can keep up."  
  
"We really can't slow down," the ninja told her.  
  
"I know. Don't worry about me." Vanya continued looking at her. "I'll be okay," the shrine maiden said.  
  
Vanya thought for several moments. Now that she was part of this "team," she had more back-up. Also, with those new berserkers, the overriding reason for bringing Sylphiel along was essentially nullified. Perhaps she should take her to the next town and have her stay there until it was all over.  
  
Sylphiel suddenly looked into her eyes with a jade fire Vanya had never seen on the woman before. Suddenly she knew all her thoughts were left bare to this woman, the woman her brother had chosen.  
  
Vanya knew then there was no chance of having Sylphiel do ANYTHING she didn't WANT to do.  
  
She sighed and stood up. She'd have to find another way to solve the problem. A pregnant woman was going to slow them down, and despite her words to Jeffrey, she knew time was of the essence. An idea formed, and she walked over to Adara, who was feeding Arod an apple.  
  
"Say," Vanya said. "That's a nice horse."  
  
AAA  
  
Sylphiel blushed and turned away as another round of muttered insults and grumbling left Adara's mouth. Sitting in front of her, the elf grumbled as she piloted Arod up the hill. Despite her valiant attempts not to hear, Sylphiel couldn't help but catch a good deal of what the elf was complaining about.  
  
"Threaten to turn MY horse into lunch meat, will she? Hmmph! Arod is an elf steed, not a taxi for overweight shrine maidens who can't pull their own ample weight. Hmmph! If it weren't for my dearest Zelgadis, I'd ditch the lot of them and go back to Zarak where I'm appreciated!"  
  
Sylphiel wasn't sure whether or not to be embarrassed or infuriated. She had thought an offer of a ride from Adara sounded strange, but her back was hurting too much for her to refuse it. Now she wished she were walking.  
  
She took a breath. Maybe if she talked to Adara, they could clear the air....  
  
"Miss Adara?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The question packed enough venom to make Sylphiel draw back. "Um....Nothing."  
  
Sylphiel sighed, suddenly wishing she were someone else. She briefly wondered how Lina was doing. Or Miss Naga. At least they didn't have to worry about fighting with their own personal rivals....  
  
AAA  
  
Lina's back hit the tree and nearly snapped it like a dry twig. She hit the ground and struggled to her knees. Not far away, Naga was pulling herself up.  
  
"Okay, you bitch," Lina growled. "Fun time is over."  
  
Naga, on her feet again but wincing as she touched a burn on her stomach, gave her an incredulous look. "What?! Excuse me?! Where was I for FUN TIME?!"  
  
"Flaaare........"  
  
"Freeeeze........"  
  
"ARROW!"  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
"FREEZE BRID!"  
  
The spells struck each other and dissipated in clouds of vapor. Suddenly, the redhead was leaping through the fog, catching the taller woman unawares. Naga felt Lina's hands wrap around her throat, and she fell backward. Letting gravity help her, she pulled her legs up and planted her feet on Lina's stomach. At the end of her roll, she pushed with all her might. Lina went flying.  
  
Naga was up in a shot, turning and pointing. "FREEZE ARROW!"  
  
The ice lance was poorly aimed and flew over the shorter woman's head. Lina was charging her now.  
  
"BURST RONDO!"  
  
"FLARE BIT!"  
  
The women marched toward one another, launching spell after spell that were either dissipated by opposing spells or missed their target all together. When they were only five feet apart, Naga fired another.  
  
"GAAV FLARE!"  
  
She blinked as nothing happened.  
  
Lina smiled. "Oh, forgot to mention it. Gaav's dead. BLAM BLAZER!"  
  
The energy blast launched Naga off her feet. She hit the ground, dazed. Lina marched up to her.  
  
"Ready to give....."  
  
Without warning, Naga struck out with her foot and landed it square in the pit of Lina's stomach.  
  
The redhead turned a drastic shade of blue and hit the ground next to Naga, who was still too weak to get up under her own power.  
  
The two lay panting on the ground for several minutes. The only sounds that could be heard was the wind through the trees in the forest on their left and a fish jumping in the pond on their right. Finally, Lina managed to gasp a few words out.  
  
"Twenty-four hour truce?" she croaked.  
  
Naga just nodded quickly. A twenty-four hour truce was something they had agreed on after their first brawl three days ago. Of course, it didn't take long after a truce wore off for them to begin screaming at each other again.  
  
At first, Naga had thought it was just like old times, and she had relished it. Testing herself against her destined rival was the only way she had ever improved her sorcery skills and she knew she had dulled in the years since she last saw Lina.  
  
But after three days, Naga was beginning to see the truth. Lina didn't fight her because she wanted to improve, or show her up, or even out of annoyance.  
  
Lina fought because Lina HATED her.  
  
"Get your stuff together," she heard Lina say. "We have a long way to go."  
  
Naga rose to her feet as Lina started walking away. "Are you still pissed about th....."  
  
The result was instantaneous. Lina whirled on her foot and stared into Naga's blue eyes. "Yes! Yes, dammit! I'm still pissed! What did you expect me to feel?!"  
  
"It was a long time ago!" Naga said defensively. "I figured you'd be over it by NOW!"  
  
"Well, I'm NOT over it!," Lina seethed. "I trusted you. It took me a long time before I could do that, but I did it. I trusted you."  
  
With that last accusation, Lina turned and started walking.  
  
Naga started after her. "Look, you're still pissed. Okay, I see that. But this attitude problem of yours isn't going to make it better! We have a lot of work to do."  
  
Lina stopped and turned to her. "You still don't get it do you?" she asked in a whisper. "I." She stepped toward the taller woman. "Don't." Another step. "WANT YOU HERE!" She reached out and shoved Naga away.  
  
Naga blinked then smiled. "You see? Your emotional outbursts only conceal the truth. We need one another."  
  
"How.......I.........what? I......." Lina shook her head and started walking again.  
  
The brunette trotted up alongside her. "It's just like the old days!" Naga continued. "Working together! Helping one another on our quests for glory and treasure!"  
  
"You are so clueless, it's not even funny," Lina told her. "I wouldn't pull you from a lake if you had rocks tied to your shoes and you were drowning," she declared. "I wouldn't spit in your mouth if you were dying of thirst. You wanna pretend we're buddies? Fine. But don't expect me to lift a finger to help you."  
  
She started walking again.  
  
Naga walked alongside. "See?! That's what I'm talking about!" she said triumphantly.  
  
Lina said nothing.  
  
"So......" Naga began. "What's with you and the blond guy?"  
  
"Stay out of it, Naga," Lina warned.  
  
"I'm just curious, I mean you never used to........"  
  
Naga interrupted herself by grabbing Lina by the hair and pulling her sharply toward her.  
  
"AUGH!!!" Lina screamed just as an arrow shot through the space she had just occupied. "What the........"  
  
As the words were exiting her mouth, Naga was already swinging around with her hands even with her chest. "BURST RONDO!"  
  
Balls of red energy flew from her fingertips and into the nest of trees nearby. The energy balls tore through bark, wood, and plants, leveling a fifty meter stretch of forest.  
  
Lina was on her feet a second later and took her cue from Naga. "FIREBALL! FIREBALL!"  
  
The balls of fire arced into the trees and exploded, knocking down trees that might have been hundreds of years old. The creaking of falling timber was eclipsed only by the explosions of the two women's spells.  
  
Silence.  
  
A bird squawked, then flew across the swath of devastation in front of them.  
  
"Did we get them?" Lina asked quietly.  
  
Naga smiled and tossed her hair. "I'm sure we......."  
  
THWACK!  
  
A stone the size of Naga's fist hit the ground at her feet. The sorceress, a lump on the side of her head steadily expanding, hit the ground like a falling tree.  
  
"Ah, shit," Lina grumbled. Turning, she saw a group of red-clad berserkers heading toward her. The group was wielding not knives, spears and swords, but sling-shots, bows and bolas.  
  
"FLARE ARROW!" The fire dart struck the dirt in front of the group, blowing up a cloud of brown dust, but did nothing to stop the advance. "FLARE ARROW!" The second dart struck the lead berserker dead on and did nothing.  
  
"SHIT!" Lina cried as the stampede struck her. She lost her footing and fell backward, three of the creatures landing on top of her. Flailing her arms and legs wildly, the berserkers did everything they could to subdue her.  
  
Naga's unconscious form, in the meantime, had rolled toward the shore of the lake. Coming to as her face struck the water, she stood up and pointed her hand at a berserker with a sling.  
  
"Freeze......."  
  
Before she could finish, the berserker let fly, the stone striking Naga's shoulder!  
  
Naga stumbled backwards, losing her balance. The last thing she said before hitting the water was, "ARROW!"  
  
The ice bolt struck the water as she sank, and the top of the pond rapidly froze over, creating a three foot sheet of ice above her head. Naga saw the ice and panicked, kicking her legs and swimming toward the top.  
  
She slammed her fists against the ice and opened her mouth to cast a fire spell. Her mouth filled with water.  
  
She was trapped.  
  
AAA  
  
The Ra'achst Outpost was at the eastern tip of WolfPack Island, and hadn't seen action in centuries.  
  
But today was an active day.  
  
Clouds of black smoke rose from within the fort as the last of the defenders prepared to launch a last desperate attack against their unknown enemy.  
  
Beetsk had been third in command of an outpost housing a hundred Mazoku yesterday. Today he was the leader of about forty survivors. He clicked his brown, insectile antennae together, a physical sign of agitation and looked out over the wall. He was hoping there was a weak spot in the enemy forces surrounding him.  
  
He wasn't finding any.  
  
Through the smoke and flames he could see a figure emerging from the crowd of enemies outside. The Mazoku around him tensed, but he put a claw up to forestall them.  
  
"Defenders of Ra'achst," he heard the Mazoku call out to him. "You are our allies, not our enemies. We wish to negotiate a cessation of hostilities."  
  
Beetsk hissed. "They have a member of the political caste out there," he remarked.  
  
"How can you tell," a Mazoku asked him.  
  
"How many of YOU know what 'cessation' means?"  
  
The other Mazoku had nothing to say. Beetsk stood up. "You can tell Deep Sea Dolphin or Dynast or whoever you work for to go fuck themselves!" he shouted. "Ra'achst will stand with a Wolf's banner flying over it or Ra'achst will burn! No middle ground!"  
  
"By all means, we wish you to keep your banner!" came the quick reply. "It is the emblem of our sovereign as much as it is yours."  
  
Beetsk's antennae twitched in agitation. What kind of mind game was this? "I serve Her Imperial Majesty, Xelas Metallium!" he announced.  
  
"As do we."  
  
"The Grand Army does not sack her own cities!" Beetsk shouted, losing patience.  
  
"It sacks cities in rebellion!" came the reply.  
  
The Mazoku around him grumbled again. The voice continued.  
  
"It sacks the cities who've taken the traitor Jinnar as their king!"  
  
The defenders howled in rage at the accusation. Beetsk raised his claw again.  
  
"I piss on Jinnar!" Beetsk announced. "And I piss on you...and your general!"  
  
"This army follows the Golden Lady!" the voice announced.  
  
Dead silence.  
  
Beetsk hissed again. "There's no such thing!" he screamed contemptuously.  
  
At that exact point, a Golden Dragon flew into the air before them and howled!  
  
Every Mazoku in the fort, Beetsk included, took a step back.  
  
"The Golden Lady, Lady Metallium, has sworn allegiance to Her Majesty and leads this army in her name!" the voice informed them. "Choose who you follow, defender of Ra'achst! Her Majesty, or Jinnar!"  
  
The Golden Dragon landed before the fort, between it and the invaders and transformed into a blonde woman with a lock of purple hair.  
  
Beetsk finally rallied. "It's a trick!" he shouted. "We surrender to you, and you'll kill the rest of us!"  
  
The voice that answered this charge came from the woman before him. "Defender of Ra'achst," she said quietly, and yet everyone heard her. "My mate often spoke of your courage and devotion to the security of your queen." A lie, but it wasn't the first or last she would tell. "Lord Xellos faced his death knowing you would not surrender to a corrupt usurper like Jinnar. I am asking you, not for your surrender, but for your aid in destroying this menace to his queen and the Mazoku who's loyalty he enjoyed."  
  
The Mazoku stared at her, transfixed.  
  
Beetsk's antennae drooped and straightened alternately. "My Lady," he called back politely. "This is not a black and white issue, but one for which every Mazoku must make a choice. I will confer with my soldiers, and give your our answer in one hour."  
  
Filia bowed to him. "I thank you."  
  
An hour later, the vote came in, the doors of Ra'achst opened.........  
  
And the defenders of the eastern outpost joined the Army of the Golden Lady.  
  
AAA  
  
"WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!?" Jinnar screamed, pulling at his hair. Nearby, Pixy Misa was filing her nails. "An invading army just appears out of nowhere and defeats every force sent against it?! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"  
  
"So what are you going to do, mon ami?" Misa asked casually. "Mobilize the rest of the army?"  
  
Jinnar tore up the written dispatch in his hand and growled. "If I did that, Her Majesty will know. I have to deal with this quietly." He put his finger to his lips and hmm'd in thought.  
  
Misa blew on her nails. "Perhaps you should ask them to surrender. Maybe they'll deal."  
  
"SURRENDER?!" he exploded. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!? I'VE NEVER SURRENDERED TO ANYONE IN MY LIFE!"  
  
"You've never FOUGHT anyone in your life," Misa smirked.  
  
"DON'T BACK-TALK ME! I AM YOUR LORD AND GOD!"  
  
"Yes, Great One," Misa replied tiredly. "Still, a parley would give you a chance to gauge my lord god's new enemy. Perhaps you should make the trip."  
  
Jinnar looked taken aback. "Me? I don't think so! Who knows what they'd do to me!?" He smiled and looked at her. "However........"  
  
Misa sighed. "Oui, oui........"  
  
AAA  
  
Lina jabbed her elbow into the last berserker's stomach and watched him double over. She turned and quickly searched the ground for the dagger she had dropped in the fight with the other two berserkers. Finding it, she reached down quickly and wheeled around again, thrusting her arm out as the berserker rushed her.  
  
The reptile stood completely still, his head impaled on Lina's dagger through the eye. She curled her lip in disgust as the thing gurgled at her.  
  
With one hard jerk, she pulled the dagger out and watched as the lizard creature fell forward, forcing her to take a step back to avoid the blood gushing from its wound.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked around. The nice thing about magic, she thought, was that it could make battles decidedly cleaner. Staring at the butcher's shop around her, she suddenly wished she had been facing wizards or something else she could kill with magic.  
  
Blinking, she realized Naga was nowhere to be found.  
  
She looked out at the lake and saw it covered with a sheet of ice. Just beneath the translucent floor, she could see a dark shape moving frantically.  
  
Lina stood there for a long moment.  
  
AAA  
  
Naga pounded against the ice with the last ounce of her strength. She was so cold, and her vision was getting blurry.  
  
She watched as the last tiny bubble emerged from her mouth and floated upward.  
  
She sank.  
  
A bright light above her nearly woke her, but she was far too gone to notice. The touch of someone's hand on her's nearly jarred her in consciousness, but to no avail. No, nothing woke her until she felt the water's grip on her leave and air entered her lungs.  
  
She coughed as someone dragged her across the ice. Coughing up a gallon of water, she looked up and saw Lina standing over her.  
  
"I owed you that one," Lina told her before turning and starting down the road again. The bodies of several stabbed berserkers lay nearby.  
  
Naga watched her and continued coughing.  
  
AAA  
  
"All in all, I think it's going rather well," Callisto said off-handedly. He dipped his paw in a bowl of water and began to clean himself.  
  
Filia paced back and forth in her tent and nervously wrung her hands. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite," Callisto told her. "Keep in mind that this is the first army in ten thousand years to get even this far. Of course, the fact that people genuinely dislike Jinnar helps."  
  
Sethra entered the tent and cleared her throat. "Beetsk is here, Filia."  
  
Callisto hopped down and took his place by Filia's feet. "Send him in."  
  
The priestess disappeared through the tent flaps, and a moment later Beetsk stood in her place. Filia raised her head regally.  
  
"Captain," she greeted curtly. She held her hand out, knuckles up.  
  
The insectoid knelt before her and took her hand, brining it to his antennae. He was the fourth Mazoku commander to go through with this ritual. Callisto insisted she do it as it was not only a gesture of respect, but an inconspicuous way for her new commanders to sense that she was, indeed, a blended being.  
  
Beetsk seemed startled for a moment, then rose. "We are at your command, My Lady," he told her.  
  
"I thank you," she said simply. "Be sure your soldiers are prepared to leave tomorrow morning."  
  
Breetsk bowed and left.  
  
Filia let out a breath and went to the small chair in the corner. "Every time I do that I wonder what will happen if they smell something they don't like."  
  
"They would kill you," Callisto told her shortly, striding up to her. "But they won't. I picked these targets and the Mazoku to convert based on their past performance. Beetsk, in particular, is a good addition. He was a friend of Jinnar's late rival."  
  
"Will Amara be okay?" she asked him.  
  
"Jinnar is an opportunist. He won't kill your sister unless it somehow elevates his position," Callisto told her. He suddenly hopped up into her lap. "And I intend to keep my word."  
  
She smiled. "You're like Xellos was in a lot of ways, Callisto," she told him. She started to pet him. "I'm starting to think Amara was right. Maybe there is a way for our two peoples to live together."  
  
"Perhaps not together," he replied, purring slightly. "But peacefully. I can see why Xellos chose you." He looked up at her.  
  
The look was all too familiar.  
  
Filia suddenly stood up. Callisto landed on his feet. Before either could say a word, Sethra entered again.  
  
"We have a visitor."  
  
AAA  
  
"I don't get it," Amelia whispered as they gazed down the ridge at the ravine and the narrow bridge that crossed it. "Why not go through the Singing Valley?"  
  
Gourry didn't answer right away. He pointed at the bridge. "There. Two copii women at the far side of the bridge."  
  
"And probably more at the gate," Vanya finished.  
  
"I think I know one reason," Syphiel told the princess. "It's the straightest path to Scarrin, so it'll probably be where the heaviest concentration of berserkers are."  
  
Gourry and Vanya nodded.  
  
"Oh," Amelia said.  
  
"There's another reason," Gourry told them. "It's the way Lina's going." He smiled. "And if Lina's going that way, we can't even be sure the valley will BE there later."  
  
"So what do we do?" Jeffrey whispered. "Fly over?"  
  
"Every berserker, orc and troll for eight miles will see us," Adara hissed. "And I'm not leaving Arod either."  
  
Vanya grabbed Jeffrey's wrist. "Jeffrey and I will cause a diversion," she told Gourry. "While Amelia and Sylphiel fly you and Adara to the other side under the bridge."  
  
"What kind of diversion?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Those are copii women, right?"  
  
AAA  
  
Stevanyahachi waited as Stevanyanana walked up to her. "How are things here?" Stevanyanana asked with a heavy lisp.  
  
"Same as always," Stevanyahachi croaked, hefting her staff. Both copiis wore white veils over their faces. Originally supposed to be assassins like the first three, able to blend in with a crowd, the two of them, along with several others, had found themselves unable to do so. Regenerative fading had taken hold by the fourth copii, and without the original, it was impossible to create more without serious defects. Scarrin put them on guard duty as a result.  
  
Stevanyanana looked up sharply and hissed. Stevanyahachi turned and raised her staff.  
  
From the other side of the bridge walked two figures, one a short, thin man and the other a kunoichi like them. The man held a dagger to the copii's throat.  
  
"LET US THROUGH!" the man shouted. "LET US THROUGH OR I'LL CUT HER THROAT!"  
  
Below them, Sylphiel and Amelia carried Gourry and Adara across the ravine.  
  
"GO AHEAD!" Jeffrey shouted at them. "DO SOMETHING! I'VE KILLED THE OTHER TWO, AND I CAN JUST EASILY KILL THREE MORE! GO AHEAD!"  
  
The copiis ran to the center of the bridge and lifted their staffs.  
  
Jeffrey regarded them for a second, then dropped the dagger and went for his sword. The arm around her throat gone, Vanya went for her katana.  
  
They both cried out a second later as the copiis' staffs struck their hands. Their swords hit the bridge with two distinct clangs.  
  
Before they could reach for them, a smoke bomb went off between them.  
  
Jeffrey coughed and tried to see through the smoke, but all he saw was a staff whip through the air and strike him. Raising his arms, he tried to block the attacks, and grit his teeth through the pain.  
  
After the third whack, he saw Stevanya through the smoke step past his attacker and strike her in the back of the head with her elbow. He heard the kunoichi go down.  
  
The wind started to blow the smoke away, and Jeffrey looked up as he heard a battlecry. The second copii was running toward him with her staff held high. He braced himself for the attack.  
  
A foot seemed to come out of nowhere and strike the copii's stomach. The kunoichi doubled over as that same foot lashed out again and struck her face. Over the rail she went and into the ravine.  
  
Jeffrey nodded to Vanya and picked up his sword. At this point, two more copiis were running across the bridge toward them.  
  
AAA  
  
Gourry, Amelia, Syphiel and Adara stood at the far gate. Past the steal door lay a tunnel that would lead them to the forests east of the Singing Valley.  
  
Gourry examined the lock for a moment and raised his sword. Sparks flew as steel struck steel.  
  
"Got it!" he exclaimed. "How are Jeffrey and Vanya doing?"  
  
Amelia looked around the corner and saw Jeffrey running back and forth across the bridge, leading his copii attacker on what looked like a very frustrating chase. Vanya was rolling around on the ground with another copii, trying to choke the life out of her.  
  
"Well, they're distracted," Amelia told him.  
  
"This is stupid," Adara muttered, marching past her. She raised her bow and set an arrow.  
  
AAA  
  
Vanya rolled on top of her copii and wrapped her hands around its throat. Squeezing as hard as she could, she felt the copii thrash below her. She saw the veil slide off and swallowed back disgust as her own eyes stared back at her. The face on this copii, for some reason, was hideously malformed. It had no lips, and its nose consisted of two holes in the middle of its face.  
  
She squeezed again and watched its eyes glaze over. Cautiously, she released her grip. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jeffrey continue his game of keep away with the other copii.  
  
The young knight ran to one side of the bridge and then the other, trying to stay out of reach of the pair of nunchucks the copii held. Suddenly, the copii went rigid and fell over, a white fletched arrow sticking out of her back.  
  
"I....um......won," he said.  
  
AAA  
  
Naga tensed and drew her dagger automatically before catching herself again. The sound of flutes and chimes, just didn't seem natural in such a bare, barren place like this. Rock walls climbed to the sky on either side of them. There were only a few scraggly bushes and cacti. No water, no other life.  
  
"I still don't like this place," she muttered. "At least the name fits." She patted a nearby boulder. "How do you suppose it works? Wind rushing through the valley?"  
  
Ahead of her, Lina continued to walk. "It's said that long ago, a famous diva and her orchestra were traveling through this area and a storm struck. Because there's no place for the water to go, it floods easily. The band and the diva climbed on top of a boulder to seek refuge from the rising waters, but it didn't stop. Their calls for help weren't loud enough, so they unpacked their instruments and started to play, hoping some traveller would hear them. None did, and they perished here. The music you hear is their spirits, constantly playing, calling for help."  
  
Naga stared at her. "You know, I really didn't need to know something quite that creepy."  
  
Lina continued on. Naga bit her lip and followed. Straining her ears, she thought she could hear the band's song, lightly touch her ears upon the wind.  
  
"Oh, help!" the soft voice sang. "We're all gonna fucking die! Oh help! The water's get getting high, high HIGH!"  
  
She put it out of her mind. Smiling, she called out to Lina's back. "Hey, Lina, do you remember the time....."  
  
"Yes, leave me alone," Lina threw back.  
  
Naga frowned. "How many times am I going to have to tell you I'm sorry?!" she cried.  
  
Lina stopped and turned to her. "How many times am I going to have to wonder if it's just an act?"  
  
"I didn't know, okay?!" Naga screamed. "How could I have?"  
  
"You could have put it together, Naga!" Lina shouted. "You could have connected the dots! It didn't occur to you for a second, that maybe she wasn't looking out for either of us?!"  
  
"At the time," Naga said quietly, "She sounded like she had a good case."  
  
"If it was such a good case, how come you never told me?" Lina demanded. "I had to find out from HER! I had to look at that smug face while she told me she had been keeping tabs on my EVERY FUCKING MOVE FOR TWO YEARS THANKS TO HER RAT FUCKING SPY!"  
  
She turned on her heal and started walking again.  
  
"Did you ever think of me, As your best friend?"  
  
Naga turned at the sound of the voice, searching the ravine walls.  
  
"Did I ever think of you? I'm not complaining."  
  
She shivered and walked on.  
  
"I never tried to feel. I never tried to feel. This vibration."  
  
"I never tried to reach. I never to reach reach. Your Eden."  
  
AAA  
  
Filia sat at the head of the table. The tent they used for council meetings was larger than the others, almost a mobile throne room. Torches lit every corner, and all ten of her Mazoku and fellow dragons could be seen plainly. Callisto hopped up onto the table and sat next to Filia.  
  
"Show her in," Filia ordered regally.  
  
The tent flaps opened, and Sethra led a familiar blonde inside. On her right, Mira tensed.  
  
"Pixy Misa," Callisto intoned graciously with a bow of his head. Misa saw him and was taken aback for a moment.  
  
"Lord Callisto," she replied. "I take it you're in charge here."  
  
"No, Captain," he told her with an unctuous smile. "Our Lady leads this army." He nodded toward Filia.  
  
Misa looked her up and down. "Hmmph. Sorry, I thought it was the pet."  
  
The conversation was held entirely in the Mazoku language, so all Filia knew was that suddenly, her Mazoku generals were on their feet with brandished weapons.  
  
"Stop!" she ordered. Standing, she addressed Misa as she might an errant young dragon. "Ms. Misa, I'm sure you did not come all this way to insult me and my generals."  
  
Misa smiled and stood straighter. "Lord Jinnar, GENERAL PRIEST of the Grand Army of WolfPack Island, orders you all to return to your posts and dispose of your leader. If you do, he promises he'll spare all your lives."  
  
Callisto hopped onto Filia's shoulder and translated Misa's words. Nodding to him, she spoke her language. "I cannot abandon Her Majesty in her hour of need. I will stay my course. But that is only for myself. My generals and their Mazoku must make their own decisions on the matter."  
  
The feline finished translating for her, and Misa snarled, turning to the other generals. "How can you betray your queen like this, mon amis?" She asked, beseeching them. "Are you loyalties so cheap a common dragon whore can buy them?"  
  
Callisto finished translating for Filia as Beetsk stood. "Lady Metallium has led me and mine for about a day, and already has shown more competence and skill than Jinnar. If we follow Jinnar, WolfPack will become weak with his corruption."  
  
"You'd ally yourself with the dragons?" Misa asked contemptuously.  
  
"We'd ally ourselves with anyone if it meant safeguarding Her Majesty," another general spoke up.  
  
"It is not your decision to make!" Misa shouted at them. "You are sworn to obey the orders of Her Majesty and the officers SHE appoints!"  
  
Callisto finished translating for Filia then turned to Misa. "Point of order, Captain," he said. "As Her Majesty's political advisor, I have the power to grant battlefield appointments. Lady Metallium is acting in this regard until such time she can present her case to Her Majesty in person. If you and your forces are willing to step aside and let her enter Castle WolfPack...."  
  
Misa slammed her hands on the table and stared into the cat's eyes. "This army will never reach Castle WolfPack," she hissed.  
  
"Then why are you so afraid?" Callisto asked her quietly.  
  
"Misa," Filia began, "You will return to Castle WolfPack and deliver our terms of surrender. Inform your master that this will the last opportunity granted to him."  
  
Callisto began to translate, but paused. "How do you want that last sentenced worded?" he asked.  
  
Filia blinked. "As I said it."  
  
The cat nodded and finished his translation. Misa's face contorted in rage, and the generals began to snicker.  
  
"What's funny?" Filia whispered to Mira.  
  
Mira whispered back. "The word Callisto used for 'master' means 'owner of a dog.'"  
  
Filia blushed.  
  
"I'll deliver your message," Misa hissed. A moment later, she disappeared.  
  
AAA  
  
"I'm telling you, I don't like it!" Birdy declared in a hushed whisper. The other dragons, minus Filia, were assembled in a small tent near the edge of the army's encampment. "She's too close to them."  
  
Willzaren nodded and rubbed the stump of his amputated arm. "I think she's right. I think she's starting to buy into this 'Golden Lady' stuff."  
  
"And I think you're a bunch of fools," Sethra hissed, her tail waving angrily behind her. "We're alive for one reason; Filia saved us."  
  
Taloon nodded. "Yeah. I shit you not, guys; the happiest moment in my life was when Filia waltzed through that door."  
  
"Yeah, and even back then she was still acting like a Mazoku noblewoman," Birdy continued. "And then she goes into that room alone with that creepy cat and comes out acting like she owns the place!"  
  
"You think Callisto did something to her?" Mira asked.  
  
"Hell if I know!" Birdy replied. "But all she's done since is order us around."  
  
"She has to!" Sethra argued. "She has to keep up the act!"  
  
"Of course YOU'D say that," Will grumbled. "The two of you have been buddy- buddy since the beginning."  
  
"Willzaren! What is THAT supposed to mean!?" Sethra cried.  
  
"It means that Golden Dragons stick together," Birdy told her pointedly.  
  
"You're the one who dragged us out here!" Sethra bit back. "Black Dragons sticking together and all that!"  
  
"Can we please stay on topic here?" Taloon begged.  
  
"Look," Birdy said, "All I'm saying is that we need to keep an eye on her. If she starts getting a little too involved in her role....... We might have to do something about it."  
  
"Like what?" Willzaren asked.  
  
"All I know is this," she replied. "I've never heard of a Mazoku army this successful. What if Filia decides to take it to the continent?"  
  
"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Sethra told her.  
  
"Fine!" Birdy told her. "Take the risk. I won't. I'm a dragon, not a Mazoku. I know where my loyalties lie!"  
  
Sethra said nothing.  
  
"And if I have to, I'll act," Birdy finished.  
  
AAA  
  
"ME!? THEY WANT ME?!"  
  
Misa nodded. "They say if you step down as General Priest, they'll stop advancing."  
  
Jinnar's shoulders shook. "BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
The blonde stuck her fingers in her ear. "Could you, like, warn me before you do that?"  
  
Jinnar was grinning madly. "They seem to forget that I have the wild card! All I have to do is parade that dragon tart in front of them, and I'll have Xellos No Name's mate in the palm of my hand! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Misa grimaced. "Dude, seriously. I'm not going to warn you again...."  
  
"BRING HER TO ME!"  
  
AAA  
  
Leaning against the wall next to the door, Iffy overheard everything.  
  
If one was close enough to the Mazoku's head, one might have heard the sound of three hamsters waking up, running to a nearby wheel and begin jogging furiously, thereby sparking the mind of the former lackey.  
  
"Hmmmmm......"  
  
AAA  
  
"But I don't get it," Amara whined again as she was dragged by the arm down the hall. "Why can't I be by my mate's side?"  
  
Iffy turned back and smiled at her. "Because, Evil Princess Amara, Lord God General Priest Jinnar can't fight if he's worried about you all the time."  
  
Amara pouted.  
  
"But don't worry," Iffy beamed. "I'm taking you to the safest place on the entire island!"  
  
The dragon blinked. "Really?"  
  
Iffy nodded. "Yuppers! You'll be totally safe. Nothing can hurt you there unless Her Majesty herself wills it!" She started dragging the dragon again.  
  
"What? Is it like a shelter of some kind?" Amara asked.  
  
"No......" Iffy replied. "It's more cozy than that.  
  
The two came upon a set of wooden doors surrounded by cast iron flower vines. Iffy slowly turned the knob and quietly pushed the door open.  
  
"Through here," she whispered. "Shhhh."  
  
Amara nodded and entered the room. "Thank you, Miss Iffy," she whispered.  
  
Iffy grinned. "It was my pleasure." The door closed without a sound.  
  
Alone, Amara turned and took in the sights of the room before her. It was huge, and surprisingly full of life. Plants, flowers and vines of every size and shape filled the room from wall to wall like an arboretum.  
  
Amara noticed a path in front of her and started down it. The plants on either side of her began to move. She saw a fly buzz around her head and land in the middle of a purple flower.  
  
She watched as two small vines appeared at the flower's roots and crept up to the fly. The insect tried to fly away, but one of the vines snatched it. A second later, the other one wrapped around its small head and twisted. The fly's head fell from its body, and the vines retreated.  
  
The flower resumed being pretty.  
  
Amara shivered and continued on. Her foot struck something, and down she went with a cry.  
  
"Itai....." she muttered, rubbing her head. Turning, she saw a dog's tail wagging in the middle of the path, the dog's body hidden in the foliage next to the path. She must have tripped over it.  
  
Amara smiled and knelt on the ground. "Hey there, pup," she cooed. "Come on out."  
  
The tail stopped wagging. The bushes rustled, and standing before her in a gardening hat and a pair of gloves was a woman.  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Xelas asked her with a sneer.  
  
AAA  
  
End Notes:  
  
The song Naga hears in the Singing Valley is "Eden" by Sarah Brightman. 


	15. Perception and Reality

Slayers does not belong to me. It's the property of Kadokawa Shoten.

To A1C Jason Colbert, who threatened me until I started writing this again.

Faces: Finale!

Chapter 15

Perception and Reality

Perception guides reality.

The sky above WolfPack Island was the perfect example. Due to the magical forces that made up the very essence of the island, dark clouds always covered it, forming a canopy of gloom and hopelessness. Standing on the shore or on a mountain on WolfPack Island, the sky was just one more barrier to get through to freedom, a barrier one could not hope to pierce.

If someone happened to be flying above the cloud layer, one could look up and see the blue sky, freedom and happiness, while looking down below would prompt feelings of pity and relief. Pity for the poor souls trapped on the ground, relief that they themselves weren't down there.

Today, however, was different. Pity and relief would be joined by puzzlement.

There was a great deal more lightning in those clouds this morning. Blue, red, gold and silver lightning, cracking and criss-crossing through the clouds.

Thunder was not a dull rumble, but high-pitched screeches of pain and rage. Mixed with the wet precipitation of the clouds was dry smoke from charred flesh.

The sky above WolfPack was now a battlefield.

Mazoku of every size, shape and description darted in and out of clouds and smoke plumes firing astral beams at one another, but this was only the highest level of the battlefield. Below the clouds, even more Mazoku circled a black tower.

One Mazoku was struck a glancing blow by a beam of purple light and struck the tower, exploding in a flash of blue flame as its astral essence disintegrated.

The Mazoku were at war.

AAAA

"More bad news!" Misa announced with false chipperness. "Ready?"

Jinnar ripped the dispatch from her hands and read it. "Fortus Caradas has fallen?!" he shrieked. He tore the note up and tossed the remnants aside. "HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!? HOW?!"

Misa shrugged. "Every time they take a citadel, more Mazoku join them. The ones that don't aren't killed, but sent west to join the 3rd Division watching The Depths."

Jinnar growled as Misa continued.

"Their odds are better if they lose and survive."

"TRAITORS! THEY'RE ALL TRAITORS!" Jinnar raved.

Misa sighed. "Yes, yes, every Mazoku on WolfPack has a personal grudge against YOU....."

Jinnar fixed a rage-filled eye on her. "Remember your place," he hissed.

The blonde bowed. "My apologies, Great Lord Jinnar. What are your orders?"

Jinnar went to the window and looked out. "Recall the 3rd Division," he ordered. Misa blinked in astonishment. "We'll use them to bolster our defenses."

Misa tried to wrap her mind around what she was hearing. "Lord Jinnar," she began carefully, "Mon ami.... The 3rd Division is the only thing keeping Deep Sea Dolphin from coming to our doorstep and stirring shit." She shook her head. "She's never forgiven Her Majesty for that Phibrizzo/Gaav thing."

Jinnar grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to his face. "WHEN YOU ARE HOLDING THIS STAFF, THEN YOU CAN BE GENERAL! UNTIL THEN, DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" He shoved her away, and the girl landed on her butt.

Misa rose to her feet and bowed. "As you wish.....Lord General."

AAAA

Callisto walked down the red carpet of Filia's royal tent toward the dragon and went to his forepaws. "Milady, Fortus Caradas is ours."

Filia smiled. "You were right. Attacking from the sky was the right thing to do."

The cat sat on his haunches and flicked his tail back and forth in satisfaction. "Not all the strategy and tactics went to my brother."

Filia knelt next to him, a difficult task as she was still wearing the ornate dress the Mazoku made for her. It was important, as Callisto said, to appear as Mazokuish as possible.

"Tell me about him," she begged quietly. "I have some of his memories, but they're through his eyes."

"Xellos...." Callisto began. "Xellos was an easy Mazoku to follow, and easy to hate. He always came out on top."

Sadness came over her features, and she stood. "His feelings for me killed him," she admitted quietly.

"His feelings for you made him stronger than any other Mazoku in history," the cat told her. "He defied his overlord and lived. He came out on top one last time."

He approached her. "It's.....easy to see what he saw in you," he told her. "There's strength in you."

"Strength?" she almost sobbed "You see strength in ME?! I'm on the verge of losing it every second of every day!"

"Yet you persevere," he told her. "I've seen MANY other dragons in my time who claimed to have that strength, and I've watched them break from much, much less than what you've done."

That strange feeling struck her again. She couldn't put her finger on it before, but she had an idea now.

"Callisto," she said quietly. "How far apart in age were you and Xellos?"

He lightly pawed at the hem of her dress, a nervous gesture. "Her Majesty saw fit to create us both on the same day," he told her.

"You were the same age," she whispered. "Callisto," she continued, almost sternly, "Are you in Peak?"

His paw stopped. "I....had hoped to delay its effects until after Jinnar was overthrown," he admitted. "Lately, however, it has become....rather difficult to concentrate."

"I'm sorry," she said and meant it. "Is there anyone......"

"No one," he said, looking up at her. "A Mazoku of my class cannot simply mate with just anyone. Surely he told you......"

Filia blushed a bit. "Actually, he said Mazoku women were skanks and that he couldn't talk to them."

Callisto huffed and sat down. "Leave it to him to simplify things. The bottomline, my dear, is that Xellos was able to mate with you because of your lineage. Your astral essence was strong enough to withstand his. A lesser dragon or even a lesser Mazoku would have been killed before conception."

"I don't understand."

"You are the daughter of Bazaard Ul Copt," he told her.

"Well, yes," she said, puzzled. "My father was a priest in the Temple of the Fire Dragon King. When he died, I took his place."

Callisto narrowed his eyes. "You're joking, of course," he said. At Filia's blank look, he continued. "Milady, Bazaard Ul Copt led your people against us during the War of the Monsters' Fall. He and Xellos dueled three times."

"What?" Filia whispered.

"Yes," he continued. "Your father was Xellos' greatest enemy."

AAAAA

The rain was coming down in buckets when Lina and Naga crossed the bridge into Omanatnaug, a trading post at the far edge of the Singing Vale. Lightning illuminated a small burg with buildings made of wood and stone and no larger than two stories tall. Only faint traces of smoke could be seen from the chimneys, the rain and the wind took care of the rest.

The two sorceresses stepped under a small alcove for a short respite from the rain while they planned their next move.

"What next move?" Naga asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You had a plan, right?" Lina asked, prompting the sorceress for more information. "You DID go off on your own, after all......."

"So did you! What makes you think I know what to do?!"

"You're the one who led us here!" the redhead accused her.

"I DID NOT!"

Lina banged her head against the back wall and tried to think. Naga huffed and faced the other direction.

"Hey, is Paulie still here?" Lina asked suddenly.

"Paulie?" Naga repeated, glancing back at her partner. "You mean that little bartender toad at the Lead Briscuit?"

"Yeah," Lina nodded, a bit more enthusiastically. "The guy with the funny accent."

"He's an idiot," Naga huffed.

"He's got connections," Lina corrected.

"With the local drunks!" Naga shot back.

"Better than that," Lina told her with an upraised finger. "He's a Mazoku."

This threw Naga back a pace. She recovered a second later. "You made that up!"

"I did not!"

"I know what a Mazoku feels like, and that runty little pervert isn't one of them!"

Lina shook her head. "Nope, he's Deep Sea Dolphin's man on the ground here. She drained enough of his power to fool other Mazoku or passing sorcerers. Of course, this makes him very weak and vulnerable." She grinned and finished. "Which makes him very susceptible to...." She cracked her knuckles. "Suggestion."

Naga smiled. "I have LOTS of suggestions."

AAAA

The party was in full swing.

The Lead Briscuit was not known for its parties. It was known for being a crossroads of adventurers, the kind of place you read about where Dwarves meet Halflings and set out on adventures together.

However, in that particular adventure, there wasn't a sorceress dancing on a tabletop with her cape over her head.

Or loud music that made conversation impossible.

And there was never, ever, at any time in history, an event where drinks were on the house.

Naturally, it took Lina and Naga a moment to adjust.

"What is going on here?" Naga asked rhetorically.

Lina grabbed her ear. "Come on! I found him!" she shouted at her.

The two made their way through the raucous crowd to a small man sitting at the bar. He was wearing a purple shirt and a gold necklace with the word, "Sexy" written in diamonds. A small earring hung from his right ear.

He saw them and put his drink down. "Lina Inverse!" he shouted. "Joey, mate, get these two ladies a pint!" He walked up and hugged the redhead, much to her surprise. Not to her surprise, however, she did feel him make a grab at her rear.

"Get off me, perv!" she cried with a punch to his stomach.

Paulie doubled over, wheezing. "All right, mate, all right." He quickly righted himself, a veteran of being turned down violently. "At least have a drink on me, all right?"

"We're not here for the party," Naga told him.

"On that note, what's going on?" Lina interjected. "You didn't offer free drinks when the last owner of this place died. What's the occasion?"

Paulie was grinning as he handed them two cups. "Okay, lassies, this on the QT, a'right? Gotta keep me cover an'all, but since you knows all 'bout that anyway....."

"Get to the point," Naga ordered.

Paulie looked like a boy who just found out he was getting a pony for his birthday. "Word just came in from The Depths," he said. "Xellos.....is dead. Cheers!" He took a deep drought from his ale.

Naga's eyes went wide. "What?" she gasped.

Paulie slapped the table in glee. "Aye, t'at's right! Stupid wanker got pinched by one of Metallium's Guardians, they say! Threw the whole island in a tizzy! Couldn't happen to'a better bloke! Cheers!" He took another drink.

Naga took a step back, trying to digest it. "Wha....What about a dragon?" she asked suddenly. "A Golden Dragon! Did you hear anything about that!?"

"Hey, I'm not'a prophet, y'know!" he replied.

Lina stepped between them. "Look, Paulie, I need a favor."

"Well you picked the right day," he said with a smile.

"You know a guy named Scarrin?"

Paulie's face suddenly became more reserved. "Oh.....Him..... One of Dynast's boys, him. He's a bigwig, round here."

"You talk to him?" she asked.

"To his blokes, when they come in," he said. "Why?"

"There's a bridge at the other end of town," Lina went on. "Tell him we're camping under it."

Naga slapped the back of Lina's head. "Are you high?! That'll bring him right to.....Oh, I get it...."

Lina threw the brunette a dirty look and rubbed the back of her head. She turned back to Paulie. "Just tell him."

"Woah," he said. "Hold on a minute, he'ya," he said. "You're asking me to stab a fellow Mazoku in the back....."

"Not at all," Lina said. "It's win-win for you. I'm sure if you were in contact with your Mistress, she'd tell you about the kind of things Scarrin's been doing, none of which she'd agree with. So if you help us take him out, you get a piece of the credit. And if Scarrin gets us...."

".... Her Grace is rid of you, and Scarrin owes me one," Paulie finished. He bit his lip in thought. "All right, babes!" he said, pointing at them. "You got yourself a deal!"

AAAAA

Filia tried to dream of Xellos, but he didn't come. Instead she saw Xera, watched her "come together" you could say. Filia would imagine her with dark hair, and she would watch Xera react to it. She seemed dead set on purple, her father's shade. It was almost a spiritual shopping trip, trying on different styles and discarding them until one felt right. She'd had this dream often....

"Lady Metallium?"

Her eyes popped open. She had fallen asleep in the chair in her tent again. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she looked down and saw Callisto standing there. She mentally bit her lip, still perplexed and concerned about Callisto's situation. If the cat was, indeed, in Peak, it opened the door to several worrisome possibilities. At the height of Peak, Xellos had been uncontrollable, and she NEEDED Callisto in top form to make this work.

Also, his revelation about her father concerned her. She had known Xellos for a few years now, and it wouldn't have surprised her in the slightest to find out that Xellos had chosen her as a mate simply as a way to spite her father. However, having seen into his mind and heard his voice in her head, she couldn't believe that.

"Callisto," she greeted him. "Is everything okay?"

"We're finished," he said. "We think we have a plan."

She stood up and stretched. "Think?" she repeated.

"Of course," he replied. "It can hardly be a plan until our Lady has approved it. Until then, it is merely a stupid idea."

She saw the smile in his eyes and returned it. Yawning, she stretched again.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Kind of," she said. "I dreamt of my daughter."

"Ah," he said. "How goes the Shaping?"

She blinked. "The what?"

"The Shaping," he repeated. "It is, after all, about the time in your pregnancy when you'll choose your child's attributes."

"So that's what that is," she whispered. She shook her head and snapped out of her reverie. "Your plan?"

"Come," he said. "I'll take you to the main tent."

AAAAAA

The river was deep enough and slow enough to where it didn't make an annoying babbling noise that poets liked to talk about. It simply flowed under the bridge and past the small, grassy bank that was home of two tents, themselves the home of two sorceresses.

They weren't bothering to fuel their small campfire; the wood was still too wet from the rain that had since come to an end. They were just waiting now, Naga leaning against the stone wall of the bridge, and Lina lying on the moist grass.

"I want to talk about it," Naga said abruptly.

Lina arched an eyebrow. "Talk about what?" she replied.

"You know," Naga tossed back. She sat up. "Look, Lina chan, I have a lot of worries about this plan of yours, but I'm far too powerful and courageous to worry about it." She tossed her hair, Lina rolled her eyes. "But just in case," she continued quietly, "I don't want us to part like this."

Lina was silent for several moments, not acknowledging her partner in any way. Finally, "Say your peace."

Thrown off guard, it took Naga a moment to collect her thoughts. When she finally it spoke, it was with more eloquence than she usually used.

"You're just being unfair!"

Lina clapped her hands. "Oh, good argument," she announced. "Remind me to never hire you as an attorney."

"Just think of the circumstances, Lina," Naga argued. "If you had been taught the things I was, you would've agreed to the same thing! You saw what kind of power he had in Seyruun! We've lived with that threat our entire lives!"

"It's not that, it's that you LIED to me!" Lina shot back. "I could handle the rest," she mumbled.

"Bullshit!" Naga cried. "You're pissed because we thought it was you! How could ANYONE suspect Lina Inverse, hero of the downtrodden?!" she mocked. "Rezo was a hero too, you know....."

Lina turned to her. "Yeah, and you did a real good job with him, didn't you?"

"We thought it was you! It fit!" Naga pleaded. "Lina, even Luna thought so."

"Che!"

Naga sighed. "We knew the legend of where the seven shards of Shabranigdo were kept involved a person as well as a place," she went on. "We knew it had to do with a link to a Wise Man of the Age." She took a breath. "And we knew your father was one of them, the Fifth. We didn't know it was Rezo, we had no way of knowing!" She shook her head. "You tossed around his spells so easily, what else was Luna supposed to think?"

Lina said nothing for a moment. "She sent you to kill me," she concluded softly. "That's why you always refused to leave me alone." She turned and looked at her, her eyes full of accusatory hate. "You weren't spying on me at all.You were waiting to make sure I was who Luna thought I was. That's why she sent you, a Seyruunian-trained priestess. And that's why you never told me who and what you really were."

Naga said nothing, partly because some of it was true. Words finally came to her. "Luna and I crossed paths, and she asked me to keep an eye on you, that's all. If you weren't the one carrying Shabranigdo's essence, you would never have known about it. Luna wasn't supposed to tell you."

"You pretended to be my friend," Lina accused her.

"I AM your friend!" Naga cried.

Lina turned away from her. "If you're my friend, answer a question for me," she said. Naga waited. "It's been gnawing at me every since I saw you again."

"What?" The princess prompted.

"I..... I... Thought it was pretty coincidental," she said. "How the descendent of the Swordsman of Light just happened to cross my path a month or so after you and I split up." She paused. "Is..... Is Gourry.... A part of this?"

"No," Naga answered quickly. "Absolutely not."

"Would Luna have told you if he was?" she asked.

Naga came up short. "No," she confessed. "She wouldn't."

Lina stood up. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Before Naga could answer, a small, glowing green ball bounced down the hill and under the bridge, coming to a stop between them.

"Oh, goody," Lina muttered. "They're here."

The ball exploded into a cloud of green smoke. Naga watched Lina fall to the ground unconscious. As she, herself, slipped into slumber, she couldn't help but feel thankful that their conversation had been so rudely interrupted.

AAAAA

"What's going on?" Birdy mumbled to Will as the throne tent filled with Mazoku. Although Birdy still wasn't up on her "Who's Who of Mazoku Military Leaders," it appeared to her that every Mazoku who led two others was cramming into this tent.

"Don't know," Will mumbled back. "Maybe we should ask Filia."

"Maybe we shouldn't," she chastised him. "Who knows what she's up to?"

They turned as a hush fell over the crowd. Filia had entered the tent with Sethra on one side and Callisto on the other. Sethra still wore her Mazoku outfit as Filia's lady-in-waiting, but had long since removed the make-up. She bowed slightly to Filia and took a seat nearby. The Mazoku waited for the Golden Lady to speak.

"Jinnar has made a critical error, and the time for our attack has come," she announced. The Mazoku murmured among themselves. "Reports gleaned from our interrogation of Jinnar loyalists captured during the last battle has revealed that Jinnar is in a state of desperation, and that Castle WolfPack's defenses have been all but stripped as he weeds out Mazoku he believes loyal to Her Majesty."

More mumbling.

"But most important of all," Filia continued. "We've learned that Jinnar has recalled the 3rd Division from The Depths."

Dead silence.

"If there is any hope of victory and avoiding a war with Deep Sea Dolphin, a decisive victory must be won NOW," she declared. "Callisto....."

The cat hopped up onto Filia's shoulder. "The walls of Castle Wolfpack are enchanted," he announced, "And as you know, have never fallen to any invader. A victory here will require stealth and deception." He nodded to the center of the tent, and a model of Castle WolfPack rose from the sand, the dirt shaping itself like a sandcastle being demolished in reverse. "The bulk of our forces will distract Jinnar with a frontal assault. Meanwhile, a small strike force will penetrate the outer defenses through Her Majesty's emergency tunnels. Once inside, the team will neutralize Jinnar and any remaining resistance and protect Lady Metallium long enough to make her case to Her Majesty."

"You gotta be shitting me," Birdy mumbled.

"General Beetsk has volunteered to lead the frontal assault," Filia announced, gesturing to the insectile Mazoku.

"Yeah, good luck, buddy!" Birdy called out. "Ganbatte!" she cried with a wave. She turned to Will as she waved and murmured to him. "They're all going to fucking die....."

"The strike team will be charged with escorting Lady Metallium and I, however, we may be unable to assist with hunting Jinnar down if we encounter Her Majesty first," Callisto explained. "So we have chosen someone Jinnar is unfamiliar with to lead it."

"I wonder who was stupid enough to volunteer for that," Will asked Birdy.

"General Mira," Filia questioned. "Is your team prepared?"

Birdy and Will turned to the back of the room where the one-eyed Black Dragon was standing. "Taloon and I have chosen Mazoku with the necessary talents, Lady Metallium," she said with a bow.

"I don't believe it!" Birdy whispered to Will. "She's bought into this!"

"We'll strike just before dusk," Filia announced.

AAAAA

Lina awoke to the sound of clip-clopping hooves and the bouncing of a cart with bad wheels. Blinking, she tried to move and found her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together. Looking up, she saw the back of a man's head, the cart's driver.

Looking the other way, she saw Naga's face, drooling on her leg. She kicked out with her bound legs. "Hey! Hey, wake up!"

Naga snorted and blinked. "Huh? What time is it?"

The man looked over his shoulder at them. "Well, well," he said. "Looks like our sleeping beauties are awake. Don't make any trouble now." He leered at Naga's chest before turning back to driving the cart.

Lina pushed her way onto her butt and looked over the cart's side. Several berserkers in red tunics were walking alongside them, and another man, a knight in black armor, rode a black horse just to the rear.

"This all you brought?" Lina asked the man sarcastically.

"Didn't need this many to catch the two of you, Love," the man oozed.

"Yeah, I guess you were too manly for us," Lina bit out sarcastically. "Knocking us out and tying us up and all."

"You haven't seen manly yet, Love," the man snickered. "We have a long way to go yet."

Lina's skin crawled. She looked over to Naga and found a mask of disgust lying over her features. She was about to crack another insult, but stopped as a cold, gray mist began to rise from the ground.

"Are we near a river or something?" Naga asked.

"Hey, asshole!" Lina called to the man. "What's Scarrin up to, anyway? Why's he so hot for us?"

"It's not Scarrin, Love," the man replied.

"Who then? What's the deal?" Naga asked.

The man stopped the cart and turned to them. "Well, since you're both going to die, I might as well tell you. His name is GURK!"

The "gurk" wasn't caused by a hairball or a piece of phlegm. The man looked down and found the fletch of an arrow protruding from his lips. A second later, two more arrows shot through his eyes, and the greasy man fell off the cart.

"The hell?!" Naga asked.

The redhead looked over the side of the cart and saw two figures rush out of the mist, swinging swords through the nearest berserkers. She gasped as one of the figures coalesced into.....

"Gourry!"

Before he could answer, the berserkers behind them came under attack as another sword flashed between them, a short woman leapt from a tree, and a pair of women on a white horse stormed through the crowd.

The knight reared his horse and turned to the sword. Vanya Greysword stopped before him. He raised his visor and addressed her.

"Stevanya Greysword," he rumbled. "I have heard of your skill, but warn you not to expect a cheap kill from me!" He drew his broadsword and continued his speech. "I, Aravan of Aravack, am the greatest swordsma....."

Vanya leapt forward and somersaulted over the knight's head. A quick flash of steel in midair was the only hint of any kind of attack. She landed nimbly on her feet and sheathed her katana. Behind her, the top left corner of Aravan's helmet fell to the ground, a good piece of skull and brain with it. A second later, the armored knight fell from his horse with a crash.

The kunoichi sneered. "Did NOT know who he was fucking with," she announced.

"That's the last of them, I think," Jeffrey announced, sheathing Razor Blade. Sylphiel and Adara hopped down from Arod, and the group made their way to the cart. They looked down at the two sorceresses with annoyed looks.

"Hi, guys!" Naga greeted them. She rolled onto her side and showed them her bound hands. "Little help?"

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Lina swore as Gourry cut her bonds. She stared at Adara accusingly. "You couldn't have waited three more seconds?! He was about to do that evil villain thing where they explain the evil plan to the imprisoned heroes!"

"Do you want me to try to resurrect him?" Sylphiel asked helpfully.

"Hell no!" Naga shouted. "Get me out of this!"

Jeffrey cut her hands free, and she rubbed them to get the circulation going again. Looking around, she inquired, "Where's Lina chan?"

"They took her," Jeffrey announced deadpan.

"Now what?" Amelia asked.

"Well, first of all, new rule!" Sylphiel proclaimed. "No one...." She stared at Lina, Naga and Vanya, "Goes off on their own."

Gourry nodded. "We need to take these guys together."

Lina sighed and gave Gourry a quick nod. "Okay. We all go together, but we still need a plan."

Vanya walked up to Gourry, Aravan's helmet in her hands. "I think I might have one," she said before reaching up and placing the closed helmet over the swordsman's head.

AAAA

Birdy caught up with Mira after the meeting broke up. The Black Dragon was speaking with Taloon when Birdy caught her elbow and whirled her around. Mira's one eye looked down at her in surprise.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Birdy hissed quietly, not eager to draw more Mazoku attention to them.

"I'm fighting," Mira told her quietly.

"For THEM?!"

"Is there anyone else at the moment?" she replied.

"They're MAZOKU!" Birdy whispered.

"They're all we got," Mira hissed back. "We don't have a choice now but to ride this out. Filia's got a plan, and that's better than the alternative." She started to turn back to Taloon, but Birdy caught her arm again.

"According to HER!" she hissed, pointing in Filia's direction. "If you ask me, she's lost it! We should just get out while we still can!"

"What makes you think we can?!" Mira shot back. "Look around you! Whether you like it or not, we are a part of this now! Now it's time for each of us to make a choice! We can either fight or sit around, bitching and moaning and waiting to die!"

Birdy said nothing.

"You were the one who was so gung-ho to fight," Mira hissed at her. "You see the world just like I did when I was your age; black and white, right and wrong. Well you're going to have to wake up! Sometimes there IS no right and wrong! Sometimes you just have to choose a path and stick with it!"

"You're cracked," Birdy announced.

"No," Mira corrected. "I'm surviving. Filia's kept us alive here. She's all we got." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out, Taloon following after.

AAAAA

Amara squeaked and fell backwards as the rose bush suddenly snapped at her. The petals on the flower flared out like the head of a cobra as it reared up over her. It hissed at the dragon and made ready to strike.

A quick squirt from a spray bottle forced the plant to flinch away. Xelas gave the plant another squirt. "Bad! Bad evil rose plant thing! Bad!"

The rose plant skulked away, and Amara rose to her feet and curtsied. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Perhaps.... Perhaps I should leave you to your gardening now."

"Nonsense," Xelas replied, tossing the woman a small shovel. "I need you to shovel fertilizer. Now hop to it, baby."

Amara picked the shovel up and located the bag of rancid fertilizer.

"Besides," Xelas went on. "Why be in such a hurry to leave? We have plenty of time left."

"Time, Your Majesty?" Amara asked.

"Of course!" She paused for a moment and removed her gardening gloves. "Rebellions don't resolve themselves overnight, you know."

"Rebellion?!"

Xelas looked at her with an annoyed scowl. "You remind me of a parrot I once ate," she bit out.

Amara blushed and shut her mouth.

"Good," Xelas remarked. "Someone taught you to shut up once upon a time. A handy skill." She donned her gloves again and resumed working. "And yes, rebellion. Jinnar will either crush it or be crushed by it. I can't say I care either way after the way he's behaved." She sighed. "I know you won't tell anyone, so I can say aloud that I actually miss Xellos." She shook her head regretfully. "That Mazoku knew how to crush an uprising with style!"

"So," Amara began tentatively. "You're just going to sit here while your own Mazoku fight?"

Xelas resumed digging. "Yup! I like to think of it as 'weeding out the non-hackers.' The strongest of them will survive, the weakest will die and the youngest will emerge with new experience, and that's something I can't give them any other way." She winked at Amara. "I don't mind telling you that. I know you won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the dragon replied. "But, if I may?" She waited for Xelas to nod in approval before continuing. "You keep saying you know I won't tell anyone. Why do you say that?"

Xelas smiled and wagged her tail. "Because," she said conspiratorially. "If you think I'm going to let a Golden Dragon just WALK out of here alive, you're sadly mistaken."

Author's Notes:

I know. I've been bad, but I intend to finish this fic one way or another. I'm going to hit it hard in the next few weeks. In the meantime, I'm going to make use of 's review feature and answer some comments from the last chapter.

To Banx:

Sorry for not updating in so long, but there was a lot going on in my life and I've finally reached a point where I think it's under control. I'll try to update more promptly in the future.

To :

Go to and click the link for the old archive. Once there, go to the Regular Fics section and look under "D" until you find it.

To relena55:

Thanks! I shall.

To Dust'in:

Will do.

To masaki1:

Thanks! As for the change, it was something planned from the beginning. As the story approached its climax I wanted to merge the two storylines to help quicken the pace.

To Chibi-Kaz:

Yep, back safe and sound. I didn't go to Iraq or the 'Stan, though, so I wasn't worried. It was a good time, though. I hope your other deployed friends get back safe.

To kyokki:

Hope springs eternal.


	16. Fire and Brimstone

Slayers belongs to Kadokawa Shoten.

Faces! Finale!

Chapter 16

Fire and Brimstone

As far as last meals went, Amelia didn't feel this one was that bad. Then again, it's hard to screw up bread and beans. A spartan meal, but it's what they had. As the others went over the plan again, Amelia sat off to the side. She had tried to start a conversation with her sister, or the woman who looked like her sister, or whatever, but Naga had rebuffed her.

She noticed Jeffrey sitting alone as well, sharpening his sword with a whetstone. Her heart went out to him, just like it did for Sylphiel and Adara, but dammit she was a little sick of her heart going out to other people.

She was scared witless too. But nobody gave a damn about that. Her heart ached for the way she and Zelgadis had parted, but she wasn't crying over it. It's just.....

The princess looked up as Sylphiel approached and carefully sat down across from her. "Miss Amelia? Are you okay?"

Amelia looked into Sylphiel's eyes and decided if she was going to say something, this was it. She took a breath.

"I'm in love with Zelgadis," she said simply. "I've always loved him."

Sylphiel cast her eyes downward and nodded slightly. "I know."

Amelia blinked as the shrine maiden continued.

"And I'm sorry," she whispered. "Zelgadis is the best thing that's ever happened to me. If there was any way to keep from hurting you, I would have, but I couldn't give him up."

Amelia nodded. "I know."

Sylphiel took her hand. "I never did thank you for what you did in Lake Town," she said. "You saved us. Our child wouldn't have happened if not for you."

The princess choked back tears.

"And you will ALWAYS have a special place in our lives because of that." Her green eyes met Amelia's. "Miss Amelia, I know you might think I'm a horrible person for....."

"No!" Amelia cried. "Not at all!"

"....asking this," Sylphiel continued. "But when....WHEN....we rescue Zelgadis dear.....and assuming he still wants me..." She wiped her eyes. "Would you stand up with me as maid of honor?"

Amelia leapt up and hugged the shrine maiden. "Of course I will!"

AAAA

Zelgadis took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around the knife hilt once again. He felt the knife begin to power up as if expecting him. Pulling suddenly, he grit his teeth as pain coursed throughout his body.

He continued to pull as the blade's magical properties began to sap his strength again. Finally, with a gasp, he let go and fell to the ground, his back striking the iron bars that separated his cell from Shadow Lina's.

There had to be some way of removing the three daggers that were sapping his powers, but every time he even touched one, their powers took hold of him. It was only a matter of time before Scarrin and Diol came for him. If he didn't act soon, he'd end up a puddle of blue goo.

He slowly rapped the back of his head against the bars behind him and searched his mind for the answer. He didn't notice Shadow Lina reach out and effortlessly pull the dagger from his shoulder.

His eyes shot open, and he turned to her in shock. She held the dagger up. "Like that?" she asked.

Not wasting any time, he turned so she could reach the one in his leg. "Hurry!" he hissed.

Shadow Lina removed that dagger as easily as the other. He turned again so she could get the last one. The moment the knife's tip left his body, he could feel it. His connection to the astral plane returned in full force. He took several deep breaths as the power of the beyond flowed into him.

Without realizing they were closed, he opened his eyes and walked to the door of his cell. Shadow Lina watched, hugging a pair of bunnies to her chest.

"So, are you gonna....." she began as Zelgadis grasped the bars of the cell door with both hands and ripped the door off its hinges.

".... go?" she finished.

Zelgadis tossed the door to the side and stepped out into the hall. He turned as a berserker rushed at him. The chimera caught the reptilian creature as it leapt at him and turned it around. Reaching around, he grasped the creature's head and jerked it to the side with a sickening "SNAP!" The berserker went limp in his arms. Zelgadis reached down to the creature's sword and drew it as another cry rang out from down the hall. Dropping the monster, he twisted around and threw the broadsword end over end.

The berserker saw the flying steel too late and took the blade directly in the chest, flying back almost thirty feet and sliding another twenty.

Zelgadis looked at Shadow Lina and, with one hand, ripped her cell door out of the wall.

"We're leaving."

AAAA

Jinnar looked up as Misa appeared suddenly before him in his private chambers.

"Problems, mon ami," she said simply.

"I have nothing but problems!" he ranted. "You're just going to have to......"

"They're here," she said quietly.

Jinnar mentally stepped back a pace. "Who?" he asked.

"The entire damned rebel army," she hissed impatiently at him. "They're massing near the north wall! I....."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU IDIOT!?" he screamed at her. "MOBILIZE OUR DEFENSES!"

"Lord Jinnar, what about....."

'DO IT!"

She bit back bile and curtsied. "Of course, mon ami. And where will the great General Priest be?"

"I'll be supervising," he said. "From in here." He turned his back to her. "Coordinating our defenses."

Misa said nothing for a moment. Then, "Of course......Lord General." With that, she disappeared.

Jinnar began to sweat.

AAAA

Birdy watched from the left wing of the rebel lines as Beetsk arranged his forces near the north wall. Across a rocky, dry plain that spread out for three hundred meters were Mazoku loyal to Jinnar, waiting to kill them. She knew even now that Filia, Sethra, Mira and Taloon were making their way through a series of tunnels that led under Castle WolfPack's south wall and into the citadel itself. She also knew that from what the Mazoku had told her, there was no way Beetsk's forces could take the north wall.

They were just here to make it look good.

"Why are we here again?" Will asked her in an exasperated whine.

Thinking back to her conversation with Mira, Birdy drew her sword. "Gotta be somewhere, I guess," she muttered.

She watched as Beetsk gestured for his forces to stop. Large, black serpentine Mazoku that faintly resembled dragons rumbled to a halt. The insect raised his right appendage and brought it down swiftly. The serpentines opened their mouths and let loose with a barrage of black energy.

The astral cannonade flew at the castle and struck the north wall with a fierce explosion. Black and purple smoke consumed the brick and mortar, and Birdy strained to see with the faint light of the setting sun.

When the smoke cleared, the wall was unscratched.

"Nothing!" Will spat.

"We're not here to win," Birdy reminded him.

"We shouldn't be here at all!"

She didn't answer. Instead, she watched as Beetsk signaled for another barrage.

AAA

Filia halted as the tunnel walls around her shook. Dust and pebbles fell from the ceiling, but nothing more dangerous than that.

"What was that?" Sethra asked almost fearfully. She all too well remembered their last incursion into a cave.

Callisto's ears perked up. "Beetsk must have begun his attack. We must hurry."

The tunnel was a tight fit, but wide enough for the group to walk without feeling too claustrophobic. The walls were smooth and straight, having been fashioned rather than formed by nature, their purpose long forgotten.

Along with the dragons and Callisto, four other Mazoku followed them, each of them veterans of the War of the Monster's Fall, each experienced with warfare, which was why Mira had chosen them.

They came to a fork in the tunnel as another tremor shook the tunnel. "We're getting closer," Callisto observed. "The tunnel to the right leads to the main throne room. The one to the left leads to Her Majesty's personal chambers."

"We should split up," Filia ordered.

Mira nodded and pointed to two of the Mazoku, an insectile and a bear-like creature. "You two, with Lady Metallium. Taloon and the rest with me."

Filia, Sethra and Callisto started down the left path, the two Mazoku in tow. The others went right.

The tunnel opened into a larger room with another tunnel beginning on the other side. Sethra took a breath. "It's good to be out of there, even if for only a minute."

"Callisto," Filia began. "What should we do if we encounter Jinnar loyalists?"

"I'll protect you," he said seriously.

Filia sweatdropped. "Well, that really wasn't what I meant, but it's nice to know."

"With all due respect," Sethra said with a mock curtsy to the cat, "Will you purr really loud and bring the castle down or swat at them with your cute little paws?"

The Mazoku chuckled.

Callisto threw her a sidelong look. "If you prefer, I can return to my original form."

"I thought this was your original form," Filia questioned.

The cat shook his head. "No. I prefer this form, but Her Majesty created another for me." He began to glow a pale blue as his body began to reshape itself. Filia braced herself for whatever creature would appear in the place of the cat, a Mazoku she was almost willing to call her friend. When the light died away and Callisto's true form was standing before her, her breath involuntarily caught in her throat.

Silver hair ran straight down his back to the back of his knees, and his eyes were the color of aquamarine. White and grey silk robes covered his body, but it was the face that caught her attention.

It was the face of her beloved Xellos.

"This," Callisto said. "Is the form Her Majesty chose for me."

Sethra caught herself staring and blushed, turning away.

Filia felt her heart start to ache as memories of her mate rushed to the fore.

"We should be moving on," she said quietly.

"Indeed," he said, gesturing with his staff, a sterling silver rod with a blue jewel in the end. "It's time we were off."

AAAA

Misa appeared on the rampart and looked out at the army of Mazoku readying themselves for a charge below. After the cannonade had softened them up all it could, she knew the rebels would try a frontal assault. All she had to do was keep them from getting over the wall.

She sensed the rebels were ready and lifted her fan-staff. "AT ONE HUNDRED YARDS!" she cried to the other loyalists on the wall. "VOLLEY FIRE! PRE-SENT!"

Jinnar should be here, she thought bitterly. She had half a mind to order a retreat just to give the rebels what she knew they really wanted, Jinnar's head on the end of a pike outside the castle wall.

The Mazoku raised their arms, staffs or whatever they used to channel their powers and waited.

Misa heard an insectile cry and watched the mass of Mazoku rebels run and fly toward them. She held her fan-staff over her head and waited for the right moment to swing it downward again.

"FIRE!"

A wall of astral energy flew from the wall at the approaching mass. Mazoku screamed and fell to earth while others simply disappeared as their astral forms were completely annihilated.

The rest continued to charge.

"INDEPENDENT!" she shouted. "FIRE AT WILL!"

The Mazoku on the wall fired as fast as they could as the Mazoku rebels found cover among the rocks and holes gouged into the earth. They began to return fire.

The siege of Castle WolfPack was in full swing.

AAAA

Scarrin was moving out from behind his desk when Diol and a stranger in a dark green cloak walked into his office.

"Diol," he greeted with a cool nod.

"Lord Scarrin," the pudgy scientist returned with a slight bow. "I wanted you to be the first to...." He trailed off as his gaze found something of interest in the window. He grinned brightly."Wonderful!" he cried. "They did it!"

Scarrin turned and looked out the window himself. The cart, Aravan riding escort, was traveling at full tilt toward the main gate. Within a few moments it would be within the outer wall.

And then Lina Inverse and Naga the White Serpent would be in his control.

And Diol would stop bitching endlessly about it.

"Well," Scarrin began. "Shall we go downstairs and meet them?"

AAA

Two more berserkers leapt out of the shadows at them, and again, without effort, Zelgadis broke them like a pair of wooden dolls. Shadow Lina, carrying a dozen bunnies in a sack she fashioned out of her cape, could only note that the chimera's mood had vastly improved.

"Mister Zelgadis," she began, "Where can we go? You can't just kill berserkers all day."

Zelgadis rooted through the bodies and took the belt off one of them. "We'll make our way up to the main level," he said. "Then you'll leave, and I'll go after Scarrin."

"Isn't that dangerous?" she asked.

"For him it sure as hell is," he told her. "Now....."

Before he could finish, the red kunoichi leapt at him from behind. Taken off guard, Zelgadis still recovered quickly. He felt the woman's katana scrape across his stone skin, leaving it undamaged. Gritting his teeth, he snagged her right wrist with the speed of a striking cobra. He raised her off the ground and jerked his wrist. The kunoichi's wrist snapped, but the only sound she made was a barely audible hiss.

He stared into her eyes for a moment. Then, with a "Che!" he tossed her aside. The ninja's back struck the wall, and she fell to the floor unconscious.

The way up was ahead, he thought. He found a staircase behind an old chimera vat and led Shadow Lina up.

AAAA

The sun was just setting as the cart thundered through the main gate. The black knight, Aravan, rode just behind it, his sword drawn.

Scarrin's fortress was surrounded by a circular wall with guard towers every hundred feet. The black brick and mortar had stood its ground for centuries. From there, Scarrin's army could fend off any attack.

"Close the gate!" he roared. "They're just behind us!" He quickly dismounted and made his way to the stairs up the rampart.

Two of Scarrin's toadies, men, carried shackles toward the cart. The driver said nothing, just stared ahead from beneath his hat. Aravan, meanwhile, had reached the top of the rampart.

A party of men and berserkers already on horseback were riding through the gate to face whatever threat Aravan and the cart had been retreating from.

"They in here?" one of the men asked, pointing at the tarp that covered the wagon.

The driver nodded once.

Aravan was nearly to the gate tower that controlled the functioning of the gates.

The men pulled the tarp off.

Lina smiled back at them. "Hey, how's it go'in?" she asked. "FLARE ARROW!"

The fire dart went clear through the first man, launching him back ten yards. The other man went for his sword, but Jeffrey, from the driver's seat, threw off the hat and drew Razor Blade. With a quick backhand slash, the would-be knight caught the man in the stomach, leaving him to stumble away.

The men and berserkers in the courtyard jumped back a pace as the rest of the Slayers and Flaming Heroes emerged from the cart and hopped out.

"BURST RONDO!" Amelia cried, letting loose a barrage of tiny fireballs at the ramparts. The berserkers didn't even flinch, but a man was caught flatfooted and screamed as he fell backwards over the wall.

"GOURRY!" Lina shouted at the gate. "CLOSE IT QUICK!"

One of the berserkers at the gate tower figured it out and drew his mace. Gourry, in Aravan's armor, dispatched him in two strikes, one for the mace and the other for the creature's neck.

His third strike cut the ropes holding the gate open, and the wood and iron barricade came screaming down. The party that had just left was trapped outside.

By now, however, the element of surprise had been used up.

Sylphiel ducked as a flare arrow hit the cart wheel in front of her. Naga flinched as the cart's wood panel side suddenly turned to ice.

"This cart's got about a minute of life left in it!" she shouted to Lina.

Adara nocked an arrow and aimed up at the top of the tower. With a silent prayer to the gods of Zarak Tor, she let fly. A moment later a sorcerer came falling down.

"There's a guard shack next to the main entrance," Vanya told them.

Lina nodded. "Sounds good." She cupped her hands and faced the wall where Gourry was taking on another ten berserkers. "Gourry! GOURRY!"

The blonde paused and turned to acknowledge her. His reward was a rap on the head from a berserker club.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND OVER THERE! WE'RE ROLLING!"

She saw him nod and turned back to the others. "Okay, time to go," she told them. Naga, Amelia and Adara listened as they shot back at the sorcerers and archers on the walls. "Amelia, Naga, you stay here and give us some cover. The rest of us will go to the guard shack, then Adara and I will cover the two of you." The two Seyruuns nodded. "Vanya, Jeffrey, stick close to Sylphiel. On three! One.....two.....THREE!"

AAAA

The last slivers of red light disappeared over the horizon as the Mazoku on the wall of Castle WolfPack brought another rebel demon down from the sky. With the walls enchanted, aerial attacks above a certain altitude wouldn't work, and rebel Mazoku were forced to fly in low in an effort to get a shot in. So far without success.

Birdy and WIll ducked their heads as another barrage came from the castle wall. A Mazoku had dived into their crater with them and fired back, green balls of electricity evaporating against the side of the wall, but some managed to get through. Whether or not they hit anything was anyone's guess.

"Why don't they just pound the castle from the air!?" Will yelled in her ear.

The Mazoku, something that looked like a cross between a crab and a slug, fired a few more shots and turned to him. "The enchantment keeps high altitude attacks at bay. Our Mazoku can't get close enough. They're being slaughtered too high up!"

Birdy rolled onto her back and blinked at what she saw in the sky. A red orb circled a silver orb of equal side in the skies above them. She knew it wasn't theirs and prepared a laser breath spell.

The Mazoku saw this and grabbed her shoulder. "No!" it hissed. "It's a defender."

"So?" she asked. "It's not on our side."

The slug/crab hissed again. "It is not on ANYONE'S side. It's waiting to see which way the battle goes. Or waiting for something to attack it so it can plead justifiable circumstances later."

Birdy blinked again, then rolled back onto her stomach and sat back on her haunches, readying herself for a charge.

"Birdy?!" Will asked stunned. "What are you doing?!"

"Going to that wall!" she announced. "I have a plan!"

"Are you nuts?!"

"Just cover me!"

The slug/crab nodded and prepared to fire again.

"One," Birdy said. "Two......THREE!"

AAAA

Lina ducked into the alcove as a flare arrow struck the door above her head. She turned back and let loose a couple of fireballs in random directions, giving Naga, Amelia and Gourry time to run across the courtyard.

She watched the cart explode from a fireball spell as Gourry ran past it. Adara's bow rang out two more times, but it was hard to tell through the smoke if she actually hit anything.

Another minor spell struck the wall.

"Why don't they just level the place?" Naga asked.

"They don't want to damage the castle," Vanya told her. "It's more than a building. Scarrin's got research in there."

"He's in there," Sylphiel whispered, looking at the front door of the castle, only a few meters away. "Zelgadis dear is in there. I can feel it."

"That's good enough for me," Lina declared. "Naga, Amelia, you two, Adara and Gourry keep those things off us. We're going to get Zel."

"Why us again?" Amelia asked, somewhat hurt.

"Because you're the best one for the job," Lina said quickly. With that, she grabbed Sylphiel and started for the door.

Naga shook her head. "Sometimes I hate being the best."

Amelia cupped her hands around her mouth. "ONLY THE JUST WILL PASS!" she called out. The berserkers responded with a hail of arrows. Amelia ducked. "I think they're angry."

AAAA

The ground around her was erupting from magic blasts by the time Birdie made it to a small alcove in the wall of Castle WolfPack. She flatted her back against the wall and peered out.The Mazoku on the wall were either ignoring her or couldn't see her anymore. Looking up, she saw the defender floating just above the castle, not willing to take part in the battle unless attacked.

Well, Birdy was about to fix that.

Opening her mouth, she charged a Laser Breath and fired!

The blast zipped past the orb, missing it by a good yard. She fired again, closer this time. The blue flash of light came close, but didn't actually strike the sphere.

Above her, the defender searched for the source of the magic attacks. It couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but it could tell from which side it had been fired. That was enough for it.

The red ball zipped downward toward the ramparts. By the time the loyalists realized what it was about to do, the orb was already within the Mazoku's shield of fire.

The grey ball intercepted a few close shots, but the majority were caught off guard when the red ball began to strafe the top of the wall. Flashes of red came too fast to count as parts of the rampart exploded. Mazoku screamed and burst into flames as the orbs flew past.

Birdy laughed and cheered as the defender rose into the sky and prepared for another pass.

AAA

The first chamber they entered was both huge and ornate. White marble covered the walls, floor and ceiling, and two sets of staircases circled around the wall leading to the second floor. Mirrors and pieces of art hung from the walls.

It reminded Lina a little too much of the imaginary castle Rezo had used to awaken Shabranigdo. It gave her the shivers.

Jeffrey whistled. "Look at this place," he breathed.

"Which way, Sylphiel? Vanya asked.

The shrine maiden pointed up.

"Okay, let's....." Lina began, but stopped as something moved nearby.

Vanya saw it too. In a flash, a shuriken left her hand and flew like an arrow into a dark corner of the room. A few seconds later, the red kunoichi stepped out, the dart held casually in the fingers of her left hand.

"Great," Lina muttered. "We don't have time for this."

"Go!"

The three women blinked as Jeffrey stepped forward and raised his sword. "I'll take this one. The rest of you go ahead."

"Jeffrey, this isn't some berserker," Lina began.

"Don't worry, Miss Lina," he said with a smug smile. "See? Her right hand is injured. She's batting lefty! I can take her."

The kunoichi drew her katana with her left hand, her right hanging limply at her side.

"You guys have the real mission," he said. "Now go on."

Lina nodded and took Sylphiel's hand, leading her toward the stairs. Vanya waited a moment and looked down at Jeffrey.

"If she's anything like me, she'll go for the quick kill," she told him seriously.

He nodded. "Don't worry. You taught me to do the same."

She gave him an approving nod and rushed toward the stairs. Jeffrey stepped forward. He and the ninja began to circle one another. The copii's cold eyes stared at him over the veil.

As Vanya caught up to Lina and Sylphiel, she turned to the women and asked. "Should I have told him I'm ambidextrous?"

Sylphiel cringed sympathetically, but Lina shrugged and said, "He wouldn't have known what it meant."

AAA

"I think we've gone too far up," Shadow Lina remarked as they came to another fork in the stairway. One set continued up a spiral staircase. Another broke off and went down again.

Zelgadis thought for a few moments, then nodded. "I think you're right. This is some kind of escape stairwell. There are probably hidden doors all over the tower."

"So now what?" she asked.

The chimera looked up and down, then up again. "You head down," he finally said. "I'm going to the top."

"But why?!" the shadow squeaked.

"I want Scarrin," he growled. "And if he's anywhere, he's in a room at the top of the tower. Because he's just that damn vain and melodramatic."

She took a step onto the downward staircase. "Are you going to be okay alone?" she asked meekly.

He nodded. "Go."

"Okay, Mister Zelgadis. If you say so. Ganbatte." With that, she started downward.

Zelgadis looked up the staircase and growled. "As long as I'm alone, Scarrin," he muttered. "You can't hurt anyone else."

AAA

A panel in the wall opened, and Filia stepped out almost regally, but still cautiously. The others followed. Though not the throne room, Xelas' personal chambers had a throne in the corner for when she entertained "personal guests". The entire room, which was huge, was decorated almost like a hunting lodge. Heads of great beasts, the majority of them dragons, hung on the wall. A bed at the far end had posts made of dead tree limbs, like an ornate lean-to.

"So this is where the most powerful Mazoku in the world sleeps," Sethra remarked.

At the sound of her voice, two giant wolves suddenly jumped up from behind the Mazoku's bed where they were quietly napping and rushed forward. They stopped a yard from the dragons and began growling.

"Don't worry!" Sethra announced. "I know what to do!" Rolling up her sleeves, she reached into a fold in her dress and removed a glowing sphere.

She waved the orb at the two wolves. "See it?" she asked. Suddenly, she turned and threw the ball into another chamber. "Go get it! Fetch! Fetch, doggies!"

The wolves barred their teeth and growled louder.

Sethra turned to Filia and their Mazoku guards. "Okay, I'm now all out of ideas."

The wolves howled at them and tensed to strike. Suddenly, a strange sound came....

Almost like a rattle, only softer.

The wolves' ears perked up, and they turned to the sound with great interest.

Callisto was standing next to two large silver dishes, both empty, holding a bag of kibble over his head. He shook the bag again. "Who wants num nums?" he called out.

The wolves whimpered and dashed to the dishes. Sitting down on their hind legs, they wagged their tails while Callisto filled their bowls.

"Some guard dogs," Filia commented, hands on her hips.

Callisto shrugged. "This is stuff is probably tastier than the two of you anyway." He pointed at the label. "See? Made from REAL people."

"Let's just go," FIlia growled.

AAA

Jeffrey parried another slash, then another before spinning away. His sword was raised a second later, trying desperately to keep his guard up. The copii was good, he'd give it that.

Real good, if you wanted to be honest about it.

Okay, Jeffrey was losing.

The copii had steadily pushed him up the staircase, and now he had just backed up against the rail.

The kunoichi struck at him like a snake, jabbing the tip of her katana at Jeffrey's face like a fencer. The boy ducked left and right, knowing he couldn't go back.

On instinct, he slashed outward suddenly. The kunoichi didn't bat an eye. Instead, she grabbed hold of Jeffrey's throat and squeezed. The boy began to choke.

He blinked as a drop of blood appeared on her cheek and dribbled down her face. The kunoichi touched her face in shock.

"See?" Jeffrey gasped out to himself. "She's only human."

The copii reacted with rage, brutally backhanding the would-be knight. Jeffrey went limp as the force of the blow stunned him. Before he could hit the floor, she gave him a hard shove, and Jeffrey went flying over the rail.

In the back of his mind he knew he was falling. Then he heard, rather than felt, himself hit the ground. He heard a few sickening cracks and felt the pain.

Opening his eyes, he saw the ninja flip over the rail and land nimbly on her feet. She started toward him. Grimacing in pain, he reached out blindly with his hand, hoping Razor Blade had landed nearby.

The woman stood over him, regarding him critically. She raised the katana over her head and paused, waiting for him to cringe or beg.

Jeffrey stared up at her with contempt.

But he did NOT cringe.

The copii gave him a "Hmmph!" as if he had somehow disappointed her and prepared to bring the sword down. Suddenly, her body jerked. She coughed, and the veil covering her mouth turned red with blood. Looking down, she saw the tip of a sword protruding from her stomach.

She looked at Jeffrey again, for the first time with fear. Then, as quietly as she had lived, she fell first to her knees, then to her side.

Revealing his rescuer.

"You shouldn't bully Lord Jeffrey," Shadow Lina breathed hauntingly.

"Lina," he gasped.

Shadow Lina sniffled. "Oh, Lord Jeffrey!" With that, she tossed herself on him.

"AAAAAUUUGGGHHHH! RIBS! RIBS!"

AAA

The doors to Scarrin's office creaked open, and the three women walked in. The desk sat in the center of the room, and was bare otherwise. Lina shivered. The place felt like a tomb.

"Nobody's here," Sylphiel said. "But the stairs don't go any higher."

"Hey," Lina called quietly. "Over here."

Sylphiel and Vanya walked to where the sorceress was standing, right next to a set of footprints in the dust.

Footprints that walked right into a bookshelf.

"Trick door?" Vanya asked. "Sounds like him."

"But how do we open it?" Sylphiel asked.

"Usually there's a switch built into the wall," Lina said, running her fingers around the edges of the bookshelf.

Sylphiel reached past her and pulled on a book titled, "The Secret Room." There was a click, and a part of the bookcase swung open. Vanya and Lina looked at her.

She shrugged and blushed. "It was the only one that didn't have dust on it."

"Lighting!" Lina cast, and a ball of light obediently formed in her hand. Reaching out with it, she stepped into the room. She found a few seconds later that the spell wasn't necessary. All the light they needed came from lamps spaced around the large room.

It wasn't so much an office as it was a trophy room, a place to relax and gloat to oneself. It was comfortable, equipped with chairs, a fireplace and a small liquor cabinet. A staircase on the opposite side of the room led up. And the trophies...

The trophies came in six glass cases two meters tall and lined against the right wall. All but one contained a skeleton, some human, others not.

"What is this place?" Sylphiel asked in a haunted whisper. "It's....It's...." She bit her lip and choked down a sob.

Lina walked over to the nearest trophy case. The skeleton inside looked like it belonged to a werewolf. At about chest level was a small brass plate. She read the name.

"Horus Danvil," she said quietly.

Vanya was at the next one, the skeleton looked larger, but still human in shape. "Emiharat Neomi."

"Barsht Karka," Lina said, reading the third one.

"Peleus Djo," Vanya growled the next.

"Afra Ghis," Lina sighed the fifth.

They turned to Sylphiel, standing next to the last and empty case.

"Sylphiel?" Vanya asked. "Sister?"

Sylphiel stood there, here face pale and a small tear running down her cheek. She finally swallowed and read the plate. "Zelgadis Greywords."

Vanya shook her head. "That son of a bitch," she growled.

"At least he's not in it," Lina remarked, slapping Sylphiel's shoulder. "Which means he's still alive!"

While she said this, Vanya walked over to fireplace and pulled the coal shovel from its stand. She went to the first case and screamed as she swung with her full strength! The glass shattered, and the skeleton fell to the floor.

She did the same for the other four, but stopped when she got to the empty case. She handed the shovel to Sylphiel.

The shrine maiden took an unsteady breath and tensed. With the most wrathful scream the demure shrine maiden could muster, she swung the shovel at the case Scarrin wanted to intern her lover's skeleton after completing whatever sick plan he had in store for him.

The case exploded in a shower of glass. Sylphiel dropped the shovel and fell to her knees.

"The problem with chimeras," a voice suddenly announced from behind them. "Is that they're so difficult to create."

The three women turned and saw Diol standing at the hidden door. At his side was a human figure wearing a brown robe with a hood hiding its face.

The mad scientist smiled as he circled the room toward the staircase. The women merely watched. "If you don't use the exact correct mixtures, you get a pitiful creature that falls apart within a few days." He paused and smiled. "But when you get it right...." He nodded in appreciation of his own work. "You create a life. In a way, it's like being a god."

"You don't create life," Sylphiel whispered barely loud enough to hear. "You take people's lives and twist them into forms you choose for them for purposes you choose for them." She looked at him hatefully. "You're not a god, you're a monster! A sick, twisted man who uses a science that could be of so much benefit to others and perverts it in the name of his own ambitions!"

"I SUPPOSE you could see it that way," Diol growled. "But it doesn't matter. Because in the end, I end up getting what I want. The chance to create ART!"

"Like that sick chimera you wanted to make out of me?" Lina asked, cracking her knuckles. "I may not know art, but I know crap when I see it."

"You're wrong, slimeball," Vanya informed him. "You're not going to get what you want. Because I'm going to kill you first. You and Scarrin and whatever other sick experiments you have working for you."

"Ah, the original Miss Greysword," he said. "We've made good use of the hair we found in your room." He tossed a look at the brown-robed figure. "Who would have guessed you'd be replaced so easily, hmm?"

"You think that copii of me scares me?" Vanya asked with contempt. "I killed one already, and Jeffrey's downstairs killing another one as we speak. They're FLAWED!"

Diol offered her a smile. "We'll see." With that, he turned and started up the staircase.

The kunoichi shook her head and started after him. "Don't turn your back on me, you freak!" she called out.

Before she made it halfway, the robed figure was there. Spinning around, it slammed the back of its fist into Vanya's face! Spinning again, it hit her with both palms and sent her flying across the room!

She hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"FIREBALL!" Lina cried, launching a spell across the room. It struck the figure dead on and dissipated into nothingness.

"Elf blood!" Sylphiel cried.

Vanya rose to her feet and drew her sword.

The figure stood before them and removed its hood. The women gasped.

Zelgadis Greywords stood before them.

AAA

The steps finally stopped at an iron door. Checking the knob, Zelgadis found it was locked. Growling he pulled the knob with a quick jerk and heard the hinges groan as they bent. A second later, the door crashed inward.

Stepping inside, he drew the sword he took from the berserker. The room was full of....

Nothing.

It was empty. Mammoth, but empty. It reminded him of the stadium in Copii Rezo's stronghold, the place he used to test spells, and realized that this was probably the same thing.

A door was at the other end, but between him and that door stood Scarrin.

"So," the tiger chimera said. "We've come to the climax."

Zelgadis sheathed his sword. "You have a Rezo complex," he said. "You know that, right? Zero tried to imitate him. You just want to be him."

"Rezo was just a foolish mortal who couldn't see the forest for the trees," growled back. "Had he approached me another way, I may have actually helped him regain his sight."

"Yeah, I believe that," Zelgadis told him. "So," he continued. "You gonna fight or just stand there and let me kill you?"

The tiger chimera smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

AAAA

Jinnar was pacing in his chambers. Things were not going as he thought they would at all. The rebels were never supposed to make it to the walls of Castle WolfPack. Xelas was never to know there had even been a rebellion, and now he wasn't sure how he'd be able to keep it from her.

And he couldn't find his trump card, either. That dragon wench, Amara, was nowhere to be found!

"Think, Jinnar, think!" he chastised himself. "There's got to be a way out of this!"

Before he contemplate on his choices further, an orb of light appeared before him. Peering into it, he saw Pixy Misa's face. "Misa! What is it?! I'm busy planning our counterattack!"

Misa sneered, but the expression of disgust turned to mild desperation as another explosion rocked the wall behind her. "The battle does not go well, mon ami," she told him straightly. "We're going to have to retreat and regroup at....."

The orb suddenly went blank.

He thought for a moment then broadcasted his own send to the throne room. "What's happening out there?" he asked the guards on duty.

The orb that coalesced in the throne room saw nothing. He turned it and saw two dead Mazoku lying on the ground. Suddenly, a dark-haired woman with an eye patch appeared. She raised her hands at him.

"DEIMOS ARROW!"

The send broke.

Jinnar stood there, too stunned to accept what he had just saw.

Dragons had taken the throne room.

"I have to get out of here," he whispered. He started for the door. Perhaps Dynast would accept him into his service, allow him to form a "resistance" to eventually retake WolfPack Island.

Yes, he was liking this idea. He'd return even more powerful, and take his dearly departed overlord's place as Dark Lord of the south.

Reaching the door, he threw it open and immediately stumbled back three steps. Filia, Callisto and a mixture of dragons and Mazoku entered.

"LORD Jinnar," Callisto greeted with a grand bow. "You have no idea how delighted I am to see you!"

"Callisto," Jinnar breathed. "You traitorous....."

The cat-demon shook his head and clucked. "Oh, you really don't want to bandy that word about just now."

Jinnar kept backing up until he struck another figure. Turning, he saw that same one-eyed dragon as the one in the send. He was trapped!

"What are you going to do?" he asked them.

"Not up to me," Callisto said with an evil grin. "It's up to our leader." He nodded in Filia's direction.

"HER!? THAT DRAGON SLUT'S SISTER?!"

"Where is she?!" Filia snapped suddenly. Finally seeing the Mazoku responsible for so much, the kidnapping of her sister, the death of Xellos, she was out of patience.

Jinnar stood taller. "She's safe," he said. "Depending on what you do."

"Show her to us," Callisto suggested.

"No," Jinnar said defiantly. "Order your forces to surrender."

"Why don't I just kill you and order your forces to surrender, myself?" Callisto asked.

Jinnar's defiance cracked. "You wouldn't," he said.

Before Callisto could reply, the door to his right opened, and a Mazoku with a steel staff walked in.

Jinnar grinned. "Perfect timing," he said. "For once....." He waited as Iffy came to a stop before them. "Iffy, be a good girl and kill the traitors for me!"

Iffy turned to Callisto. "Lord Callisto," she said. "I'm happy to see the ocean broke your fall. I'm so glad you weren't hurt!"

Jinnar face-faulted.

"I hope you understand the pressures I was under," she said with a bow.

"I'm sure we can afford a little forgiveness," Callisto said graciously.

Iffy bowed again. "Thank you, Lord Callisto." She turned to Jinnar and smiled. "See, Lord God General Priest Jinnar Sir?" she asked. "I CAN scheme! I told you I could!"

Jinnar turned dead white.

The ditz turned to Filia. "Ma'am," she began with a sharp salute. "Welcome to Castle WolfPack! Home of the Whopper! I think your sister is waiting for you in Her Majesty's garden!"

"Thank you, Ms. Iffy," Filia said, just a bit puzzled.

"No problem, Ma'am." She turned and gave Jinnar a cute wave as she walked away. "Bye bye..... Lord God General.....Oh, whatever!"

The door closed behind her. Eyes turned to Jinnar.

The Mazoku licked his lips. "Well....I suppose.... I mean....."

Filia shook her head. "All this because of a craven little thing like you," she whispered. All the hate she had held back up until now began to surface, consuming her. "You little coward."

She raised her head regally. It was almost over, but Filia Metallium would give one more order as the Golden Lady.

"Callisto," she said quietly. "Kill this Mazoku for me."

Almost casually, Callisto stepped forward, his staff glowing a silvery-white.

"NO!" Jinnar screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M JINNAR METALLIUM! GENERAL PRIEST! SLAYER OF XELLOS! YOU CA...."

The silver light of Callisto's staff tore effortlessly through the Mazoku's astral essence. Like a cloud of steam on a cold day, Jinnar dissolved into nothingness.

He died nothing like he lived: quietly.

"Where is the garden?" Filia asked quietly.

"Down the hall," Callisto told her. "Third door on the left."

The dragon nodded. "Lord Callisto," she said. "Please secure the castle and tell our forces to stand down, then please join me there." She turned and walked through the door.

"Filia," Callisto called. The dragon turned to him. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Thank me by helping me convince your queen to let us live."

AAAA

"Zel?" Lina asked in a haunted whisper.

The chimera standing before them was bald, but definitely had Zelgadis' face. That face, however, was glistening, and it took them a moment to realize it was because the stone portions of him were literally melting slowly off his body. He stared at them, through them, as if he saw them, but didn't comprehend them.

"That's not Zelgadis dear," Sylphiel said assuredly.

"No, it's not," Vanya agreed. She raised her sword. "You two, after the slimeball. I'll keep this one occupied."

"Vanya!" Sylphiel gasped. "You can't...."

The kunoichi offered her a smile. "No, Sister, you're wrong. I'm the only one who can. I've trained five years for EXACTLY this."

Sylphiel didn't know what to say.

"Zel's waiting," Vanya whispered. "Go find him."

Sylphiel nodded and took Lina's hand. "Come, Miss Lina," she said. "My sister has this under control."

The two ran up the stairs after Diol.

Vanya turned to the copii. "Okay, asshole," she said quietly. "Do something."

It did.

The copii-chimera somersaulted toward her! Vanya brought her sword up, but couldn't stop the stone man's feet from striking her chest! Vanya flew back again as the chimera back flipped and landed on his feet.

Vanya spun to her feet just as the copii-chimera was on her. Offering an overhand slash, Vanya watched the chimera cross his arms over his head and deflect the blow with the rock skin of his forearms. He followed this with a head butt to her nose.

The kunoichi stumbled backward, but recovered fast, catching the copii off-guard with two quick slashes across the face.

The creature stopped as blue sand dribbled from the wound, but not for long. The cuts closed themselves within seconds.

"Damn," Vanya muttered.

In less than a second, the chimera was on her again, slamming the palm of his hand into her face. She hit the ground and rolled right just as the creature's knee struck the ground where she had landed. Rising to her feet, she growled and slashed at him again.

The copii used its chimera speed to dodge, and instead of an enemy, Vanya's slashes went straight through a statue and a bookshelf.

Another slash, and her blade was in his hand. She watched stunned as the chimera whipped the sword away and heard it clang to a stop near the far wall.

She gasped as the creature's fist buried itself in her stomach. Doubling over, she felt him grab her hair and give a yank so sharp, she flew off her feet!

Landing on the other side of the room, she rolled just in time to see the chimera land on top of her.

She quickly drew her dagger and jabbed at the thing's eye, the quickest path to the brain and therefore the fastest road to victory. The copii's hand caught her knife by the hilt a hair's breath from his eye. He squeezed sharply, and Vanya felt the fingers in her left hand break like stale pretzels.

Gritting her teeth, she watched it tear the knife away from her crushed digits and raise its fist.

The first punch was like being hit with an anvil. Fireworks went off in her head. She opened her eyes just in time for the second punch.

And a third.

And a fourth.

Her blurred vision could see blood on the creature's hand, and her brain almost absent-mindedly noted that it was hers.

Her right hand reached out and felt something not far away.

A fifth punch, and she couldn't see out of her right eye anymore. Her brain noted that the thing in her right hand was familiar.

A sixth punch and she felt blood running down the back of her throat from a shattered nose.

Her mind, for no apparent reason, flashed back to her memories of Zelgadis.

A seventh punch, and she couldn't see at all.

Her mind produced images. She and Zelgadis fishing.

An eighth punch. She was having trouble breathing.

Zelgadis needing her help. Zelgadis needing to be protected, rescued from a fate worse than death.

An image of the creature attacking her popped into her head, a creature looking at her with her brother's aquamarine eyes.

A ninth punch, and her hand squeezed around the object.

Zelgadis NEEDED her!

A tenth......

"STONE CLEAVE!"

The Ishii Ryu katana sprang to life in her hand and whipped upward. She felt a hint of resistance as the blade struck something. She heard something strike the stone floor to her left and felt something heavy resting against her body.

But there were no more punches.

She dropped the katana and tried to breathe.

"Rest," she wheezed to the dead creature lying on top of her. "Rest now."

"Just rest....."

AAAA

Lina caught sight of Diol's shadow just ahead of them. "There he is!" she huffed, putting on speed.

As Sylphiel followed, something to her left caught her eye, and she stopped. "Ms. Lina!"

Lina either didn't hear her or didn't care. She went on after Diol.

Sylphiel blinked and cast a lighting spell. There! The thing that caught her eye. There was a doorknob in the wall.

Reaching out, she turned it.

AAA

Diol dashed out the door of the fortress roof. He kicked himself for being run into a corner. He had assumed his Zelgadis copii would dispatch all three of them quickly. He didn't think the women would split up.

He looked over the edge and saw the battle still going on below, with arcs of magic fire shooting back and forth. It looked like fireflies.

"GOT YOU!"

He turned and saw Lina standing in the doorway, cracking her knuckles. "Oh, you little bitch," she chuckled. "You have no idea how much fun this is going to be for me."

"Lina," he began. "Let's talk! We can do great things together!"

"Oh, I'm going to do great things with you," Lina said with a grin. "Well.... YOU probably won't think they're so hot, but....." She shrugged and smiled.

Diol covered his face with his hands. "Not the face!" he cried. "NOT THE FACE!"

Nothing happened.

Parting his fingers, he tentatively looked out and found the sorceress...... sleeping?

It was true! Lina Inverse was lying on the floor, snoring like a baby.

"Huh?" was all Diol could muster.

"Oh, she's not hurt," a voice called out from around him.

He turned and saw nothing.

Well, there was an albatross sitting on the door, but that was it. Suddenly, the large bird hopped down from its perch and began to reform itself, its feathers disappearing as it grew into the shape of a man with a hat and eyepatch. He walked with a cane and was dressed all in white.

Diol swallowed nervously.

"Professor Diol," the Wind Dragon King greeted. "I've been trying to make an appointment with you for months!"

AAA

Author's Notes:

To ChibiKaz -

I plan to have this wrapped up in one more chapter which I plan to work on over the next few weeks. "Mothers and Sons" will be a longer chapter, and it will be the finale to "Finale."

To Tenchiken10 -

Thanks for the input. I changed the rating like you suggested.


	17. Sons and Daughters

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.

Faces: Finale

Chapter 17

Sons and Daughters

"And you probably don't wanna hear 'tomorrow's another day,'

But I promise you, you'll see the sun again,

And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness,

And I promise you you'll see the sun again..."

Dido

"See the Sun"

The door stood before her, almost beckoning her to enter. To the side was a simple shelf with a few pairs of gardening gloves and a couple of small shovels. It was probably the least sinister scene in all of Castle WolfPack, and still Filia couldn't call up enough courage yet to enter.

She just stood there, staring at it, and trying not to cry.

For all of Callisto's promises, for all the deals she had made, she knew this would be the end. There were a thousand reasons for Xelas to kill her, and she couldn't think of one the Beastmaster would latch onto to let her live.

Her only hope now was that she might let Amara leave in exchange for her going quietly.

She took a deep breath.

"What would you do?" she whispered to the air, fingering the strand of purple in her hand.

She fingered the silky locks for a moment more, then let her hand fall to her side. Taking another breath, she raised her chin and pushed the door open.

AAAA

Zelgadis took another step toward the chimera as Scarrin raised his head and smiled.

"Mr. Zelgadis!" he said jovially. "Welcome back. We... missed... you..."

"I'm not running away from you anymore," Zelgadis told him, taking another step.

"Well," Scarrin said, raising his hand. "The fortunate son has spoken. BLAM BLAZER!"

The ground Zelgadis stood upon exploded, but the chimera was already in the air! Scarrin found him in the sky above his head and heard the chimera cast a fireball.

Scarrin took the shot head on and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Zelgadis landed on the other side of him in a crouch and turned back just in time to see the tiger man walk from the cloud as if nothing had happened.

"You see, Zelgadis?" he asked. "My powers have grown stronger."

"Feh!" Zelgadis spat at him. "You're still nothing more than a third-rate Mazoku trapped in a freak's body." He smiled. "Not only that, you were Rezo's reject."

Scarrin's face contorted in rage.

Zelgadis' grin got bigger. "A mistake."

"You're the mistake!" Scarrin screamed. "I'm the perfected creation! DISLASH!"

Zelgadis used his chimera speed to dodge each of the wind blades. Rolling right, he brought his hands up and summoned all the power he had.

"RA TILT!"

A column of blue light stretched from the ceiling, engulfing Scarrin for several moments. When it dissipated, Scarrin was on his knees.

Zelgadis blinked. Scarrin looked up at him and smiled.

"XELAS BRID!"

AAAA

Amelia heard a crash and looked up. It looked like a part of the castle wall had exploded outward, raining stone and debris on the people below. A yellow bar of bright light zipped out and around, entering the castle with another crash.

Then another explosion as the bar came out again.

Naga and Amelia turned to each other.

"Does Lina know Xelas Brid?" they both asked at the same time.

Adara ducked a flare arrow and growled at the two of them. "What the hell difference does it make!"

"None, really," Gourry shouted back. "It's either her or someone else. Either way, it means there's something going on up there!"

"Should we go up there after them?" Amelia asked.

Naga bit her lip, but shook her head. "No, we're not going to be any good to any of them if we leave this door open for those berserkers."

Another explosion as the Xelas Brid circled the tower again.

"Hold on, Lina," Gourry whispered.

AAA

Zelgadis dodged the bar of light again and ducked as Scarrin came at him at the same time. Rolling onto his back, he kicked out with his legs and sent the chimera flying. Zelgadis was on his feet in no time, launching every spell he knew at the Mazoku turned chimera.

Scarrin hopped back until his back struck the wall. Trapped, he turned and slapped the stone. "DUG HAUT!"

Stone spires shot out of the side of the wall, shaking the entire tower. The spires were arranged one after the other, each higher than the last like a staircase. Scarrin jumped upward and landed halfway up.

"FLARE LANCE!"

Zelgadis skidded to a stop as the fire beam rushed toward him. "ICICLE LANCE!"

The two spells collided in an explosion of steam.

When the steam cleared, Scarrin was standing there again, sword in hand. "How much did Rodimus teach you?" he asked Zelgadis seriously.

Zelgadis drew the cheap Berserker sword and smiled. "Enough that YOU should worry."

"We shall see, won't we?" the tiger man replied. "ASTRAL VINE!"

AAAA

Filia's breath came quickly as she traversed the indoor jungle. She felt as if every plant and tree around her was watching her, waiting for her to come within range of some vine or branch so they could kill her.

The stench of their animosity nearly pushed her over when she first entered. Now she was getting used to the smell of being universally hated.

That's when she heard Amara scream.

"Amara!" Leaving the path, Filia pushed her way through the dense foliage, leaves and branches slapping her as she went, leaving welts and cuts on her face and arms. Finally, she broke through the edge of the forest into the light...

To find Amara sitting on the floor, holding her finger and sniffling.

"It stung me again!" she sniffled. Nearby, a rose bush was waving back and forth like an angry cobra.

Filia sweatdropped. To her right, a figure in tan coveralls, a hat and gloves was digging in the soil. She shook her head and muttered. "Shabranigdo Herbert-Walker Ruby Eye," she swore. "I come here to relax, you know." The figure put the shovel down and clapped the dirt off her gloves.

"Amara?" Filia asked quietly.

"And you!" the figure called out before the dragon could answer. "What do I call you? Filia Ul Copt? Filia Metallium?" The figure turned, revealing blonde hair and cold, purple eyes. "Please tell me you're not one of those new-age bitches who feels she has to hyphenate her last name when she gets married, because if you are I'm going to be REALLY disappointed."

Filia swallowed fearfully, confronted with the gaze of Xelas Metallium.

AAA

Zelgadis raised the sword over his head and took an advanced fencing stance. "Astral Vine," he growled, and his sword glowed red with astral energy.

Scarrin approached, and the two men circled one another. As one, they stopped, regarding one another critically. At almost blinding speed, Zelgadis struck!

Looking up from his slash, he found Scarrin yards away. The tiger chimera laughed.

Zelgadis brought his sword up as Scarrin lunged at him. Before the stone man had a chance to blink, he had parried three slashes and had been pushed back three feet. Scarrin was simply that fast.

Their swords were just blurs and clangs. Zelgadis was forced back a few more feet. Fighting Gourry had been tough because of the swordsman's extreme skill. Scarrin, while not as skilled, was three times as fast and at least five times as strong as the blond man was.

Zelgadis blocked two more slashes and lunged at Scarrin's face. Before he knew it, the tiger man was behind him!

Scarrin grabbed the stone man's elbow at the end of his lunge and spun, sending Zelgadis flying across the room and into the wall!

Zelgadis hit the ground with a thud, and his eyes went wide as he watched rubble from the shattered wall fall on top of him. Coughing, he shoved a huge boulder out of the way and climbed out, resting his body on the thick piece of marble.

He sensed, rather than saw, Scarrin's slash. Rolling to the left, he saw the tiger man's sword slice into the marble where his torso had just been. Before he could raise his own sword, Scarrin had him by the throat and was throwing him across the room again!

Zelgadis hit the ground hard and rolled several yards before skidding to a stop. Lying on his back, he saw Scarrin pounce, landing on top of him. Before he could react, the other chimera's sword was buried through his mid-section and into the stone floor below.

He screamed, coughed blood and saw it splatter against Scarrin's hateful face. The tiger grinned down at him as he writhed in pain.

"You and your woman are the last pieces, Zelgadis!" Scarrin cried gleefully. "Once I'm whole again, I'll lead my army of Berserkers against humans, Ryuuzoku AND Mazoku!" He twisted the sword, and Zelgadis screamed again. "Then man will know its true purpose! To serve US!"

"Zelgadis dear!"

Scarrin looked up and saw Sylphiel standing near the door on the other side of the room. He grinned down at Zelgadis.

"And to think," he said. "I thought finding her would be hard."

AAAA

"So, what do I call you?" Xelas asked, rising to her full height.

Filia gathered her wits. "Your Majesty can call me whatever she likes," she replied regally.

"Very well," Xelas said. "So, Whore, what brings you here?" She folded her hands over her chest.

Filia bit back a retort, mindful of who the near-invincible being in the room actually was. "I've come for my sister," she said simply. "She was taken against her will, and I came to get her."

"And you needed an army of Mazoku for that?" Xelas asked. She smiled. "Why, you could have just walked up to the door and knocked."

"I wanted to live," Filia replied tartly. "Somehow, I didn't think you'd welcome me with open arms and a plate of cookies, daughter-in-law or not."

"Don't you dare call yourself that," Xelas hissed. "I never gave my blessing to this!"

Filia wanted to retort with an insult, but bit it down, remembering what Callisto had said. If there was any hope here, she had to play the loyal daughter to the very end. She lowered her eyes to the floor submissively. "I apologize, Your Majesty. I meant no offense."

Xelas seemed a bit taken aback by the response. She paused for a moment. "Well at least you're well-mannered." She smiled. "That should make your execution more pleasant."

Filia's blood went cold. She struggled to control her fear. Escape wasn't an option, and she knew it. Xelas could kill her with a thought and a wave of her hand. Fighting was futile, running even worse. She bit her lip. "Yes, Your Majesty. However, if that is so, I would beg of you to release my sister and my travelling companions."

"Filia!" Amara hissed fearfully.

"No," Xelas said with a snort.

"But why!" Filia asked, looking the Beastmaster in the eye.

"Because you wish it!" Xelas shot back. She turned her back on the dragon.

"I made a deal with Callisto," she argued.

Xelas laughed at her. "And what makes you think for a second that he would make a deal like that in good faith?"

"Because my mate trusted him," Filia told her point-blank.

Xelas was silent. Finally, she said, "Well it doesn't matter what he said, because I make my own deals." She turned thoughtful. "Quite frankly, I can't think of a good reason NOT to kill you." She looked down at the dragon, her face turning to one of contempt. "You... took my son away from me, turned him against me. ME!" she screamed. The entire castle shook from the force of it. The queen turned and started to walk away, her tail swishing back and forth in agitation.

Filia had run out of things to say, arguments to make, cards to play. She shut her eyes. "Oh, Xellos," she thought. "Help me! What would you do? What would you SAY to her!"

She opened her eyes and knew.

Xellos would play her.

"You disappoint me," Filia said suddenly. Xelas stopped in her tracks.

"Filia," Amara whispered. "Perhaps this isn't the best time to piss off Mom."

Xelas didn't face her. "What did you just say to me?"

"Xellos," Filia began, "Always talked about how creative you were. How Gaav and Phibrizzo couldn't think three steps ahead and died because you could. How you weren't like the other Dark Lords! How you could actually see the forest for the trees!"

Xelas said nothing.

"And now here you stand," Filia continued, her arms folded over her chest. "Taking out your own anger and bitterness on your son's widow because for once you couldn't make Xellos play to your tune." Xelas was shaking in rage now. "How small you've become."

A monster with a wolf's head turned and growled at her, its eyes glowing red. Filia gasped and took a step back.

The wolf's head slowly reformed back to a human form. Xelas glared at her. "My ego," she hissed. "Isn't going to save you." She took a step toward the dragon. "Xellos... isn't going to save you. CALLISTO... ISN'T GOING TO SAVE YOU! NO ONE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU!"

Filia bit her lip and felt a tear run down her cheek. "No, I think someone can."

Xelas waited for her to continue.

"I think, Your Majesty," she whispered. "That your granddaughter could."

The Beastmaster took a step backward.

"It's true," Filia heard behind her. She turned and saw Callisto, back in his cat form, walking up to them. "Filia carries a shard of Xellos."

"Callisto," Filia whispered.

For the first time, Filia saw reluctance pass through the monarch's eyes. Xelas marched up to Filia and grabbed her hand, nearly crushing the dragon's wrist. Wincing, Filia watched Xelas bring her hand to her face and sniff it. The Dark Lord looked up at her in astonishment. "It makes no difference," Xelas said.

"Your Majesty," Callisto said in his patented, oily politician voice. "I think we've all failed to grasp certain things here. One of those was a true understanding of the role Xellos has played in the lives of the Mazoku. His widow, not even a Mazoku, was able to lead an army to the castle and overthrow a sitting general-priest."

Xelas turned away from them.

"Imagine what his daughter might do," he called after her.

The queen stopped. "It's dangerous," she said, but didn't sound convinced.

"Your Majesty," Callisto began again. His tone softened. "Mother," he amended. "For the first time in our history, a Mazoku has mated with a Ryuuzoku SUCCESSFULLY. The possibilities of such a creation are endless! This is more than Xellos turning his back on his roots. This is the next step in the evolution of our entire race! Whether you approve or not, to simply throw it away would be a waste. Xellos' death... would be a waste."

Xelas turned to Filia, but addressed Callisto. "What kind of deal?"

"Safe passage," Callisto told her. "A promise not to interfere with her children's development. In exchange, Lady Metallium acts the part of a proper Mazoku lady in retirement."

Xelas hissed.

"Also, Your Majesty," Callisto continued. "I would ask you to let this go as a personal favor to me. This political mess will take awhile to clean up, and will be much easier if other Mazoku, Deep Sea Dolphin and Lord Dynast included, could trust my word."

The Beastmaster looked at the floor. "Get out," she whispered.

Callisto turned to Filia and Amara. "She means run away...right now!"

Filia was too stunned to move. It was Amara who had to take her hand and lead her out of the garden. Turning back, she saw that Xelas hadn't moved. She was still staring at the floor. The doors closed behind them.

Xelas took a breath and raised her head. "I'm going to be a grandma," she told Callisto.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She bent over and picked up her gloves. Pulling them on, she remarked to the cat, "Somehow, that doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would."

Callisto smiled.

"I want recommendations for the next General Priest," she told him, getting back to business as she pruned another rose. "And recommendations for a couple of minders to watch over my granddaughter's safety."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

AAA

Scarrin stood up, leaving Zelgadis pinned to the marble floor by his sword like a butterfly in a glass case. The chimera grasped the sword blade with bloody hands, but couldn't budge it.

"SYLPHIEL!" he cried to her. "RUN!"

Sylphiel didn't run, however. She stood and watched the tiger chimera saunter over to her.

"Well, well, well," he said happily. "Everyone's here." He reached down and caressed the shrine maiden's chin. Sylphiel looked away and shut her eyes. "Sylphiel, is it?" he asked. "I am so happy to see you."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Zelgadis screamed.

Scarrin turned his head to him and grinned. "Be nice, Zelgadis. At least you get to die together." He turned back to Sylphiel, who still wouldn't face him. "Look at me, lovely," he taunted. "Come on."

Sylphiel's head turned suddenly toward him.

Her eyes glowed white.

Scarrin blinked in shock. "Wha...?"

He couldn't get more out because Sylphiel had grabbed his throat...

And was lifting him off the ground.

It was then that Scarrin realized what was happening. "No," he choked out. "This isn't the way it's supposed to be!"

The shrine maiden released him, but held her palm out in front of him. The chimera continued to float before her. She gave a quick wave of her hand, and the Mazoku went flying across the room, striking the far wall. He hit the ground, leaving a dent in the wall where he had struck it.

He spat blood and rose to his knees only to find Sylphiel already there, her eyes glowing down at him.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

When the woman finally spoke, her voice was deeper than normal. "Eruk Greywords," she announced. She raised her hand, and the Mazoku rose into the air again. Scarrin began to panic. "And you will never harm..."

Power began to coalesce around her hand. Scarrin began to cry out in fright.

"Another human being..."

Blue light reached out from the floor.

"Ever again!" she finished. "My promise to my mother!"

Scarrin's eyes went wide.

"RA TILT!"

Blue light washed over him, and he screamed. It was so bright, Zelgadis had to turn away. The screaming became a gurgle, and the chimera forced himself to watch.

Scarrin was literally melting inside the light.

A few seconds later, and the light dissipated. All that remained of Scarrin was a puddle of orange slime on the floor.

Sylphiel fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sylphiel!" Zelgadis cried. Grasping the blade of Scarrin's sword, he grabbed the hilt and bent it until it snapped off. Tossing it aside, he lifted his body off the floor in a reverse push-up until the blade passed completely through him. Gasping in pain, he crawled to the shrine maiden, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"Sylphiel," he whispered again.

His eyes closed.

His face fell on her chest.

His breath stopped.

AAA

Filia handed the package, a small, soft square wrapped in brown paper and tied with string, to Callisto, once again in his human form. "Thank you for this," she said. "But I don't think it will ever fit right."

Callisto regarded her, once again in her priestess robes minus the hat. "On the contrary, Lady Metallium," he said. "They fit you rather well." He handed them back to her. "Just in case you should ever need to come back."

The dragon nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

Callisto nodded, but said nothing. Filia turned to the other dragons.

"Well," she began with a slight smile. "Callisto says we can leave any time we like. They're going to escort us out of their territory, but they say they'll turn back once we pass Dralladan."

"Thank Cepheid," Will whispered to himself.

"Filia."

The dragon priestess turned to the voice as Amara approached. Taking her younger sister's hand, the Amalgamationist led her away from the group. She bit her lip in worry and began.

"I want to stay."

Filia was silent as her sister continued.

"I... I know how much you gave up to come and rescue me," Amara said as tears fell on her cheeks. "I can't tell you how sorry I am about Lord Xellos."

Filia choked back tears of her own.

"But there's still a chance to do tremendous good here," Amara went on. "Lord Callisto said I could stay... as an ambassador... but..." She paused as more tears began to form. "But I don't want to hurt you. I want to stay, but if you tell me to go, I will."

The dragon priestess took her hands. "Amara, stay."

Amara blinked at the comment. "Wha...?"

Filia took her sister's face in her hands. "I was wrong," she whispered. "You said they could change. Xellos said he could change, and I didn't believe either of you." She had to stop a moment to choke back fresh tears. "It never even occurred to me to take Xellos at his word. He had to die before I could truly see it."

"Filia..."

"I don't know what kind of future our people and Mazoku might have together," she went on. "But I do know that future will be nothing but misery and death unless someone, anyone, takes a first step. I think it can be you."

Amara smiled and latched onto her sister. "Thank you, Filia!"

Filia hugged her in return. She laughed through her tears and remarked, "Callisto said you could stay?"

"Yes! Said something about a devastating shortage of tea..."

The priestess smiled. "So," she thought to herself. "That's why he's in human form."

"Filia? Are you okay?" Amara asked her worriedly.

"Yes," Filia replied. "I think I am."

AAA

Lina opened her eyes and yawned as she sat up. "Wha... Whe...HUH!" Looking from side to side, all she could see was the castle roof and the stars above her.

No Diol.

She growled. "Son of a BITCH!" She screamed. Her hands curled into fists as she shook with rage. "I am...so...pissed off...RIGHT NOW!" She growled. How that little scumbag managed to hit her with a sleeping spell that would work on her was beyond comprehension, but guaranteed she'd save all that rage for their next meeting.

In the meantime...

She marched up the edge of the roof and looked down at the fighting below.

"Darkness beyond twilight..."

AAA

Naga and Amelia rested against the wall of the guard shack. It appeared that both sides had decided on a mutual break. Panting, Amelia offered Naga her canteen.

"Thanks," Naga huffed back. Upending the canteen, she dumped the contents on her head.

Amelia sweatdropped. "Um... That was the last of my water."

Naga looked over at her and tossed the canteen back at her. "Then you better get some more. I'm thirsty."

Amelia looked more puzzled than angry. "How can you possibly be...?" Naga waited for her to finish, but the second princess just shook her head. "Forget it. What do we..."

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

A section of the wall to the north evaporated in a fiery explosion.

"Holy SHIT!" Adara screamed as Gourry grabbed her and pulled her into the guard shack.

A mushroom cloud rose into the air as the shockwave of the blast hit the shack. Dust and debris fell on their heads, but the wall was far enough away that the full force of the spell missed them.

"I think Ms. Lina's okay," Amelia announced.

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

The east wall was consumed in fire a second later.

"And pissed," Naga agreed.

Gourry grabbed them by the shoulders. "Come on!" he cried. "While she's got things tied up here, we can get inside and help!"

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

AAAA

Shadow Lina strained under the weight of Vanya's body as she and Jeffrey helped the Kunoichi up the stairs. Once the shadow had healed Jeffrey's wounds, the two made their way up the stairs after Sylphiel, Vanya and Lina. When they had found Vanya lying on the floor with a decapitated statue lying on her, they thought she was dead.

But the ninja wasn't done yet.

The sorceress healed her as much as she could in the shortest time possible, and the three continued up the stairs together, Vanya helped along with Jeffrey and Shadow Lina on either side.

"Miss Vanya, we should really stop," Shadow Lina said. "You're not fully healed."

"We'll stop when we find Sylphiel," she growled.

She stumbled up one more stair and found a door to their left. "This way," she ordered.

As they entered the tunnel, the entire castle rumbled.

"What was that?" Jeffrey asked.

"Something big," Shadow Lina whispered.

"Come on," the ninja prompted. "We're close."

The three continued forward until they came to a huge empty room. At the other end of that room were two bodies.

"Sylphiel!" Vanya cried. She fell as her two human crutches took off to help them. The ninja limped along behind them.

A chimera was resting his head on Sylphiel's chest. Shadow Lina grabbed his arm and started to pull, but couldn't lift him until Jeffrey lent his strength. The monster rolled over, revealing a bleeding wound in his midsection.

"Mr. Zelgadis!" Shadow Lina cried. By this time Vanya had caught up to them.

"Is he..." Vanya asked.

Shadow Lina put her ear to the chimera's nose. "He's not breathing!"

Vanya knelt carefully next to Sylphiel and felt her neck for a pulse. Satisfied, she started slapping the shrine maiden.

"Come on!" she cried. "Wake up! You're the only one here who can cast Resurrection!" She slapped her a few more times. "COME ON! You've come so far! Don't blow it now!"

Sylphiel's eyes fluttered open as Vanya slapped her again. "ITAI!" She cried. "Ms. Vanya!"

Before the shrine maiden could say another word, the ninja grabbed her by the front of her outfit and hoisted her up so that she was facing Zelgadis.

"Zelgadis Dear!" she cried. "What happened!"

Vanya didn't waste time with unnecessary words. "That wound is less than ten minutes old!"

Sylphiel went straight to business, rolling up her sleeves. "Everyone gather close," she said quickly. "I'll need you close by for this."

Taking a deep breath, she clasped her hands together and began to pray silently. A soft white light filled the entire room. The others blinked as they felt pins and needles on their skin and the hair on the backs of their necks stand on end.

Vanya watched and saw her sister began to glow like she did when she cast the same spell on her next to the river. She felt the spell draw on the life energy of everything around them, themselves included, and coalesce into a ball in Sylphiel's hands.

Sylphiel's prayer became loud enough so they could hear the last words of it. "Please come back to me, Zelgadis Dear. RESURRECTION!"

The ball of light disappeared into the chimera's body and suffused it from head to toe. Shadow Lina bit her lip and bounced in nervous anticipation. Suddenly, Zelgadis took a breath.

Sylphiel closed her eyes and said a prayer of thanks, wiping tears from her eyes. Vanya shut her eyes and quietly did the same. The shrine maiden leaned over Zelgadis.

"Zelgadis Dear," she whispered. "It's time to wake up."

The chimera responded by rolling over. "Do'n wanna," he mumbled. Sylphiel sweat dropped.

Vanya sighed. "Wow, this takes me back." With a quick kick to her brother's stomach, she cried. "WAKE UP, YOU BIG STUPID HEAD!"

Zelgadis was up like a shot. "WHA? WHERE!" Looking around, he winced. "What's going on?"

Sylphiel reached out and caressed his face. "Zelgadis Dear," she said quietly.

His eyes found her, and painful disbelief crossed over them. He didn't want to believe it, didn't want to fall for another mental hallucination or emotional episode. He reached up and touched her fingers. "Are you a dream?" he asked softly.

"No," she whispered in return. "We're both done dreaming."

"Sylphiel," he cracked out.

She smiled as she corrected him. "Syl chan!"

AAAA

Seyruun had definitely changed since her last visit. To be honest, the state she found the city in frightened her. She wasn't sure if war had broken out or if a natural disaster had struck the kingdom.

The idea that Lina Inverse might be in town popped into her head.

That frightened Filia more than anything else.

The dragons had gone their separate ways at Dralladan. Sethra had followed her as far as the Seyruunian border, but then turned to make her way to Kataart. Filia was alone again.

Walking through the city gates, one of the few Seyruunian historical sites still standing, she gaped at the damage around her and the massive effort to repair it all. Men and women of every job and station were working together to clean up rubble and rebuild houses.

The northern part of the city was still in recognizable shape, so she went off in that direction. She figured that Naga, if still in town, would be someplace that sold food and booze.

She climbed a grassy hill and walked along the fence of an enclosed park. The grass and trees here were still green, untouched by whatever calamity had fallen on the city. As she passed the entrance to the park, the sound of humming fell on her ears.

Turning without really knowing why, Filia searched for the source of the sound. Not far inside the park gate was Mr. Zelgadis and a woman she had never seen before. Zelgadis was lying supine on a blanket while the woman sat with his head in her lap. His eyes were closed. It was the woman humming a soft melody as she carefully stroked the metallic bristles of his hair.

The woman stopped humming and looked up, noticing Filia there. The dragon flushed with embarrassment at having interrupted a nice scene.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, careful not to wake the chimera. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

The woman smiled at her. "You don't have to worry," she said in a normal speaking voice. "He won't wake up for awhile yet." She looked down at his face. "I have him in a sleep spell. He was badly hurt a week ago, and I know if I don't insist he rest it'll take him forever to fully recover."

"Oh," Filia replied, regarding the woman more closely. With purple hair and green eyes, she was quite lovely, out of Zelgadis' league, in her opinion. "You must be Sylphiel," she concluded. At this, Sylphiel looked up at her questioningly. "Naga told me all about your and Mr. Zelgadis' relationship," she explained.

Sylphiel smiled. "Then you must be Filia." He smile faltered. "Naga... told us about Mr. Xellos. I'm very sorry."

The dragon managed to muster a slight smile. "Thank you," she said."I'm glad to see everything..." She looked outside at the destruction of the city. "...turned out all right," she finished weakly.

The shrine maiden looked away guiltily for a moment. "We've had a few setbacks," she admitted. Looking into Filia's eyes, she said, "Thank you." At Filia's puzzled look, she went on. "For coming after us."

"You should thank Ms. Naga," Filia told her, sitting down next to the purple-haired woman. "She was determined to find you."

Sylphiel smiled. "I have." She began stroking Zelgadis' face again, and Filia noticed for the first time the bulge in the shrine maiden's belly.

"When are you due?" Filia asked.

The shrine maiden's smile illuminated her face. "Not for a few more months."

Filia nodded.

"And you?"

The dragon blinked in surprise. "How did you...?"

"It's...odd," Sylphiel got out. "I can almost sense Mazoku."

Filia smiled. "I have no idea, to be honest," she admitted. "Days, months, years... My situation is a little different." She looked at the woman. "It's odd, isn't it?" she asked. "Everything having happened to us in the past year, and we're only now meeting for the first time."

"Your... um... husband...," Sylphiel began, "Was a good friend of mine. He saved us at Zarak Tor." She looked down at Zelgadis again. "He saved us all."

"And your... fiance?" At Sylphiel's nod, she continued, "...helped us save the world from Dark Star." She sighed. "Perhaps it's only fair," she said.

"What?"

"I was just thinking," the dragon continued. "As the mates of two such men, perhaps it's only fair that Cepheid test us harder than other women."

The shrine maiden in Sylphiel digested this. "Perhaps," she allowed. "Or perhaps it just means that the price of a blessing is equal to its greatness."

With that, Filia stood up. "Do you know where I might find Ms. Naga?" she asked.

Sylphiel nodded "Down the road, at the Smelly Oxen Pub."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you."

"And you," Sylphiel returned. Filia turned to go. "I hope we can be friends," Sylphiel said. At Filia's pause, she continued. "Zelgadis Dear and Mr. Xellos didn't get along, but I hope we can."

Filia smiled. "I'd like that." With that, she turned again.

Sylphiel returned to stroking her fiance's hair. "I wonder what you'd think of that."

AAAA

Zelgadis was dreaming, yet wasn't. He recognized the feeling from the last time. He also knew that, given his present company, there was nothing he could really do about it.

Truth be told, however, he was okay with it.

"So," Xellos said, "You managed it. Yay you."

Zelgadis chuckled. "For all the good I was able to do," he admitted. "If it weren't for Sylphiel..."

"You wouldn't have gone in the first place," Xellos told him.

The two were walking along the seashore, of all places. Zelgadis didn't recognize it until Xellos pointed out some wreckage nearby.

"The Mariposa," Zelgadis muttered. "Zarak Tor."

"As it exists in our minds, yes," Xellos told him. "That's the beauty of being a noncorporeal entity, Mr. Zelgadis. You're limited only by your own mind."

"Naga said you were dead," Zelgadis told him.

"Ms. Naga would be correct," Xellos told him. "In a provincial, three-dimensional kind of way. Let's just say I answer to a higher power now."

"So what do you do as a 'noncorporeal entity?'" the chimera asked him.

Xellos shrugged. "This and that. Do what I can within my limitations. Working for the Lord of Nightmares herself is an honor, one Mazoku don't even know they should hope for. And," he continued, "It gives me a chance to make a few things right."

Zelgadis leaned against the mast of the Mariposa. "It's going to be hard making up for everything you've done as a Mazoku."

Xellos shrugged and grinned. "Perhaps. But as the Lord of Nightmares is fond of saying, 'Pimp'n ain't easy!' "

"So what's next for you?" Zelgadis asked.

Xellos grinned again. "Why so curious? Why, Mr. Zelgadis! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were concerned for me!"

"Che!" was the chimera's response. His face softened a moment later, however."Maybe," he finally said. "You've earned that much, at least."

"And you said it would be hard," Xellos chuckled. He turned serious a second later. "I'll keep working with Her Glorious. Do me a favor?" he asked. At Zelgadis' nod, he continued. "Check in on Filia for me every so often?"

The chimera nodded solemnly. "Of course."

Before Zelgadis could say more, one of the stars in the sky behind Xellos' back grew brighter, growing in size and intensity until the chimera had to shield his eyes from it.

"That's my ride," Xellos told him, not even having to turn to the light.

Still shielding his eyes, Zelgadis squinted and looked at Xellos, nearly gasping at what he saw. Bathed in the light of the Lord of Nightmares, Xellos' black robes were silvery white, and there was a... "shape"... in the air just behind his back that took him a second to make out. Though not physically there, the way the light hit them made it look like the outlines of wings.

"Perhaps we'll speak again sometime," Xellos told him. "I'll be seeing you." He turned toward the light.

"Xellos," Zelgadis whispered.

The Mazoku-turned-dream turned back to him and grinned. "Soon," he promised.

With a flash, he was gone. Zelgadis turned to look out at the ocean and smiled as he contemplated Xellos' words.

AAA

It was billed as the grandest wedding of all time.

Invitations went out to the four corners of the globe, and royalty, wizards and dragons came from the highest peaks and the strongest castles. The bill to decorate the palace was measured in the hundreds of thousands of goldpieces, and the guest list numbered near ten thousand.

It had been a long road for the two of them, filled with trials and doubts, but the day finally came.

Gracia and Huey were married.

AAA

The fireworks were still going off on the other side of the city as Sylphiel stepped out from under the small foot-bridge and onto the shore of the stream. She clutched the small bouquet tightly and quickly adjusted the veil over her eyes, the only two parts of a wedding ensemble she had chosen to keep.

Standing near a dim torch, Zelgadis, Vanya and a local magistrate waited. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward them. As she approached, she heard a racket on the bridge behind her and turned.

Lina and the others stood there, huffing and puffing laboriously.

"We broke away...(pant pant)...As soon as we could!" Amelia explained.

"Of course," Lina added. "It would have helped if someone had told us." She eyed the two of them menacingly.

Sylphiel wiped away tears through her veil. "We kind of wanted to just slip away," she explained. "But I'm glad you all came."

"Well, if we're going to do this, we might as well do it right!" Naga interjected, stepping to the front. "I, of course, will be the maid of honor."

"Get bent," Lina retorted. "Spot's taken. You get to be an usher."

Zelgadis sighed and turned to the magistrate. "Quick, while they're fighting."

Sylphiel giggled and ran up to join him.

AAA

Lina filled the last glass and held hers up. "Ladies and gentlemen," she said grandly. "To Mister and Misses Zelgadis Greywords."

"Hear hear!" they replied.

"So what will you do now, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked.

The chimera paused. "We're going to Atlas."

"Then what?" Naga asked.

Zelgadis shook his head. "Then nothing."

"But what about your cure?" Amelia put in.

Even Sylphiel was looking at him in puzzlement. "I'm done looking, Amelia," he said. "I can't go off looking for a cure that may or may not exist now. I won't leave Sylphiel and the baby, and I can't take them with me."

"Mister Zelgadis..." Amelia whispered.

"Oh, Cepheid," Vanya muttered. She turned to Zelgadis. "You never did know how to just ask for help."

Zelgadis blinked and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Vanya began again. "As it turns out, I have a little spare time now that I'm unemployed again." She looked at her brother and his wife. "I'll search for your cure." Sylphiel beamed. "For five years," Vanya clarified. "By five, your kid will be old enough to miss his dad every so often."

"Thank you, Vanya!" Sylphiel cried, hugging her tightly.

"Well that's not very fair."

The crowd turned to Amelia.

"Miss Amelia?" Sylphiel asked in confusion.

Amelia just stared at her feet. "I mean, it's not fair to ask Vanya to go searching all by herself. It's dangerous out there."

"So what are you saying?" the younger Greywords asked.

Amelia looked up at her. "I'm saying, if you don't mind someone tagging along, I'd like to help."

AAA

Gourry lifted the trunk up over his head and placed it on top of the carriage as Zelgadis led his sister off to the side.

"Vanya," he said quietly. "In all the confusion, I never got a chance to give you this." He held up a yellowed envelope.

The kunoichi took it and blinked. "What is it?"

"It's from Mother," he said simply.

She clutched it tighter. "What does it say?" she choked.

He took her hand. "If it's anything like mine, it's what you want to hear."

With that, he turned and walked away.

Sylphiel met him near the carriage. "Ready, Zelgadis dear?"

He smiled, truly smiled, and nodded. "Let's go."

"We're going to travel with you for awhile," Lina told them. "Just to make sure the two of you don't get into any trouble." She winked.

"Thank you, Miss Lina," Sylphiel told her. "We'd like that."

Lina went to yell at Gourry for something, and Sylphiel turned back to Zelgadis. "So what was that about?"

The chimera smiled. "I just had to give my sister something."

"Ah."

He helped his wife into the carriage and looked back at Vanya.

My love,

Gourry joined him a second later, carrying some more of their luggage.

You're stronger than you know yourself to be...Day by day I pray to the gods that happiness finds you as it found me...

"All set!" Gourry announced with a thumbs up.

Zelgadis shook his hand and embraced him.

For you, I hope the gods have blessed you in your absence. I hope only happiness finds you, a nice girl, friends, children...

The chimera hopped into the carriage and squeezed his wife's hand.

If you have been blessed with the last of these, grant me one last request...

"Ready?" Zelgadis asked.

Hug them...

Sylphiel nodded. "All set."

Kiss them goodnight...

"Then let's go."

And tell them their grandmother loves them.

Slowly, the carriage and its entourage started down the road...

To the next adventure.

AAA

Epilogue:

Filia entered the dark teahouse and made her way to the kitchen. Jiras and Gravos had looked as if they had seen a ghost when she walked in, but were soon running to fetch her a cup of tea.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, she placed her chin in her hands and sighed.

"I'm home," she muttered.

No more adventures. It was a vow rather than an observation. She was done with it all. Especially given that every time she went on an adventure, she came back with a child.

Jiras finished making her tea and offered it to her. She took it with thanks, and the fox man left the room.

She put her spoon in the cup and stirred silently.

The spoon stopped.

The dragon sat stock still and listened. Sylphiel had said something about being able to detect the presence of Mazoku. At the time, Filia had dismissed it, but now...

She let her instincts take over, and her head turned slowly to the left.

Nothing. She saw nothing.

But that wasn't right...

She could barely make it out on the edge of reality, just peeking through from the astral plane.

There was a Mazoku in her kitchen.

If it didn't know she had seen it, she still had a chance. Filia could hit it point-blank with a laser breath or a chaotic disintegrate. It would be over before it really began.

"I don't know what kind of future our people and Mazoku might have together," she heard her own words whisper to her in her mind. "But I do know that future will be nothing but misery and death unless someone, anyone, takes a first step. I think it can be you."

She relaxed. What she said to Amara was the truth, and her sister couldn't be the only person to make an effort.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked the empty space.

There was the barest flicker of light as whatever it was moved. Filia imagined it was inclining its head in thought.

"You can come out if you like," Filia assured it, trying on a small smile.

The Mazoku in the corner moved quietly toward her. Filia held her ground, determined to do nothing that would jeopardize her sister's... her own... dream.

The chair opposite the dragon pulled out as if of its own accord. The flicker of light sat down.

Filia poured another cup and offered it to the demon.

The End


End file.
